The Eighth Year
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: All they wanted was a quiet 7th year. But someone has a Vendetta against not just Harry, but Draco. Cute And quirky Luna is having a up and down romance with none other than George Weasley! And when Luna is threatened, guess who's returning to Hogwarts? !
1. A Walk In The Forest

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters wizard, witch and muggle alike are the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

-

* * *

I have at last found a proper Beta for this piece! YAy me! Many thanks to DukeBrymin for all your work on this wonderful mess of mine!

-

* * *

Special notes: 8/19/09 I recently got a very ugly review from someone in regards to this story and it hurt me very deeply. I would ask people when reading this to _please_ keep in mind, this was MY VERY FIRST attempt at writing anything from the Harry Potter universe of any length, and only my second ever Harry Potter fiction. When I wrote this, I didn't know the characters as well as I do now, I had only read through the series once and hadn't seen any of the movies. Were I to write this piece now I would likely write it quite differently.

So, all I can say is, cut the writer some slack, okay? I admit I had timeline problems and at times it does jump around, it also does at times seem more George and Luna, this was unavoidable because I was introducing a uncanon pairing with NO HISTORY. So, I needed a couple chapters to write a history for them. But if you read on, you will find that there is Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, along with some Seamus and Lavender.

* * *

-

* * *

-The Eighth Year

-Chapter One

-A Walk In The Forest

* * *

-

* * *

Harry Potter woke with the memory of Ginny Weasley's hair and scent, and the picture of it blowing around them as he kissed her for the first time in nearly a year. He opened his eyes and was overcome with disappointment in finding that it had only been a dream.

In his anxiousness to visit Dumbledore's office, he had reluctantly put off going to see Ginny. Now, with a deep breath and a glance over his body he knew he would have to put it off for a bit longer. He was covered in mud, dirt and blood. Some his own, some not, and some belonging, he knew, to Ginny's own brother, Fred, who had died valiantly fighting in the battle to defend Hogwarts from the greatest evil ever known.

To some he had been "You-Know-Who", to others "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". His Death Eaters had called him the Dark Lord, and Albus Dumbledore, and, at the very end, Harry, too, had called him by the name given him at birth, the name of his Muggle father...Tom Riddle.

Up until Harry had learned that using the name was a way for him to be traced, Harry had called him by only one name:

Voldemort.

No matter what name they chose to call him, Voldemort, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Tom Riddle...he was dead, killed by his own killing curse, the killing curse that had been meant for Harry.

Harry took a deep breath, knowing that he would be needing a shower before he even thought about speaking to Ginny. A sharp pain in his ribcage reminded him that the killing curse that had sent Voldemort to his death hadn't been Harry's first. He shook his head, knowing he would have to tell the others about that. Surely they would have questions...but he would much rather not think of that now. If he started to think about how close he had come to losing everything, he would fall down crying and never get up.

With a groan, he forced himself over onto his side. His eyes immediately fell on the four-poster next to his own, coming to rest on his two best friends. Ron Weasley lay sleeping, his mouth open with a most ungraceful line of drool running onto his pillow. Under his chin, precariously close to the puddle, lay the ever-bushy head of Hermione Granger, her back pressed up against his chest.

Taking care not to wake them, Harry pulled a blanket over them both, then carefully placed a finger under Ron's chin and closed his mouth. The redhead looked ready to wake, but instead he nuzzled his nose into Hermione's hair and was once again still.

A glance at the end of his bed showed that someone had been kind enough to leave him towels, toiletries, a change of clothes, and a first-aid kit. He gave a smile, seeing that the clothes were his school robes. For some reason it felt right to put on Hogwarts robes this day.

Harry picked them up and he couldn't help thinking of how kind the people in his life were, particularly compared with the hellish life he had lived with the Dursleys. He hadn't seen the Dursleys in nearly a year. If there had been anything positive about his life during that horrible year, it was knowing that he never had to see them again.

Still, he couldn't help but remember Dudley's odd, but touching, farewell the day they had parted. He was filled with a restless curiosity about how they had fared through all this. Harry wondered if he should stop by the Dursleys', just to check in on them and make sure that they made out okay. He might even let Dudley know how to reach him.

Harry smiled a little as he thought. He skirted the bed and made for the door to the showers, noticing that George and Charlie Weasley were asleep in the beds across the room that had once been Dean's and Seamus's. Bill and Fleur were in the bed that had been Neville's. He smirked at the sight. It looked like they hadn't even bothered taking the time to expand it, but didn't seem to mind sleeping that close together.

He took his time in the shower, letting the hot water course over his battle-weary body. There were few spots that weren't damaged or inflicted with some kind of wound. Cuts, bruises, scrapes and burns were everywhere. The worst bruising, as he had suspected, was on his chest where Voldemort's killing curse had hit.

He had felt, since he had killed Voldemort, that he would need to visit the clearing in the forest. He thought that perhaps seeing it in the light of day might remove some of the ghosts from his mind. But he also had another hope...if he was close to the Resurrection Stone again...just maybe....so even though he had decided the night before to not go looking for it, he decided to set off.

He sighed deeply, a tinge of dread creeping into his heart. In spite of the possibilities, Harry was far from ecstatic at the thought of returning to the place that he had "died."

But instead, Harry thought, he could look at the clearing the Forbidden Forest in different terms. He had also been with the people he loved the most, aside from Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He had seen those he had lost to death, and they had been with him in the forest that night; they had come to calm and comfort him in his most darkest hour.

Harry smiled now as he applied a final thin piece of Steri-Strip to a small cut on his cheek, donned the light spring robe and glanced in the mirror.

"Bloody hell, I'm a mess..."

He shook his head at all the cuts and bruises that were still visible. He should visit the Dursleys soon if he was going to at all, as the sight of a cut-up and battered face would be a sure bet to cheer his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

With a light chuckle, Harry stepped from the bathroom and returned to the dormitory for his wand, socks, and shoes; then, as quietly as possible, continued down to the common room. He was about to plop down on the large sofa when he spotted a splay of bright red hair. Ginny.

Harry softly tiptoed around the sofa and covered her again with the blanket that she had obviously kicked off some time in her sleep. He bent down and kissed her temple, hating the idea of leaving her behind again, even if it was only for a very short time. He picked up a slip of parchment from the desk near the window and scratched out a note telling her he would be back soon. He rolled it up and placed it inside her hand, then made another copy and slipped it inside her shoe, just in case she dropped the first one.

He brushed his finger down her cheek, wanting her peaceful face as a memory to take with him while he looked for the Resurrection Stone. He smiled softly, remembering how she had already been there with him once, at least, in his mind. It was only right that this beautiful image of her be with him now.

He quietly closed the portal door as he left, leaving the Fat Lady to groan with annoyance at being woken so early in the morning.

"People coming and going all day and all night! I was not meant to tolerate such goings on, I tell you! I shall...Oh! Harry Potter, it's you!"

"Yeah, it's just me."

"Well then, that's alright! The paintings are all a flutter. Your name is on everyone's lips!"

"Must be awful boring," Harry laughed then turned to head down the stairs.

"Hardly my boy, hardly. Yoo hoo!...fare thee well! Fare thee well!"

Harry stopped walking for a moment and peeked into a large room just off the Great Hall. With such limited space in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had turned it into a makeshift hospital extension for the least injured. The worst of course, had been taken to St. Mungo's. Of those, there had only been five, all of which were adults. And three of them were Death Eaters. Upstairs, in the Hogwarts Infirmary, there were a few moderate burns and concussions, and multiple broken limbs.

Downstairs was used for the nasty scrapes, minor cuts, and knots on the head. Nothing huge, but things Madam Pomfrey felt better being able to keep an eye on. All the other students, and the few handfuls of parents who had arrived to the battle, had been taken to the abandoned dormitory rooms. Some, like Molly Weasley, stepped in to help Madam Pomfrey with small medical spells and bandaging. She heard the door open, saw Harry and smiled sadly and lifted a finger, the universal signal that she would be just a moment more.

When she came to Harry she offered him a tired smiled and fierce hug.

When he finally pulled away, he looked at her, almost unable to keep his tears at bay.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," Harry whispered.

"No need for an apology, dear. I understand, you've been sleeping for nearly forty-eight hours now, you know."

"Yeah, I..wait, forty-eight hours?"

"Yes dear. I reckon with all that you've been through for the past few years, it all finally caught up with you," she said.

"Ron and Hermione are okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I suspect you've seen that for yourself. They followed you upstairs after an hour, and have been sleeping since."

"Is everyone else... I mean..." Harry blushed profusely, "is everyone else okay?"

Mrs. Weasley chuckled softly. "Ginny is just fine, Harry," she said, knowing who "everyone" really referred to, "She was a bit anxious that you were still sleeping; we all were. However, Madam Pomfrey assured us that it is quite normal after expelling the amount of magic the three of you did..."

"I have something I need to do right away, in the forest," Harry stopped and cleared his throat, "I left Ginny a note...but could you tell the others I'll be back soon?"

"Of course, dear," She smiled and patted his knee, then rose and went back into the makeshift hospital.

* * *

-

* * *

Ginny Weasley began to stir the moment she heard the painting of the Fat Lady click back into its place after Harry departed. She hated the thought of opening her eyes, dreading what she would see. Had it all been a dream? Or was Voldemort finally dead at last? Then she remembered Fred.

Ginny's eyes stung as she realized that, had it been a dream, her brother would still be alive.

She sat up, not noticing the small scroll that had tipped from her hand, and pulled her feet up on the sofa in front of her. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head in her lap. Long moments later, she lifted her head and her eyes fell onto the object she had missed, and she vaguely recalled feeling something near her hand when she had first awoken.

Instinctively, she guessed it was from Harry, causing a sense of dread to fill her heart. Had Harry left her behind again? He hadn't spoken to her since just after Voldemort's defeat, and even then it had only been for a few moments. She slowly unrolled the scroll.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I have important business to attend to_

_in the Forbidden Forest._

_Will be back to see you soon. _

_Always yours._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Ginny smiled at his words. So her mother had been right. It was only the exhaustion that had kept Harry from seeking her out. She had been worried.

She looked around at the quiet common room. Dawn's first light was shining into the room, and now that Voldemort was quite dead, she felt no hesitation in the idea, so she quickly grabbed up her shoes and left the room.

Still, when she passed the Fat Lady and closed the door, she breathed a sigh of relief. It would be just like her family to treat her like a child and have her under guard, but that was the price one paid for being the youngest and the only girl, she supposed. She sat down to put on her shoes, smiling a little when she saw the second scroll, even though it said word for word the same as the first.

"And where do you think you're sneaking out to so early in the morning, missy?"

Ginny jumped a little when Peeves' voice sounded from behind her.

"Are you trying to scare a person to death?" Ginny glared at the ghost.

"Oho...Ginny Weasley. I know what you are about," he cackled.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, fixing Peeves with her most menacing glare.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?"

"You're out and about, running to snog Harry Potter, aintcha?!"

"Oh, do shut up." Ginny began down the stairs.

"Wot's this?! The little Weasley girl, sneaking out to snog Harry Potter?!" Peeves yelled louder, trying to catch anyone's attention.

"Shut up Peeves, you bloody git" Ginny said through clenched teeth, as she hurried down the stairs. She was followed by Peeves, who slid down the banister and kept up a steady stream of "Potter and Weasley Snoggin'" comments. Ginny finally found herself at the entrance of the castle and pushed her way into the bright sunlight. She then fell slack against the stone wall of the castle to catch her breath.

Damn that Peeves anyway....

Taking a deep breath, Ginny set off for the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

-

* * *

Harry arrived at the charred remains of a fire and immediately knew that he had found the right location. This was it, the place where he had died.

He felt a curious sensation along his scar. Not the horrific pain or tingle that he had always connected with Voldemort—this wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all—more like the gentle caress of someone smoothing his hair from his forehead. The way his mother, and more recently, Ginny, had done.

He wished that the tingling were a sign...he'd hoped that if he returned here, close to the stone...he might....

And he did.

He was hit in the face by a bright beam of sunshine, and when it cleared....

"Harry." Dumbledore smiled, "I am quite proud."

"He's really dead then? Voldemort won't ever be coming back?" Harry asked, his hand going to his scar of its own accord. He knew better than to be shocked at Dumbledore's sudden appearance.

"He won't be back," Severus, who had appeared, standing next to Dumbledore, said, as he stared into Harry's eyes, as if once again seeing Lily in them. "You got lucky Potter. I doubt any of your great talent had much to do with it." It was the usual drone from Snape, yet the corner of his lips had the slightest quirk.

"How can I ever thank you, Professor?" Harry asked, sincerely.

"I didn't do it for you, Potter," Snape still looked deep into Harry's eyes.

"No, you didn't. You did it for my mum," Harry had to wipe a tear away. "That means even more to me sir." Harry bowed his head in extreme respect to his former teacher. When he rose, Snape was very nearly smiling at him. Harry took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Voldemort is really gone."

"Your mission to destroy the Horcruxes was successful, Harry."

"What do I do now?" he asked the silver-haired man.

Dumbledore smiled. "Now...it's time for you to do what YOU want to do."

"What I want?" Harry shook his head whispering, "All I've worried about for so long has been destroying Voldemort...I've barely thought about what I might want."

"That only makes sense; from birth, your decisions were ruled by prophecy, and, now, that destiny has been fulfilled. The future is yours, Harry, it is for you to decide what you wish to do with it ...just as you have already chosen whom you wish to spend it with."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Harry turned and saw Ginny a slight distance off, walking towards him. When he turned around again, Snape and Dumbledore were gone.

Harry turned back and watched Ginny walking towards him, her hair violently red and bouncing on her shoulders in the way Harry knew would bring a whoosh of her flowery scent to his nose when they walked together hand in hand. He planned to do a lot of that, walking beside her, among other things.

* * *

-

* * *

With five older brothers, being the only girl, and being the youngest, Ginny had learned early that there was no room for cowardice in the Weasley household. As a result, she had never turned tail and run from anything in her life. Ever.

So why was it the minute she saw Harry turn and look at her she was ready to spin in her trainers and not stop until she had reached the Burrow? But then Harry turned away again and she took advantage of it and stopped for a second to breathe deep and steady her nerves.

Harry quickly turned around again and just stood there, watching her walk towards him and she was suddenly seized with the fear that she was going to trip over something and land flat on her face.

And then she caught his eyes.

In a flash the past eighteen months passed in front of her eyes. Harry, shocking everyone, particularly her, when he kissed her; the long walk they took that night hand in hand, with her finally being able to admit everything she had kept in for years; and weeks of bliss and stolen moments together when and where they could find them....

And then it all went bad. The night she found out that he had left with Dumbledore on some dangerous mission, Snape's betrayal, Dumbledore's death, and Harry refusing to leave his body. His breaking things off for his stupid, noble reasons...even though Ginny could still see in his eyes how much he wanted to be with her. In fact, it had probably hurt him even more than her.

Image after image, and occasion after occasion flashed through her mind. Kissing him on his birthday, fighting with Ron because she overheard him giving Harry grief about it, Bill and Fleur's wedding, and then the worst parts...going for days and days, and even a horrible gap of three months with no word about not just him, but everybody. Friends had been missing from school: Luna, Dean; and listings in the papers of more and more deaths. She always dreaded that she would hear Harry's, her brother's, and Hermione's name next. And always more and more rumors that they had been captured.

Three days ago...the battle...Remus calling out for Tonks and Teddy in his final moments...Tonks doing the same, George's horrific howl of anguish when Fred's body was brought into the Great Hall. And then ... Hagrid...walking out of the forest, and, held tight in his arms, a corpse. Another dead person had been added to the ever-growing list of people she loved who had died. But this one was....

_He's dead._

_Killed trying to run away...._

"_No! "_

_Was that McGonagall? Screaming like that?_

_'HARRY!!! HARRY!!!!!!!'_

_He's dead..._

_He's dead..._

_He's dead..._

Neville's head covered by the sorting hat, the hat itself on fire, then Neville cutting the head off the snake.

_Where's Harry?!_

Ginny. Ginny...

"_He's DEAD! Your chosen one is DEAD!"_

Ginny looked up into the green eyes, and then slapped Harry as hard as she could.

Tears streamed down her face and pooled under her chin then fell to the ground like rain drops.

"HOW... COULD... YOU?!" she raged, fists still clenched, she reached behind her for her wand.

"Ginny..." he scrambled to his feet just in time to miss a bat bogey hex.

"Ginny..." he started again, but Ginny cut him off, firing another hex at him that he just managed to duck.

"How could you even think of leaving me here without you?!" she screamed, stalking toward him like a madwoman.

"You must know, I never planned..."

She fired off another hex. "I know you left the castle knowing you were never coming back!"

"Would you please stop trying to hex me?" Harry yelled, turning away to try to find his glasses. "I'm a bit sore, in case it escaped your notice, and you're hurting me."

"GOOD! I'm glad, you stupid prat! Running off to die!" Ginny yelled, but her hand slowly lowered, and she put her wand away. Exhausted by emotion, she sat on the ground, her cheek resting on her knees.

Harry came from behind the tree and sat in front of her, his eyes watching her wand hand closely.

"I had no other choice."

"Another of your noble deeds, I suppose. Easy, just like dumping me,"Ginny ground out sarcastically.

"No," Harry shook his head and stared at the ties on his trainers "Walking to my death was easy compared to breaking things off with you. Breaking up with you nearly killed me."

Ginny shot him a look.

"I had to be sure, Ginny. I had to know that you would be safe...you of all people. I was so afraid that Voldemort would come after you, and if you had been hurt by Voldemort or his Death Eaters, I couldn't have taken it. I wouldn't have wanted to live anymore."

"Ginny, do you remember the Marauders map?" Harry continued.

"The map that shows where everyone is in Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded.

"What of it?"

"Before you left school at Easter, when me Hermione, Ron and I were still looking for the Horcruxes, I use to take the map out late at night."

"Why?"

Harry was blushing furiously. "I use to watch you. Your footsteps, I mean."

Ginny looked a little confused.

"Do you understand? I watched your dot because I missed you so much I couldn't bear it. It was a connection, sappy and pathetic maybe, but..." they both laughed a little. Harry decided the laughter felt good, really good.

"If it had been for my heart to decide, I would have never broken things off. I never want to be without you again." Harry pulled away and he bent his head to hers and kissed her.

It might have been a minute or an hour later before they finally began to hear loud yelling coming from the direction of the school.

"What do you suppose is going on?"

"I don't know," Harry tensed, worried that Death Eaters might still be in the area. "Come on Gin, we better get back."

When they reached the edge of the forest however, what they saw was not Death Eaters. It was much, much, better. The school and grounds were swarming with students, parents, and staff. Wands were waving and the air was filled with the cries of Reparo, as Hogwarts slowly began to be restored to its former glory.

"Ah, Potter, back to the world of the wakeful at last, I see. If I might have a word please?" Professor McGonagall was actually smiling happily as she walked towards them.

"It's okay. I'll see you later," Ginny said, then smiled and kissed his cheek and went off to join Percy and George where they were working on the outer wall of the Entrance Hall.

"I'm glad to see that you are well, Professor," Harry smiled, a slightly mischievous glint to his eyes.

McGonagall patted his shoulder. "You as well, Harry. You gave us all quite a scare."

"All part of..."

"Dumbledore's plan, yes, yes, I figured you would say that. I wondered, Potter, if your career choice is still to be an Auror?"

"I would love to, yes ma'am, however, as you know I was forced to leave Hogwarts without completing my seventh year. I don't have my required N.E.W.T's."

"That is easy enough to remedy, Potter--Return in September and complete your seventh year. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Mr. Weasley have already decided to do so. In fact, many students will be doing so despite Professor Snape's best efforts. And while he did try to provide a satisfactory learning environment, very little learning was actually accomplished this past year. "

Harry's heart leapt at the possibilities. The chance to be a normal student, with nobody wanting him dead. And a final chance to play Quidditch. He hadn't played a complete season since his third year.

"I think I'd really like that Professor," Harry smiled.

"Wonderful! Now, Mr. Potter, I understand you were the force behind Dumbledore's Army," McGonagall asked.

"Are you expelling me, Professor?" Harry gave McGonagall a cocky grin.

"Must you be so cheeky, Potter?"

"Sorry," Harry smiled his trademark grin that no one, not even McGonagall, could stay angry with.

"Now, Kingsley Shacklebolt, being the new Minister of Magic, has suggested we expand how our students are trained for Defense Against the Dark Arts. More practical instruction."

Harry just smiled and nodded slightly. It was a great idea.

"Kingsley would like to see us continue Dumbledore's Army, as an officially offered class. A chance to get a bit more instruction once a week for those who would like it."

Harry smiled. "I would be honored Professor McGonagall, there's nothing I would love more," he answered her unasked question.

"Very well then Potter, we will see you in September then."

"September," Harry agreed and turned and watched his classmates and their parents restore Hogwarts--his first real home.

September...he could hardly wait.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	2. Thestrals

* * *

-Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is the creation of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

As always, thanks to my wonderful beta DukeBrymin

* * *

-

* * *

The Eighth Year

Chapter Two

Thestrals

* * *

-

* * *

Harry Potter was stirred from his sleep by the soft knocking on the door of his room at the Hogsmeade Inn. He grunted and rolled over, trying to smother out the noise with his pillow. Unfortunately, the knocker, probably a damn maid, was quite persistent.

"Le'mee 'lone!" he yelled, his voice surly enough to scare off the busiest and most eager maid.

To his appreciation, the knocking stopped and he settled back down into his pillow. He wasn't ready to rise yet, and that wasn't due to any fault of his own. It was the responsibility of his sometime-in-the-future in-laws, but even-now real brothers, Ron, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie Weasley. They were the ones who had seen to to it he had gotten well and truly pissed the night before.

Not that he had resisted particularly hard. Nor had Harry's fiancée Ginny Weasley, or his best friend and future sister-in-law Hermione Granger. Nor had his former roommates Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. As a matter of fact, just about everyone who had made this trip to Hogsmeade had been quite inebriated.

It wasn't Hogsmeade itself that brought on the urge to drink, and it wasn't in celebration as much as it was to numb the hours waiting for the morning to come. It had served its purpose, taking the edge off the long hours of remembering what had taken place only two months before, just a couple miles away at their beloved Hogwarts.

Harry's relief was short lived as moments after the soft knocking had ceased, another began, this time the loud, obnoxious, and furious banging of what Harry knew had to be all five of Ginny's brothers at once.

He briefly contemplated smothering himself with his pillow, but knew that eventually they would just pound the door down. He eased from the blankets and padded to the door in his bare feet, regretting it instantly, having forgotten how cold the drafts were this time of the year. He threw the locks on the door without opening it and quickly scampered back to the bed to bury himself back in the warm blankets.

The door creaked open slowly, and through slitted eyes Harry saw first the head of Ron, then George, Percy, Charlie and finally Bill peek in.

"I'm awake, now piss off," Harry grumbled.

"Awwww," George smirked, throwing the door wide open. "Does little Harry have a big hangover now?"

"That'll teach 'im to try and out-drink a Weasley," Charlie's grin was smug.

"You only out-weigh him by a hundred pounds, look it that scrawny little thing," Bill smirked.

"Er...I am in the room, remember?" Harry growled, scrunching the blankets up tighter under his chin.

Ron came over and sat on the edge of the bed and started bouncing, followed by George, while Bill, Percy and Charlie wandered off back to their rooms.

"Reckon if he wanted a nicer waking, the git should have gotten up when Ginny tried to wake him." George smirked.

"You'd think," Ron agreed.

"What's going on here?" Ginny stood in the doorway now, smirking at the torture of her fiancé.

"Ginny..." Harry held out his arms, "save me."

"What's this rubbish?" George laughed. "Need a girl to save you, Potty?"

"She's prettier than you are," Harry mock scowled at Ron. "She can save me anytime."

"Enough of this codswallop," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Get out now, you two, so Harry can get dressed."

"You too, Ginny," George smirked.

"He can change in the bathroom," Ron protested..

Ginny pulled out her wand.

"We're going, we're going!" George yelled as he ran to the door.

"He better not be snogging her," Ron growled as he and George made off down the hall.

"No, they shake hands passionately, stupid," George cuffed Ron on the back of the head.

Ginny closed the door, clicked the lock shut, then sat beside where Harry still lay on the bed.

"My hero," Harry looked up at her and attempted to smile.

Ginny looked at him with concern, his smile seemed strained now, like he was trying for her sake alone.

"You okay?" she brushed her fingers through his hair.

He shrugged a little. "Don't know."

"Talk to me, please."

Harry sat up and crossed his legs under him, taking Ginny's hand between his.

"You know what Hogwarts means to me, what it's always meant to me. It's the first home I ever had."

Ginny nodded. "I know, but it's not the only one, I hope," she smiled.

"Are you kidding? The way your family has taken me in, taken care of me--the way Sirius cared about me, and most importantly, what I have with you...it's like I have four homes now. The Burrow, Grimmauld Place, the home I have wherever you are...and Hogwarts...those are my homes. I guess I'm just a little scared to go back."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to see it the same way anymore. Will I be able to walk down the hallways and laugh and remember Fred's and George's fantastic fireworks for Umbridge, and their Swamp, or am I never going to see anything but Fred dying? Will I see the Great Hall and remember the Halloween feasts and the Yule Ball, or will I see Bellatrix's Killing Curse miss you by inches? Will I remember our first kiss, meeting Ron and Hermione, Hermione turning herself into a cat, or will I see Snape killing Dumbledore over and over again?"

"Oh Harry..." Ginny put her arms around him and held him to her, gently stroking his head. "It's not surprising that you have wounds. We all have them you know. We all hurt, you're not alone, I promise you. It might be hard for awhile, but thats why we're here today, to start healing. Isn't that why the board voted not to delay reopening? So the healing could begin?"

"Ginny...I hope you know...after all I put you through...how much I love you."

"Of course I know...that's why even though you broke up with me, I never broke up with you. I've always been yours, Harry--even when I was a silly little ten-year-old girl, from the day I first met Harry Potter on a train platform and turned into a total klutz."

"But you were so adorable! Why do you think I fell in love with you?" Harry smiled.

* * *

-

* * *

Harry squinted in the bright afternoon sunshine, mentally cursing himself for forgetting his sunglass clip-ons at the Inn. At this rate he was going to have a bloody huge headache before the dedication even started. He leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear. She nodded and dropped his hand, then reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of water and some dandelion headache powder. He swallowed the concoction just in time to hear someone hiss behind him.

"Potter, you blimey lightweight!"

He turned and grinned when he saw Oliver Wood and his brand new wife, Megan, sitting two rows behind him. Harry made a slightly obscene finger gesture while pretending to rub the side of his nose and was about to turn back to Ginny when he looked up and spotted the Malfoys walking into the quad.

"They have some nerve!" Cho Chang spat from the row behind Harry. "Who invited the Death Eaters?"

"Who knows," Lavender Brown shook her head, "It's just like the Malfoys to show up where they aren't wanted."

Cho was giving a good show of crying now. "Lucius Malfoy probably killed Cedric himself and he has the nerve to show up here?"

"Hey, Neville," Lavender prodded Neville's shoulder, "you should go tell them to leave."

Harry ground his teeth together, his blood starting to boil. Hadn't they seen enough of what hate could do? Hadn't they watched their friends die for no other reason than Voldemorts hate? When the was the hate going to end?

"Just shut up. ," Harry pointed up at the pictures of the students that had died during the war. Then he glared purposefully at Cho "This isn't about YOU!"

"Look around Potter, no one thinks they should be here," Cho snapped before standing and moving to another seat with Lavender in tow. Harry glanced around sadly--what she had said was true. The Malfoys seemed to be sitting in the middle of a shooting range with them as the only target.

With a frustrated grimace, he stood and walked up to Draco Malfoy and his parents. He offered his hand to Narcissa.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, for not telling Voldemort that I was still alive."

She looked up at him with an almost smile, then took his hand.

"It was a means to an end. I had to get to the castle somehow."

"As did I," Harry responded, with a slight grin.

Harry looked at Lucius Malfoy with contempt, not offering his hand.

"You belong in Azkaban, Malfoy. They're watching you and next time Tom Riddle won't be coming back to rescue you."

"I understand you're engaged to the Weasley girl. A little girl falls for her hero. How sweet. You should be thanking me, one could almost say I matched you up by giving her the diary and setting you up to rescue her. " Lucius' face was locked into an expression of disgust.

"Is that a threat?"

"Perhaps it is..."

"Shut up, Father. " Draco glared at his father "Enough threats, enough death... Just...just let it go."

Draco stood and offered his hand to Harry. He couldn't help remembering the first time Draco had offered his hand, the train to Hogwarts eight years before. Harry had turned away that time, he wouldn't this time. He took Draco's hand and shook it. They would never be friends, he and Draco, distant acquaintances at best, but Harry at least could say he no longer hated Draco, and that was a tremendous load off of his conscience.

One by one, the new physical additions to Hogwarts were presented. The first and biggest, The Severus Snape Center, was dedicated with a new Potions wing and practical training in Defense Against the Dark Arts. And in front of the center was the the feature dedicated to the memory of those who lost their lives. The Albus Dumbledore Love Fountain.

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape stood on a platform, looking over a scroll, a colorful spray of water shooting around them, while the names and images of those who lost their lives to Voldemort, starting with those who had died years before in the first war like Harry's parents, and Molly Weasley's brothers. Then came the familiar names...starting with Cedric Diggory and ending with Colin Creevy, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, all faded in and out on a scroll held in their hands.

The grounds were beginning to empty out at last, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione began to amble towards Hagrid's. They had promised to join him for dinner. Ginny stopped suddenly, looking up into the Forbidden Forest.

"Ginny?" Harry tugged on her hand.

"Look," she nodded.

"I've never seen those before," Hermione said as she stopped next to Harry.

"What are they?" Ron asked.

Harry swallowed hard and looked down, unable to meet their eyes.

"Thestrals," he mumbled, finally looking up. "They're Thestrals."

He was quiet for a minute, waiting for the truth to hit them.

"Thestrals," Hermione repeated sadly. "You can't see them...unless..." She buried her face against Ron's chest.

"Unless you've seen death," Harry finished sadly.

"Everyone will see them now, won't they?" Ginny's voice was so sad it broke Harry's heart. He looked over and saw a trickle of tears falling down her face and pulled her against him.

"Yeah, I guess they will." Ron rested his cheek on Hermione's head.

"I wish none of you had ever seen them." Harry could feel his own tears prickle his eyes. "You guys have seen so much more than you should have because you were friends with me."

"Shut up, Git," Ron half-glared at Harry. "No-one forced us to be here."

"We wanted to be," Hermione looked up and reached over and rested her hand on Harry's, which rested on Ginny's shoulder. Ron put his hand over Hermione's, then Ginny put hers on top of Ron's.

"We'll always want to be, we're family, blood or not," Ginny squeezed Harry's waist.

"I love you guys," Harry smiled, wiping his eyes. "I couldn't have made it through any of this without you."

"Don't forget that," Ginny smiled kissing him softly.

Ron grinned, as usual uncomfortable with anything involving feelings. "I wonder though..."

"What?" Hermione looked up at Ron.

"How long will it take for the Hogwarts Thestrals to be invisible again?"

They were quiet. No one knew quite how to answer that. It would be a long time before a class came through that had no experiences with death. There was a long road of healing ahead for the survivors of the war and Voldemort's reign of evil, starting with the beginning of classes next month. But, finally, they were beginning to feel that they just might be up to the task, as long as they were together.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	3. Blood Bonds

* * *

-Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is the creation of JK Rowling.

* * *

-

* * *

As always, thanks to my beta DukeBrymin for sorting through this gosh awful mess I have created! It only gets worse from here my friend!

* * *

-

* * *

-The Eighth Year

-Chapter Three

-Blood Bonds

* * *

-

* * *

-August

* * *

-

* * *

Harry sat at the Weasley kitchen table, quietly watching the iron move back and forth over his school robes, while Ginny and Mrs. Weasley attempted to magically adjust the hems on Ron's. Over the time that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been hunting down the Horcruxes the previous year, Ron had managed to shoot up another couple of inches in height, and his shoulders had broadened. The lifestyle they had led hadn't seemed to hinder his developing a more solid, adult frame. Now that his eighteenth birthday had come and gone, Ron was an adult even by Muggle standards, and he now held the honor of being the tallest of all the Weasley's, offspring and parent alike, which, incidentally, made borrowing robes infeasible.

Ron stood between the two women, bored to tears and occasionally sighing deeply, indicating how badly he was missing Hermione.

"How much longer?" Harry asked, looking at Ron with sympathy, knowing full well what Ron was suffering. He had, after all, spent the last year without Ginny.

"About a week." Ron shook his head. "I understand why she had to go, but that doesn't make it suck any less."

Hermione was with her family in Australia. When she had gone to remove the memory charm she had placed for their safety, she had found they had taken off for parts unknown on holiday and she had returned broken-hearted. She had had to wait until she was contacted by a mutual family friend a week after they had returned from the dedications at Hogwarts.

"It's her family," Molly Weasley prodded Ron to lift his arm. "You can't begrudge the girl a few weeks with her family."

"Ron just wants to do a Percy and brag about being Head Boy," Ginny teased, with a wink in Harry's direction.

"No I don't!" Ron looked affronted, but his ears were bright red.

"Mum, there's George again," Ginny said, sighing sadly as she caught sight of her older brother alone in the orchard as usual, out of the window. While other shopkeepers in Diagon Alley had long since unboarded their windows and reopened their doors, _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_ remained tightly locked up.

"He's so lost without Fred," Ron commented, shaking his head sadly. "Like he splinched most of himself when Fred died."

"In a way he has, hasn't he?" Harry asked. "I don't remember a time when there was one without the other."

Mrs. Weasley smiled a little to herself. "It was like that from the time they were born--you'd have sworn that George was born holding onto Fred's feet."

Harry turned the iron off, leaving the table and quietly stepping outside to decide whether or not to try to talk to George. Since Voldemort's demise, he had stood by feeling helpless while the Weasley's suffered a tidal wave of feelings; feelings of loss, feelings of joy...but as he stood now, thinking of the pain George Weasley was suffering, memories swept over him of his own unexpected feelings; from places he had never expected to find them, places in fact, that he had never expected to go again.

* * *

-May

* * *

Harry didn't think he would ever get the image out of his mind of Mr. Weasley, holding Fred's lifeless body in his arms as he stepped into Professor McGonagall's fireplace to take the Floo network back to the Burrow. Tears streamed down the older man's face as he called out his destination, and then he was gone.

The rest of the family followed shortly after, Harry and Hermione lagging behind, unsure if they should go with them, or stay behind and allow them their privacy. They were standing there, quietly discussing, when Ron reappeared in the fireplace wondering what the holdup was. Ron pulled them both to the fireplace with him and after telling Harry that Ginny needed him there as much as he needed Hermione, he reminded them once again that they were part of his family. They had been family since that Halloween night in the loo at Hogwarts, with the mountain troll.

That afternoon, the men took turns digging a proper grave in the orchard, while Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, [where was Fleur?] and Ginny prepared Fred's body for burial. Charlie, Bill, and Percy magically crafted a fine casket of mahogany to lay Fred to rest in, while Harry and Ron worked a headstone from a slab of fine marble.

After all the preparations were finished, Fred Weasley, Son, Brother, Friend... was laid to rest during a blustery spring sunset four days after the battle of Hogwarts.

The next morning came, and Harry and Ginny had been just about to walk to the grave to place a wreath, when ministry officials arrived suddenly at the Burrow. Harry had nearly run out of habit, before he remembered that the war was actually over. Still, he didn't mind in the least letting Mr. Weasley and Percy handle the information that had been brought for him as he turned away with Ginny, her small hand clasped tightly in his.

It was only a moment more before the people from the ministry had left, and Percy came running up behind Harry and Ginny.

"Harry! Harry! Wait..."

"Percy," Harry began. "Whatever it is can wait ten minutes, can't it?"

"Sorry Harry, I don't think so...it's...rather important."

"What is it?" Harry felt fear creep up his spine and he squeezed Ginny's hand tighter.

"It's your family...the Dursleys."

Harry felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Months ago he had left Privet Drive behind forever, and despite a moment of gratitude from Dudley, probably long since shamed out of him by his father, Harry had known the wish for a forever parting was mutual. Though, as he had been thinking before, he hadn't been sure if he shouldn't maybe visit them again.

"The Dursleys? What could they possibly want?"

"The message only says that they would like to see you at your earliest convenience at their home at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

Harry nearly laughed at the wording. It had to be Ministry written, there had never been any convenience between Harry and the Dursleys. Still, Harry couldn't help but wonder what it was all about ...it was a bit like driving past a horrible car wreck; you couldn't help but look..

Percy tactfully turned away and made his way back to the Burrow. Ginny looked up at Harry thoughtfully, a slight tinge of worry in her eyes. He never spoke about the Dursleys unless asked, and when she asked, there was such pain in his eyes she could never bear to question him further.

"Will you go?"

He laughed bitterly. "I sure as hell shouldn't, should I?"

After a moment, he sighed. "But, I guess I have to. They took me in and gave me a home," Harry looked like he wanted to choke on the word. "Such as it was, it completed Dumbledore's charm and kept me protected me all those years. I suppose I owe them..._something_."

"You don't owe them anything Harry, not after how they mistreated you."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Harry put his arms around her and buried his nose in her flowery sweet hair.

"I don't know...she's my mother's sister...saying 'no' to her feels like...like denying my mother in a way."

Ginny pulled away to take his hand.

"Harry..."

Harry smiled and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry Ginny, knowing my aunt and uncle, their yard was probably ruined and now they just want to yell at me for a bit to take out their aggression."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Will you protect me from the big bad Muggles, Ginny?" he teased, bumping her shoulder with his as he turned them back to the orchard where Fred's grave lay.

"If you wanted me to, I would. I don't have the reputation for having the best bat bogey hex in school for nothing, you know," she grinned and rested her cheek on his arm.

"Thanks for that," he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, "but I think I have to do this one alone."

She nodded and smiled in understanding.

- - -

Harry set off alone the next morning on the Knight Bus, pleasantly surprised to, once again, see Stan Shunpike back in his rightful place.

"Well, look 'oo it is Ern, it's that Neville Longbottom fellow!" Stan had a laugh at Harry's expense, reminding him of his long ago, and not-so-well-pulled-off, attempt at hiding from the Ministry of Magic.

Before he knew it, the bus stopped on Privet Drive, and Harry took his time getting off. He was left alone on the street that had once been his home, staring at the row of perfect houses, filled with perfect families. They were blissfully unaware of the existence of evil magic, Horcruxes, and even the late Lord Voldemort.

Harry was relieved to see that Number Four was still standing, not a pane of glass out of place. He had been kidding when he told Ginny that they had probably been attacked by Death Eaters, but since then, he had been half suspicious that Death Eaters had destroyed the place and his summons was actually a bid to collect payment for damages. Sadly, it was just the kind of thing that a greedy Vernon Dursley would do in a heartbeat. .

He looked down at the stoop where he had been left as a small boy, amazed that even after all this time, the thought of the Dursley's lack of interest in his well-being could sting him so sharply.

"Ring the bell," he told himself. "Just get it over with."

He reached out a finger and did so. A moment later, the surprised face of Dudley Dursley met his.

"Harry," Dudley offered his hand and Harry shook it, hesitantly allowing Dudley to pull him back into the house of his nightmarish childhood, "You came...er, cool."

"Dudley, it's good to see you're okay." Harry was proud that he was able to get this out without sounding too stilted.

"You too," Dudley smiled, and Harry realized, with a small shock, that his cousin actually was relieved that Harry had come out of the war with Voldemort alive. "Why'd you ring the bell?" Dudley asked.

"Well, er...I don't exactly live here anymore, Dudley, remember?"

"Yeah..." Dudley shook his head as if trying to shake out the confusion. "Right, right, guess I forgot. Well, come in the kitchen, the sitting room's not very good anymore."

Harry stuck his head into the sitting room, his jaw nearly landing at his feet. 'Not very good' was a huge understatement. The room had been destroyed. Furniture lay in ruins, the fireplace smashed to bits. What was truly shocking to Harry, though, was the drawings on the sitting room's once pristine white walls. Crude drawings of owls covered nearly every empty space. Brown owls, white snowy owls, owls in flight, and owls carry letters.

"Dudley...who..?" Harry was cut off by the arrival of his aunt.

"Dudley, did I hear the bell...?" Petunia Dursley entered the hallway and stopped abruptly, her eyes on Harry. She stood stooped over, her face heavily lined and creased, and her hair had gone completely grey.

"Harry..." she smiled sadly, "you came...I didn't...well, I ...I didn't imagine you would."

Petunia moved forward, her eyes refusing to lose contact with Harry's. When she stood in front of him, she reached for his hands and gripped them in her own tightly and then she smiled.

"I'm so glad to see that you are safe, Harry. So relieved, you've no idea how worried we've been," Then, extremely awkwardly, she dropped his hands and put her arms around Harry's shoulders and hugged him.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry was beyond shock. If this woman hadn't called him by name, he would have sworn he was in the wrong house. Then he remembered the torn-up sitting room. "Where's Uncle Vernon?"

Petunia pulled away from Harry and linked her fingers, refusing to meet his eyes. "He's not like he was, Harry..."

"What do you mean?"

"Things...happened, things that changed him."

Harry felt a sick feeling build in the pit of his stomach, and the image of Neville Longbottom's parents suddenly flickered across his mind.

"What things?"

"The things_ they_ do."

Harry closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to ask...not wanting to hear anymore.

"They?"

"The people in masks."

"They were here? Where is Uncle Vernon now?"

He thought she wasn't going to answer, but he opened his eyes to find her looking upstairs. She nodded gently.

"He's been wanting to see you."

Harry swallowed hard and turned away from his aunt and cousin then stepped back down the hallway. His foot had barely reached the landing before he spotted them...more drawings of owls, on the wall leading up the stairs. Harry stopped at the top of the stairs. Like the sitting room below, the upper hall was covered with drawings of owls. On his right was the door to his Aunt's and Uncle's bedroom.

Harry reached for the knob, his palms clammy, and the door swung open. The walls inside were covered with owls top to bottom, some drawn by hand and some cut from pictures and magazines. There were owls pasted so they hung from the ceiling until it too was covered. So, also was the furniture, lampshades, and even the front of the television.

In the middle of the bed, clutching a sketch pad and brown crayon, sat Vernon Dursley, naked but for a man's t-shirt and an adult diaper. Once a large and beefy man, he had shrunk in size. He no longer had teeth and his hair was white and balding.

"Harry?" Vernon looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. "Harry! Is that you?"

"Er...yes...er...Uncle Vernon, it's me, Harry."

Vernon smiled widely, his face that of a joyful five-year-old on Christmas morning. The man reached under the bed for a shoebox that was tied shut with a green ribbon. He took the ribbon off and reached inside, lifting out a huge handful of homemade construction paper envelopes. He slid off the bed and handed them to Harry.

"Here's your mail, Harry! The owls...they keep bringing it here, I don't want them too, but..." he sighed deeply, "they do it anyway, even on blasted Sundays." He turned and began to go back to the bed, but he stopped suddenly and turned back to Harry and grabbed his wrist painfully, his face pale and his eyes wide with terror.

"He didn't believe!! Damn him! He didn't believe..and led his family right into their trap and they got them! The damned fool didn't believe! He should have listened when the boy warned him about You-Know-Who!"

Vernon dropped Harry's arm and the beatific look and childish smile returned. He went went back to to the bed and his sketch pad.

Harry looked on, horrified, as his uncle retreated.

"If you give my secretary your address, Harry, we can forward your letters if you like," Vernon said, and smiled a wide, toothless smile.

"Thank you," Harry stammered,then grasped blindly behind him for the doorknob, left the room, and shut the door. He looked down at the stack of clumsily-made "envelopes," all of them addressed to Harry Potter, the Cupboard Under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, from...Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...all written in green crayon, in Vernon Dursley's handwriting.

* * *

------

* * *

Harry took his time making his way back down the stairs. Dudley had long since left to go to work and Petunia was puttering about in the kitchen, fetching their tea. He stopped in the hallway, allowing his eyes to roam over the nooks and crannies of the silent house of his childhood, and memories to creep around him.. Guilt ate at his insides. He knew what had turned his Uncle into...whatever he was now, and he knew that it was his fault. His fault, that the Dursleys had become a target for Voldemort. His fault, that the Cruciatus Curse had been unleashed upon his uncle until Vernon Dursley went mad. All of it an attempt to get information Vernon Dursley didn't know and couldn't care less about knowing.

Having reached the kitchen without notice, he now stood watching his mother's only sister. As much as he had hated life here, he never wished this on them...or anyone for that matter.

"I know it doesn't change anything but...I'm sorry," Harry whispered miserably.

"You think I asked you here to blame you, Harry?"

He shrugged. "Haven't you?"

"I can't blame you for thinking so," Petunia responded, "But I really don't."

He looked up in surprise.

"The only one to blame for your uncle's condition, are those who attacked us. Well, and ourselves."

"Will you tell me what happened...?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Petunia patted a chair at the table and set out a plate of cookies and small sandwiches, then poured two cups of tea..She sat down, kitty-corner from Harry. He picked up his tea but set it down immediately in shock. Petunia had set out her best china, the china Harry hadn't touched since he was eight years old and had accidentally broken a saucer while putting it away after Aunt Marge had visited. Petunia had cried and screamed at him for an hour and then paddled his behind. That had been followed by three days in his cupboard under the stairs. He hadn't been allowed to touch the china since.

Now, she looked at him thoughtfully. "It's only a cup."

He nodded slightly and picked up his tea again.

"And of course I'll tell you everything. I owe you your chance to say I told you so."

Harry flinched, then jerked abruptly from his chair "I should have known.. Cheap paybacks and kicking people when they are down isn't my style."

He began to walk toward the door,

"Harry...wait, please...I...I didn't mean it quite like that."

Harry turned back, his eyes dark with distrust.

"Please, sit and have your tea. Let me explain," Petunia almost begged.

Harry grudgingly returned to his seat.

"I only meant that the last seven years...well, since you came to us really, we have been .... well, you have earned the right to rub our noses in it, it's what we would have once done to you, in fact."

"Like I said--" Harry interrupted.

"That isn't your style...yes, you always were a better person than I, even as a small child. Lily, your mother, was too. She was a good person, Harry, you mustn't believe all the horrible things I said about her the day you learned the truth about yourself. I was always so jealous of her."

Harry pinched his leg under the table, needing verification that he wasn't dreaming or under some alternate reality curse. This was totally surreal.

"Then, she died and you came. Oh, Harry, you were a sweet baby. I wasn't able to resist you when you were a baby you know. I spent hours with you swaddled in my arms, and I promised I would protect you from what killed my sister. Time changes things, you know...somewhere during the years the world of magic became responsible for Lily's death, instead of Voldemort, and by the time you were four, I hated you because you were a part of the world that had killed my sister. I even grew to hate her for being a part of the world that killed her."

Petunia rose and refilled their tea cups.

"I became so bitter and hateful, Harry, and I raised a bitter and hateful son, and nurtured a bitter and hateful heart in my husband...and now...because of me..." She could go no further and sobs filled the place of her voice.

Petunia covered her eyes with her hands, and Harry saw a handkerchief on the counter and retrieved it, offering it to his aunt.

"Thank you Harry...thank you."

He turned to get her a glass of water when his eyes fell on a picture at the end of the buffet. He crossed the room and picked it up, examining it closely. It was of him and Dudley, sitting side by side, wearing huge smiles under their caps. They sat, arm in arm under the huge maple outside.

"Didn't think we had any pictures of you, did you?" Petunia smiled a little.

"When was this?"

"You were about two I suppose."

Harry set the picture down on the buffet and sat back in his place at the table.

Neither spoke until Petunia broke the silence.

"After four months, Vernon began to get bored in hiding. He started making noises again about this all being a trick by you to steal the house and other rubbish. He wanted to return to work, he said."

She sighed deeply and Harry prepared to wait out more tears but they didn't come. He had a feeling that they would soon reappear, though.

"A month or two later, he got the idea into his head that you were dead, and others of your lot were robbing him blind. Dudley and I were always able to talk sense into him, even when the people from the Order weren't able to.. But by the time we had been in hiding six months, not even Dudley or I could get through to him anymore. We woke one morning to find all of our things repacked and Vernon arguing with the guards who had been posted to protect us...a Mr. Ebzidiah Ditherling and a Mr. Bugry Tanroy. They were brave young men, just a bit older than you and Dudley. When it became clear that none of us would be able to stop Vernon from coming back here, they insisted on returning with us."

Harry took a deep breath, he had met both Ditherling and Tanroy, he also remembered hearing that they both were killed.

"Dudley went into the backyard and found your broomstick, you know, all in one piece. Sadly, he also found your owl, dead in her cage. He buried her out back. It was the middle of the second night that the men in masks came. We were dragged from our beds and tied up. Mr. Ditherling and Mr. Tanroy were already dead upon the floor."

"They were looking for me," Harry said sadly.

Petunia nodded. "We told them we didn't know anything, but they didn't believe us, of course. They said that it couldn't be the truth. After all, why wouldn't you tell your only family where you were, even if we were a bunch of filthy Muggles? We kept denying it, even though they were doing the curse to torture Dudley and me, to try to make your Uncle talk...you know your Uncle's temper. "

Harry nodded. The image of his aunt and cousin writhing while being hit with the Cruciatus Curse played over and over in his mind.

"After hours and hours, they finally believed that we didn't know anything. They meant to kill us, but thought it would be more enjoyable to leave us alone to die slowly...they didn't expect anyone from the Order to come after us like they did. They were too late though...the healer at St. Mungo's told us that Vernon's mind had been gone for a long time."

"Aunt Petunia..." Harry wanted to be sick. As much as he had never cared for his Aunt and Uncle, he would never have wished this on them. Never. "I'm so sorry. I mean it. I really am."

"I know you do, Harry." She patted his hand and got out of the chair and walked over to the buffet, took something out of it, then returned to the table.

"There is a wizard clinic in the United States, with healers who are doing remarkable work in this area. I've signed Vernon up to participate in research, maybe they can bring him back partly, and then that evil woman who did this won't win after all."

"Woman?" Harry looked up quickly

"Yes, her name was..."

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Yes."

"Bellatrix LeStrange is dead now."

"Did you kill her?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'm glad she's gone. Perhaps too glad, more than I should be."

Harry was uncomfortable with this new strange side of his Aunt, and he struggled for a change of subject.

"Tell me more about this Clinic then."

"Not much to tell really. We signed up and were accepted. Vernon and I are going to America next Tuesday."

"Dudley isn't going?"

"No, he is enrolled in school, he will stay here. Harry, I wanted to see you because I have something I wanted to give to you. You know the necklace I wear with the intertwined circles?"

Harry nodded.

Petunia lifted an envelope and handed it to Harry.

"Your mother had one just like it. I found it wrapped in a small handkerchief inside your blanket the night you came, along with these."

She handed him a small jeweler's box. He took the lid off and inside were his parents' wedding rings and his mother's engagement ring.

"You've had these all this time?" he asked, incredulously.

"Harry, please believe me when I tell you this. I am sorry I didn't give them to you last year when I should have."

Harry was angry. She had tried to keep these precious things from him! Then again, maybe it had been for the best. Look at all that had been lost the past year....

Forcing himself to calm down, he said, "It's okay, I think." He looked up, "Yeah, it's...it's okay. I have them now, that's what's important, right?"

For the first time, Harry Potter and Petunia Dursley smiled at one another over their tea and embraced.

* * *

--August

* * *

Harry stepped into the orchard in the cool August twilight, his hand wrapped around the ring box in his hand. The actual rings he kept locked in his vault at Gringotts, awaiting the right time to put the engagement ring in the place where it truly belonged, on Ginny's finger. He kept the box with him as a reminder, partly to thank Hagrid for thinking of retrieving the rings before looters had a chance to take off with valuables from the rubble of his now destroyed, parents' home. But mostly he carried the box with him as a reminder of that afternoon in his Aunt Petunia's kitchen, the day he learned that even the most ugly, broken and destroyed hearts could be repaired, in time, by the bond that were forged from blood.

"They didn't send you to start on me now, did they?" George said with a sigh, looking up at Harry as he sat down next to him.

"Of course not. I came on my own to start on you," Harry grinned, winning a small, sad smile from the one next to him.

"I wish everyone would quit watching after me like I am going to break apart. Give me some credit, I'm made of stronger stuff than that."

"We're just worried, we know how much we miss him, and to imagine how you must feel ..." Harry trailed off, shaking his head slightly.

"I'll never give up, you know," George said, looking at Harry intensely. "That's what everyone is waiting for, isn't it? For George to take the early exit so he can rejoin his missing other half?" he finished with a tinge of anger.

"You won't though...right?"

"Piss off!"

"No, you piss off! You walk around like a ghost, George--you speak to no one. Ginny is scared to death she is going to lose you next and I don't know what to tell her to make her feel better!" Harry yelled.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it? Go down there and make a bunch of promises to her, to them, so I can just go on and break them?!"

"No! I want you to go and talk to them and tell them what the hell is going on with you!" Harry shouted. A momentary quiet fell over the orchard as Harry calmed himself. Losing his temper with George wasn't going to help either of them. When he spoke again, he spoke with compassion and wisdom beyond his years.

"When I left my Aunt and Uncle behind last year, it was for good. I hated them almost as much as I hated Voldemort himself. But in the end, when everything was in shambles and my Aunt and I were just people, none of that mattered, none of it. The only thing that mattered was that she was family...my mother's blood. In the end, it's the bonds of blood that we are lucky enough to share that make life really bearable. You lost one of those bonds and it hurts like hell, but that doesn't mean you have to walk away from the others you've got. Don't do it, George, they're just too precious."

George looked at Harry's pleading face, unsure of what to say. He silently watched Harry turn and walk back to the Burrow and inside. A short while later he saw Harry and Ginny embrace near the kitchen window.

Fresh darkness fell over the orchard and George still sat thinking over Harry's angry words. He sat there into the night, straight through until the pre-dawn wet his fingers in the high grass. A sudden movement in the kitchen window caught his eye and he noticed his mother and father up and preparing for his father's day at work. Harry's angry words flew back over him, but now they carried the freshness of the morning dew itself, and maybe even a promise for the future.

He watched quietly, while his father kissed his mother goodbye, then apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

Molly Weasley looked up and saw her fifth eldest son looking at her. She smiled softly to him and blew him a gentle kiss, then waved him in for breakfast.

"They're just too precious...."

"Yeah, they are," he quietly answered Harry's words from the night before, then walked quickly back to the Burrow, hoping for a moment alone with his mum before the others woke.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	4. Ronald Weasley and the Hellish Revenge

* * *

-Note: YAY! I am finally getting this fixed up all nice and neat! Thanks bunches to my lovely beta on this piece, Dumbledore's Emerald Phoenix, who REALLY has her work cut out for her! This isn't new material, just fixed material.

* * *

-Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe and all characters wizard and Muggle alike are the creation of JK Rowling.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-The Eighth Year

-Chapter Four

-Ronald Weasley and the Hellish Revenge

* * *

-

* * *

Ronald Weasley was living in Hell. Well, technically, he was at Hogwarts beginning his seventh year, but thanks to one Dean Thomas, it might just as well be Hell for as much as he was enjoying life at the moment. Everyone around him was happier than he had ever seen them. His school mates and teachers at Hogwarts were amazingly pleasant, even the Slytherins. The Slytherin who had once been the bane of his existence, Draco Malfoy, had turned in his prefects badge and stuck to his studies and his dormitory room.

After a year of traveling with his best mates, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, on Harry's quest to destroy Voldemort, Ron Weasley had been made a local hero. Certainly not as famous as Harry, but that wasn't the point. The point was, that Ron had the two best friends a guy could possibly ever dream of having.

In seven years, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been through things that most young wizards could never dream of in their wildest imagination. Ron had been a human chess piece, and he still had the scar on his forehead to prove it. He'd been nearly eaten by spiders, attacked by a tree and an animagus dog named Snuffles, been attacked by tentacled brains...he even destroyed a part of Voldemort's soul that was stored in one of his Horcruxes.

Just months before, he had watched his older brother Fred die... and as always, Harry and Hermione had been right there at his side. He'd spent a great deal of the summer crying on Hermione's shoulder, leaning on Harry when the weight felt like it was too much to bear alone, and Harry had even more loss and more pain to bear than Ron could imagine, yet _he _was there for_ him_.

Hermione had recently become his girlfriend. They'd spent hours and hours talking about the future, a future they could share together once they were done with their education. Harry and Ron had both already been accepted into the Auror training program, provided they successfully completed their 7th year, and lived through it. But for once, with Voldemort finally dead and gone, they were starting a school year without a single worry about their safety.

It should have been a little slice of perfection for the newly named Head Boy, Quidditch Keeper, and seventh year, yet Ron Weasley was living in Hogwarts Hell. And part of the problem was his sister. Ginny had deviously plotted and planned, since she was ten years old and over the years in between. She had worked her womanly wiles on Harry and two years ago she had gone and stolen the heart of his best mate. Ron knew a doomed man when he saw one...he saw Harry was taken for life in middle of their sixth year when he caught him looking at Ginny with long weepy looks of pathetic longing, when he was supposed to be talking about important things such as Quidditch strategy.

Harry was falling and falling hard. HARD...like how Ron was going to lay Harry flat if he hurt his sister. Best mate or not, blood is thicker than...than...best mate..s. And lay him flat he almost did after the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, when he opened the door to the car Ginny was riding in with Hermione and Luna Lovegood on the Hogwarts Express, and saw her with her head in Luna's lap sobbing her eyes out. They tried to tell him it was over Dumbledore but Ron wasn't that kind of fool. Ron had rushed to confront Harry, only to find him in a car alone, silently crying himself.

Ron couldn't help but understand and sympathize, even respect Harry when he explained his reasons. He made Ron promise that no matter what happened to him that Ginny would always be taken care of and protected from Voldemort, and Ron swore that day that even if he had to die, he would never let Ginny fall into Voldemort's hands.

Now that the war was over and Voldemort was dead, Harry and Ginny could be together again, and therein lie one of the contributors to Ron's current predicament.

They were _always _together!

When they weren't together, they were in class, or Harry was teaching a DA class or preparing for classes with his teaching assistant...Ginny.

It wouldn't be so bad if Hermione were back from Australia, but, Hermione _wasn't _back yet. Something had gone horribly wrong when she had reversed the memory charm on her parents. While her mother had returned completely to normal, all of her fathers memories had been wiped out and Hermione had no idea why or how it could have happened.

Her mother was understanding, even grateful that Hermione had gone to such lengths to ensure their safety, but Hermione was desperate to figure out how things had gone so wrong, and even more so to figure out how to put things right. Her load of guilt was tremendous. Ron had offered to stay with her, but Hermione assured him she was fine and she would return as soon as things were straightened out. But for now....

For now, Ron was on his own basically with no Harry and no Hermione. Harry and Ginny tried to include him but, thanks to the "Third Wheel Syndrome," it was uncomfortable for all of them.

It might not have been so bad had Seamus not hooked up with Lavender Brown during the weekend, when the Gryffindor's worked to repair the damage done to Gryffindor Tower. Luna Lovegood was still away searching for her father; Neville Longbottom had gone to the US with his Grandmother to help settle his parents into a wizard clinic doing a study that they hoped might help them; and Justin Finch-Fletchley, Eddie MacMillan and Susan Bones had managed to pass their N.E.W.T's the year before.

That left Ron with Dean Thomas. And Dean was driving Ron up a wall and back again with questions and comments about Harry and Ginny:

_'Ginny doesn't really look very happy to me, does she?'_

_'They seem to be disagreeing...do you think she'll ditch him soon?'_

_'I know she still loves me, I know she does.'_

_'Anyone can look at her and see how miserable she is, he never even kisses her in public!'_

To the wishful:

_'She went with him on the rebound from me, didn't she? I knew it!'_

_'Does she ever talk about me when he isn't around?'_

_'Do you think she misses me? Even a little?'_

To the downright stupid:

_'How could she take him back and after the way he just ditched her, and in the middle of Dumbledore's funeral too?!'_

_'He certainly seems inconsiderate, not taking her arm when she comes through the portrait hole.'_

_'How can he keep Ginny happy when he keeps running off getting into dangerous situations?'_

To the kind that just plain pissed Ron off:

_'I don't know what I care for, it's not like she's really that attractive or even that special.'_

_'Potter looks good now because he's a hero, but Ginny will see the light and come back to the right man, and maybe I'll even think about taking her back.'_

_'Knowing that one's reputation, she'll dump Potter and move on to another in a week's time.'_

Again, Ron was in Hell. Proof being, that his blood was now boiling quite nicely. Dean's last comment about Ginny's reputation was the straw that broke the vengeful big brother's back. As he later told Seamus....

"I should have broke the blokes neck the time I caught him snogging my sister, like I wanted to but nooooooooo...Harry stopped me."

They say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned...bullshit, try a big brother who's little sister and best mate have been talked down for two straight weeks.

* * *

-

* * *

"I barely feel as though I have anything to teach you this year," Harry said to the group of 7th years with a small smile from where he sat cross legged on top of a small stack of mats in their first practical DA class, "Nor, do I feel as though I _need_ to teach a single one of you, given the bravery that you showed last spring."

A small spattering of applause broke out, then grew louder and louder until it was like a stampede of wild mustangs that needed to break free and run. Harry glanced up and saw a pale face lingering by the door, dark green met pale icy blue for a second before they disappeared back into the hallway. Harry whispered to Ginny and then quickly jumped up and gave chase.

"Okay, settle down now," Ginny yelled out " Partner up! Were going to do some refresher disarming drills."

Harry grinned at the groans. Expelliarmus was his trademark...what else had they been expecting?

He reached the hallway just before Draco had time to reach the corner.

"Mr. Malfoy, aren't you suppose to be in this class?" Harry said with a small smirk.

Draco stopped on his toes as if trying to decide whether or not to run for it or not, but running from Harry Potter has never been Draco Malfoy's style. He had never run from him before and he wasn't about to start now.

"Potter," Draco drawled the name in his typical cocky manner while turning slowly, smirk in place, "Shall I expect a detention then?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "You can serve it now," he jerked his head to the left toward an open door, "in my office."

"If I refuse?"

"You won't."

Malfoy smirked, "As cocky as ever, Potty."

Harry shrugged, "You have as many questions about the past two years as I do, right?"

Draco dropped the smirk and flashed Harry a 'can't argue with that' look and followed him into his office.

It was small, with a desk and a couple book shelves and chairs, and Harry's own contribution of a Muggle laptop computer, the first ever at Hogwarts since the new building wasn't charmed to prevent the use to muggle electronics. Historic as it was however, he mostly used it to play computer games during down times and to keep in touch with Aunt Petunia in the States and Dudley back in Little Whining.

Harry hit the wall with his wand, setting off the lamps, then summoned two bottles of butterbeer from the cooler box on the other side of the room. He levitated one to Draco and one to himself.

Draco accepted the bottle as he sat in the cushy chair on the other side of Harry's already messy desk, and he put his feet up on the filing cabinet. Harry set his own feet on his desk. He pried the cork out of the bottle of butterbeer and lifted the cold brew to his lips with a pause.

"Not poisoned, is it, Potty?"

Harry took a big swallow from his own bottle and belched,"Want to trade?"

"Not now that it's been in your mouth," Malfoy lifted his own bottle taking a great swig of his own and belching appreciatively.

"I saw you on the roll sheet," Harry didn't look at Malfoy but played with a hole in his sweats instead, "I thought it was a mistake."

"Didn't McGonagall tell you Potter? DA isn't optional," Malfoy took another swing, draining his bottle. Harry gestured to the box and Draco nodded, Harry lifted out another bottle each.

"Well, yeah...but I thought...she'd let you out of it because..."

"Because I was a Death Eater or because I tried to kill Dumbledore?"

"No," Harry looked up at Draco, making clear that he had been thinking neither thing, then he grinned, "because you hate the bloody bastard teaching it."

Draco looked up at Harry for a second then grinned, "That never got you out of double potions with Professor Snape did it?"

Harry grinned back with a small laugh, thinking of Professor Snape:

"_Yes."_

"_Yes, __sir.__"_

"_There's no need to call me sir, Professor."_

"Professor Snape...he wasn't that bad." Harry's grin was sheepish

"You hated each other."

"_I loved her...I thought we did all this to save Lily's son, now you tell me it was to keep him alive so he could die at the proper time, like a pig at slaughter?"_

"Hate's a pretty strong word."

"Strong...and fitting."

"_Now look at me!"_

_Severus Snape may have been looking at me, but he was seeing my mother...he was seeing Lily, the woman he loved his entire life_.

Harry mentally shook himself and drained his butterbeer and got another, prying out the cork.

"What you said before was wrong, you know. You were never really a Death Eater."

Draco snorted, "Wanna see my Dark Mark, Potty?" he flipped up his sleeve and Harry could see the shame reflecting in his eyes. The shame of the people he had been forced to torture, Death Eaters, wizards and Muggles alike. The school mates he saw die, ones he use to terrorize like Colin Creevy, ones he secretly envied for their gall, like Fred Weasley...one of his best friends...Vincent Crabbe. He never let anyone see his Dark Mark, but Harry knew that for some reason Draco had chosen him to confess his ugly truths to, and he was oddly touched by this.

If Draco Malfoy could trust Harry with his truth, then maybe Harry could trust Draco with some of us own. Maybe in turn, it would help set Draco free of some of this guilt he was carrying around.

"This scar on my forehead? Nobody really knows the truth about it you know? You know about Voldemort's Horcruxes by now?"

Draco nodded.

"I was the 7th one," Harry snorted bitterly, his rage at Voldemort bubbling up to the surface again, "His soul was so unstable from being torn so many times to make the others, that when he killed my parents, he made me into a Horcrux without meaning to."

Draco sat at full attention, his eyes wide open and surprised. "That's why you're a Parselmouth?"

"I was...I'm not anymore."

"How..."

Harry laughed, "How else do you kill a soul?"

"Wait, mother told me all about it, Voldemort thought you were dead."

"I think I _was _dead, for a short time. But when I woke up, everything that was in me that was like Voldemort was gone. But before that, I could see the things he was making you do sometimes."

Draco's face had gone white again, "I hated it, you know."

"I felt Voldemort's rage that he couldn't break you and turn you cold blooded. He wanted to turn you into a killer, and you were stopping him somehow."

"Father says perhaps I am too much like mother for my own good," Draco shook his head.

Harry smiled, "Your mother saved my ass out there in the forest and I owe her for that, so I wouldn't be so fast to consider it a bad thing to be compared to your mother. But that's just me, and I admit bias."

They were quiet for a couple moments and then Harry looked over and nodded to the door.

"So, what _did_ McGonagall say?"

"She told me to try it a couple times and if it was too much, she would arrange something else. Think about it Potter, who the hell would want to pair up with a Death Eater?"

Harry had to admit, he had a point.

"Private lessons?"

Draco shrugged.

"That could be worked out..."

"To be honest, I'm thinking about leaving."

"Leaving? The term has just started."

"I couldn't care less about the damn term."

"Them?" Harry nodded to the door.

"I don't know how you stood it Potter. When everyone thought you were the heir of Slytherin, when everyone thought you were a liar about Voldemort..All the stares and people pointing and whispering when you went near them and skittering out of your way."

"It wasn't easy."

"Slytherin house is the worst you know? I don't belong there anymore, I don't _want _to be there anymore. It must have been hell for you, all of Hogwarts being like that."

"I guess I just always consoled myself with the fact that eventually the truth would come out, particularly fifth year with Umbridge."

"Yeah, I don't have that luxury. I was a Death Eater, and I _did_ try to kill Dumbledore. Hell, there are people who still think that I actually killed him and Snape covered for me and took the blame. Because I was in his house and his favorite student."

"That's impossible."

"How do you know, Potty?" Draco got up and stalked to the door, suddenly defensive as if Harry had been mocking him, "Maybe _I _killed Dumbledore, maybe I still wish Voldemort was alive and maybe I hope I get a chance to kill you sometime before the term ends."

"You didn't kill Dumbledore."

"How can you be so sure?" Malfoy's sneer was locked in place on his angry untrusting face.

"I was on the rooftop under an invisibility cloak. Dumbledore put me in a full body bind curse just before you came through the door. I saw you disarm him and then I saw you lower your wand just before the other Death Eaters arrived. You forget, I also overheard you telling Moaning Myrtle that you couldn't kill someone...that someone had to be Dumbledore. Dumbledore was dying you know, he made Snape promise to kill him to keep you from doing it. Snape made an unbreakable vow to your mother."

With a final sneer in Harry's direction, Draco threw his bottle at the wall where it crashed loudly, and pulled open the door and stalked into the hallway.

Harry sighed and pointed his wand at the glass on the floor.

"_Scourgify."_

The glass was cleaned up in an instant, and Harry tossed his empty bottle into the trash, sending the other two empties to follow it.

He hoped like hell he hadn't done more damage than good by telling Draco Malfoy everything. Some secrets were just better left that way. But was Malfoy worse off thinking he was a failure at being a killer or someone who wasn't capable of it.

* * *

-

* * *

At Ginny's order to partner up, Ron wasn't surprised to find himself once again, with Dean suddenly by his side. Dean seemed to have thought that he had somehow found his inside track back into Ginny's life by buddying it up with Ron. Since the first time in class that they had needed partners and Harry and Ginny had partnered up, that left Dean with Ron. Everyone else in class had been paired up since first year and Dean had decided he was Ron's new best mate. A 'best mate' with an annoying as all hell commentary about Ron's _real_ best mate and sister.

"So where ya headed now?" Dean asked as DA was breaking up. It was their last class of the day, yet it wasn't quite time for dinner.

"Back to the common room," Ron said with a grunt as he hefted his heavy bag over his shoulder. "Damn, Ginny and Harry are gone already. I wanted to see if they were going into Hogsmeade tonight."

As seventh years, they were able to go into the village on weekend evenings, and it was Friday.

"Yeah well," Dean snorted, "Heroes seldom have time for the little people. Look at Hermione Granger, she didn't even come back."

Ron tried not to turn around and knock Dean on his ass. It was one thing to make comments over jealousy, but to drag Hermione into it..oh man, was Dean was going to hear about it later....

"Actually, Hermione's coming, she's just starting late because of a family emergency."

"Oh, on holiday at the beauty spa with mummy then," Dean laughed while Ron clenched his fist, "She should have taken Ginny with, she's looking a bit peaky these days."

Ron cracked his knuckles as they walked up the staircase to the tower.

"Oh hell," Ron exclaimed.

"What is it mate?" Dean looked around

"No, Lavender Brown, c'mon."

He turned down another hallway.

"Thought you and Lavender had cleared all that up and were friends again."

"Oh...er," Ron stammered, he hadn't known that was common knowledge when he'd asked Lavender to help him set this up, "I borrowed her Transfiguration notes and spilled ink all over them, and I haven't had a chance to get Ginny to clean them up yet. I'm useless with that Scourgify thing."

"Yeah, that'll piss off Lavender all right," Dean said, "Ginny's good with Scourgify. That's about the only thing she's good for, that and snogging."

"Shit! She's right behind us!" Ron pretended to panic, Lavender right behind them "Quick, in here mate," Ron pulled open the tapestry to a hallway that was very familiar to Dean as it was one that was Ginny's favorite. The very same in fact that Ron had once caught them snogging in. The hall was darker today than it had been the day Ron caught Dean and Ginny, but before they could step into the light a giggling girl stepped from the shadows dragging a madly in love boy behind her.

"Bloody Hell," whined Dean, "I'm getting out of here."

"NO!" Ron stopped him, "You can't, Lavenders right out there and she knows you were walking with me! If she sees you she will know I'm hiding in here! We just have to wait till one or the other leaves!"

Dean growled slightly and leaned against the wall, pouting.

"I love you Ginny," Harry said, pulling her close, "I would do anything for you, I hope you know that."

"I love you, Harry."

"Gin, are you sure you're not just with me because you were rebounding from Dean?"

Ginny laughed loudly.

"Your so weird, Harry. You know I only went out with Michael and Dean to make you jealous."

"Well, it worked."

"Oh? Then why don't you ever kiss me in public, Potter?"

Harry kissed her long and passionately.

"You mean like that?"

"Mhhhmmm."

"I am a teacher here, that requires a bit of decorum, I suppose. Besides, we have plenty of time alone in my office don't we?"

"Oh yeah...I forgot."

"You forgot ...am I really that memorable or do you just still love Dean?"

"Who?"

"Dean."

"Who?"

"Dean," Harry laughed.

"I do not still love...what's his name," Ginny giggled.

"I think it's Dean Dearest."

"Who's Dean Dearest?"

Harry threw his head back and laughed.

"The great love of your life, the one that every girl wants, the one you are going to ditch me for since I don't make you happy."

"Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"No! DEAN!"

"Who's that?"

Harry laughed again.

Dean's face was red and he was fuming. He started to pull the tapestry back but Ron stopped him.

"No mate! Lavenders out there snogging Seamus!"

"Ginny," Harry picked her hand up and kissed her fingers, "you are the most wonderful and special woman in the world, I hope you know that."

"I do when I am with you, you make me feel that way."

Harry smiled. "The last couple of years have been so hard for us, just when we found one another I had to break things off. You'll never know how much I hated that or how much it hurt me. I never want to be without you again. All that time apart from you, all I wanted was you. I use to watched your name and dot on the marauders map for hours, just to know you were in your room in Gryffindor tower, sleeping. It made you feel closer to me, I could close my eyes and see you there," he wiped a tear away, "I'm never leaving you again, Ginny. Never. Your stuck with me."

"Good, I want to be stuck with you. You've been my hero since I was a little girl and my mum told me the story of the boy who lived. That's only grown since I got to know you in person, Harry."

Harry kissed Ginny again and then bent down on his knee and dug something out of his pocket.

Ron, Dean, and now Seamus and Lavender who had been listening at the tapestry and now pushed through, stood watching open mouthed.

"Ginny, remember I already asked you to marry me..."

"Yes, and I said yes," Ginny smiled.

"When I went to see my Aunt Petunia, she gave me this. It was my mum's. I've been keeping it away, waiting for the right time to give it to you...and this just...I don't know...feels right."

He opened a small black velvet box and took out a platinum rectangular princess cut diamond ring with diamond baguettes on each side. The band itself was flat, and the initials JP on the left and LE on the right, had been engraved beside the baguettes. Next to them, Harry had added HP, on the left and GW on the right; with a small flourish between the initials to separate them.

He slid the ring onto Ginny's finger and then sealed it in place with a wizards kiss, then tapped it with his wand, just for luck.

Ginny giggled and pulled him up for a kiss.

"It's so beautiful Harry," She said between kisses, "I love it."

"I love you."

"I love you more," Ginny teased.

"No way."

"Yes, way."

Ginny cleared her throat and pulled away from Harry, stepping toward the tapestry.

"YOU HEAR THAT DEAN THOMAS? I LOVE HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER LOVES ME AND YOU ARE YESTERDAY'S RUBBISH AND NOW YOU BETTER KISS YOUR ARSE GOODBYE YOU...!" She flicked her wand, making the lights flick on in the shaded end where Dean still stood with Ron, Lavender and Seamus.

Dean was still frozen in place, no longer by surprise, but by fear. Ron, Lavender, and Seamus scattered to get away from her wand just in case her rage threw off her aim a bit.

"Mate," Ron hit Harry on the arm with a friendly punch, "You didn't tell me you were gonna give her a ring. Shouldn't that have been, like, I don't know...private...?"

"WHAT'DDYA MEAN, BAD TALKING MY REPUTATION, DEAN THOMAS?!"

Dean was cowering in fear.

"I don't know, I love her, " Harry smiled, "I want to spend my life with her and tonight just felt right to make sure she knew it."

"TAKE THAT, DEAN THOMAS!"

"And Dean, too," Ron said with a snide cocky grin, "Sweet satisfaction."

"He really was far over the line Ron," Lavender nodded in approval,"Ewwww...that looked like it might have hurt."

"Take it from someone who's been on the receiving end," Ron winced, "It does. Specially when she multiplies them like that."

"Maybe I should go stop her," Harry didn't move.

"Almost feel sorry for the bloke," Seamus said, a wince on his face as he saw Dean hit the floor and try to fight off multiple bat bogey's.

"Hey, you want to feel sorry for someone, feel sorry for me," Ron said, "still no word when Hermione will be back."

"I promise I'll make more time for ya mate," Harry punched Ron on the arm affectionately.

"Yeah, me too," Seamus, "and Neville should be back before long."

"Sure, I miss having female friends since the Patil twins didn't come back. Ginny and I can find some girl things to do, can't we? "

"Sure we can," Ginny had just arrived to catch the last, "Seamus, Lavender, thank you for your help. I know Dean's your friend Seamus."

"Friend or not, like Lavender said, he was over the line."

"No problem Ginny," Lavender smiled at Ron, "nothing good about bitter Ex's, right Won Won?"

"So, you said dinner was on you, right Won Won?" Seamus grinned.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go. Remind me Harry when we come back after Christmas to bring that really great special necklace back that Lavender got me. I never wore it since I forgot it at home, and now it really should be for Seamus."

"Oh, yeah!"Lavender exclaimed, "I almost forgot all about that! You'll love it, my sweetheart!"

Harry and Ginny laughed into their hands as they walked past Dean, who was still trying to fight off multiple bogeys. Nobody but Harry saw when Ginny just barely fought off the temptation to hit him with another curse just as she dropped the tapestry behind her.

Okay, so Harry actually pulled her wand out of her hands to stop her, but she still had to fight the urge.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Note:

The story might jump around a little...a have another story that I was working on that I am thinking about adding on as part of this one involving George and and another character but it would have to dip back into the summer a bit. If I do it, it will be in the next chapter, but it could be a way to Bring my very favorite Weasley into the story (HOW COULD SHE KILL FRED!!!!!) As George comes back to Hogwarts to complete the last half of his 7th year.

Coming up, expect some very serious Ron and Hermione Angst. I've never written anything Ron and Hermione centric so I am looking forward to dipping my feet.

BTW, I don't have anything at all against Dean, he was just useful to the plot. LOL Actually, this started out as a one shot about Ron and Dean walking back from somewhere through the same hallway where Harry and Ron caught Dean and Ginny and Ron was going to pass them and just glibly say "hands where I can see them, carry on" and then Dean was suppose to say "Why didn't you go ballistic? You did when it was me snogging Ginny." Then Ron says "Because, it's HARRY." But, for some silly reason, it just wouldn't write like that

Thing's aren't going to stay completely smooth for Harry and Ginny either, down the road a substitute professor is going to show up who is a familiar face from Harry's past. Not much of a mystery is it...yes, look for the return of Cho the Ho...and Yes, I DO hate Cho, and I have very interesting plans for Cho that will kick off a MAJOR plot. So, if you are a Cho fan, be warned, but you cant skip that chapter cause it will be an important one.


	5. Loony for Luna

* * *

-Note: YAY! I am finally getting this fixed up all nice and neat! Thanks bunches to my lovely beta on this piece, Dumbledore's Emerald Phoenix, who REALLY has her work cut out for her! This isn't new material, just fixed material.

* * *

-Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe and all characters, witch, wizard and muggle alike are the creation of JK Rowling.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat in his office on a dreary Monday, going over lesson plans for the week, when a familiar and welcome voice rang in their ears.

"That's Luna," Ginny smiled, turning quickly in her chair, and jumping to her feet to race out into the hallway. She embraced her dear friend and fellow Dumbledore's Army compatriot.

By the time Harry caught up with what McGonagall was saying, that she would be happy to allow Ginny to take over Luna's tour of the new building and changes to the castle. With a nod and wink, and a reminder to Harry that all lesson plans were due in her office by noon, McGonagall turned away to return to the main castle.

Harry gave Luna a quick hug, shooting Ginny a look that left no doubt in her mind that he was quite aware she was up to something fishy and wanted him out of the way. He then returned to his office, alone, giving the girls a last glance as Ginny steered Luna in the opposite direction.

He settled back into his chair and glared at his half-finished lesson plans, saying a silent apology to Luna Lovegood. Ginny was about to interfere in Luna's life and she was about to do it big time. And there wasn't a thing Harry could do to stop it. Ginny felt she had every right, in fact she felt it was her _duty_, because it involved her big brother, George, as well.

Just two days before, Ginny and Ron both had received an owl post from George, telling them what was probably the happiest and saddest story they had ever heard....

* * *

_-September _

* * *

George Weasley stood on his toes and cracked his back as he finished dusting off the shelves that held displays of Muggle magic tricks and toys. It had been a long day with everyone starting their year at Hogwarts.

George was a bit relieved the summer was over. It had been a rather strange one, with a kind of bi-polar effect. It seemed if one wasn't on the way to a funeral for someone who had been lost, they were on their way to a dedication of some sort to celebrate the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts.

Just a couple days before, George had been back to Hogwarts for the second memorial that had been built there. The memorial called the Wall of Heroes. It was a wall of marble, built to replace the wall had that had crumbled and killed his twin brother, Fred. It was etched with the name and likeness of classmates who had given their lives there.

The day so far, had started out dank and gloomy, with tears and sadness in abundance. Until _she_ showed up and caused a major ruckus.

_She,_ was Dolores Umbridge, former Defense Against The Dark Arts professor and so called Headmistress (after she had managed to unseat Albus Dumbledore). She was also the second most hated person to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts, coming in only behind Voldemort himself.

It was Harry Potter who stood up first, followed by Ginny Weasley, her brother Ron, and then every other student at Hogwarts, including George himself. They all stood, successfully blocking Umbridge from being seated at the memorial, and being escorted out to tumultuous applause by Minerva McGonagall and Professor Trelawney.

George smiled now, remembering how they had all stood there smiling at one another and in that moment, after nearly three months of sadness, things began to feel like they might finally be returning to normal.

He looked down at his watch, noting the time to be just short of five o'clock. With a roll of his eyes that had become habitual, he turned toward the counter in the front of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, to watch for the only Weasley around within miles; his brother Percy, on his way back from his job at the Ministry of Magic.

Percy was the prodigal son, and the one who had chosen his own ambitions over his family for a time. He suffered nearly as much for Fred's loss as George did. That being the case, he held himself responsible now for George's well being and it was to put it bluntly, driving George batty. Any moment now, he would be coming into the shop to check on George to make sure the razor blades were still well hidden; that he was alive and hadn't hung himself; hadn't slit his wrists with a butter knife; or made any plans to do any of the above.

George snorted. He had loved his twin Fred, he was more than a brother, he was his best friend, and yes, he missed him dearly. So much sometimes, he felt apart of himself had died too. But was he ready to go and join him? No. George reckoned it was up to him to live for the both of them now.

Knowing it was Percy on his afternoon call, George didn't bother coming from the small broom closet behind the counter when the bell over the door rang. He only yelled out his assurances, hoping to avoid the face to face. Percy meant well, but often his visits made George more depressed than if he hadn't bothered.

"No, I haven't found the razor blades. Yes, I am still alive, haven't hung myself, or slit my wrists. And at the moment anyway, I have made no plans to do any of that, so you can go home now..." George stepped out of the store room to come face to face with a small blond girl who was definitely not Percy Weasley.

"And you're not my brother," he smiled, actually embarrassed.

"Er, no, sorry," Luna Lovegood smiled, "but I _am_ glad to hear that you haven't done any of those things. I'm..."

"Luna Lovegood."

Luna's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Yes...I didn't think you would know me."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm just..."

"You were in the DA. And a great friend of my sister's, you were at the Ministry with them the night that Sirius Black was killed."

"Well, yeah, but...no one ever really remembers me by name, unless it's by Loony," she looked down, "and you're...well, you're—"

"I'm what?" George grinned.

Luna was saved from having to answer when Percy Weasley made his appearance.

"Hello, George...oh...I see you're with a customer...I can wait," Percy's voice was cool.

"Oh...no..." Luna shook her head and glanced between George,"I'm not a customer really...I was wondering if you might know where I could find Ginny? I've been to Hogwarts and was told she was starting late, and I tried the Burrow but there is no one there, so..."

"She was on Holiday," Percy cut in, his voice carrying that pompous air it still sometimes slipped into without meaning to when talking to people he didn't know, "with our parents. But she and Ron are back at school now."

"Oh..." she nodded, "Okay," she glanced at George and then back at Percy.

"Well, I'll be going then, and you should know," she looked seriously at Percy, then began counting off on her fingers, "he's still alive, hasn't found any razor blades, hung himself or slit his wrists, so it's probably safe for you to go home now."

George had to quickly slap his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at the look on Percy's face. It was just too priceless. Luna had definitely just set the score to Luna Lovegood: 1, Percy Weasley: 0.

She smiled at Percy and pushed open the door.

"Bye," she smiled sweetly at George—a smile totally different than she had given Percy—the light and warmth made her eyes dance for a moment, and then she was gone.

Luna sighed as she hit the sidewalk outside of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Once she was past the row of windows she leaned back against the brick wall and rubbed her temples with frustration. That had been her last hope at a distraction for the three days she was stuck in Diagon Alley while she awaited word from the Ministry on her father's fate.

It had been a frustrating summer for Luna Lovegood. First she had been told to go home and wait. They were sure her father would be released with the rest of the wrongly incarcerated in Azkaban. So, she had returned only to find that she no longer had a home. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall had allowed her to stay at Hogwarts while she waited for her father to collect her, but he never did.

After a month of waiting, Luna had gone from one run-around to another, no one seeming to have any answers for her as to her fathers whereabouts. Until finally, she had gone to the Ministry and been told that the final list of the dead accounted to Voldemort and his Death Eaters, would be released to the public. She had only to wait three days. Three long, _agonizing_ days.

With a growl of frustration, Luna turned back toward her room at the Leaky Cauldron. It was almost dinner time at least, maybe she could kill half an hour pretending to eat the food she knew she wouldn't be able to keep down.

* * *

Percy looked at George with a look of utter disgust, as George still struggled not to laugh.

"What in Merlin's name was that all about? Not a girlfriend, I hope."

"She's a friend of Ron and Ginny's," George rolled his eyes, then ducked back into the storage room.

" That is a very strange girl, I should think someone as smart as Ginny would have better taste than that. Well, maybe it will improve now that she is engaged, and Harry's social standing is on the rise."

George stepped back out and looked hard at Percy, unable to believe that he could be such a snob. It hadn't been that long ago that Percy had been warning them all _away_ from Harry Potter.

"What now, Percy...I'm alive and I am fine. How long you gonna keep up the daily watch, eh?"

"I promised Mum I'd keep an eye on you while they were gone," Percy looked unbearably sad and guilty. It had little to do with George, really. It was all about Fred and the fact that Percy had missed the last years of his brother's life.

George shrugged "Mum needs to relax, I'm fine."

Percy gave a shrug. "Fancy dinner with Pen and I?"

"Not tonight...I'm tired."

"You're always tired."

"Hey, it's a lot of work running this place alone."

"George..."

George began to shove Percy towards the door.

"Go home Percy, Penelope's gotta be up to her elbows in wedding plans, probably waiting for you to help pick out forks and just the right toilet paper if she's as picky as Fleur was."

Percy grinned and nodded with a short bark of a laughter then gave George a worried look, as he walked through the door. George sighed in relief as he shut it behind him and locked it. He took out his wand and put out the lights. He made his way to the stairs, but at the last minute he decided he fancied a walk and turned out the front door instead.

* * *

-

* * *

The dinner crowd was just beginning to thin, when George let himself in the door of the Leaky Cauldron. After all the work in the past few days, he actually found he had worked up an appetite but didn't feel much up to the canned soup that had become his staple in the weeks since he had returned from the Burrow, to reopen the shop. So, when he found himself hungering for a large slab of rare red meat, his feet had lead him to the one place he knew that made the best and rarest steaks in all of London, wizard and Muggle alike.

He was just about to slide into a stool at the bar, when his eyes fell across a head of blond hair, bent over reading next to the wall. The memory of quick grey eyes flashed in his mind and without a second thought, he passed the stool in favor of the table where Luna Lovegood sat reading a very out-of-date edition of her father's magazine, The Quibbler.

Before he could say a word, Tom, the old wizard who kept the Leaky Cauldron, passed and offered a greeting.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley, will you be joining Miss Lovegood for dinner this evening?"

George smiled at Tom and then at Luna who looked up surprised and maybe a little shocked.

"If Miss Lovegood doesn't mind."

Luna had not said a word, but she shook her head and gestured to George to sit down, still staring at him with huge, shocked eyes.

Tom took their drink orders, telling them what was readily available in the kitchen and then left them alone.

Luna was still staring at George with shock and he began to wonder uncomfortably if he had intruded upon her privacy.

"I'm sorry...would you prefer to be alone? I could..." he began.

"No...no..." Luna finally found the ability to speak, "unless you wanted to be...I know Tom kind of trapped you into this..."

"Trapped? How do you mean?"

"Well, you were obviously just walking by and ..."

George looked at her strangely but retained his smile just the same. "You're sitting against the wall Luna, who else would I be going to speak to?"

Luna shrugged.

"People usually don't come to speak with me. Well, Not people like you anyway."

"And what kind of person would that be exactly?"

Luna rolled her eyes as the waitress brought their drinks, "Well, forgive me, but, you do you know who you are?"

George cracked a grin, "My memory is foggy these days, but I seem to recollect the name George."

"That's not what I meant," but she smiled all the same, "I mean _who_ you are."

"And again, who exactly is that?" George raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be cute with me, you know who you are."

"Well, I can't help being cute, thats my mum's fault, but again...who am I?"

"You're George Weasley!" Luna smiled, unable to resist the famous Weasley humor and charm.

George looked at her, utterly perplexed about what she was getting at.

"Yes, I'm George Weasley. I distinctly remember my mum mentioning the name a time or two now that you mention it," he grinned.

"Don't you get it?" Luna looked at him, totally perplexed, as if she couldn't decide if he were being cheeky or honest.

George shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Luna let out a deep sigh.

"You are George Weasley: the Quidditch playing, practical joke king, Mr. Popularity, totally put that Umbridge hag in her place and then flying off into the sunset on his broom, Hogwarts legend, George Weasley."

"Well, true...but that was a long time ago..."

"I am Luna Lovegood, butterbeer cap, radish earring wearing, crumple horn snorkack hunting Quibbler heiress Loony Lovegood. Now do you get it?"

"No, not really."

"George Weasley doesn't generally talk with Loony Lovegood!" Luna said this matter of fatly, as if it were something any first grader should know.

"And this is a rule?"

"Well, yes."

"According to who?"

"The Gods," Luna shot back with lightning fast speed, volleying with George as if this were a tennis match.

"What Gods?"

"The Gods of teenage peers, popularity, and hierarchy."

"Well, that's a bit silly."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, you see now why you shouldn't be here."

"So, you're really the Quibbler heiress? I mean _the_ Quibbler heiress?"

Luna looked as if she were trying desperately not to laugh, the corners of her lips twitching madly.

"Oh balls," she lost it and laughed wildly, George hand to once again cover his mouth to keep from spewing his butterbeer across the table.

They were still laughing the next morning when Tom came down to open for breakfast.

* * *

-

* * *

"Won't you tell me where you're leading me?" George asked Luna as she took his hand and pulled him out of the door of the Leaky Cauldron on the Muggle side of London.

"That would take all the fun out of it," Luna smiled, dropping his hand once they were clear of the door.

George frowned. He had liked her holding his hand. In fact, he was finding he liked a lot of things about Luna Lovegood. He picked up her hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow. Luna stared at her hand while that shocked look covered her face again. Somewhere in her life she had gotten the idea that there was something wrong with her, yet nothing could be farther from the truth. Luna was one of the sweetest, most uncomplicated people George had ever met.

"I'm all for adventure," George smiled, deciding not to ruin the moment by bringing it up now, "but this is the Muggle world you know."

He covered her hand protectively with his free hand and felt her tense. When he looked over, she was smiling but her look was sad.

"Are you all right, Luna?"

"Why you are being so nice to me?"

"Maybe I like your company."

She pulled her hand out of his arm and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not what I meant. You, your entire family, you should all hate me to death for nearly getting your brother Ron killed last spring."

Luna crossed against the light, nearly getting hit by a Muggle cab and making George's heart stop. She was half a block ahead of him now and didn't allow him to catch up for nearly ten minutes. Every time he tried, she sped up or crossed against the light, finally he gave up trying. George watched her long blond hair blowing in the breeze, thinking over what she said.

George knew that she had been taken off the Hogwarts Express at Christmas by Death Eaters, and held prisoner at Malfoy Manor. He also knew that her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, had been threatened with her life if he didn't stop printing anti-Voldemort, Pro-Harry Potter propaganda in the Quibbler. He also knew that when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had visited Xenophilius to learn about the Deathly Hallows, he had turned on them, attempting to recover Luna.

But none of that was Luna's fault, what her father had done. Besides, could anyone blame a father for trying to return his daughter home, safe? His parents held no grudge against Xenophilius, and Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't either, so why would he?

Luna finally slowed down enough to allow him to close the gap between them and he reached out and caught her arm, spinning her around to face him. He stalled for a minute when he noticed her eyes were red rimmed. He'd clear the air in a minute but he had some business to take care of first.

"Listen here, if you step out in front of one more of those Muggle mobile things I am going to turn you over my knee and spank you in front of all these Muggles, do you understand me?"

"But I..."

"But nothing Miss Stubborn, you almost gave me heart failure thinking you were gonna be a pretty little blond spot on the road."

"Okay, okay!"

_'He thinks I'm pretty?'_

"Now why in the name of Merlin would I hate you because your father was trying to protect you? None of that was your fault, what your father had done. Who in their right mind blames a father for trying to protect his daughter? I know my dad would do the same thing if it were Ginny."

"But your family, they...they must hate me, or at least my father...they have to..."

"You're wrong, my parents hold no grudges against Xenophilius and specially not you. Harry, Ron, and Hermione neither. Who are the rest of us to even consider holding one if none of them do? Our parents are forgiving people and they taught that to their children. They raised us well."

"I worried a lot about this, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron...we've been through so much together, if I lost their friendship..." Luna wiped at a tear.

"You haven't, I promise."

"And have I made another?"

George felt his throat clench in the weirdest way, part happiness, part disappointment that she wasn't claiming more. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself for being silly. It had been less than twenty-four hours since Luna Lovegood had walked into Weasley Wizard Wheezes and he wishing for declarations of devotion.

He nodded and pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the remaining tears from Luna's face.

"You've made another," he smiled "Uh...what was your name again?"

Luna punched him softly on the arm with a laugh, "Loony, Loony EovLdoog."

"Oh right...and I'm Weasleby, Forge Weasleby," the smile slowly slid from Georges' face with a sigh. He'd gotten caught up in the moment and forgotten.

Luna reached up and put her hand in the crook of his arm. She rested her cheek on his arm. "That moment, in loving memory of Gred Weasleby."

George smiled at her and put his hand on hers.

"You never said where you are taking me, Luna."

"I know this wonderful breakfast diner that serves Muggles."

"Muggles you say?" George laughed silently "Would that be broiled, roasted, or pan fried?"

"What?"

"The Muggles."

Luna thought for a moment, then exactly what she said hit her. "That's not what I meant!" she wiggled his arm with her other hand while giggling softly.

"Sounded that way to me."

Luna laughed loudly, the wonderful loud laugh that had already become such sweet music to George's ears.

"I meant they _serve_ Muggles."

"Yes, and I asked, broiled, roasted, or pan fried."

Luna laughed again "Oh, Balls!"

"You seem to like that expression a bit," George raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy always says it when the printing press jams," Luna giggled.

"Well, that explains it. So, I want to hear more about these served Muggles..."

"Oh, sod it..." Luna laughed.

"Printing press...?"

"Well, you see...it jams a lot..."

* * *

-

* * *

George and Luna decided they had earned a bit of a holiday, themselves. Both being a bit of adventure lovers, they detoured back into Diagon Alley long enough to change galleons for pounds, and then lost themselves in Muggle London for two wonderful days. They had stayed at a charming little bed and breakfast (separate rooms of course!), wearing Muggle clothing, eating Muggle food, and dancing late into the night in a Muggle club. They were both sad to see their Muggle holiday end, but George had to get back to Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Luna had already missed three weeks of school.

After a run to Flourish and Blotts for books and a goodbye stop to George, she planned to be off as the Ministry still hadn't come out with the information she needed. She was in her room, packing her trunk when the post arrived by special delivery.

"_Dear Miss Lovegood,_

_We are sorry to inform you that documentation was found stating that Xenophilius Lovegood was murdered by Death Eaters, in a final attack of retribution when word spread of the defeat of Voldemort. Sadly, a number of war prisoners were murdered in the hours before ministry officials were able to regain control of the prison. A grave was found containing the remains of your father, Xenophilius Lovegood, on the grounds of Azkaban prison and they were left in place per health statutes. A proper headstone will be added with no cost to your family and you will be notified when this takes place._

_Attached please find a list of graveyard visiting days and hours._

_Virtincia Mortis-Rigor_

_Casualties of War Census Division_

_Ministry of Magic_

Luna crumbled the horrible letter in her hands, then went to seek the only place she knew that she could still find comfort.

An early September rain had blown up with a cold wind, but Luna barely felt it as she ran to Weasley Wizard Wheezes to see George. Her mind was a mess, flitting back and forth between the comfort of George's smile and the horrible words in the letter she still held crumpled in her hand.

_We are sorry to inform you A grave was found containing the remains of your father._

"_You were in the DA . And a great friend of my sister, you were at the ministry with them the night that Sirius Black was killed."_

"_Good Evening Mr. Weasley, will you be joining Miss Lovegood for dinner this evening?"_

"_If Miss Lovegood doesn't mind."_

_On the grounds of Azkaban prison._

"_And again, who exactly is that?" George raised an eyebrow._

"_Don't be cute with me, you know who you are."_

"_Well, I can't help being cute, thats my mums fault, but again...who am I?"_

_Xenophilius Lovegood was murdered by Death Eaters. _

"_I worried a lot about this, Ginny, and Hermione, Harry and Ron...we've been through so much together, if I lost their friendship..." _

"_You haven't, I promise."_

"_I hope I've made another?"_

"_You've made another."_

_Casualties of War_

"_Why you are being so nice to me?"_

"_Maybe I like your company."_

_Casualties of War_

"_But nothing Miss Stubborn, you almost gave me heart failure thinking you were gonna be a pretty little blond spot on the road."_

"_Okay, okay!"_

_'He thinks I'm pretty? '_

_Casualties of War_

"_Oh, sod it..." Luna laughed._

"_Another printing press one...?"_

"_Well, you see...it jams a lot..."_

_Casualties of War_

_Casualties of War_

_Casualties of War_

_Casualties of War_

_Daddy...._

Luna stood outside the front door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"I didn't realize who you were the other day."

Luna turned her head to see Percy standing on the sidewalk a few feet from her. She said nothing and lifted her hand toward the door.

"Had I known, I would have told you that you have some nerve to show your face around my family, Miss Lovegood."

Luna let her hand drop and didn't move.

"You have nothing to say? Not even going to defend yourself or your traitor of a father, Miss Lovegood?"

"My father did what he thought he had to," Luna said quietly.

"What he had to? Hmm, one Weasley death wasn't enough for him? Why not two? Hell, why not all of us? Right? You were suppose to have been my brother and sister's friend, and your father betrayed them. I hope he spends the rest of his life in Azkaban for what he did to my brother and his friends. I hope he dies and rots there."

Luna swallowed a sob and turning from the door she walked toward Percy and glared at him.

"Congratulations, Mr. Weasley," George opened the door just in time to see Luna slap Percy hard across the face then force the crumpled paper from her hand into his, "You've got your wish."

Without looking at George, Luna turned and began to walk as fast as possible back to the Leaky Cauldron. Stunned, George looked back and forth through the heavy rain between Luna's quickly retreating back and Percy's indignant face.

"Percy, what did you do?"

"I told the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"About her and her traitor father and how they almost got _our _brother killed."

"_Aw, shit,"_ George yelled in Percy's face, "tell me your joking_!_"

"Her father!" Percy's face was red, "Turned Ronnie, Hermione, and Harry in to Death Eaters, George...DEATH EATERS! The Lovegoods betrayed them and..."

"Her father did it because Luna was being held prisoner in Malfoy Manor...her life was at stake...and you...you hypocrite...you betrayed our entire family for your career! " George growled looking to see Luna crossing the street, "I'll deal with you later!" he pointed his wand at the door and spoke a spell to lock up, then chased Luna through the rain.

She wasn't about to stop for him. She had told him his family would be like that, but he hadn't believed her.

"Luna! Come on, stop!" George ran through the rain. Sudden inspiration hit him and he pretended to twist his ankle and fall, knowing she would never leave him laying in the rain hurt, not in a million years.

"Aaaahhgghhhh!!" George screamed loudly as he fell, Luna turned just in time to see him fall and roll on the wet muddy cobblestones, she turned and ran back to him.

George tried not to grin, it worked like a charm. She slung his arm around her neck to him hop to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Luna, don't listen to anything Percy says, he's an idiot."

"I won't talk about that."

"Luna..."

She stubbornly put her fingers in her ears and began to hum. George pulled her fingers out of her ears and held onto her hands.

"Listen to me!" he yelled.

Luna looked at him in shock.

"Percy is on this big guilt thing because of what _he_ did, he's trying to pass it off onto anybody and everybody...you can't take anything he says seriously, because he's a big, stupid prat...he always has been."

"You lied...you said your family had forgiven..."

"I barely think of Percy as family, he's only recently returned after being estranged from us for years. Now he's being over protective to make up for Fred. I promise you Luna, the others are nothing like Percy...he's always been an arrogant ..."

"Hey, hold on a moment," Luna looked at George, her eyes narrowing "I thought you hurt your foot?"

George looked down and sure enough he was standing quite fine on his own. He flashed Luna his most disarming grin, the grin that had even managed to once charm McGonagall out of a session of detention. Luna Lovegood was no pushover.

"You tricked me."

"I had to get you to stop...well, somehow..."

"Such an underhanded trick to play, George Weasley!"

"Well, you're a rather fast person and..."

"Nasty, dirty..."

George didn't know how else to argue his case, or what else to say, so instead he bent his head and covered her lips with his. For several wonderful glorious heartbeats, she allowed it and George felt a burst of fireworks going off somewhere overhead, in his mind...or it might have been in his heart...he wasn't quite sure where it was. He only knew that they were powerful and beautiful, and then she pushed him away.

"Why did you do that?" Luna asked, looking like a scared rabbit.

George rested his forehead on hers. "Why do you always question my motives? Can't you just believe that I fancy you?"

"George, I'm very cold, and wet and I just found out my father is dead. This is too much at once," Luna sighed, sounding very tired.

George nodded. That he could understand. "Is tomorrow morning enough time?"

Luna pulled away and gave him a funny look and George pulled her close again with a smile.

"I'm only teasing. I'll give you as much time as you need."

Luna nodded, "Thank you."

"Will you let me buy you dinner?"

"I could allow that," Luna smiled.

George kissed her on the cheek, then returned to the shop to put Percy in his place and to change into dry and clean clothes. He was knocking on Luna's door at the Leaky Cauldron an hour later, only to find that Luna had checked out and left immediately upon returning to her room.

* * *

-

* * *

Harry didn't even look up when Ginny returned from touring with Luna. He was holding desperately to avoidance. His theory was that the longer he stayed in the dark, the longer he could put off the intrusion of certain knowledge of impending doom, thus...the longer things stayed normal.

Ginny, on the other hand, was humming happily, filing her nails and smelling of owls.

"So, you're not going to ask?"

"I was actually hoping to keep my head buried in the sand a while longer, thank you."

Ginny giggled "Why?"

"Because Luna Lovegood knows some truly frightening hexes and I would really prefer to not be found guilty by association just because I love you."

"Oh poor Harry," Ginny giggled again, "What is so bad about what I've done?"

"Shhhh! Whatever you've done Gin, my head is firmly buried in the sand, remember? With my luck, Luna's gone and learned the Crucaitus Curse."

"Luna would never use an unforgivable curse on you!"Ginny laughed loudly.

"On George, perhaps, then..."

"Percy, maybe," Ginny allowed, "But never on George...not even after he gets here next week to reopen Zonko's as the new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' second store."

Now Harry _did _drop his quill and look up at Ginny. "And you know this is happening because..."

"He sent me an owl."

"Of course. And you just happened to be in the Owlery to receive it ...?"

"Well, I sent him a owl right away to let him know that Luna was here, of course!"

"Oh, Merlin's balls, I was afraid of that! Ginny...it's sweet that you want Luna and George to be happy, really...but..."

Ginny slid to sit on Harry's desk, and put her arms around his neck.

"What? What did I do? He cares about her...he's crazy about her!"Ginny giggled.

"And Luna?"

" I could tell, she feels the same about him...she's just afraid. They've both lost so much...don't they deserve some happiness, like what we've found?"

Harry grinned, "That's a bit below the belt, Weasley."

Ginny chuckled, "He's LOONY for her Harry...LOONY for Luna, I tell you!"

"Loony for Luna, huh?" Harry looked at Ginny like she was out of her mind and then laughed, remembering only too well a bit of first stage love, insanity himself.

He kissed her for a long time, then she slid off the desk and back into her chair. Harry picked up his quill.

"Do what you must Ginny, just remember, I know nothing! My head's buried over here in the sand."

Ginny giggled and started plotting in her mind.

"You got it, sandman."

* * *

-

* * *


	6. Hello and Goodbye

-Note: YAY! I am finally getting this fixed up all nice and neat! Thanks bunches to my lovely beta on this piece, Dumbledore's Emerald Phoenix, who REALLY has her work cut out for her! This isn't new material, just fixed material.

* * *

-

-Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is the creation of JK Rowling, including all characters Witch, Wizard and Muggle alike.

* * *

-The Eighth Year

-Chapter 6

-Hello and Goodbye

* * *

"Ginny, pass the beets please?" Percy summoned up a pleasant demeanor despite the frosty atmosphere around the table in George's new kitchen in the apartment that sat above the new shop in Hogsmeade.

"Have you finished that essay for Slughorn yet?" Ron looked up from his plate, his eyes on Harry, despite his question not being directed exactly at him.

"Er...no..." Harry began, "I..."

"Poor Harry..." Ginny began patting Harry's hand and completely ignoring Percy. "He has been completely swamped under with all the extra paper work and lesson plans."

"I would imagine the DA is a bit more work now that you are doing it with consent then?" Arthur Weasley asked with a mischievous smile. Secretly, he approved whole heartedly of the snubbing of his third oldest that the others were treating him to.

"GINNY!" Percy announced at the top of his voice.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes?"

George looked down at his plate biting his bottom lip to hide his grin while preparing himself to jump out of the way should the bat bogey hex start flying across the table at Percy.

"Might you pass the beets?"

"You know, I don't think I am quite trustworthy enough to do that, I might spill them in your lap on purpose. You best get them yourself."

"Ginevra, that will be enough," Molly looked at her youngest, then over at her other children, all of them biting their lips to hold back their giggles, " Bill, Ron, George, you're not helping."

"Sorry, mum," they muttered.

"And I really expect better from you two," she pointed her glare at Harry and Fleur, who were staring at their plates, pretending there was something incredibly fascinating on them, because they couldn't hold back their grins.

"Er...sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, handing Percy the bowl of beets.

"Well I am not," Fleur set her chin stubbornly, glaring at Percy.

Percy looked at Fleur, not having had the time to know his sister in law as the others had he was blissfully unaware of the fact that she could be just as acid-tongued, if not worse than the others.

"Fleur, this really isn't..." Molly began, squirming in her chair looking nervously at Percy.

"No mum, I can't stay silent any more and must now speak my mind. This you all know of me."

Molly looked at Fleur, half afraid of what was about to come. She loved the girl like one of her own, but tact had never been Fleur's strong point.

The two had become extremely close since the horrible night when Bill was attacked by the werewolf at Hogwarts, the night Albus Dumbledore was killed. So close in fact, that Bill ended up putting two way mirrors in the two houses. Before then, owls had been exhausted by the constant flights between the burrow and Shell Cottage.

"Well, be on with it then," Percy stared her down, not about to be afraid of a bit of French fluff.

"Well!" Fleur wiped her mouth and rested her hands on her swollen tummy, her eyes fixed angrily on Percy. She knew a condescending look when she saw one.

"Fleur, maybe this isn't the best ..."

Fleur turned to Bill and patted his arm, "No, I will have my say."

Fleur turned and looked at Percy. "Percy, I realize I do not know you well, however, I think I have seen enough to be quite sure of one thing."

Percy rolled his eyes. "And what would that be?"

"That you are an arrogant prat!"

A combination of mashed potatoes, beets, and lamb chops in various stages of having been chewed spewed in several directions.

"Excuse me?" Percy blinked at Fleur as if he had misunderstood her broken English.

"She said you're—" Ron began, "Ouch! Who..."

Molly gave Ron a death glare, "I'm sure Fleur didn't mean to say—"

Bill laughed silently with his hand over his mouth. "Actually Mum, she did. She's been saying it around the house for days."

Molly redirected the look of death at her eldest son.

"No, Mum, listen...Fleur and Luna became quite good friends while she was staying with us. I think Fleur has every right to take this personally."

"Yes," Fleur nodded, "Luna is my friend, and yes, I mean to say Percy is a prat! How could you do such a cruel thing to Luna and on the day she learned that her dear papa had died? Luna stayed with us, you know, for a long time after Harry, Ron and Hermione rescued her, and a sweeter girl I never met, except for Ginny of course," Fleur smiled over at Ginny, "Luna had nothing to do with what her father does, which he only did to protect his little girl! Luna, she came and made George smile after he was sad for so long and you ...you...treat her in such a way...such cruelty I have never heard of in my life! This is why I say you are nothing but a arrogant prat, Percy Weasley!"

It was all the others could do to not lift their glasses and cheer Fleur's admonishment of Percy, even Molly had to admit she agreed with everything Fleur had said.

Percy, of course, could be counted on to come up with the worst retort imaginable.

"I hardly think your one judge anything, considering you only just married into this family," Percy said pompously, "It's not like your actually a blood relative ..."

"I beg your pardon?" Fleur screeched, "What did you just say to me? Some nerve, you have!"

"Now you did it," Bill leveled a look at Percy, then began trying to get Fleur to calm down.

"I was here with this family when ...when...where were you when you know who was tearing everything and everybody apart? Where were you when your father and Ron and Bill were hurt? When we were doing all we could to help Harry live, so he could fight you know who? Did you risk your life and drink that nasty potion and pretend to be Harry to help him reach safety, Mr. Blood relative? Do you forget so soon, Mr big man down at the ministry of magic, breaking your mum's heart?"

"I think we'll go back down and finish stocking those shelves now," Harry stood and nodded toward the door.

"Good idea," Ron agreed and got up. Ginny however, wasn't moving. She sat with her arms crossed over her chest, and her legs crossed, the top leg kicking wildly.

"I'll stay here, I'm kind of enjoying watching Percy's arse served for Fleur's Sunday Dinner."

Fleur turned to Ginny and with a grin on her face she winked at Ginny conspiratorially.

"C'mon Ginny," Harry called out to her, when she didn't move he crossed back to the table and grabbed her hand, pulling her away.

Harry tried to smother his laugh in his shoulder.

"But, Harry..."

"Go, Ginny," Bill urged "Fleur will be right behind you."

"Don't bother, I'm not staying," Percy stood and left the table, turned swiftly, quickly disapparating away.

"Oh poo, just when it was getting good too..." Ginny tossed her napkin down and followed Harry.

George got up from his chair and kissed Fleur on the cheek, then followed Ron, Ginny and Harry downstairs.

* * *

-

* * *

Molly and Arthur sat alone in the after-fight calm. She put her hands over her face and rested her elbows on the table.

"I believe he had good intentions. I don't think he was trying to hurt anybody."

"I believe Percy was doing just as he said, trying to protect his family." Arther took her hand and held it, "Percy's always been quite black and white, he's never learned to open his eyes and see that there is a lot of grey in the world. Who knows how much all that time working under those crooked fools at the ministry has jaded his thinking?"

"I know," Molly agreed, "but I just can't bear the thought of seeing my family pulled apart again, not over something so small."

"I don't think it's all that small to George," Arthur smirked slightly, catching Molly's eye with a twinkle in his own."

Molly nodded, "Look at our Georgie, moving to Hogsmeade over a girl."

"Well, that's not what he says, it was always the plan to open here."

"I don't believe that for a minute... I have never seen him this taken with a girl before. Have you?"

"I've never seen him this taken with anything that didn't explode," Arthur laughed, "You have to admit, this isn't just anyone. Luna Lovegood is an unusual girl, in a good way I mean...she's not someone you forget in a day or two."

"Fleur is right, Luna is such a sweet girl, with such a good heart. When I think about what Percy did...yelling at that sweet girl..." Molly shook her head.

"Molly, how do you feel about what Xenophilius did?"

"It makes me crazy angry, that he did that to Ronnie, Harry and Hermione."

Arthur nodded in agreement.

"But how could anyone possibly blame Luna, and after she was locked away at Malfoy Manor? I also confess that I understand why Xenophilius did it, very much so in fact."

"Have you ever wondered, what we might have done? If they had been holding Ginny and wanted us to give them Harry, that they were going to k..." he stumbled over the word and shook his head.

"I should hope you would do what Mr. Lovegood did," Harry walked into the kitchen, Ron and Ginny trailing behind him.

"Are you a complete nutter?" Ginny grabbed Harry's arm, "I wouldn't want you dying for me."

Harry looked at her for a second then smirked with his cheekiest grin.

"Too bad you are locked up at Malfoy Manor then, you wouldn't have been able to stop me now, could you?"

Ginny screwed up her nose and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Great retort, Ginny," Ron rolled his eyes, "Way to make an argument."

"Ron," Arthur caught his attention, "What do you feel about what Mr. Lovegood did?"

Ron shrugged, "Luna's his only daughter. I think he HAD to do everything he could to get her back. I mean ...you can think right now you know what you'd do if it was any of us...and maybe with us it would be easier to not be sure, but Ginny's ...well, she's different, special right? She's your only daughter. There's no way you couldn't do whatever it took to keep her safe, even if it meant turning in Harry."

Harry shrugged, "My mum and dad died for me cause they loved me, just like you love your family. That's just how it works. Ron's my best mate and I love Ginny, so of course if it came down to you having to decide between me and them, I would expect you to chose them without a second thought. I'd be angry if you didn't."

Molly rose from the table and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"You know Harry, you don't have to have Weasley blood to be a a Weasley."

She stepped back and cupped his cheeks in her hands.

"And you, Harry James Potter, have been a Weasley since the day we first lay eyes on you on platform nine and three quarters."

Harry smiled and she patted his cheeks.

"Well, lets be grateful that Voldemort is dead and none of us need ever make that sort of choice."

Molly turned away and began to stack the dishes.

* * *

-

* * *

George slid the last box of skiving snack boxes into place in the storage room and took a deep breath. Finally, the last boxes were in place and he was ready to open the doors, just in time for the third years first Hogsmeade visit the next day.

He had been hoping all week to get a word from Luna, he'd been sending her an owl every morning with a white rose, asking her to visit, but so far all had been quiet.

If only the same could be said for Percy.

You would have thought that moving from Diagon Alley would have stopped the daily visits, but all it had done was earned him seven a.m. visits as well. George was trying to remember that Percy meant well, but the continued silence from Hogwarts wasn't lending much to the mood of brotherly love.

George pulled the stool close to the counter and went about writing a letter to Luna to send the next morning, just in time for Percy to apparate in the space in front of the doorway. George quickly flipped the paper over.

"Too slow," Percy did his best to keep his voice neutral.

"Three cheers for you then, shall we call a drummer and have a parade in your honor?"

"I don't know why you are bothering...if the girl hasn't written by now, you know the chances are she won't."

"And we both know who I have to thank for that don't we? But thank you for the positive thought."

"Always condemning me, aren't we? You blame me, Ginny has been nothing but an insufferable little brat, Ron can barely keep a civil tongue in his head, Bill just sits there and laughs while his Veela wife dresses me down, mum and dad are in on the condemnation now. Even Pen thinks I was in the wrong...yet not one person stops to consider that perhaps Luna Lovegood..."

"Is there a reason for this visit Percy? It's not even three o'clock."

"Well, yes and no. I have a meeting and I thought I would check in with you before hand."

"Meeting? With the holiday committee?"

"I have been assigned to represent the ministry. How do you know about the Holiday Committee?"

"Some people do realize that I am an adult. But since it slipped your notice, I am a Hogsmeade business owner. I hadn't even started stocking shelves before the committee came to ask me to take part in the fund raiser."

"And are you?"

"Of course I am, who else do you think would supply wizard crackers? I'm hoping I can persuade Luna to go with me to the Snowflake Ball, New Years Eve ."

"Why not ask Angelina Johnson, you looked quite nice together at the Yule Ball."

George laughed and shook his head.

"Well, thank you for the compliment. One problem though, that was Fred."

"Well, still. There are loads of young ladies who would love to go with you. Why do you insist on lowering yourself to going with Loony Lovegood?"

George didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or to knock Percy on his ass.

He settled for shoving Percy hard enough to knock him on his ass.

"Somethings never change. You know, may be doing us a big favor by favoring us with your company, _Weasleby, _but you are still the same, self-centered arrogant prat, you always were. How I pity Penelope."

Percy was off the floor in a flash.

"You sanctimonious bastard!"

George didn't have time to react or even see Percy's fist coming before it slammed into his jaw, his prosthetic ear flew into the corner. It didn't stop him from hearing a woman's screaming.

"What do you think you're doing?" Footsteps came closer and he was enveloped in a familiar sweet scent as his head was lifted and gently placed into a soft lap.

"George..." Percy bent over him.

"Just get away, you've done quite enough already, you piggish brute!"

"If you don't mind Miss Lovegood, he is my brother and I will..."

"And you are the one responsible for his being this way stupid, now get lost before I hex you into the next century!"

George was using all his will to keep from laughing, all he knew was that Luna was there and that the longer he seemed out of it, the longer she would stay. He wasn't planning on making his awareness known any sooner than he had to.

"George...I'll be back after my meeting..."

"Don't bother." George opened his eyes and glared at Percy. "In fact, don't bother coming again at all."

Percy turned and left the shop.

George closed his eyes again and enjoyed the feeling of Luna's fingers brushing through his hair. He looked up at Luna and smiled.

"Hi."

"You're bleeding, and you seem to have lost your ear."

"Yes, I know...sometime ago actually." George stared up at her and grinned, his fingers wrapped in the blond ringlets that curled on the floor behind her as if they moved by their will. For someone who had just been nearly knocked out and knocked on his ass, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this good.

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Not that ear. The prosthetic one that Harry and Hagrid made for you."

Luna pulled out her wand. "_Accio Ear!_"

The ear flew forward from the corner and she held it in place while George did the sticking spell that held it to his head.

"Do you have a first aid kit? You're bleeding," Her voice sounded worried and it made Georges heart leap**.**

"Behind the counter."

Luna stood to get the first aid kit, and George, disappointed over having to move from his spot in her lap, sat up and tipped his head back to staunch the flow of blood. Luna returned and sat down across from him, taking out the supplies. She took out a gauze wipe and poured antiseptic on it and went about cleaning two cuts on his face where Percy's rings had hit close to his ear. Because of the dark magic that had destroyed Georges ear, magic couldn't be used on that side of his face.

He knew he was making her uncomfortable, sitting across from her, their faces so close, eyes locked on one another. George couldn't look away. It was the same sweet face that he had seen when he closed his eyes the past few weeks, her eyes the same innocent, silvery grey.

A piece of hair came free from her barrette and fell into her eyes. Without a second thought, George reached out and tucked it behind her ear and Luna shivered, despite the fact that the room was very warm.

When he spoke, his voice was soft, almost as if he were afraid to speak.

"Why did you leave the way you did?"

Luna put a small Steri-Strip on the last of Georges cuts, then began to pack up the first aid kit.

"You didn't even say goodbye."

"That day was horrible, there was just so much that I had to work out. Things I had to work through on my own."

"And did you work through them...?"

She nodded, refusing to look him in the eyes. "Mostly..."

"And?"

"And..."

George cupped her cheeks and lifted her chin with his thumbs.

"How you feel about us ...about me..."

He bent his head and brushed his lips across hers, Luna's hands tightened on his shoulders when he covered her mouth completely, losing herself in this new, unfamiliar feeling. It was wonderful, and amazing and if she didn't stop soon she knew she would lose herself completely to George Weasley. But her heart was torn, she wanted to take the chance, to take the risk...to say the hell with Percy Weasley, the hell with all the things she was so afraid of...

But she couldn't let that happen. Her father died because of her, because he'd loved her...and now someone else wanted to be close...she couldn't let someone else care about her, not when the people who cared about her died.

"Hey George did you...oh...shit."

Luna pushed against George, breaking off the kiss as Ron, Harry and Ginny walked in the front door of the shop.

" Oh!...sorry...we'll just..." Harry stammered.

"We'll just go away...carry on!" Ginny pulled Harry upstairs, Ron following closely.

"Luna..." George started toward her but she cut him off.

"George, I'm flattered, really, but...this can't happen. I can't see you."

"But you came, today..."

"I came to ask you to please not send the owls and flowers anymore. It's very kind of you, and terribly sweet, but it's causing a bit of a stir. You know, 'Oh, who could be sending Loony Lovegood flowers?' and I would rather not be the center of that kind of attention."

"Why won't you see me?"

"I just can't, thats all."

George took her hands.

"Is it me?"

Luna looked into Georges eyes, her face solemn and sincere, as if she were ready to cry. "You're wonderful."

"Then why won't you see me?"

"There's too many complications."

"What complications? If two people care about..."

"It's not that simple! Nothing is that simple! You and your brother were fighting because of me, you have cuts on your face, because of me! How do you think that makes me feel ,George? I don't want to be the reason you don't get on with your brother!"

"Luna..."

"No! Just...please, just please don't hate me, honest, its better this way, you'll see."

Luna moved to the door just before she stepped through she was stopped by George's hand on her arm.

"I can't give up on you, Luna." He bent his head and kissed her cheek, "I'll do whatever it takes...I won't stop until the day you tell me that you love me."

"Why won't you just see...it's better for you if you just believe me when I tell you now, that day can never be."

George shrugged, "I'm very stubborn, I don't give up easily."

"Perhaps this would be the time to change that," Luna turned away, "Goodbye, George."

* * *

-

* * *

Luna felt his eyes on her all the way to the edge of town, she didn't have to look back to know he was watching her. With a small sob she began to run towards the Shrieking Shack without a single look back.

She knew she had done the right thing by pushing him from her life. He would see that eventually. But that was little consolation right now. Now, when her heart was splintering away like powdery slivers of delicate blown glass.

Luna barely made it out of town before she had to stop running. She sat on a rock, her knees pulled up under her chin, her thin body shaking while she mourned all that she had lost. How she longed to turn around and run back to George and promise to be his!

But Luna wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing. She was smart, too smart she sometimes thought. She knew a hopeless situation when she saw one. There was just too much mess in between them, and far too many complications.

George Weasley and Luna Lovegood had disaster written all over it. Her father turning traitor and nearly getting Ron, Harry, and Hermione killed, the fact that she couldn't bear to let someone else close only to lose them in the end. It had happened to her father, she just couldn't let that happen to George. He had been through enough already. It was one thing when she thought they would just be friends...she should have known better...her life could never go along that damned smoothly.

She stood, her hands clenched in fists and screamed at the sky.

"DAMN YOU, GEORGE WEASLEY! YOU ANNOYING, PAIN IN THE ARSE!"

Luna was startled by soft laughter coming from the other side of the hedgerows around the bend, then a voice called out to her.

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?"

"Yes?"

The next instant Hermione Granger appeared and wrapped Luna in a tight hug, her face bemused.

"Merlin's saggy boxers, what has George Weasley done now?"

"Hermione! I'm glad to see you back, Ron, Ginny, and Harry will be thrilled! Are you looking for them?"

"Yes, but I was assuming they were with the...er...him."

"Yes. They're with...I mean, they're at the new shop."

"Are you okay Luna?"

"Yes, oh yes, just a headache coming on. I think maybe a fever as well. Probably best that I spend the rest of the night in bed, so I won't miss classes tomorrow. So, I'm going off to bed now, goodbye and welcome back Hermione...it's ever so nice to see you."

Hermione watched Luna go with wide surprised eyes, Luna never acted normal, whatever normal was, but she had been acting odd even for her. Her eyes were red and swollen as well, she had obviously been crying, and crying a lot.

'What on Earth has George Weasley gone and done NOW?' she thought, shaking her head with annoyance as Hogsmeade came into view. Already she was seething, imagining the practical jokes that George, and likely Ron, maybe even Harry, had likely been playing on Luna. They had to of been pretty bad to make Luna, of all people, that angry.

Hermione pushed the door to the shop open, and stepped inside the oddly quiet building.

"Hello?"

"Hermione?"

Harry reached her first and nearly broke her ribs in a bear hug, followed by Ginny then George who gave her a brotherly hug. Ron hugged her and kissed her quickly, then stood with his arms around her while Hermione leveled a glare at George.

"I've a bone to pick with you, George Weasley."

"Merlin watch over me and protect me. Listen to her, she thinks she's still a prefect," George rolled his eyes.

Hermione was not amused, she crossed her arms and wiggled her wand at him.

"You'll wish I was still just a prefect when I get done with you."

"What did you do now," Ginny leaned down on the counter, resting her chin in her hand.

"On my way down here from Hogwarts, I ran across one of his latest practical joke victims...sobbing her eyes out. When I asked what you did to get her so riled she changed the subject and wouldn't even say your name she was so disgusted by the thought of you."

Hermione had George's complete attention now. "She?"

"Yes she, as if you didn't know. Would you mind telling me what exactly you did to poor Luna Lovegood to make her so upset?"

Ron and Harry had to bite their lips to keep from laughing.

"Hermione, George did something unbelievably disgusting to poor Luna," Ginny shook her head, her face blank, yet she earned a glare from George just the same.

"What? You didn't..uh...you wouldn't turn her skin green or some other color?"

"Of course not!" George looked at Hermione chagrined at the easy accusation in her voice.

"No," Ginny shook her head. "No, no colors."

"Oh, heavens please tell me you didn't put leech weed in her shampoo and make her hair..."

George glared at her "Did Luna look bald to you?"

"Hermione, it's even more disgusting than leech weed in her shampoo," Harry smirked.

"What could possibly be worse than making her hair fall out ?"

"It's tragic really..." Ginny began.

"For whom?"

"Luna, definitely."

"You two are very funny, you should go on the road, now if you don't mind.." George attempted to move, but Ron's hand held him in place.

"Will you three tell me what is going on?" Hermione looked from one to the other impatiently "What did George do to Luna?"

Ron slapped his hand on Georges shoulder "He's fallen madly in love with her."

Hermione looked at George then at Ron then back at George for confirmation.

"You're in love...as in love, like love- love with Loony...I mean, Luna Lovegood?"

"Don't call her that," George clenched his teeth together and growled at Hermione.

"Oh my ..."Hermione's eyes went enormous "Merlin's arse! It's worse than I thought!"

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 7 Preview

Muggles Holiday

Word comes that Cho is coming back to Hogwarts!

And

George and Luna remember their Muggle Holiday

Chapter 7

Muggles Holiday

Coming Soon!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

(BTW: I HATE Cho the ho...so beware, Cho is a villain in this story and YES I Cho the Ho bash. A Lot.

I can't stand narcs...or anyone who would defend one.)

-Note-I hope you enjoy this new pairing I've put together. I don't believe I've seen it done b4, and since dreaming it up I've become quite enamored with the idea of a George and Luna ship. Luna is SO sweet and she is just what George needs to heal his broken heart after the loss of his beloved twin Fred.

I couldn't resist a bit of Percy bashing because I think he is a total dickhead, even if he did redeem himself in the end, even a chameleon doesn't change in a blink


	7. Muggle Holiday Part I

* * *

-

* * *

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Universe? FUCK NO! You think I'd be publishing my stuff for free online if I did? You know who does? Yeah, JK Rowling, who AINT publishing her stuff for free online, and lives in a big house, with a big car, and a big bank account, and...what do you mean I sound bitter? I ain't fucking bitter! Just because I've been writing for years and banging my head against a brick wall trying to get published...?!?! Why the hell would I be bitter over some woman who makes millions and millions and millions because SHE GOT PUBLISHED and NO ONE WILL PUBLISH MY CRAP? Wait...what do you mean you have to send it to publishers? You mean they don't just discover you writing on scraps of paper in the local cafe and after reading one line promise to make you rich and famous beyond your wildest dreams?? WELL WHY THEY HELL DIDN'T SOMEONE TELL ME THAT SOONER??? I'VE SPENT HUNDREDS OF DOLLARS ON COFFEE AND WRITTEN THE SAME LINE ON SCRAPS OF PAPER, IN THE SAME DAMNED CAFE EVERY DAY FOR THE LAST TWENTY FUCKING YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Hehehe...the above is what happens when you take one writer and combine with a full two liter bottle of Hawaiian Punch SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

HOWEVER...George and Luna's Song: _Softly, Gently, Closely_: which comes at the very end of the chapter IS mine, and I wrote it specifically for this story and specifically for George and Luna so no helping yourselves. Unlike most things I create, like names and such, I will not share poems or song lyrics. Heh...I can't write music, so you're on your own there. Sorry.

* * *

----CJ 

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-The Eighth Year 

-Chapter 7

-Muggle Holiday

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

**-Part One: Misery loves Company**

* * *

Aberforth Dumbledore heard the screeching charm from the front door of his establishment and a chill went up the back of his spine. It wasn't normal for wizards to come marching into the Hogshead and not call out a loud and raucous greeting. Even the hoity toity Hogwarts professors and older students that had taken to popping in from time to time seemed to like the relaxed-let your hair down aura that surrounded the Hogshead. So, needless to say, for someone to come in and be so quiet couldn't possibly be anyone up to any good. 

He set the case of firewhiskey he had been carrying and stepped slowly to the foeglass he kept near the sink in the kitchen. He shook his head with a small smirk that was remarkably like his late brothers, then scooped up the case of firewhiskey with his wand to let it hover a few inches ahead of him while he walked to the front bar, his mind now at ease.

He should have known it would be Potter and his set. They weren't usually the quiet types either, but if anyone was going to come in all quiet and morose, it would be them. Three eighteen year olds, all attached to women with very active temperaments, and one twenty year old mooning over a woman who wouldn't give him the time of day.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan and George Weasley had been coming in about once a week, and every time, they looked sorrier and sorrier...but this Friday night took the cake...they all looked ready to cry.

Aberforth made a mental note to get their usual rooms ready as he pushed open the door to the main room.

"Well if you four ain't the sorriest thing I've seen since the day they dragged Voldemorts carcass out back, shoved it on a stick, and toasted it to a nice black crispy cinder, I don't know what is."

George slid onto the stool nearest Aberforth and slanted him a look but said nothing.

Harry sat next to George, immediately putting his head into the palm of his hand, he released a deep sigh then said

"Eloquent as always Aberforth"

"Don't forget highly complimentary, being compared to a crisp toasty dead pain in the arse" Ron and Seamus followed

"Firewhiskey , Aberforth and keep it coming." George laid a large bag of coins on the bar, without even a hint of a smile.

Aberforth raised his eyebrows in surprise, he never saw George Weasley like this, not once ever and he had known George since his first trip into Hogsmead when George was a third year. "What in Merlins name did you go and do to make that girl mad now?"

Seamus and Ron tried to hide their guffaws into their shoulders but did a poor job of it.

"George didn't do anything." Seamus smirked

Harry shot him the evil eye

"He made Harry do it for him." Ron finished.

With a quick jerk of the wrist George downed the contents of his glass.

"Leave the bottle"

Aberforth refilled his glass and left the bottle on the bar, then went around to stow the case that still floated gracefully ahead of him.

"So it's like that is it boys?"

"No, not at all." Harry snorted miserably

"It's worse."Ron stopped laughing, the miserable look spread over his face once again. "It was you and George that did it...what did ya have to bring me into it for?"

"Me too." Seamus growled from the other side of Ron

"Nobody made you two laugh you stupid git." George shoved Seamus back down on his stool. "Don't you know how vicious they can be when they're in a pack like that?"

"Do now." Ron said miserably

"Would you lot just shut up? Tomorrow everything will be all fine and forgotten, Ginny is never gonna get over this, hell, she'll probably kick me by the New Year." Harry put his head in his hands, messing up his hair in front in the manner which had become habit since he had seen his father do it in Snapes Penseive.

"Luna'll never speak to me again. Now any chance I had...is just..." George mimicked a bomb going off.

* * *

**-Part Two:Girls Travel In Packs**

* * *

Ginny's eyes narrowed to thin slits while she attempted to file her nails, but in her mood, she was doing more damage than good. She flung the nail file away. 

"It was underhanded" Lavender sighed, picking up the sign that it was time to boyfriend-bash once again.

"The worst." Hermione shook her head

"It was sneaky" Luna snapped her wand, making the wads of cotton between her toes fly away and into the trash can. "Just like Harry Potter isn't it? He's a dirty little...little...dirtball!"

"Dirty little dirtball?" Ginny smirked, despite her upset

"Yes!" Lavender sat up laughing "It makes perfect sense...he's such a dirty git, that you just have to use the word dirt twice for accuracy."

They all cracked up at that, even Hermione, then Ginny began crying again.

"Why would he keep it from me for two days?" Ginny glowered "That's awfully telling"

"Telling of what?" Luna asked innocently, not knowing the full history.

"I'm not sure exactly" Ginny hesitated "But he must have had SOME reason for not telling me that Cho Chang was coming back to teach."

"He did say though that he meant to tell you" Hermione chewed her lip nervously, she didn't want to betray her friendship to Harry. "Maybe he just couldn't find the words"

"It was so humiliating" Ginny frowned, "Professor McGonagall talking to me about it as if I knew exactly what she was talking about, and now I have to come up with an excuse to ditch helping _Miss Chang_" Ginny said this in a snotty tone "get settled next week"

"_Miss Chang_." Hermione snorted "I'll be damned if after what she did to Harry and to all of us in the DA if I'll call her 'Miss Chang'."

"Some of the girls in Ravenclaw came up with the perfect name for her after they saw how quickly she moved on from Cedric, to Harry, to Michael to Jeremy, to Merlin only knows who." Luna grinned as the girls looked up at her

"Oh I heard!" Lavender giggled "Padma and Parvotti Patil told me all about it! It's an absolute riot!"

"Well, what is it?" Hermione looked eagerly at the two.

Luna nodded giving Lavender permission to tell

"Cho the ho!" Lavender burst out giggling, followed by the other three who positively screamed with laughter.

Ginny looked around at the girls sitting in pajama's and sleeping bags in the Gryffindor common room. These slumber parties had become something they looked forward to, the four of them. They had started out just Hermione, Ginny and Luna, but as Lavender and Seamus got closer with the group, Lavender was invited too. Professor McGonagall had approved them as long as one girl from each house was invited...kind of a bridging the distance kind of thing, but so far no one from Hufflepuff or Slytherin had accepted, so McGonagall gave them permission to have them when needed as well...provided it was a weekend.

"Ginny, could I be honest?" Luna looked up suddenly

Ginny hesitated, Luna had a habit of being TOO honest sometimes, she nodded.

"Well, I just think you might be over-reacting a bit...I mean, not about him not telling you right away, because that was wrong, he should have told you. But, I think you are worrying a bit too much that Harry will take up with Cho again. I think Harry loves you very much, so why would he ruin that for her?"

"She's right." Lavender nodded "I don't think Harry seemed very happy when he was around Cho the Ho."

"Oh!" Hermione jumped in freely now "He wasn't! Not in the least! She was always 'Cedric this and Cedric that' and bawling all over him. In fact, looking back now, I think she saw him as a big hankee with ears and the ability to snog."

"Did she blow her nose on him and cover him in boogies then?" Luna asked, her eyes wide and twinkling with mirth

Ginny laughed "Oh Luna...that is so disgusting! Quite Funny, but disgusting all the same!" She threw a throw pillow at her, and the others took her lead, pelting Luna with fluffy pillows.

* * *

**-Part Three : Wrestling at Weasley Wizard Wheezes **

* * *

"So Ginny, will you forgive that dirty sneaky little dirtball?" Now Luna's eyes narrowed angrily 

Ginny crossed her arms. "I gather we aren't speaking in regard to Cho the Ho any longer." She raised an eyebrow with a grin

"I think you gather correctly" Hermione shook her head "Now what George and Harry pulled, THAT was sneaky. But I wouldn't blame Harry too much, he was only doing a favor for George. He has a problem saying no to anyone with the name Weasley...it's bit of a soft spot for him." She winked over at Ginny

"And McGonagall won't let you out of it?" Lavender asked, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Of course not. You know McGonagall " Luna moaned, she sat up stiffly, her voice became stern

"'It matters not what your situation is with Mr. Weasley. You are an adult, you must act like an adult. You have no choice but to find a way to like one another long enough to complete this task,. You signed up and you will follow through...am I clear?'

"Oh...sorry. Thats tough." Hermione patted Luna on the shoulder. And then she and Luna looked over at Ginny who was biting her lips to keep from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked, an eyebrow raised high into the air.

"McGonagall" the struggle to keep a straight face was coming closer to being lost.

"What about her?" Lavender looked confused

" She thinks Luna and George hate each other."

"And?"

"It seemed to me they were getting on just fine last week when Harry, Ron and I walked in on them snogging in the shop. "

While the others howled in laughter, Luna's face turned bright red, made all the more noticeable due to Luna's very fair complexion.

" But I...he..." Luna protested "He snogged me!"

"And you were just...er...fighting him off then?" Hermione giggled "with your lips?"

"And tongue... Ginny added "lots of it from what I saw."

"Tongue wrestling is a wonderful form of self defense I understand." Lavender tossed in

"You know, your all a bunch of snotty little prats." Luna crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Awww" Ginny said, crawling over to sit by Luna "Don't be mad now. Were only having a bit of a laugh."

"Well, of course not...what are friends for if they can't be the butt of the joke." Luna sniffed, looking near ready to cry.

"Oh Luna" Hermione sat on Luna's other side "Were sorry, we didn't mean to upset you."

Luna looked up and smiled a little.

"No, it's okay. It's not you, honest." Hermione offered her the box of tissues and she took it

"What is it then?" Lavender asked

"It's everything." She sighed "This whole situation has me ready to scream"

"It's only for three weeks...granted its a lot of time to spend together..."Hermione started "Or do you mean...the WHOLE situation?"

"The whole thing...everything ...since we met the first time in his shop in Diagon Alley."

"You know...you never have told us what happened those two days."

"Yes I did...I told you we stayed at an Inn and pretended to be muggles, in London."

"And that's ALL you told us." Hermione smiled "We want details."

Luna shrugged "Nothing happened really...we went shopping, had a picnic, went to a club...you know...the kinds of things muggles do..."

"Oh come on Luna, we tell you everything" Lavender pouted

"Everything?" Luna smirked "I doubt that"

"Okay, well, not EVERYTHING, but, mostly everything."

"Wait...just back off Lavender" Ginny said "I mean if she doesn't want to talk about it..don't force it. She was pretending to be a muggle...with George of all people! How great could it have been anyway?"

"What do you mean 'George of all people?" Luna looked at her, a tiny bit confused.

"Well, it's GEORGE." Hermione laughed, catching on to Ginny's act right away. "He is a bit insensitive and you can't really take him anywhere, because he acts like total buffoon."

"Sometimes" Luna looked down at her hands "But he's different, when it's just the two of us alone talking. He's really very sweet and considerate."

"Well, still..." Ginny prompted "It couldn't have been that great. Not using magic and acting like a muggle for two entire days? It's no wonder you don't want to talk about it."

"It must have been absolutely horrible." Lavender shuddered exaggeratedly

"It was actually very lovely"

Luna looked up at Lavender, and Lavender nearly shuddered for real at the display of emotion in them. They were no longer silver, but had turned a dark vibrant blue.

"I will never forget it" She looked down again with a sad sigh "until the day I die."

Luna took another tissue and sighed deeply once again and took a deep breath.

"It was my idea you know...to venture out into London that morning for breakfast. I had told George that I..."Luna smiled, a huge smile that made her entire face light up. "That I knew a wonderful place that served muggles..."

**Part Four: Muggles Over Easy**

"You never said where you are taking me Luna."

"I know this wonderful breakfast diner that serves muggles."

"Muggles you say?" George laughed silently "Would that be broiled, roasted or pan fried?"

"What?"

"The muggles"

Luna thought for a moment, then exactly what she said hit her. "That's not what I meant." she wiggled his arm with her other hand while giggling softly.

"Sounded that way to me."

Luna laughed loudly, the wonderful loud laugh that had already become such sweet music to Georges ears.

"I meant they SERVE muggles"

"Yes, and I asked, broiled, roasted or pan fried."

Luna laughed again "Oh Balls!"

"You seem to like that expression a bit." George raised an eyebrow

"Daddy always says it when the printing press jams" Luna giggled

"Well, that explains it. So, I want to hear more about these served muggles..."

"Oh Sod it..." Luna laughed

"Another printing press one...?"

"Well, you see...It jams a lot..."

"I see." George laughed as he reached for the handle and pulled the door to the diner open and held it for Luna.

* * *

-

* * *

Breakfast finished, Luna played with the dregs of her tea, letting it slosh around the bottom of her cup and to see how close she could get it to the rim without actually spilling it. 

George watched on, laughing as she got closer and closer to the rim, then his mouth opened indignantly when she blamed him for making her spill.

"I rather think not Miss Lovegood. My hand is like...half the table away from yours."

"As if you need hands Mr. Weasley. You obviously used a _you know what_silently, because I never spill!"

"Never?" George laughed and used a silent spell to make her hand jerk so she spilled again. "See, you just spilled again."

"I most certainly did not! That was you for sure that time...I felt you doing it!"

"Did not!"

"Did so. Now admit it"

"Never."

Luna looked around, the diner was deserted. She grabbed Georges hands then levitated Georges cup of very hot tea and moved it to hover over his lap where no one could walk in and see.

"Admit it Weasley or suffer my wrath."

"Okay, okay!"

Luna raised an eyebrow

"Okay what?"

"I made the tea spill...I did it."

"Very well then." Luna let go of his hands just in time to allow him to catch the tea cup as she released the spell. George looked at her with an amused smirk as she wiped up the spilled tea with napkins. They paid their bill and left the diner, heading back in the direction of Diagon Alley. George immediately took her hand to prevent a repeat of her running off.

"You fight very dirty Luna Lovegood."

"Look at the pot calling the kettle sooty."

"Agreed, but I don't deny it. You come off deceptively innocent and sweet. Almost like a muggle...then you blast the stuffing out of some poor sod!"

"Hark! Do I detect a hint of jealousy from someone? Would it be because he couldn't pull it off himself?"

"Bah! Me Jealous? Not a chance."

"It's okay George, it's nothing to be ashamed of really."

"What are you..."

"A lot of wizards can't survive without magic."

George stopped and gapped at her.

"Just one minute...are you insinuating young lady...that I...George Weasley...I...can't get by without magic?"

"It's just fine, really George. It doesn't make you...inferior or anything."

"Me?" George laughed and started walking again "inferior?"

"George, stop going on about it now. Not being able to live without magic doesn't make you any less a man."

Luna stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron, she smiled and patted George on the shoulder like he was a small child. She turned to open the door but found herself spun around.

"I'll have you know you know I am a whole man."

Luna smiled indulgently "Of course you are George."

George nodded and reached around Luna to open the door

"And the fact that you can't live without magic doesn't change that one bit."

The door was pushed hastily shut before Luna could walk through it.

"Despite what you may think, I can live without magic."

Luna gave him a grin of disbelief. "Sure George. Sure you can."

"You don't think I can?"

"Well..."

"Oh, so you don't"

"Well, you did use magic twice to make me..."

"Once! I only used it once!"

"Okay...if you say so." Luna smiled again, looking ready to start laughing at him .

George, while not the least bit angry, was in a state of disbelieving shock that anyone could think him not resourceful enough to live without magic.

" Luna... How long are you staying in Diagon Alley?"

"Well...until Monday at least. But what has that to do with..."

"Okay then, today is Thursday. I will not use magic the rest of the time you are here. You can check on me anytime."

"Well, that's a wonderful idea George but...how will I know you aren't using magic when I am not about? It's not like I can stay at the shop 24/7." Luna laughed incredulously

"Well...why not?" George

"Are you kidding me? Why not? All the gossip ...when Daddy hears he will kill you for sure, maybe kill me, and then drop dead of a massive coronary!"

(quick note: remember this flashback is from before Luna found out her father was dead)

"George, really, ...I was only teasing...I'm sure you are perfectly fine without magic."

"Yeah right, like I believe that...I'm going to figure out someway to prove it to you.

George thought for a couple minutes.

"I got it. We'll have a muggle holiday."

"A muggle ...what?"

George grinned, already liking this idea for more than one reason.

"A muggle holiday. Use muggle money, wear muggle clothes, ..."

Luna smiled hugely "Stay at a muggle inn?"

"If you like." George was definitely liking this idea more and more.

"Do muggle shopping, and the things that muggles do..."

"For two days. Three nights. I need to get back right away Monday morning." George nodded.

"And this Muggle Holiday begins when?"

"I need to stop by the shop...while I am gone, pack a small back of things you need. We'll stop by Gringotts and then were on our way. So, about an hour?"

"An hour..."

"Too scared Luna?" George smirked

"Me scared? That will be the day..." Luna laughed "Muggle Holiday it is George Weasley."

* * *

**Part Five: Softly Gently Closely**

* * *

George could still smell the perfume on the shirt. Soft, exciting, gentle ... ...strong,sweet, and alluring. The scent was Luna. 

He smiled while allowing the memory to wash over him...they were in a tiny muggle boutique far far off the main shopping district. Luna had been trying perfume while he had been trying on the shirt, a simple black button down, only tailored nicely, but he couldn't decide if he liked the cut, despite her telling him it looked great, she had sprayed him playfully and said

"There, now you have to buy it."

They had both made the purchases and both had worn them that night to a club. She had looked so beautiful that night that George had trouble breathing. Her hair was left to hang free in soft ringlets down her back but swept up on the sides into crystal decorated combs. Her dress was spaghetti strapped baby blue, fairly modest, and came to mid thigh, and sparkled with a million glittery silver stars. She wore shoulder duster earrings, simple silver dangling crystals with a matching Y necklace and bracelet...she wore the same perfume.

George smiled, remembering how frustrated Luna got by his nervousness of dancing in front of muggles, she ended up grabbing his hand and forcing him out to dance, Luna blushed dark red as soon as they reached the dance floor, a slow song began to throb through the club and the crowd on the dance floor thinned out slightly.

Luna looked like she wanted to run away...

_Softly, Gently, Closely: George and Luna's Song_

_Softly, Gently, Closely_

_Hearts that never felt such things_

_Softly..._

_Confused but thrilled by the feelings_

_Softly_

**-**

**George gently took her hand and she stepped into his arms instead...**

**-**

**- **

_Softly, Gently, Closely..._

_Bodies move towards one another_

_Gently..._

_-_

_- _

**She felt so right in his arms. A perfect match.**

**- **

**- **

_Arms raised to embrace_

_Gently..._

_- _

_- _

**George pulled Luna close until his cheek touched the side of her head. She was so tense, he worried...should he back off? Should he let her go? Then Luna relaxed and rested her cheek on his shoulder and sighed softly...**

**-**

**- **

_Softly, Gently, Closely..._

_He holds her in his arms_

_Closely..._

_For the first time_

_Closely..._

_and he holds her..._

_Closely..._

_-_

_- _

**It was like the song had been written for them...the words fit so perfectly**

-

-

_In that first soft gentle touch_

_young hearts intertwine_

_its love for the very first time_

_the kind of love_

_some look their whole lives for..._

_Softy..._

_She'll love him forever..._

_- _

_- _

**George was suddenly overcome with a desire...a need... to kiss her...**

-

-

_Gently..._

_He'll Love her forever..._

_- _

_- _

**His fingers tangled in her hair and as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek... She was so...**

**-**

-

_Closely_

_In each others arms..._

_-_

_- _

**So...**

**Beautiful.**

-

-

_Forever..._

_-_

_- _

**He bit his lip nervously,**

**-**

**- **

_Softly, Gently, Closely..._

_-_

_- _

**then smiled**

-

-

_He lifts her face from his shoulder_

_softly_

_-_

_- _

**and Luna smiled back.**

-

-

_He traces her lips with his thumb_

_softly_

_-_

_- _

**The scent of her perfume, the time spent together, the way she looked at him...it all filled his heart and made him feel warm and content..**.

-

-

_Softly, Gently, Closely..._

_She smiles up at him_

_Gently..._

_-_

_- _

**then...**

-

-

_He kisses her lips_

_Gently..._

_-_

_- _

**he kissed her.**

-

-

_Softly, Gently, Closely_

_She falls back against him_

_Closely_

_He tightens his arms so he can hold her..._

_Closely..._

_-_

_- _

**And she kissed him back  
**

-

-

_In that first breathless kiss_

_Young hearts intertwine _

_It's love for both_

_for the first and last time_

_this is the one that_

_they've been waiting for.._

_-_

_- _

**George tossed back another shot of firewhiskey, remembering painfully how it felt to hold her while they danced, the scent of her perfume overwhelming his senses...he may be able to smell it now, but now when he closed his eyes, he could feel how alone he really was.**

-

-

_Softly_

_She'll love him forever..._

_-_

_- _

**Maybe it was just better to live in his memories...**

-

-

_Truly forever.._

_-_

_- _

**In his memories ...he hadn't made so many mistakes and driven her away.**

-

-

_Gently..._

_He'll Love her forever_

_Forever and ever..._

_-_

_- _

**In his memories Luna hadn't come raging into the shop that day and said she would never, ever be with him.**

-

-

_Closely..._

_In beloved arms..._

_-_

_-_

**In his memories...Luna hadn't said he was pushing her to the point of hating him.**

-

-

_Forever..._

-

-

...he'd really screwed up this time.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 8 Preview

Muggle Holiday Part II

The Story Continues

and the ending will make you say..

"Insert expletive here"

* * *

-

* * *

I am so totally sorry it took me forever to update...all I can say is I have been very very busy with the holidays. I PROMISE part II will be up much quicker that part I was. !!! If you are also reading Mr. Momyokai, that is next on my to do list...I promise an update very very soon!-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- 

-

* * *


	8. Muggle Holiday Part II

* * *

-Disclaimer:

(to the tune of Almond Joy and Mounds "Some times you feel like a nut)

J.K. Rowling Makes the Big Bucks ... CJ Don't

J.K. Rowling Knows the whole Movie Cast...CJ Don't

J.K. Rowling Has Loads of Fans, A Big House, and A Car That Runs...

CJ Lives in a dump and takes the bus,... EEEEEEWWW!!!

_Everybody SING!_

JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter!

CJ DON'T!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

The Eighth Year

Chapter Eight

Muggle Holiday Part II

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

**Part One:Hair of the Dog**

* * *

Persistent sunlight forced its way under George Weasley's eyelids while a constant banging thumped inside his head. It couldn't possibly be morning already, he had just climbed into bed. Granted, the sun might have been what that light off in the east had been that he saw as he was getting a fresh bottle of firewhiskey from the cabinet upstairs.

A voice in the distance called out his name, shattering the last of the illusions that this might possibly be a dream. He rolled over on the camp bed that he had taken to sleeping on in his back room when he couldn't stand the mocking of his lonely apartment upstairs anymore and grabbed for the first thing he could find and pulled it on. Not bothering with shirt, socks nor shoes he wiped his hand over his face and careful not to make a bit of noise went to the front door of the shop and pulled up the screen of the door.

George let the screen fall and nearly ran back to his camp bed. Luna was the last, the very last person he wanted to see at the moment. But at the same time, she was the person he most wanted to see, always. He hit the lock on the door with his wand and pulled it open, then turned back to the back room to finish dressing while Luna stepped inside.

"Hello." She attempted brightly

"What are you doing here?" He spit out, his words gruffer than he had meant them to be, a hangover beginning to throb behind his eyes.

"You never wanted to see me again" he disappeared behind the curtain "You hate me remember?"

Luna wanted to run but determination held her to the spot, determination to somehow resolve this mess today in way that both of them would be happy with. But hearing her words from the day before cut, reminding her of how angry she had been that he had manipulated her like that.

George popped out of the back again, fully dressed now, though looking no less rumpled.

"Did you forget then? Shall I quote you?" He walked past her, his eyes more hurt and carrying more pain than she had seen them in a long time. ""I can't do this anymore George' he mimicked in a high falsetto 'your driving me to hate you with your nonsense, will you just leave me the bloody hell alone ?'"

"I was angry...I don't hate you." Luna looked at her hands, unable to bear the pain on his face another minute more. "I don't think I could hate you if I tried" she finished in a whisper

George laughed "You should be an actress then, you certainly had me convinced."

George walked to the counter where he had left the bottle of Firewhiskey and poured a large amount into a glass and began guzzling it down.

"Do you think you should be doing that so early in the day?"

"Just a little hair of the dog." He raised his glass to her as if making a toast.

"You were drunk last night?"

George looked at her with sarcasm filled eyes.

"Sorry mum, I promise I won't do it again"

"George stop it, this is serious." Luna stepped over to the counter and put her hand on top of his. "You've been drinking a lot lately from what I hear."

His eyes flashed bitterly, but he couldn't bring himself to move his hand...not just yet.  
His voice, soft and longing, betrayed his words.

"What do you care?"

"You know I care." She wrapped her fingers around his and held on tightly.

"I do, do I?" He looked at her, his eyes wavering between anger and hope.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about you George."

"Do you? Really?"

Luna let go of his hand, stepped around the counter and put her arms around him. George tensed at first, then relaxed and returned the embrace, burying his nose in her hair.

"Say that your mine Luna" George whispered, his voice desperate."Please."

Luna remained silent and George pulled back. She was crying.

"You won't will you?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes and he pulled away from her.

"So nothing has changed."

"I want to be your friend George." she put her cheek on his arm. "Can't we be just friends?"

George jerked away "No..that's not...it's not how it works damn it!"

"Why is everything all or nothing with you?!"

George reached for his half empty glass on the counter and Luna reached for his hand to stop him.

"George, no...please don't."

George pulled his hand away "Your not my mother Luna, and your sure as hell not my girlfriend or my wife so ...piss off."

" George, please,...this ...none of this mess is worth being in a bottle all day and night."

George threw his head back and laughed cruelly "Arrogant bit of fluff ain't you?. Don't flatter yourself. I ain't drinking over you." He drained the rest of the glass then refilled it. "You know, it's terribly impolite of you, to come all this way and not even wish Fred and me a Happy Birthday."

"It's your...oh George...I'm so..."

"I don't need your pity" he walked to the door and threw it open. "And I have plenty of friends. Please, just go."

"George ...I don't want to leave things like this..."

"Get out."

"George...please..."

"GET OUT"

Luna stopped in front of him and kissed his cheek, then she stepped out the door and out of his life. George shut the door and locked it in her face when she turned around, put a closed for the day sign in the window, then picked up the bottle of Firewhiskey, and went back to his camp bed.

* * *

**-Part Two: The Award for the Oddest New Friendship EVER Goes To...**

* * *

Luna was crying so hard by the time she reached the edge of the Hedgerow that led the way to Hogwarts she thought she must have missed the small space that she had taken to crawling into and hiding when she needed to be alone. Hogwarts was great for secret hiding places, but with so many students in attendance, it got harder and harder to keep them hidden. The room of requirement for example, now had a use every school term, and the group that got there first each term had the right to claim. It was actually in the new school rules that had been drawn up.

The room of requirement was far from Luna's mind at the moment. The only thing she wanted was to find a private place where she could be alone, put a Muffilato charm around her, conjure a box of tissues, and have a good loud blubbering cry.

"_Your not my mother Luna, and your sure as hell not my girlfriend or wife so ...piss off."_

She had known almost from the start that they were a disaster waiting to happen, she had told herself the exact same thing that George had told her today, but hearing him say it... George who had once told her he would never give up on trying to win her over, made it somehow hurt all the more.

Through a heavy sheen of tears Luna at last found the opening to the small place she had discovered when she was a first year and she headed for it, then dove in ...and to her shock, found that she had landed in a soft lap.

"Ooofff...what the..bloody..."

"Oh goooddd!"

She jumped up quickly and found herself face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was here." She began to back out.

"It's okay, Miss Lovegood. I didn't realize anyone else had found my hiding spot." he wore a slight, but totally embarrassed smile

"I found it my first year, but as you are, or rather were, a year ahead of me all claims are rightfully yours."

"It's a bit of a relief actually, I thought at times I was losing my mind as I could have sworn I had picked up well after myself yet I kept finding Berties Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs wrappers when I next returned."

Luna smiled a little "That would be me, I'm afraid I'm a terrible bit of a slob."

"Your welcome to sit with me if you like, if you don't mind being in the company of a terrible lowlife."

Luna didn't answer.

"It's okay.., I know what people think ..."

"No..."Luna shook her head "Its not that, its not you at all. I've actually wished on several occasions to speak with you on behalf of myself and Mr. Olivander to thank you for helping us as you did."

"I didn't really do anything. Unless you count helping my father and the rest of the death eaters capture and imprison you."

"No!" Luna shook her head "Thats not true. You brought us extra food and blankets and you even managed to do that spell on Olivander so he wouldn't feel the pain when they torturedhim anymore."

"But I didn't free you. A real man would have found a way...like Potter and Weasley..."

At the name Weasley Luna began crying again.

"What is it...Has Ronald Weasley done something to upset you? Would you like me to kick his ass for you?"

Luna tried to smile but it only made her cry harder.

Draco scooted forward and put his hand on hers where it rested on her leg.

"I'm sorry Miss Lovegood, I'm not very good at giving comfort."

"Luna." She sniffled "My name is Luna." She smiled a little "And your fine. I don't think anything could bring me comfort today."

"Can it really be that bad?"

"Everything that ever brought me happiness has gone away, and now I think I've gone and thrown away my very last chance to ever be happy again."

Luna completely let go then and Draco scooted slightly closer and tightened his hand on hers, giving the small comfort he was able, and small though it was, for Luna at the moment, it was just what she needed**  
**

* * *

**-Part Three: Muggle Holiday Part II**

* * *

George sat heavily on the camp bed and kicked his shoes off, his eyes going to the pictures on the small table beside the bed. He picked up the first one his eyes came to, the one of Fred.

Fred, standing in the door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and holding the for sale sign tearing it in half, the day they bought the building, the same day they turned seventeen, four years ago today.

It still hurt so much, the thought that his twin brother was never coming back. They would never pull another prank, never spend an afternoon fishing in the pond behind the burrow, or walk to Hogwarts from Hogsmead making Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell's faces blush redder and redder but laugh harder and harder while they regaled them with dirty joke after dirty joke...each one more dirty than the last...

"_Hey George, didja hear this one? There once was a man from Nantucket, whos..."_

"_Don't you DARE say that out loud Fred Weasley!" Angelina slapped her hand over Fred's mouth while he laughed like an idiot behind her hand._

_It was an old joke, one they had gotten a ton of practice with in the last six years _

"_Now you've gone and done it Fred, now I'll just have to finish it. There once was..." _

"_I swear George if you..."_

"_Now look George, you've made little Katie swear!"_

"_Little Katie my arse!"_

"_OOOOOOOOOOOooooo Impressive!" Fred and George chimed in together._

He liked his newfound ability to remember Fred, memories of time spent with his twin brother without the burning pain that had accompanied memories for so long. He shifted to return the picture to the table and his eyes fell on the only other picture that sat there. The one of her.

His hand trembled slightly as he picked it up. Luna, blushing and looking as adorable as ever in the muggle park under the tree where they'd had their picnic that first day in London. They laughed so much that afternoon, the holiday with Luna was the first time he had really, really laughed since Fred died, and it had felt so good...

_September_

Luna was concentrating very hard on putting Parmesan cheese in the pasta salad that Mrs. Hunchley, the lady who ran the inn, had packed in their picnic basket, along with sandwiches, some fruit, and a lemonade. She had said to add the cheese just before eating though, otherwise it would be soggy.

"Um..Luna..."

"uh..hmm?"

"Are you sure you are suppose to put that much cheese in it?"

Luna for the first time actually looked down into the bowl, there was nearly as much cheese as there was pasta. Luna smirked to herself.

""Well...I..." Luna's face turned red with embarrassment "I assumed I was suppose to put the entire block in."

"I see." George cleared his throat and then cocked an eye brow and looked at her in much the same manner Professor McGonagall did when she had just asked an incredibly silly question in Transfiguration class. "Um...May I ask why?"

"I just assumed that if Mrs. Hunchley sent this much, she intended for me to use this much."

George nodded his head, his eyebrow still cocked. "I see, I see. A natural assumption I would suppose."

"Uh! Would you stop that you ninny!"

"What?"

Luna looked back at him, his face beaming back in feigned innocence,

"_I see, I see. A natural assumption I would suppose."_

George grinned "You know Luna, you sound just like professor McGonagall

when you do that."

Luna narrowed her eyes, now her eye brow rising slightly. "I will thank you to save your inane witless banter for a more appropriate time which should be sometime around your seventieth birthday, Mr. Weasley."

George looked at Luna with something like awe mixed with abject horror.

"Bloody Hell! Your channeling the spirit of Severus Snape! Quickly, someone call in an exorcist! No, better yet, and exterminator."

Luna laughed and George, not near finished, rolled to his knees and put his hands on Luna's head.

"Evil spirits, I command you to be gone from this girl at once! Be gone I said...go away! Please ..."

Luna was laughing so hard she had fallen back on her elbows and George moved forward and put his hand on her head again...

"Severus Snape...I order you be gone! Please? Pretty please? If I apologize for putting UNOPOO in your Pumpkin Juice will you leave? How about if I offer you some very cheesy pasta?"

Luna fell on her back and rolled on her side just in time to avoid George crashing down on top of her.

"I think he's gone." Luna giggled, sitting up and looking down at George who was laying on his side propped on his elbow and looking up at her.

"You know, your very pretty when you laugh." Luna's eyes locked on his, she felt a tug on her insides when Georges fingers began playing with the ringlets on the blanket near his free hand. And she smiled and looked away.

"So, what's the deal? Are we going to attempt to save this mess I've made?"

George sat up, and scooted to across from her again. "It hasn't been stirred in. You know, I think this might not be beyond rescue after all."

George went about saving their lunch while Luna watched on in awe, not about to admit that the closest she had come to cooking a meal had been calling for take out at her grandparents.

After lunch they walked around the park and took turns on the only swing that wasn't broken. When they stopped back to gather their things, George snapped the picture of Luna beneath the tree.

* * *

**Part Four: Burrow Street**

* * *

They had spent the rest of that afternoon in the muggle shops, buying clothes for their Holiday, and then went to a muggle movie that night. The next morning it was breakfast at the Inn and then sight seeing and exploring off the path. George stopped suddenly and forced Luna to stop as well with a jerk on her hand.

"What is it?"

"Look."

Luna looked around, expecting to see something spectacular, or amazing, but seeing nothing.

"What is it exactly that I am suppose to be seeing?" She whispered softly in Georges ear

George rolled his eyes and smiled at her, then cupped her head gently between his hands, causing a terrible eruption of goosebumps up and down her neck and arms from his touch.

"That silly."

He let his arms drop, tweaking her nose softly, and pointed to the small street sign.

"Burrow Street" She read aloud absently, confused. Then recognition fell into place "Oh! I Get it..Like the Burrow!"

"Took you long enough." George smirked "Not feeling the brightest star in the sky today are we?"

Luna narrowed her eyes at him, her hands on her hip.

"You take that back right now George Weasley."

George copied her motions, getting right in her face.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll transfigure you into a twig and let you lay here until some bloke picks you up and tosses you in their chipper and turns you into mulch."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't would I?" Luna raised her eyebrow so high it nearly connected with her hairline.

"Ha!" George had a sudden inspiration "Who is the one who can't live without magic now Lovegood?"

Luna stood, mouth agape, and George turned and began to explore Burrow Street.

He was half a block away when Luna mumbled under her breath...

"Dirty, rotten, no good, table turning son of a ..."

"Look Luna! A Boutique!" George shouted back, pointing at a tiny ivy covered house.

"Boutique! He thinks he can sway me with a...a...ARGH! So he can...damn him!" she stomped her foot and skipped down the side walk where George waited outside the boutique.

"Burrow Street Boutique" she read "My, how imaginative"

"I rather thought so." George smiled his most disarming smile, attempting to test the waters

Luna looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Are we going in or are you going to stand here groveling for forgiveness all day?"

Luna pulled the door open and grinned as she walked in.

It was Georges turn to stand, mouth hanging open, while Luna walked past. Then he shook his head and grinned.

"Weasley stomped, ... Match goes to... Luna Lovegood." He said just loud enough for her to hear.

A very pretty slim, elderly woman came from behind the counter. It was obvious that in her youth she had been a great beauty and she had aged quite gracefully. Her snow white hair lay in neat graceful finger waves over her head, then rested on her neck in a neat knot. She wore a burgundy twin sweaters set with with an unfussy pearl necklace and light grey slacks, simple flat maryjanes, and tiny pearl earrings.

"Hello Dears" her smile was bright and sunny, a truly welcoming smile that was unlike the fake money grubber smile most shop owners, wizard and muggle alike wore these days. Her smile was genuine, as if really happy to see you.

"Hello" Luna and George said in unison

"Oh my" the elderly boutique owner said. "Such a sweet, lovely young couple. Tell me, are you in London on your Honeymoon?"

Luna blushed fifty shades of red

It was George who answered "NO!...Were not married! NO!"

To her surprise Luna felt a pang of hurt at how strongly he had protested the idea of being married to her. She felt her throat clench tightly.

"Oh my!, Well, then you must pardon my mistake! My name is Mrs. Harriman. Please do look about, there is a changing room in the back, but there is only one I am afraid." Mrs. Harriman moved back to her chair behind the counter and picked up a needlepoint and began stitching.

Luna didn't look at George but turned away as quick as possible, hiding her face, and went to the womens clothing.

An hour later Luna had chosen a new baby blue dress, perfume, combs for her hair, shoulder dusting earrings, and even new shoes to wear to the muggle club they planned to visit that night. Even George had found something spectacular, though it had taken some convincing, bribery and perfume trickery to get him to buy it.

Luna was feeling a bit silly about her upset earlier. It wasn't as if she had a legitimate reason to be upset in the first place, she and George weren't on their honeymoon...they weren't even a couple...nor would they ever be.

"_George Weasley's_" she reminded herself while George to finished at the counter "_Do not become involved with Loony Lovegood's and you know it fool_."

"Well then, Thank you for coming in today" Mrs. Harriman smiled at George

"And I do hope you will return when you ARE on your honeymoon."

"No! No...You misunderstand, Were not a couple at all!" George quickly looked back at Luna then back at Mrs. Harriman. "Do you understand now?"

"UH...yes, yes of course." Mrs. Harriman stuttered, her hand going to her chest.

George nodded and turned to see if Luna was ready to go "Luna, you all ready..."

But Luna was gone...

* * *

**Part Five: Luna's London**

* * *

Luna ran until she found a place she was sure no one would see her, then she disapparated to another part of London. The London of her childhood.

George wouldn't find her here, he wouldn't even know to look here. Nobody but Luna and her father knew that this was the most special place in the world to Luna Lovegood. Well, that wasn't exactly true, three other people knew, but they couldn't exactly tell anyone...they were dead.

Luna used her wand to push the leaves into a pile into the middle of the vacant lot. There use to be a big three story house here, but now it was mostly overgrown grass, some dirt, and there were still a few pieces of burnt brick and wood, debris from the fire that had killed her grandparents. People had offered her loads of money for the land, but she wouldn't sell it. Never, ever, ever.

Usually she only came here to mourn them on birthdays, and their anniversary...but today...it felt right to come here...Luna felt as if she was mourning something...

What exactly it was that Luna had lost she wasn't positive. But she knew that deep in her heart she had begun to dream, and those dreams included George Weasley, even though she knew better than to dream that far into fantasy. But she had thought...she was sure that she saw something in the way he looked at her yesterday in the park. A longing...

"_NO! Heavens NO!...Were not married!"_

It doesn't get any clearer than that. The tone of his voice...he sounded so horrified that anyone would even consider thinking such an outrageous thing.

_No! No...You misunderstand, Were not a couple at all!_

He almost sounded as if, had he had it in him to hit an elderly woman, he would have knocked Mrs. Harriman out cold. He was angry, disgusted.

And all by the thought of being in a relationship with her.

Was she really that horrifying?

Apparently so.

* * *

**Part Six: Mrs. Harriman's Tea Room**

* * *

George passed the boutique for the third time in the past two hours, still no sign of Luna. He was convinced now that she had disapparated somewhere else. In London? Had she gone back to Diagon Alley? Maybe gone back to Hogwarts? This not knowing was killing him.

George turned to go into the boutique.

"Why, back so soon, such a nice surprise." Mrs. Harriman smiled

"Uh yeah, thanks. The young woman I was with...has she been back?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid not."

"Damn it!" George turned to leave but Mrs. Harriman's voice stopped him.

"But she will be back, I can promise you that."

"What? How?"

"She dropped her bag before she ran off."

George looked over, hope building. But it was the muggle bag, there was nothing in it Luna really needed.

"Well, thank you anyway. I'll just continue looking I guess."

"You don't think she will come back for the bag?"

George sighed "She might, but she didn't have anything in it really, just a few pounds and some sweets."

"Oh there is much more than that in there." Mrs. Harriman smiled kindly

George was beginning to grow angry, this woman had obviously been digging through Luna's bag. But what else had she put in her bag??"

"You snooped through her things?"

"No, no. Of course not. I didn't have to."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Would you rather rudely interrogate me, or have a cup of tea and discus how I know these things while we wait for your friend to come get her wand?"

A few minutes later George was seated in a room just off the boutique, a cup a hot tea sitting in front of him, and Mrs. Harriman across the table.

"Well, I am waiting."

"It should be obvious by now, really"

"Your a witch."

"Yes, my twin sister and I both."

Georges head jerked up. "Your a twin? I am too...or was until last year."

"Yes, my sister Felice, she was a journalist who wrote an article that a certain dictator didn't like many years ago. She was killed a few days later. At the hand of a dark wizard named..."

"Voldemort?"

"Of course, you would know the name...you are of the right age to have been in the thick of the battle of Hogwarts. That is how you lost your brother?"

"Fred. I am George, George Weasley."

"I should have known you were a Weasley, the red hair is rather telling. I am Latrice, my friends call me Lattie."

"Lattie, about Luna...are you positive she will come back here?"

"Yes, very. When I picked up her bag I felt the strong presence of magic, the only presence that can be that strong, is in a wand, so it has to be."

George thought for a moment, unsure if he should count on this or go look in the bag himself.

"_I'll transfigure you into a twig and let you lay here until some bloke picks you up and tosses you in their chipper and turns you into mulch."_

George breathed a sigh of heavy relief that ended on a small laugh. "I should have thought of that...I forgot."

"Forgot?"

"Earlier, just before we came in the first time, Luna threatened to turn me into a twig so I would end up as someones mulch."

Lattie laughed a bit "My, high spirited one isn't she?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Tell me something George, that is if an old witch is allowed to pry."

"You can ask...doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Fair enough. Do you know that whenever you speak of this girl your face lights up with the most ethereal glow I have ever seen? It is obvious to me that you have feelings for her beyond friendship, yet when based on this, I came to the wrong conclusions, you denied it as if you would rather be involved with toad spawn."

"I..."

"Wait...indulge me and at least let me finish."

"That girl, looks at you as if you are her knight in shining armor, she clearly feels the same way you do, you didn't see the look on her face when you denied any thing between the two of you but friendship. She was hurt...and very badly I might add."

"I hurt her..."

"Well...I'd say enough to make her run from the boutique."

"Luna was hurt by what I said? Why didn't she tell me?"

"And risk making a fool of herself mooning over some poor sap that is now forced to tolerate her?"

"I don't tolerate her! I like spending time with her."

"Have you told her this?"

"This is a difficult time for the wizarding world, you can understand that. Every body is under so much stress and pressure. That is why I have been taking things really slow with her, of course I want to be more than friends, Luna is...is...well, she is just simply amazing, but the last thing I want is to put more stress on her!"

"And you were upset when I..."

"Because I felt it would make her uncomfortable and I didn't want anything hanging over us for the rest of our..."

A tinkling on the boutique door sent George to his feet and out of the tea room..

* * *

-

* * *

Luna heard him before she saw him, George's voice calling out over the neat stacks of muggle clothing and short racks of Jewelry. She saw her bag on the counter and made a grab for it, hoping to be out the door before George made it to the front of the Boutique.

Fat chance. She barely had it in her hand when she felt a pair of hands on her arms, stopping her and pulling her back against him before he stepped around and put his arms around her and held her so tightly she thought she was going to be smothered to death. She could feel his breath on her ear when he spoke.

"You scared me, I didn't know where you had gone."

"What do you care George Weasley?" Luna worked her arms up between them and pushed him away, then turned and walked out of the boutique, in the direction of the Inn, George close on her heels.

"Luna...hold up."

"No."

"At least let me explain. You owe me that much."

Luna was getting pissed, her eyes narrowed in fury, but she had stopped and glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"OH BALLS! I don't owe you a BLOODY DAMN THING! And I should think you would be happy to be well shut of me!"

"Luna..." He reached out a hand and Luna jerked it away

"NO! Don't touch me! Why would you want to touch someone as repulsive as Loony Lovegood anyway? Heaven forbid the Fabulously, Fantastic Fucking Fart head should sully himself with the likes of Loony Lovegood."

Now George was becoming angry too. He reached out and took Luna by the shoulders, pulling her forward with a soft jerk.

"Would you just shut up! And stop calling yourself that!"

Luna tried to jerk free, but George wasn't letting go.

"Let me go."

"NO! Not until you stop acting like a two year old and listen to what I've got to say."

"I'd rather rot!"

"Well, I have all night if you do."

"BULLSHIT!" Luna stomped on his toes and broke free, George collected himself quickly and ran after her, catching her around the waist a few yards away, lifting her off the ground kicking and yelling and twisted, apparating them back to his shop in Diagon Alley, quickly charming the door so it wouldn't open.

"You arrogant ass." Luna glared at him when she saw where they were.

"I had to do something! You keep running off in temper who knows what kind of trouble you could blindly run yourself into!"

"As if you care!"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Right. Just let me out of here Weasley."

"You don't believe me."

"Of but course I believe you." Luna said sarcastically "If you had told Mrs. Harriman any stronger how much you 'care' I might have fallen over in pure unadulterated bliss"

She sounded perfectly miserable, and George saw just how accurate Mrs. Harriman's assessment of the situation had been.

He picked her up and sat her on the counter in front of him, then took her hands and held them. She half-heartedly tried to jerk them away but he only squeezed them tighter.

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea..."

"Obviously" Luna tried to slip past, but George was having none of that.

"Shut up and listen, Lovegood."

Luna narrowed her eyes and glared at him from under her lashes.

"Everything has been insane since last Spring, and everybody has been under incredible stress. I know that you must be too, with everything you went through being held at Malfoy Manor and with your father in Azkaban."

"But what has that got to do with ..."

"I'd tell you if you would hush."

Luna rolled her eyes, but the worst of the hurt seemed to be draining out of them, as if understanding might be seeping in slowly.

"I'm having a hard time myself, adjusting to life without my brother is the worst thing I ever have had to do."

Luna looked at him now, her eyes full of a different kind of pain, pain for George. She lifted her hand and touched his face.

"Sometimes I forget, all you've lost. I'm sorry...I guess I've been a bit selfish."

George smiled "If you were selfish, then I was stupidly clumsy. But, you'll have to cut me a break when I make a mess of things. But I haven't ever done this before."

"I don't understand?"

"There's never been anyone that I wanted to be more than friends with."

Luna's heart swelled until her throat nearly closed up. Was he saying...no...no way...she wasn't going to hope again, not after he had already hurt her once today.

"All through school, you know, I always had Fred, so it was like I never needed anyone else. I was physically attracted to the girls at school...don't get me wrong, I mean there's nothing weird about me. But, I never met anyone who I felt I wanted to spend my time with..."

"It's alright George, you don't have to explain, or coddle me along...I..."

"to be close to...in a special way...for a long time...like maybe even"

"I mean really it's no big deal..."

"forever."

"Honest...It's silly..."

"Until now."

"Merlins dirty saggy boxers." Luna whispered.

"Printing Press?" George grinned

Luna blushed and shook her head.

"No...that one, I'm afraid, is pure Luna Lovegood."

She smiled and rubbed her thumb across his cheek.

"By the way, you lose."

"Lose?" George asked

"You used Magic."

"I don't think it should count when you goad me into it."

"Excuses, Excuses..."

* * *

**Part Seven: Staying Inn **

* * *

George nervously watched Luna playing with her food, she hadn't taken a bite in over ten minutes, nor said a word in fifteen . She hadn't said much to him over breakfast that morning either, or when they went to the art museum, or the little muggle craft sale, she hadn't bought anything when she had been sure to buy a tiny something or other so she would have something to remember every little stop they made on their Muggle Holiday by.

It was making George incredibly nervous. Had he made a mistake? Had he kissed her too soon? He thought that she had seemed fine the night before when they walked back to the Inn from the Club hand in hand, they had talked and laughed... the whole time...she had seemed okay.

But this morning she had been different quiet, sullen, nervous. Even somewhat jumpy. Yet, she didn't seem to mind when he had kissed her in the park, and even took his hand on her own as they turned to continue their walk. But something was bothering her, and George really wished she would tell him what it was.

George cleared his throat and decided to take the plunge and just ask.

"Luna?"

"Yes?" She smiled softly, her eyes were pale and worried, but her face seemed happy...even more conflicting signs.

"Anything specific you want to do tonight?...Since it is our last night...for now anyway."

Luna's eyes brightened a little at the prospect of another muggle holiday.

"Not really. You?"

"You know the city much more than I do."

"We have to be awake so early and back at the Leaky Cauldron. We could just have a quiet night in."

So they set up a board of muggle chess, but Luna was distracted and lost easily time after time.

"Luna...Are you angry with me?" he asked, catching her hand when she walked behind the sofa as she started toward her room on the opposite side of the suite.

"Of course not." She smiled weakly and waited for him to continue, but he didn't know how to continue. "Well, goodnight then."

She bent to kiss his cheek and George turned his face slightly to catch her lips with his. Luna pulled back, smiling.

"Sneak." She laughed softly and brushed a finger over his cheek as she walked away, George watched her walk away, even more troubled than before.

He was fairly sure now that he wasn't the problem, but something was on her mind, something pretty serious it seemed. He decided then and there that if she was still upset over breakfast he was going to get to the bottom of it , even if he had to drag it out of her.

And as stubborn as Luna was, he likely would.

* * *

-

* * *

George woke to an extremely familiar sound...in his barely awake state he just couldn't quite place what it was. He just knew that he had heard it a hell of a lot in the past few years. He had heard it coming from Ginny and his mothers room every single night since Ron, Hermione and Harry had set out on their search for, what turned out to be horcruxes containing Voldemorts soul. And he had heard it every night even after they returned safe and sound... for month after month after they came back. More awake now, George realized it was crying he had heard, at first tears of worry, then sadness over Fred's death, and Tonks and Remus and so many many others.

He glanced at the clock, it was two thirty in the morning, in Muggle London...who would be crying at this ...then he remembered Luna, how strange she had acted all day.

Instantly worried, George pulled his robe on and headed towards the door to the suite and swung it open, only to find Luna on the other side, walking in a hurry back to her room.

"Luna?"

She stopped, turned around and looked at him, her tear-wet face vulnerable and shining in the moonlight that came through the windows in the suite. She was stunning, and tragic at the same time, beauty and pain in a glance. Luna took his breath away and broke his heart in the same heartbeat and George realized that he would do anything for Luna Lovegood, anything to keep her safe from harm...and he would do it for the rest of his life if she would only let him.

"George..." She sniffled and stepped back "I'm sorry. I ... I thought to knock, and then I just couldn't...but I didn't want to not knock ..."

She looked at him helplessly, her eyes pleading for something... George crossed to her without a word and put his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him while she cried.

Eventually they worked their way over to the sofa and Luna curled up tightly in George's lap, and in his arms, her head on his shoulder.

"I've never told you...why I came to Diagon Alley."

George shook his head.

"Nobody has seen or heard from my father since the day he was arrested, the day Harry, Ron and Hermione escaped the death eaters. The last place anyone saw him, was in Azkaban Prison. Just after Voldemort's death, the dementors and death eaters went on a final death frenzy, Azkaban was one of the places attacked. The final list of Azkaban Casualties...it is being released tomorrow morning."

George tightened his arms around her. "Luna, why didn't you tell me?"

"After everything my father put your family through...you are the last person who should be comforting me at a time like this." Luna yawned and closed her eyes.

"Shit Luna...haven't you figured it out yet? Everyday I wake up and what I feel for you is stronger than it was the day before. Can't you see? You're everything to me...everything beautiful and perfect that I ever wanted in life...I...I'm falling in love with you Luna."

"Luna?"

George brushed the hair from her face, and just like it was always written in Ginny's cheesy muggle romance stories, Luna had fallen sound asleep.

* * *

**Part Seven: Reality Sucks  
**

Early the next morning neither had much to say over breakfast. Not only was it the last day they had in London, but also Luna's last day in Diagon Alley as she would be leaving for Hogwarts later in the day to begin her 7th and final year.

George walked her to her room, they agreed to meet for lunch before she left, then George kissed her and left.

An instant gloom fell over Luna as she watched him walk away.

She was in her room packing her trunk when the post arrived by special delivery.

"_Dear Miss Lovegood,_

_We are sorry to inform you that documentation was found stating that Xenophilius Lovegood was murdered by death eaters in a final attack of retribution when word spread of the defeat of Voldemort. Sadly, A number of war prisoners were murdered in the hours before ministry officials were able to regain control of the prison. A grave was found containing the remains of your father, Xenophilius Lovegood, on the grounds of Azkaban prison and they were left in place per health statutes. A proper headstone will be added with no cost to your family and you will be notified when this takes place._

_Attached please find a list of graveyard visiting days and hours._

_Virtincia Mortis-Rigor_

_Casualties of War Census Division_

_Ministry of Magic_

Luna crumbled the horrible letter in her hands , then went to seek the only place she knew that she could still find comfort.

An early September rain had blown up with a cold wind but Luna barely felt it as she ran to Weasley Wizard Wheezes to see George. Her mind was a mess, flitting back and forth between the comfort of Georges smile and the horrible words in the letter she still held crumpled in her hand.

_We are sorry to inform you that a grave was found containing the remains of your father Xenophilius Lovegood. _

"_You were in the DA . And a great friend of my sister, you were at the ministry with them the night that Sirius Black was killed."_

"_Good Evening Mr. Weasley, will you be joining Miss Lovegood for dinner this evening?"_

"_If Miss Lovegood doesn't mind"_

_on the grounds of Azkaban prison_

"_And again, who exactly is that?" George raised an eyebrow_

"_Don't be cute with me, you know who you are."_

"_Well, I can't help being cute, thats my mums fault, but again...Who am I?"_

_Xenophilius Lovegood was murdered by death eaters _

"_I worried a lot about this, Ginny, and Hermione, Harry and Ron...we've been through so much together, if I lost their friendship..." _

"_You haven't, I promise."_

" _I hope I've made another?"_

"_You've made another."_

_Casualties of War_

"_Why you are being so nice to me?"_

"_Maybe I like your company."_

_Casualties of War_

"_But nothing Miss stubborn, you almost gave me heart failure thinking you were gonna be a pretty little blond spot on the road."_

"_Okay, okay!"_

_'He thinks I'm pretty? '_

_Casualties of War_

"_Oh Sod it..." Luna laughed_

"_Another printing press one...?"_

"_Well, you see...It jams a lot..."_

_Casualties of War_

_Casualties of War_

_Casualties of War_

_Casualties of War_

_Daddy..._

_George...  
_

Luna stood outside the front door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"I didn't realize who you were the other day."

Luna turned her head to see Percy standing on the sidewalk a few feet from her. She said nothing and lifted her hand toward the door.

"Had I known, I would have told you that you have some nerve to show your face around my family Miss Lovegood."

Luna let her hand drop and didn't move. She knew this would come eventually. She and George...it was just too good to be true.

"You have nothing to say? Not even going to defend yourself or your traitor of a father Miss Lovegood?"

"My father did what he thought he had to." Luna said quietly,

"What he had to. Hmm, One Weasley death wasn't enough for him? Why not two, Hell, why not all of us? Right? You were suppose to have been my brother and sisters friend and your father betrayed them. I hope he spends the rest of his life in Azkaban for what he did to my brother and his friends, I hope he rots there."

Luna swallowed a sob and turning from the door she walked toward Percy.

"Congratulations Mr. Weasley" George opened the door just in time to see Luna slap Percy hard across the face then force the crumpled paper from her hand into his. "You've got your wish, my fathers dead and rotting in an Azkaban grave."

Without looking at George Luna turned and began to run as fast as possible back to the Leaky Cauldron. Stunned, George looked back and forth through the heavy rain between Luna's quickly retreating back and Percy's indignant face.

"What did you do?"

"I told the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"About her and her traitor father and how they almost got Ronnie killed."

George groaned "Tell me your joking "

"Her father!" Percy's face was red "Turned Ronnie, Hermione and Harry in to death eaters George...DEATH EATERS! They betrayed them and..."

"And you betrayed our entire family for your career!" George growled looking to see Luna crossing the street "I'll deal with you later!" He pointed his wand at the door and spoke a spell to lock up, then chased Luna through the rain.

* * *

-

* * *

**_December_**

* * *

****

**Part Eight: When First We Practice To Deceive...  
**

* * *

George walked around Honeydukes for the fifth time, it may be HIS birthday, but he was that needed to find just the right thing. He had really FUCKED up.

Not screwed, fucked, screwed didn't begin to describe just how badly he had messed things up with Luna this time.

"_Your not my mother Luna, and your sure as hell not my girlfriend or my wife so ...piss off."_

"_Don't George, please, don't be so angry...this ...none of this mess is worth being in a bottle all day and night."_

"_Arrogant bit of fluff ain't you?. Don't flatter yourself. I ain't drinking over you." _

But he was...it was the only way he could stand the lonliness, and being without her.

"_You know, it's terribly impolite of you, to come all this way and not even wish Fred and me a Happy Birthday."_

"_It's your...oh George...I'm so..."_

"_I don't need your pity" he walked to the door and threw it open. "And I have plenty of friends. Please, just go."_

"_George ...I don't want to leave things like this..."_

"_Get out."_

"_George...please..."_

"_GET OUT"_

He couldn't decide between buying her the huge "I'm a complete asshole" card or the "I'm a total prick" card

"George Weasley isn't it?"

George looked at the woman distractedly. She was vaguely familiar, but not enough to worry over.

"That would be me"

"We'll I don't really expect you to remember me, I wasn't in your year."

"Yeah, guess not."

"Well, Have a good day." The woman waved and George as much as ignored her, paid for his envelope to Luna and the owl delivery, then headed out towards the hogshead for his dinner.

"Hi!"

"Well, as I live and breathe! When did you come back?" the old man behind the counter smiled

"Just today."

"Are you staying long dear?"

"No, just passing though."

While the man was distracted, the woman switched the envelope that still sat on the counter with the one in her pocket. She smiled and waved on her way out, stopped by a trash can and destroyed the other envelope and put it in the trash, then went on to the Hogshead.

He was easy to spot, sitting and moping in a booth, ignoring his food.

"Hello again, George."

"Uh...Hi."

"Mind if I join you?" The woman was already sliding into his booth, and George still couldn't quite place her.

"What can I get you?" Aberforth called from the bar.

"Firewhiskey" the woman called "For both?"

"No." George shook his head. "Just butterbeer for me. Ab"

Aberforth brought the drinks over and while he was serving them a post office owl flew in and landed in front of George. He untied the letter and unrolled it, it was wet with tears and a couple slid down George's cheek as he crumpled the letter in his palm. He picked up his jacket and and headed for the door.

"I'll settle with you tomorrow Ab, for now put it on my tab."

"Gotcha."

Outside George let his tears fall freely as he looked at the note from Luna again. She had a right to be angry, to yell at him...but he had never heard her sound so hurt before, she was flat out refusing to have anything to do with the snowflake ball committees, but that was the least of his problems. She said that she was never going to have another thing to do with him again and that was a promise carved in stone.

* * *

-

* * *

The woman made sure that there was nobody in the other stall in the bathroom at the hogshead then pulled out her cellphone and dialed.

"Hi, it's me. Listen, I have to be quick, I'm in Hogsmeade in a bathroom and if I get caught it will be trouble."

"Yes, everything went just as planned, with an extra bonus that the big guy is gonna be thrilled about. I found the perfect way to get revenge on the one of those that he was blanking on."

"Yes, Loony Lovegood! And the best part is...it involves fucking up another Weasley too."

"Yes, Yes...I know I'm a bitch."

"But it's so much fun, and I am really quite good at it!"

She laughed and hung up, straightening her lipstick before she left the bathroom.

* * *

-

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed and kicked off her shoes. Damn but it had been a long night, it had taken almost three hours to calm Luna down after that owl arrived. Ginny growled low in her throat. That damned idiot brother of hers. If she hadn't known what had happened with George and Luna that morning, she would have sworn up and down there was no way that George could ever write such a letter. But after he had so cruelly thrown her out of his shop, as if she was a piece of rubbish. Well, she wouldn't put anything past him. She knew he was hurt, but that didn't explain being a total ass. The thing's he had said to Luna were just...just...

Luna,

I'm sick of this constant little child

drama with you. You were right, it is

best that we not see one another...

I have already asked another

to help with my end of the preparations

for the snowflake ball. So you may

consider yourself, off the hook.

George.

She was so going to kick her brothers arse when she saw him!

Ginny stood up and went to her burrow and opened the top drawer. She reached her hand in for a nightgown and the one she pulled out came out red and sticky. She shook it and a small book fell to the ground. A book that Ginny recognized very well.

_But this can't be!_

Ginny slid to her knees and picked the book up, it was covered in something that looked like blood, was sticky like blood. Ginny was afraid to open it, she had been afraid to even THINK about touching another diary since Tom Riddles diary nearly destroyed her life years before.

Yet something pulled her forward. She let the sides drop and the diary opened to the random page of its own choosing. Ginny's eyes fell to the middle of the page, to the angry bloody red scrawl that looked as if it had been cut into the diary rather than written. She started screaming, and was unconscious before she even finished reading the words...

We meet again, Ginny Weasley

The time has come

are you ready

To once again open the Chamber of Secrets

and set free my new beast

To Kill and Destroy?

TMR

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Nine Preview

Has Ginny been possessed again?

Everyone keeps telling her theres no way,

but Ginny, and even Harry aren't so sure.

Weird things start happening around

Hogsmead and Hogwarts

Messages get lost, switched...

relationships are sabotaged

and someone is out for revenge...

or is it more than one SOME ONE?

And is it possible that Tom Riddle left more than one Diary?

Chapter 9, Coming Soon!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

BTW...now you can discuss this chapter with me and other readers from the comfort of your e-mail inbox! Just join my Yahoo readers group...address is on my Bio page. Don't forget to take out the spaces.

http // groups . yahoo .com / group / cjsffhub /

-

* * *

-

* * *


	9. Something Wicked This Way Comes

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- 

-

-

-The Eighth Year

-Chapter 9

-Something Wicked This Way Comes

-

-

-

* * *

**Part One: Bloody Pages**

* * *

"Ginny, are you sure your okay?" Harry asked for the fifth time in the past hour. Ginny looked up from her book and gave Harry "The Look"

"Yes Father Harry, I am just as fine as I was ten minutes ago. Now may I do my school work so I don't have a heap of make up work to do over the holidays?"

"Well, excuse me for being worried." the look on his face was extremely hurt. He got up from his desk and headed for the door.

"Harry..."

"No, do your work. Don't let an annoying little thing like my concern get in your way." He stormed out of the office, shutting the door roughly behind him, and headed for the gymnasium, pulling off his shirt and tie as he went. He pushed open the locker room door and ducked into the office where he kept his work out clothes.

Already he felt like shit, it wasn't Ginny's fault and he had no business taking it out on her because he was feeling like he was strung on his last nerve. Every since he had flown through her window (with McGonagall's permission of course) and seen Ginny, unconcious with that blood covered diary next to her...since he had read those words...

_Hello once again, Ginny Weasley _

_The time has come around again_

_are you ready _

_To again open the Chamber of Secrets_

_and set free my beast_

_To Kill and Destroy?_

_Tom Riddle_

Voldemort was dead, his horcruxes destroyed. Harry had no doubt about that. But what about Tom Riddle, the young Riddle before he had become that heinous thing that the wizarding world knew as Voldemort? Could he have been experimenting with horcruxes even then? He obviously had, or Ginny wouldn't have been possessed by the first diary.

But did Tom Riddle make two diaries? Did the second find it's way to Ginny? And if so...how the hell did it do it?

"Harry, you in here?"

Harry shook his head to clear it.

"Yeah Ron, in the office. I'll be right out."

"It's okay, I'll change up too. I need to build up if were going to keep Slytherin from taking back the cup this year. Malfoy's not playing, least there won't be any cheating."

"I heard that Weasley." Draco Malfoy stepped in from the hallway as Harry was stepping out of the office.

"Yeah so?" Ron smirked and Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Harry.

"Potter, I talked to my mother."

"And?"

"As far as she knows there was only one diary. She asked my father too, and he says same thing. Only one."

"I don't know how to take that." Ron crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mother said that Voldemort wasn't big on sharing, even within his inner circle. So it's possible there was another that mother and father knew nothing about."

"So this really doesn't mean much after all." Harry leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't" Draco shrugged "But how often did you see Voldemort, or Riddle for that matter, use the same tool twice?"

"Use the same tool..." Ron echoed

"Right..."Harry answered "He never used two alike items for horcruxes, they would be too easy to find that way"

"Right" Ron's eyes widened with understanding "That's why everything was so different and hidden in such varied spots. So the chances that he made two diaries is..."

"I'd bet pretty small." Draco nodded. "Did you find out anything about the blood yet?"

Ron snorted "Yeah. Just a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone knows plenty on the last time the chamber was opened. It was basilisk blood."

"Basilisk? Where the hell do you even get basilisk blood?"

"According to McGonagall there are only three or four known basilisk still in existence. The blood, you can't even get it in Knockturn Alley, it has to be special ordered, and then it take's 6 months to a year to get because you have to wait for when the basilisk sheds it's skin when its eyes are covered and it is blind and is the weakest, the harvesters can drug it and bleed it enough to fill their orders without being killed."

"And it wasn't ordered in Knockturn alley, we already checked it out."

Draco grinned a little "Hell Potty, if I had known it was so valuable, I'd have come with you second year and put a few jars out."

Ron and Harry smirked.

"Is she acting strange or anything?"

"My sister has a name Malfoy, wouldn't kill you to muster up the respect to use it." Ron gave him a dirty look.

Draco shrugged "is Ginny acting strange?"

"Yeah, she's ready to take my head off." Harry pushed away from the wall and started walking towards the gym entrance.

"But that's because your being annoying, always asking her if she's okay."

"Ron, when the hell is Hermione going to be back from visiting her father? I mean...Look who's talking." Ron just grinned

" Anyway, we've been down in the chamber, nothing down there but a basilisk skeleton."

"Maybe it was just someone's idea of a sick joke." Malfoy kicked his shoes off and took off his coat.

"Not changing up?"

"No, I told Luna I would go into Hogsmeade with her. She doesn't like to go alone anymore since things got so ugly between her and..." he glanced over at Ron "No offense"

"Hell, I wish I understood what was going on with him just as much as she does." Ron frowned. "Something doesn't seem right, when he sends her those messages... it's not at all like him to keep being mean to her just for the sake of being mean. Even if she did hurt him when he saw her on his birthday."

"What I don't believe" Harry frowned "Is that he has more or less chucked us all aside for Marietta Edgecombe, she almost gets us all expelled and now he's involved with that...that... ..."

"Think bitch is the word your looking for" Ginny stood in the doorway behind him

Harry grinned back at her and bowed "Yes, thank you my dearest love"

"Holy shit, I think I am going to vomit." Draco rolled his eyes when Ginny kissed Harry "Their so sickeningly sweet."

"You should see them fight...its like watching two Godzilla's with wands."

"Very funny." Ginny looked from Harry to Draco "Anyway,I'm really worried. Luna was here when you were all holed up in the locker room, she asked me to tell you that she was leaving and you should meet her there when you are done. But I think you better hurry, she looked quite upset, I think she might have gotten another of those letters from George."

Draco didn't stop to put on his shoes before he ran out the door.

* * *

**-Part Two: Such a Tangled Web We Weave**

* * *

George sat in a cozy squishy chair behind the counter of the shop, Luna's latest letter still open in his hands. As much as they hurt to read, still he couldn't make himself stop. They were from her, it was still a kind of connection between them. Even if this latest letter did refer to him as a weak drunk who was wasting his life when he could be doing so much more than running a joke shop in a putrid little town. 

George closed his eyes and his memory slipped back again as it always did when he closed his eyes, to the night they danced in the London club.

_In that first breathless kiss_

_Young hearts intertwine _

_It's love for both_

_for the first and last time_

He felt the parchment slide from his fingers but just let it fall. If this was the only way he had to be with her...

_this is the one that_

_they've been waiting for.._

_Softly_

_She'll love him forever..._

_Truly forever.._

and it was...she had made it quite clear over the past week, despite his constant letters apologizing over and over again for that morning a week before. He'd never thought that she would refuse to see him again...not even for the project...but she had.

_Gently..._

_He'll Love her forever_

_Forever and ever..._

_Closely..._

Luna... Damn ...he missed her.

_In beloved arms..._

_Forever..._

George felt the gentle press of Luna's lips against his and he sighed softly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to his chest.

-

* * *

-

Luna was furious. It was one thing to make comment's about her. Let George Weasley call her an idiot and a tease and even a tramp all he wanted. But this time he had gone too far. Insulting her father, knowing that she was still totally torn up over his death. That he would do all of this to hurt her, to get back at her because she wouldn't go out with him...he certainly wasn't the person she had thought he was during their time in London.

London...

What a wonderful and uncomplicated time that was. She should have known, there was no way things could ever stay that way, certainly not that simple. She had turned George away to protect him from her, to keep him from the same horrible fate that had befallen her grandparents and parents. She didn't want anyone else to be hurt because of her.

Luna stopped, something coming into focus inside her mind that had always seemed just out of reach before. George had been trying to show her all this time... but she hadn't understood. It all made so much sense now. She was afraid of something happening to George, that was true. But she was pushing him away to protect not him, but herself! She didn't want to risk going through that loss again, so she was shutting herself off from the only person she had ever had feelings beyond friendship for.

Luna smiled. Now that she understood, it didn't seem as huge an obstacle. Or at least she thought, it was enough that...with help from George, she could live with it.

Luna began to run towards Hogsmeade. She ran up the three steps that went to the door of the shop but stopped abruptly outside the door.

George sat on the counter with his arms around Marietta Edgecombe, kissing her.

Luna turned without a word and walked away.

* * *

**Part Three: When First We Practice To Deceive**

* * *

George heard footsteps light on the wooden stairs outside and opened his eyes in time to catch a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye, a stark contrast to the dark hair that was so close to his face. 

_What the hell was he doing?_

The last thing he remembered was thinking about Luna, that night in London then his eyes had gotten heavy and...

He pushed the woman in front of him away, the woman he disliked so much, the one who still bore traces of the word Sneak on her face from when she had ratted out the DA.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Me?" She laughed "I just came in to bring you these fliers that need to be charmed and then posted at the school and around town. Your the one who grabbed me and started snogging me Weasley."

George felt intense disgust with himself, yet he knew when someone was up to no good, and this little sneak had been tailing him since she came into town days before, trying to be so nice and acting like they had been friends forever, truth be told he didn't think they had ever exchanged a single word up until that week. When Luna had refused to follow through and help him charm and post fliers, she had been right there offering to fill in, but George refused her help. He didn't want her anywhere near him, but she didn't seem to get the hint, and George had more than had it with her unwanted attention.

"Don't get excited, I was asleep and thought you were someone else." he spat, going into the bathroom to gargle her out of his mouth.

"Oh? How nice. You don't seem to have any girls around town though. So, what's his name?"

"Nah, I just happen to like women who are loyal. Something you know nothing about sneak."

"You know, it's too bad your brother died, he must have been the one with the manners."

George came out of the bathroom, seriously starting to get pissed now that she had upped the ante by bringing up Fred.

"You delivered the fliers, you can get out of my shop now."

"Rumor has it you've got a thing for that crazy Loony Lovegood." she laughed unkindly "Loony Lovegood, really George, is that the best you can do or did your brother Fred have the good taste as well?"

"You can leave, now."

"Ohh hit a nerve, did I?"

"I said, leave, before I forget that you are something resembling a female."

Marietta laughed cruelly but her next retort was cut off when Draco Malfoy opened the door to the shop and without a word walked straight to George and punched him in the jaw. He spun around and landed face down. The door slammed, signaling that Marietta had run out, and Draco kicked George over with his foot, leaving his sharp heel in Georges throat.

"I'm warning you Weasley, leave Luna alone. She gets one more of those damn letters I'm coming back, and next time I'll be bringing my wand. "

Luna ran into the shop next. "Draco! No! Stop it. Please." She tugged on his arm "Let's just go back to school."

Draco nodded and took his foot off of Georges neck. "You remember what I said Weasley."

George jumped up off the floor. "Luna...what's...are you...you and Malfoy?"

Luna turned around "Draco, give me a minute okay?"

"Luna.."

"Please."

Draco nodded and stepped outside, just barely outside.

"Luna..."George began but Luna cut him off

"I think everybody must be possessed with wiggling winklies the way that everybody has seemed to go so loony around here. When Voldemort died, everything was suppose to be better. But for most of us who were involved in the battle it's just gotten worse. So I think Voldemort must have been using spells with hidden wiggling winklies in them."

"Luna..I.." George tried to take her hand but she pulled it away

"Please don't touch me ever again George Weasley. I realized today that I was wrong to push you away before, because I was being selfish, I didn't want to be hurt again if something happened and you died. So I came to tell you, to see if we could find a way to get past all this ugliness the past few weeks and find a way. You said you would never stop wanting to be with me, but you did, and now you want to be with someone else."

"Luna no..you don't understand...I"

"I saw you! Don't lie when I saw you kissing her! I saw you kissing her the way you kissed me once." Luna wiped the tears away from her face and pulled a bag out from inside her cloak.

"This is everything you've given me, I'm giving it back to you." She reached in another pocket and pulled out a heavy binder of parchment and set in on the counter by the bag.

"This is every word you've ever written. I'm giving that back too...every word. I don't need meaningless words from you. And I don't ever want to see or hear from you again." she turned toward the door and began to open it.

"Wait, Luna..." George carefully pushed the door shut again "You have to listen, you'll see the truth if you just let me..."

"See the truth?" Luna laughed a sad bitter little laugh "All I can see is you kissing that...that...sneak."

"I hope you will be happy George I really cared about you very much."She pulled the door open and her eyes flitted up to his a final time, a torrent of tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Goodbye."

Luna stepped out into the snow and pulled the door shut behind her. George in a daze picked up the bag and scroll and turned the open sign to closed and locked the doors. He stepped into his storage room and went for a bottle of firewhiskey and pulled open the bottle.

"Shit" he chastised himself bitterly "isn't this part of why she left? Because I've turned into a fucking drunk?"

He threw the bottle into the sink, the sound of the smashing glass was so oddly pleasing that he tossed the remaining six bottles of firewhiskey in as well.

He picked up a large bottle of butterbeer and found the taste to be even better than he had remembered.

George untied the ribbon on the scroll and shifted through the letters. He smiled at first, remembering the first days he was in Hogsmeade, when she felt like she was so close, he only needed to figure out just that one little key that would unlock her heart and Luna would be his forever.

In just over a week things had gone so terribly wrong, and Luna seemed like she was a million miles away...an unreachable dream.

He shuffled through a few more letters then stopped abruptly, the bottle of butterbeer slipping through his fingers and shattering on the floor.

"What the hell?"

He tore out of the shop, grabbing his broom on the way.

He had to get to Hogwarts.

He had to get there now.

* * *

-

* * *

**Part Four: Enter Assistant-Professor Cho The Ho**

* * *

Harry was in the middle of a perfectly lovely treacle tart when Headmaster McGonagall called for quiet in the great hall. So oblivious was he that he hadn't noticed that someone was standing next to McGonagall until he felt Ginny go extremely rigid next to him.

He attempted to take her hand but she pulled it away from his, then, she took a deep breath, relaxed slightly and turned to him and whispered a soft apology in his ear and took his hand back in her own just in time for McGonagall to announce the proud return of former student, now Assistant Professor Cho Chang

who would be teaching transfiguration for the next term in years one through three.

Dinner at an end, Ginny practically sprinted out of the great hall dragging Harry behind her in an attempt to avoid running into Cho before their last session of DADA before the holiday.

"Ron! Ginny!" Luna ran up to them "Harry"

"What is it?" Ginny asked, anxious to get out of the building

"You've got to help. George is outside and he won't leave, Draco is getting very angry. Please, go get George to leave before he...someone gets hurt."

Ginny looked at her closely, her eyes clearly translated it to "before George gets hurt"

"We'll take care of it. You go to your commons okay? If your not there...maybe he'll be easier to convince." Ron said

"Ginny, why don't you go with her so she isn't alone?" Harry begged with his eyes.

Ginny nodded and led Luna off while Harry and Ron went out into the night and down into the snowy path. George and Draco were halfway down, Draco sitting on George's chest, his wand pointing at his face.

"I warned you Weasley. Get the hell out of here."

"Not until I talk to Luna, alone."

"What the hell..." Ron said shoving Draco off George.

"Ron..."Harry began

"He's the one who came flying up here like a crazy person and started making demands like he's lost his mind."

"Did you ask what he wanted?"

"We tried but..."

"It's none of your business Malfoy." George growled ready to tear Draco in half.

"See?"

"George, what's this about?"

"Harry, I swear if you don't let me go up and see Luna..."

"What?" Harry rose an eyebrow at George "You gonna beat me up? Hex me? Someone you've known since I was just a little kid?"

"You're still a little kid."

"I'm gonna marry your sister, be family."

"Your already family, have been since me and Fred lifted your trunk onto the train that day." George grunted

"The guy who gave you his tri wizard winnings to get started?"

"That's a low shot Potter."

"I'll take what I can get at this rate. Now tell us whats up."

"Someone's out to come between me and Luna."

"Give me a break." Draco snorted

"I got proof."

* * *

"I swear Potty, how do you work in that mess?" 

Harry cleared the considerable mess off his desk with a simple swipe of his wand.

"What mess?" Harry smirked.

"Look at these." George unrolled the parchments on top of the desk. "These are scrolls I sent to Luna weeks ago. These are ones she got this past week."

"Yeah, we've seen them." Ron crossed his arms

"Yeah, only thing is I didn't write them."

"What do you mean?" Harry sat forward "Where did they come from then?"

"I don't know for sure,. But I have my suspicions"

"Or you just feel guilty about it now and want to pass the blame off on someone else." Draco sneered

"George wouldn't do that." Ron glared

"I've never seen those letters before in my life, Besides, like I said, I can prove it." George laid two letters next to each other "This is from the first week I was here. This is from this week. See any difference?"

"Not a bit." Draco said and sat back.

"Look closer."

"Wait," Harry said "I see it. Ron?"

"I saw it right away, he's my brother. It's probably what was bothering Ginny about them, but she couldn't put her finger on it because she didn't have them side by side."

Draco looked up suddenly "The slant is different. And the capitals, they face the wrong direction."

George reached into a pocket and pulled out a scroll of parchments. "Ever seen any of these before?"

They each took a sheaf of parchment and read, their eyes wide.

"You don't think..."

"Not anymore." George shook his head "I did though. I've never seen her hand writing more then a time or two, so, you tell me..."

He put the two sheafs of parchments together, his against the one Luna was suppose to have written.

"Bloody Hell." Ron exclaimed

"The slant and the capitals, they're identical." Draco looked up again.

George took a deep breath, ashamed to admit what he knew he had to admit next. He still felt filthy and dirty because of it.

"Marietta Edgecombe came through town on my birthday, her uncle runs Honeydukes. They supposedly convinced her to stick around for the holidays and the ball on New Years Eve. She's been dogging me since, even though she has made it clear she hates anyone who was involved with Dumbledores Army, she is constantly on me...if you get my drift."

George took a deep breath.

"Today I fell asleep in the shop, and I... well, I was dreaming about Luna, a memory of her." His eyes darted to Draco quickly then back "When I woke up I was kissing that filthy sneak, that's when Luna saw us."

Harry let out his breath and sat back.

"You really do need to talk to Luna."

"No shit." Ron agreed

George was looking at Draco.

"Look, Luna is my friend. About the only one I've got in this place since no one wants to associate with a death eater."

"Ex" Harry added "Ex death eater."

Draco smirked a little " I care about her as a friend, like a little sister. You were hurting her plenty before any of this happened, I won't stand in your way, but I won't retract my promise to kick your ass if your hurt her again."

"That's fair I suppose."

"I think you should wait." Harry put in "Until we break for the Holiday. I think Ginny has Luna convinced that you won't be anywhere near the burrow, so it will be safe for her to stay over the holidays."

"No offense taken" George rolled his eyes

"No one said this was going to be easy" Harry shrugged "Besides, you and Lee will be swamped in Diagon Alley in the shop most of the time. That doesn't mean you can't sneak in from time to time."

"Speaking of which... what about the sneak?" Ron asked

"I'm thinking it is suspicious that she and Cho the Ho are around at the same time and trouble mysteriously arises." Draco mumbled

"I'm thinking I agree with you." Harry nodded "I'm also wondering if this has any connection with the diary that was planted in Ginny's room."

"What the hell are they playing at? Who would care so much about keeping me and Luna apart that they would go to such lengths? I mean, even if this is about Dumbledore's Army, why aren't they going after Harry or Hermione or even Ron? Why Luna and me? It makes no sense. "

They looked around the room at one another, grateful for the upcoming holidays and the break from the new worry that was just beginning to take hold. George was thankful that there was a chance he might be a conversation away from clearing the air with Luna, but worried at the same time about the lengths the sneak might go to in order to keep them apart.

"I don't know." Harry said, a nervous feeling of dread creeping into the pit of his stomach "But we better find out fast. Before someone ends up getting hurt."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Part 10 Preview

Christmas at the Burrow!

Away from Hogsmeade, George and Luna

have a chance to patch things up...but will they only make things worse?

Something strange happens to Ginny, Harry NEEDS to know

the secrets of the diary...but where has it gone?

Everyone hustles to Hogsmeade for the

preparations begin for the Snowflake Ball,

Ginny, Hermione and Luna go dress shopping in the muggle

world and Luna meets up with an old acquaintance who just might have

the answers she needs

* * *

-

* * *

Note: 

Um, okay so...here comes another AR-- rant on reviews. As In...only two for the last chapter?? Come on! What happened to all the people who promised to review if I picked this fic back up? I'm gonna be honest, I'm tired of being disappointed when I spend days brainstorming, then typing away and working on a new chapter, post the new chapter, and people read but then can't be bothered to say a few words about the story. Right now I am in a position to end this fic in three chapters, this would mean scrapping all of the main plot , including the Diary Ginny found, her possession, the mystery of Hermione's father's memory loss, Cho's return,,Marietta's plot and comeuppance, the string puller who wanted to destroy all of them, including Draco, and the mystery surrounding the possibility of their being a ninth horcrux. I think I will be covering the mystery of Luna's past though, since I just finished George and Luna's back story, I am going to skip around a bit and bring them to resolution so there are no huge loose ends and then that will be the end of it, again, not in the way I had planned.

or I can go on and write it the way I intended, That's gonna depend on reviews. I don't mean to be a bitch, but we dont get paid for writing, all we get are the kudo's , and since a lot of the readers here are also writers, you should really know better than to not leave a review!!

I wrote a hilarious fic called snapes christmas carol and it is sitting at 2 reviews. Now I don' t even want to finish it because what's the point if it is just gonna be ignored??? No Kudos equals no inspiration equals no creativity equals no writing equals no updates. So, we all win if you review!

* * *

Merry Christmas! ---CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	10. Christmas at the Burrow

* * *

-Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is the creation of JK Rowling.

* * *

**My apologies for the fact that this took so long to post. Between one thing or another my life has been just INSANE the past couple of months. **

**Timeline: Okay, I mentioned before that I had the time line all screwed up...this should be straightened out now. It is the third week of December approximately eight months following the battle of Hogwarts, assuming the battle took place mid-may. It has been roughly five months since George and Luna ran into one another in Daigon Alley and spent the weekend in London on Holiday, Seven months since Harry visited his Aunt Petunia and also roughly Seven since Petunia and Vernon went to America to the wizards clinic to try to find help for him after Bellatrix destroyed his mind with the Cruciatus curse. It has been roughly a week since Luna saw George kissing Marietta and they discovered the truth about the letters. It is roughly a day or two before Christmas.**

* * *

**-**

* * *

-The Eighth Year 

-Chapter Ten

-Christmas at the Burrow

* * *

**  
**

Luna opened her eyes to find the bedroom awash in a sea of blinding white. She glanced over at where Hermione Granger still lay deep in a peaceful slumber, her soft feminine snoring proof that she was in fact asleep. Luna rolled onto her side then scooted down to the foot end of the bed that she had been assigned for the week she was suppose to be staying with the Weasley's over the Christmas holidays. The very same bed she wasn't suppose to realize belonged rightfully to George Weasley, or at least that was what she had surmised, since no one had mentioned it. Not even George when he had come around for dinner the night before and they had taken a short walk. Of course, it wasn't like there had been much time, since as usual they had started out fine and ended up in an argument barely five minute into the conversation. Luna had stormed upstairs, George apparaited away angrily back to Diagon Alley.

Luna sighed and pulled back the curtains. It had just started to snow when she had turned on her heel and stormed back into the house, now a thick blanket of sparkling white had transformed the burrow into a world that was even more beautiful and magical than before and she suddenly felt a sense of rightness fill her. Somehow, even though George Weasley was a stubborn temperamental moody prat, it felt right to be there, sitting curled up in the bed that he had slept in since he was a small child.

Luna heard movement down below, knowing it was likely Mrs. Weasley, she scooted forward, slipping into her robe and slippers, to go and help with preparations for breakfast. Just as her foot reached the top of the landing the sound of breaking pottery rose up to meet her and she hastened her steps.

Luna didn't think that anything would ever hurt as much as the day she had learned her father had died, but her still her heart broke nearly as much at the sight that greeted her in the Weasley kitchen. Mrs. Weasley knelt on her knees, her hands over her face while she sobbed into them, both cut and bleeding. On the floor in front of her lay a broken Christmas mug that bore the inscription "Fred."

Luna rushed forward to the sink, picked up a towel, wet it under the faucet and knelt in front of Mrs. Weasley. She carefully picked up the pieces of broken pottery, relieved to see the pieces were quite large and it could be fixed like new.

She set the pieces aside and then reached for Mrs. Weasley's hand and gently pulled them from her tear and blood stained face.

"Mrs. Weasley...I'm so sorry. The mug is quite easily fixable though."

Molly allowed Luna to begin to wash the blood from her face and hands.

"Thank you dear" Mrs Weasley attempted a smile that came out as more of a pained grimace. "But what is truly paining me, isn't as easily fixed as a child's broken Christmas mug."

"Would we want to if it were though?" Luna sighed deeply, her thoughts shifting to her father. She missed him so much, it was like smothering and drowning in the pain and lonliness.

"Arthur made these mugs with all the children on their fifth Christmas's It was a tradition he brought from his family. They made them with their own hands, no magic allowed. Fred and George were so proud, though I suspect George snuck in a little magic when Arthur and Fred had their backs turned."

Luna smiled despite her sadness, that sounded just like something George Weasley would do.

"I understand" Luna smiled kindly "You wanted to see the mug for the same reason Harry keeps the piece of broken mirror that his godfather gave him, and why I want to see my house. They are reminders of who we've lost, and it brings them close so its almost like touching them again."

"I broke Fred's mug, and then I bent down to fix it and hit me that it was nothing at all to fix this thing... but nothing could ever fix the boy who made it."

Luna felt her eyes begin to sting and then a spring opened up in her eyes and she allowed her tears to fall unhindered.

"Is there anything in the world more cruel?" Mrs Weasley looked at the mug, her eyes saturated in smothering depths of agony that nobody but grieving mother could ever understand, except maybe a grieving daughter...

"This stupid old mug can be broken and fixed endless times" Mrs. Weasley waved her wand over the mug and it came together again,

"But my sweet boy couldn't even be fixed once!" she picked it up and threw it at the wall, it fell, this time only the thick handle broke off.

"I understand Mrs. Weasley" Luna patted her shoulder, tears pouring down her face "I know how much it hurts. And it's okay for you to be angry."

"No, you don't..." Mrs. Weasley glared at Luna "You don't know what it's like to lose a child, how could you possibly know?"

Luna recoiled and looked out the window, her hands lay limply in her lap. "Your right. I don't know. I've never been a mum, and my own mum died when I was just nine but I always have...I had... "

Luna stopped and took a deep breath, she blinked causing a cascade of tears to flow down her cheeks in a torrent to pool around her chin and fall in her lap.

" I know what he did to Ron and Hermione and Harry is unforgivable, I could...I would... never ask you to. But for me, it doesn't change how much I love him. He is...was..." Luna choked on a shuddering sob "he was the only father I will ever have... I know what its like to miss him and how much it hurts that he's gone."

Luna felt arms close around her as Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a tight hug, one hand stroking her hair.

"Oh Luna, you sweet girl, I'm so sorry. I was so lost in my own sadness I lost sight of the fact that you had even more than I."

With that Luna broke loose, sobbing on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. The two sharing comfort in their pain. Neither were aware that someone had been listening under the kitchen window.

* * *

-

* * *

Long moments later Luna pulled away, wiping at her cheeks. 

"I think it might be best for me to leave Mrs. Weasley."

"Don't be silly Luna, surely not because of this?"

"Well, yes and no. I don't feel right accepting your hospitality knowing what my father did..."

"Oh for Merlin's great soggy socks, I'm not accepting that excuse." Mrs. Weasley pushed Luna down into a chair, set a breadboard, bread and bread knife in front of her.

"Slice the bread for toast will you?"

"Mrs. Weasley, certain members of your family ...well, they very strongly disapprove of me..."

"Yes, but we call him Percy. "

" Percy loathes my father for what he did, and I think it is perfectly understandable. In fact...on some level I can't help but agree with him. It was a horrible thing to do, and after Bill and Fleur were so kind to invite us to their wedding at that. I feel even worse now, having spent so much time with Fleur and becoming so close after Harry, Ron and Hermione rescued me and I stayed with them."

"But not a bit of that is your fault Luna"

Mrs. Weasley set a cup of tea in front of Luna and sat down across for her, using her wand to direct the rest of the preparations.

"Mrs. Weasley, Percy loathes me as well, it's just best if we not be face to face. I feel horrible enough being the reason that my father did what he did."

"Are you telling me Percy is the reason you and George aren't together even though it is obvious to everyone how you feel about one another?"

"Yes...Well, no...yes..., I... ugh.. it's complicated."

"Try me."

"Just after I found out about my father, Percy and I had a horrible row. I tried to go back to my room to clear my mind, but then George followed me and put even more on my mind, even if it was a really very nice more, it was still more than I could handle at the moment. I was just trying to absorb that my father was never coming back."

Molly rolled her eyes " My boys have never been the most eloquent types. And you there with a burial to take care of..."

"That's just it. There wasn't. The ministry refused to allow me to remove his body from Azkaban Prisoners Cemetery to bury him where he belongs next to my mother, and so far whenever I have tried to visit his grave, the people out there give me the run about as if I am there to gawk at the death eater graves."

"Oh you poor thing. Well, Arthur has some contacts, well just see about that."

"Oh no...I couldn't. And I really do think I should go..."

"Your not starting that foolishness again are you?" Ginny said as she came bleary eyed down stairs "Really Luna, your not going anywhere. Not when we have dress shopping to do."

"Again...? What's this?"

"Mum, Luna doesn't think she should stay because she's afraid that Percy and George will have another row." Ginny shook her head

"Well that's a bit silly..."

"I think what she is really worried about is that Percy is going to go mess up George's pretty face with another black eye like last time."

"Ginny!" Luna wanted to crawl under the table and hide "I... I...just don't want them fighting because of me is all."

"For your information" George said thumping through the front door with a pile of wood levitating in front of him "The only reason he got the better of me is because he sucker punched me."

"Fitting punch for a sucker" Ron added his two cents landing on the bottom stairs, then shoved out of the way by Hermione, and then Hermione by Harry.

Now fully humiliated Luna made a dash for the stairs to dress.

"Now look what you did?" Hermione cuffed Ron on the shoulder. "You went and embarrassed Luna"

"What I did?" Ron said totally indignant "I didn't do nothing, it was George."

"Wasn't me, was Ginny talking about my pretty face. And I prefer roguishly handsome if you don't mind."

"Give me a break" Hermione rolled her eyes and pretended to gag.

"Mummy" George laid his head on Molly's shoulder "did you see what Hermione did?"

"No dear."

"She gagged at my face."

"Not like I'm the only one."

"Hermione, don't gag at George's face, it's not nice." Mrs. Weasley nodded to Hermione.

"Thank you Mummy"George kissed her cheek then stuck his tongue out at Hermione

"Tattletale." Hermione very uncharacteristically gave him the finger behind Mrs. Weasley's back

"All my boys are very pretty. Hermione, I saw that finger ."

"Pretty? Really mum!" Ron protested

"What about me?" Harry asked indignantly with an adorable pout.

"Your pretty too."

"Yes you are." Ginny gave Harry a kiss on the cheek "Mum, if they're pretty, what does that make make me?"

"And me?" Hermione piped up

"Obnoxious?" George offered

"Works for me" Ron grinned and ducked a swing from Ginny while Harry laughed with sheer joy. For the first time in his life feeling complete freedom from fear.

"Harry" Ginny lay her head on his shoulder and batted her eyelashes at him "If you guys are pretty, what does that make me?"

Hermione copied her gesture "And me?"

"Roguishly handsome?" he suggested to the general approval and laughs of the others.

"I give up, your hopeless, all of you." Hermione picked up her breakfast dishes and took them to the sink to wash them. Ginny picked hers up as well and began to stand but Harry caught her hand and pulled her back down and whispered into her ear.

"Breathtakingly beautiful"

Ginny felt a million butterflies beating their wings against her rib cage as she pulled back and and looked into Harry's eyes, then she leaned forward and kissed him. The hell with who was watching.

At the top of the stairs Luna wiped a tear from her cheek with a soft smile. She couldn't help wondering if those down below knew just how beautiful and precious what they had just experienced was.

* * *

-

* * *

"Jeeze, it's Christmas eve" Lavender whimpered "If we don't find something today, you know how screwed we are gonna be?" 

"Calm down" Luna smiled "It's not like it's the end of the world if you don't find the perfect dress."

Lavender stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and stared at Luna as if she had lost her mind.

"Luna Lovegood! How can you speak such...such...complete and total foolishness? Oh you...brat... You have your dress already don't you?"

"No, of course not."

"Nobody has their dresses yet Lavender" Ginny laughed at Lavenders drama "calm down."

"I know, I know...it's just a dress...right?" They walked in silence until they came to the last dress shop on that side of the street.

"But this IS probably THE social event of the decade you guys. Maybe even the century. Or at the very least, the last really big one that we will ever have before we are all married and have kids and such."

Hermione chewed on her fingernail and looked at Ginny "She does have a point."

"I guess so" Ginny agreed, she looked at Luna who looked away.

"Well, for you guys anyway." She pretended to be watching the Christmas display in the window. Since word had leaked out that Ron had bought Hermione an engagement ring for Christmas, Luna had been feeling like the odd one out.

She and George hadn't spoke privately since they argued her first night at the burrow five nights before. Things had been really busy at the shop and he hadn't been out since two mornings before. The night of the day after Christmas they would be returning to school so they could help with the schools part in the preparations for the Snowflake ball. That left two days...which would be great except for the little matter of the fact that they were still probably just going to fight the first chance they got.

"This place has nothing that we haven't seen in all the other shops" Ginny sighed, plopping down into a chair in the fitting room.

"Hey, what about going into London?" Hermione suggested

"London?" Luna blinked, that was the last place she wanted to go...so many places, so many memories...

"Hey, what about that little boutique you told me about Luna? Didn't you say they had gorgeous clothes?" Ginny smiled

"Yeah, I did...Sounds like a great idea" Luna smiled, feeling anything but.

* * *

The Burrow Street Boutique was exactly the way Luna remembered it but even more charming dressed up for the holidays. Mrs. Harriman looked even prettier than she had before in a well sitting soft grey sweater dress. She remembered Luna the minute she laid eyes on her, 

but then she should have been surprised. Luna almost smiled remembering, she and George had put on a battle that almost rivaled the battle of Hogwarts just outside the boutique.

" Luna, it is so nice to see you again. I am very glad you have come to visit. Your young man is sitting this one out I see?"

"Mrs. Harriman...it's very nice to see you too. But, well, like George said last fall..."

Before Luna could go on to remind Mrs. Harriman that she and George were not a couple Hermione cut in.

"I'm afraid you get the young mans future sister in law, his sister and his sister's school friend today."

Mrs. Harriman shook hands in turn her smile bright and cheerful "Well, this is indeed a pleasure! And please, do call me Lattie,"

She turned to take Ginny's hand "I feel so old when young people call me Mrs. Harriman" she suddenly jerked like she had felt something shoot up her arm

"Lattie?" Luna looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh" She smiled and shook her head, then began to rub her knuckles "It's just...just the cold, it gets into my old bones you know. Now, what can I do for you ladies today?"

Ginny felt a sense of dread and fear gradually working its way over her toes and up her legs , she knew it would keep moving slowly creeping further and further, gradually until it became a part of her... taking over every inch of her body. She knew this fear because she had experienced it once before ...

...every time she had written in Tom Riddles diary.

* * *

-

* * *

Harry, Seamus and Ron batted small fireworks back and forth from behind the counter to where Ron was suppose to be restocking supplies. Harry and Ron had gone into Diagon Alley to help in the shop and were just getting ready to close. Being it was Christmas Eve, they were closing at noon so they could finish their own shopping whileGeorge and Lee were in back finishing up the books since the shop in Diagon Alley wouldn't be open again until after the New Year, when they were disturbed by a loud crash from the front of the shop.

"If you three clowns broke something, your paying for it." Lee shouted

"Cept for Harry" George shouted "He owns part of the store, so I'll just kick his skinny arse."

"Actually" Came from the doorway "You'd be wanting to kick my arse. Being it was my fault."

George looked up to see Percy.

"I'm gonna go check the damage" Lee said preparing to beat a hasty exit

"Chicken" George growled

Lee stopped just before the doorway " I don't want to get in the way when Percy tries to mess up your pretty face again."

Lee ducked and ran when George threw a confetti stuffed exploding cone at him,

"I prefer Roguishly Handsome!" he yelled out

"Right right" he heard three voices drifting back from the main room "Pretty"

"So..." Percy stepped in and sat in the chair vacated by Lee "How have you..."

"What do you want Percy?"

"Your still mad at me?"

"You come here to ask stupid questions or is there a reason? I'm busy."

Percy sighed and pulled a long white envelope from his inside coat pocket and handed it to George.

"It's for Luna from the Ministry. What the hell do they want with her?"

"Don't know for sure, Rumor has it that some of the orphaned kids who fought at Hogwarts are getting special compensation from the Ministry. Her house was destroyed too wasn't it? It could be anything really."

"Why are you delivering this? "

Percy shrugged "Someone heard she was staying with the family, Penelope and I are going to her parents until later, its marked important. I gotta go, I'm meeting with the foundation committee in Hogsmeade at two. "

"Yeah, thanks."

"Don't thank me. Not as if I had anything to do with it."

" Percy, it's Christmas, can you pull that stick out of your arse for five minutes?"

"I don't know, can you drop your self-righteous bullshit?" Percy turned and walked away, leaving George to glare at the empty doorway.

George really hated it when the prat had a point.

* * *

-

* * *

Hermione and Luna looked up anxiously when Ginny opened the door to the bedroom and stepped in quietly. 

"So...?"

Ginny looked up guiltily as she sat down on the end of Luna's bed.

"Guess who we saw in Diagon Alley? Neville's back from the States, we just had drinks with him and Harry's cousin Dudley." Ginny smiled sadly

"Really? That's great!" Luna smiled "So what did Harry say?"

"He says his parent's might actually be making a little improvement, but, the news about Harry's uncle wasn't so good."

"Ginny" Hermione sat up and stared Ginny down. "You didn't tell Harry about what Lattie saw did you?"

Ginny pulled her knees up and rested her elbows on them, her face in her arms.

"They are beginning to think his Uncle may not be able to regain his mind again."

"Ginny... you didn't tell him..."

"NO!" Ginny exploded "I fucking didn't okay? Don't you get it Hermione? How am I suppose to tell him that on top of the news about his uncle?"

"I understand Gin, really, but he'd want you to tell him. After all we learned about prophecies from Harry..."

Ginny jumped up and started pacing.

"Merlin's pimpled butt Hermione, this isn't the Hall of Mysteries! This is some old crackpot spouting nonsense..."

"Ginny!" Luna crossed her arms indignantly "Lattie isn't an old crackpot. Even George believes in her."

"Oh? Then why aren't you are George together if you believe in her so much?" Ginny glared at Luna

Luna didn't say anything, but stood and left the room. Hermione looked at Ginny, her eyes full of censure.

"That was completely uncalled for and over the line Ginny."

Ginny's face faulted and she nodded "I know." She put her hands over her face and slid to sit on the floor "I know"

Hermione sat down next to her.

"I was going to tell him during dinner, but then we ran into Neville and Dudley and they were looking for Harry. And the news about his uncle is so terrible Hermione. Harry is really upset about it, because Bellatrix did it because she wanted to find him. How could I tell him after that?"

"I know, I understand, but Ginny, Harry will be furious with you if you keep this from him. I mean really, really furious."

"I'll tell him, I promise. Just, not tomorrow. He's had enough to ruin his Christmas without this too."

"Ginny..."

""I'll tell him the day after, before we go back to Hogsmeade and school. It's not until New Years...it's all good until then right? That's what Lattie said...?"

"I remember..."

Flashback

"_Goodbye now, Dear's, I hope you will come back again!"_

"_We will." Luna smiled remembering Latties words of encouragement _

_Ginny took Latties hand as she turned to exit the shop. _

"_It was very nice meeting you dear , you tell your darling brother hello for me."_

"_I will" Ginny couldn't resist a giggle "Thank you so much Lattie...this dress is perfect..."_

"_Your young man will be even more blinded than usual by you in this dress...this I promise..."_

_Latties face went blank, her eyes glassy and her hand clenched down hard on Ginny's_

"_Lattie?" Ginny tried to pull away but couldn't_

**_"...DARKNESS AND EVIL SHALL COME AFTER THE NEW YEAR RISES UPON THE EARTH ...YE MUST BEWARE...BEWARE THE YEAR NEW...THE YEAR NEW BRINGS EVIL AND DARKNESS ...THE YEAR NEW BRINGS DEATH IF YOU ARE NOT VIGILANT GINEVRA WEASLEY ...AND YE SHALL BRING DEATH AND THE YEAR NEW SHALL BRING DEATH TO YE... BEWARE THE YEAR NEW BRINGS DEATH ... MOMENTS AFTER THE MIDNIGHT HOUR SHALL BRING THE DARKNESS AND EVIL JUST AFTER THE NEW YEAR RISES UPON THE EARTH..."_**

End Flashback

"Alright, but if you don't tell him Ginny, I will"

Ginny nodded and rose to go look for Luna to apologize.

* * *

-

* * *

George arrived at the burrow to find Harry and Ron just about to go out in search for Luna. Instead he procured Harry's firebolt and headed out himself, one destination in mind. He knew Luna far too well, there was only one place she would go this late on Christmas eve.George swooped down low over the destruction of what remained of the former home of Xenophilius Lovegood and saw immediately that his instincts were dead on. Amongst the rubble was the huge still standing fireplace, Luna had used her wand to clear the area of rubble and a bright fire lite the two am Christmas eve darkness around her. She had cast a charm around her to keep out the cold and lay wrapped in warm blankets in front of the fire sound asleep.

George approached quietly, not wanting to startle her. He found himself torn between waking her and taking her back to the burrow or settling in for the night and watching her sleep. Her face was so still and peaceful, even though he knew that she had been driven here because of a disagreement with Ginny and she had to be missing her father just as horribly as he was missing Fred. Still, in the fire and moonlight, she was nothing short of breathtaking.

George sat down on the battered rug and looked at the ruins of Lovegood home. There was little left after the explosion that had leveled the place. Yet Luna had found the families Christmas stockings bearing the names Xenophilius, Luna, and Daisy and hung them on the fireplace. A tiny tree limb had been decorated with three ornaments bearing the initials X, L and D, and the quilts she lay wrapped in, obviously worn, had been protected by heavy rubble and the wearing had been by time, not from the explosion. From the way the rubble had been tossed about, George suspected that these had once been on Luna's own bed.

Just as George was deciding to leave her sleep, Luna began to stir.

"George Weasley?" she said in a haze "Why are you in my room?"

George smiled and brushed her hair out of her face "I came to find you. Everyone was worried about you."

"I shouldn't be there."

"That's not true."

"It is." She sat up, fully awake now

"Is not"

"Ginny's mad at me."

"Ginny feels bad for yelling at you."

"Percy hate's me."

"Percy's a git."

"You hate me."

George looked up, shocked.

"No. Luna...No..."

Luna wouldn't look at him.

"You don't have to pretend, or lie. I know what I've done, I know how I hurt you."

"No more than I've hurt you."

"I deserved it. I was horrible to you..."

"We both had our moments. I'm a terrible arse when I'm hungover. Good thing I quit drinking huh?"

Now Luna did look at him.

"You have?"

George nodded "I knew there was no chance of ever working things out with you if I didn't."

"You want to? Work things out with me I mean?"

George nodded "You have to know I do."

"On your birthday... you said..."

"Forget what I said ...I told you, I'm an arse when I'm hungover."

"You really quit drinking?"

George nodded

"I'm glad." Luna smiled.

George smiled and began to shiver.

Luna looked at him with concern."Your cold aren't you?"

"Not at all."

"Liar."

"I'm not"

"Well, that's good then I suppose" Luna said laid back down with a bit of mischief lighting in her silvery eyes "Otherwise, I might have had to share my blankets with you"

George looked back at her, an equally mischievous glint just beginning to glow in his own dark brown eyes.

"Well, I'm actually quite freezing to death, but if I shared your blankets you know there is no way I could stop myself from kissing you, at least once...being that close and all. So I guess it's up to you to either let me kiss you or let me freeze to death."

"Well, you could go home..."

"No, no...couldn't do that.." George shook his head

"Why not?"

"Because that isn't one of the options I gave you."

"I see, and who says you make the options?" Luna grinned

"Me, after all, I am the one freezing to death. Brrrr" George shivered, an extremely exaggerated version of earlier.

She only laughed at him

"I think I might be able to find another blanket here."

"Oh my Luna, I think my blood is turning to ice.BRRR"

"You could sit closer to the fire perhaps..."

"ICE BERGS, Luna, in my veins. That can't possibly be good."

"I'm almost sure I saw more blankets where the closet use to be..."

"An iceberg sunk the Titanic, imagine what it could do inside my body..."

"You know, I have my wand, I could just transfigure something..."

They had been teasing, but suddenly George turned away, sounding deadly serious.

"Is the thought of my kissing you really so repulsive to you Luna?"

Luna sat back up and crawled across the blanket to put her hands on his shoulders and turn him around once again.

She lifted his chin in her hand and smiled.

"No"

Then Luna kissed him.

A long bit later he pulled her into his arms. His voice failed him and came out in a whisper.

"Did you mean that?"

She nodded

"You want to be mine?"

She looked up at him

"I've been yours all along, I've been too afraid of losing you to admit it."

George laid down, pulled the blankets around them and cuddled Luna close against his chest then kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere"

Luna closed her eyes and snuggled closer into Georges chest, wishing for all the world she believed him

* * *

******-**

* * *

******-**

* * *

******-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

* * *

-Chapter 11 Preview-

* * *

-Christmas Day Dawns With Surprise Gifts for Luna ...one from a surprising source! 

Then its back to Hogwarts for Preparations for the Snowflake Ball!!

Harry senses that Ginny is hiding something but her refusal to tell him Latties dark prophecy leads to trouble between the two

A forgotten promise to go to the Ball with Draco causes turbulence between George and Luna, and Draco and George, with an extra annoyance or two in the middle.

Note: I am so totally sorry for the lack of updates!! Then to make matters worse, the further it got from Christmas the harder and the more blocked I got. I think I might make some time line changes again to bring it more up to date again, making the ball a valentines deal. I was hit today with inspiration for a way I could still end this the way I had planned quicker and I have an idea for a sequel that would be a comedy. But, not sure what I will do...I need to see if I am really past my writers block or not first.

Hopefully I will update very soon!

* * *

******-

* * *

********-

* * *

********-**

* * *


	11. Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is the property of JK Rowling not me...and tell me that doesn't fucking suck.

* * *

- 

-

-

* * *

-The Eighth Year 

-Chapter 11

-Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot

* * *

-

* * *

Harry peeked into Ginny's Room, having already known that Luna and George had not returned, he knew that Ginny wouldn't be in her bed, and he was right. Her bed wasn't remotely mussed. Whether it was good or not that George and Luna were still missing he didn't want to think about beyond hoping they would be back before the elder Weasley's woke and began to ask questions of the younger two, not to mention himself and Hermione. As for Ginny... 

Harry had known Ginny since she was ten years old and spent at least a part of his summer holidays with the Weasley's since she was eleven. She had changed a lot in the intervening years, grown from a shy and bashful little girl that had bemused him to no end, into an breathtakingly beautiful and brave woman that Harry was desperately in love with and planned to marry in the next few years, once their educations were complete and he was sure he could support her.

But the more somethings change, the more other things stay the same. However much she had changed otherwise, somethings about Ginny were as reliable as the clock in Molly Weasley's kitchen, when it came to knowing the whereabouts of each member of the Weasley family. When angry, under stress or being teased, Ginny became a creature of habit, and since Harry's first summer holiday spent at the burrow, he'd known she had a favorite place to hide from her brothers. The first time Harry found her there, Ginny had run there because Fred and George were teasing her about having to wrestle a slimy baby troll to be sorted into houses.

He had gotten on the Nimbus to get Scabbers off of a high tree branch for Ron because he wouldn't come down, and found Ginny sitting across from the tree up on the highest point on the rooftop of the burrow, a broom perched next to her, her head down on her knees.

He'd sent Ron after her that night even though he thought her very nice and a considered her a friend, but she was so embarrassed and clumsy when he was around in those days, he was afraid she would fall off the roof and get hurt. The next summer she had run and hid on the rooftop of the Leaky Cauldron almost as soon as they had met for dinner. It was Harry that had talked her down that time, understanding perhaps better than anyone else why she was hiding. After all, he had been the one to fight Ton Riddle. After that, he hadn't hesitated to go after her himself to see what was wrong.

Harry ran up the stairs for his robe, jacket, and shoes, then grabbed Ron's cleansweep and pushed the window open and flew out into the inky black-blue-ish near predawn. He located her at once near the chimney and swooped in for a quick easy landing next to her, relieved to see that she wasn't crying. But then, Ginny never had been much for tears.

"If your waiting on Santa, I think your too late little girl."

Harry tried a joke, hoping to gage Ginny's mood by her reaction. She didn't look at him as he sat and put his arms around her.

"Damn good thing too, I left my crumpets downstairs."

"Judging by your last attempt at making crumpets, I'd say that is a right lucky break for Santa then."

Ginny looked at Harry, her eyes flashed for a half a second, then realized he was teasing she laughed and elbowed him.

"Yes Potter, and your a real pro in the kitchen."

"I never said that, but, thank you." Ginny just snorted so Harry jumped in

"So, Ginny, are you going to tell me whats wrong or do I have to pry it out of you?"

"Nothings wrong."

"Liar liar pants on fire"

"am not"

"Ginny...I swear..." His hand moved down to her waste, her most ticklish spot

"Okay, okay...I'm worried about Luna."

"Because she didn't come back?"

Ginny's hands went to her face, she was actually crying now.

Harry tightened his arm around her and she tried to pull back.

"Hey, Ginny, c'mon...how can I help if you won't tell me what happened?"

"Harry, Hermione was right, I was over the line. Way over the line... What I said...it was so mean, and so wrong..."

Harry squeezed her tighter and Ginny buried her face in his shoulder

"It will be alright, Luna's really great, and she is a forgiving person, you know that she is, right?"

"That's just it, she shouldn't be."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"But it was"

"Let me judge then... What were you rowing about?"

Ginny tensed, not knowing how to tell Harry without telling him about Latties prophecy, and she couldn't tell him...not yet.

"It was...it was silly. Really. But where do you think they are? They never came back you know, and George knows how you are about your Firebolt."

Harry looked at Ginny, completely confused as to why she would suddenly change the subject like that, but decided to let her get away with it ...for now.

"I reckon Luna went to her fathers house."

"You think so?"

Harry shrugged

"It's what I would do. She probably made some sort of shelter and went to sleep and George just didn't want to wake her."

"Didn't want to fight more like." Ginny relaxed back against Harry to watch the sunrise as the first pinks of dawn began to stretch across the Christmas morning sky.

"I can't believe they are fighting even here. I never thought I would see anyone who could bicker worse than Ron and Hermione."

"It's not right, someone has been putting them up to it, it's not them."

"I know.."

"Harry..." Ginny fidgeted around to look at him "Do you really think it began and ended with Marietta Edgecombe?"

Harry looked down and away.

"You don't right?"

Harry shook his head "No, I don't. You don't either or you wouldn't have asked."

" Hermione doesn't think so either, nor does Ron."

"What about Luna?"

"We haven't really asked . I know that she does believe that the letters were faked and that George has been set up. When we looked at the letters she was suppose to have written, well, they were terrible. The whole thing is so touchy, and Draco Malfoy doesn't really help matters."

Harry opened his mouth to comment but Ginny cut him off.

"I know, they are just friends, but they have gotten chummy awfully fast you have to admit, and he is awfully protective of her for just a friend."

Harry nodded "I think he just wants to prove to himself that he is above the things that Voldemort forced him to do. I think he would be the same with anyone , but since it's Luna, and she was held prisoner at Malfoy Manor last year he is trying all the more."

"Well, I don't know about any of that, but even Draco had to admit that whoever wrote them didn't do a very good job attempting to copy Luna's handwriting. Hermione and I looked on some old school papers and they didn't look like Marietta's handwriting either."

Harry knew what he had to ask, he didn't even want to think the name much less bring it up on Christmas morning.

"What about Cho Chang?"

Ginny looked away, she had never really gotten past the thought that Cho had been Harry's first choice.

"We were going to, but we ran out of time. We were using Professor Flitwick's old quizzes you see and..."

She was cut off by the sound of laughter growing louder . It appeared George and Luna were returning none the worse for wear.

Harry cursed their timing, knowing they would be seen and there was no time to give Ginny the amount of reassurance she needed about Cho. Still he had to at least try.

"Ginny, you know that Cho..."

"I don't want to talk about her, not today." Ginny stood and crossed her arms as George and Luna landed on the roof laughing, arm in arm. She tapped her fingers in a perfect imitation of her mother and pursed her lips.

"I suppose you have a good explanation for being out all night?" She raised her voice at the end in mock exasperation.

George cocked an eyebrow "Well Gosh Mum, we are both of age."

"And what is it you have been doing that you are of age FOR? Out making me an aunt are you?"

Were it not for the fact that Ginny and George were use to one another's sarcastic wit and quick with their wands, Harry and Luna would have surely broken their necks when they both lost their footing and nearly slid off the rooftop.

* * *

-

* * *

"It doesn't strike you the least bit odd?" Luna asked from her perch on the counter as she watched George levitate a huge stack of boxes into the store room of Weasley Wizard Wheezes two days later in preparation of the Snowflake Ball that weekend. 

"Not really, no." He came from the store room, shutting the door behind him and locking it with his wand. "Alohomora"

"Percy said they were doing this kind of thing for a few people who lost parents because of the war."

George brushed a stray blonde curly ringlet out of her face. "Your not sorry?"

"Of course not! I'm very thankful and grateful! To finally have my father buried next to my mother where he belongs...it's just that, I would hate to think that someone were perhaps pulling strings on my behalf, when so many others..."

George laughed and kissed her softly on the lips. "Luna you are such a Ravenclaw! Would you stop thinking everything to death and just be happy about it?"

Luna laughed and touched his cheek "That is what I am doing isn't it?"

George rested his forehead against hers "Constantly! You think far too much for your own good Luna Lovegood."

"Well, it could be said that you don't think at all George Weasley, so I guess we balance one another out perfectly." Luna smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmmm" George's voice was dreamy as he returned her kiss, though definitely more than a quick peck "Perfectly"

"Well, isn't this just sweet!" George and Luna pulled apart slightly when the shop door banged behind Pansy Parkinson "Loony Lovegood and the one eared one twined Weasley twin."

Luna felt George tense next to her and looked away, her hands slid to her side onto the counter.

"Were closed" George ground out, not even bothering to be polite.

"You know " Pansy patted her finger on her lips " I heard the funniest rumor over the holiday that Draco Malfoy is quite taken with you...though I can't imagine how it can possibly be true...Draco Malfoy, interested in the likes of ..._YOU...I mean_..._YOU_ _ Loony Lovegood_." She laughed cruelly

George stepped forward and swung the door open. "I said were closed. You can leave now."

"No, wait." Luna spoke up "You heard wrong. Draco is my friend."

"That's odd. Just before I returned to school today I spoke to Draco and he told me he was taking you to the Snowflake Ball, but now here you are...kissing the one eared one twined Weasley twin. I knew you were crazy Loony Lovegood, I didn't know you were a two-timing whore too."

Luna gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as George swept forward and grasped Pansy by the arm.

"Get out..." He shoved her through the door and locked it behind her "Alohomora"

George quickly crossed to where Luna was now sitting, her face somewhere between shock and tears.

"Don't mind her" He pulled Luna into his arms and gently stroked her hair "You know how she is"

Luna nodded and wrapped her arms around George even as she remembered grudingly that she had in fact already agreed to go to the ball with Draco.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna stared out the window at the darkening streets of Hogsmeade, still unsure about what to do about her Draco problem. 

"Has something caught your attention out there, or are you just trying to forget that I am here?" George whispered into Luna's ear from behind sending a trail of goose bumps racing down her spine as his arms wrapped around her.

"I don't think I could forget you if I wanted to."

"I'm sorry." he whispered again, his lips a whisper from her ear.

"Don't be. I don't want to forget you. Not ever. "

George lightly kissed her neck and shoulder until he was able to whisper softly into her ear again "Do you have the slightest idea how much I love you?"

She sighed as his hands moved over her waist and just under her breasts "I love you to."

George let out a deep breath through his nose, allowing his fingers to roam gently the her soft hair that rested on her shoulders while his lips and teeth tasted her delicate neck.

"I want you to be my wife Luna, one one day soon, when you finish school...but until then..." Georges smiled and pulled back. He kissed her hand and smiled sheepishly, a slight blush creeping over his face. His head was swimming and slightly dizzy. Luna was making him forget certain promises he had made...

Most would have laughed to know just how seriously the trouble making Weasley twins of Hogwarts legend had discussed the issue, but they had discussed it with an intensity that would have made Molly Weasley beam with pride. George and Fred had talked at great length about girls and love and sex and had come to the conclusion that it just wasn't morally right nor was it possible to have one in a satisfactory manor without the other. They had grown up in a home of great love, had known parents that loved greatly and deeply and decided that they could not possibly settle for anything less for themselves and made a pact on it.

"Oh George...that's...that's..." Luna looked up at him, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Silly?"

"No..."

"Freakish?"

"Freakish? Why would I think that?"

"Well, two teenage boys.. making a pact to only have sex with one woman ever ...and only after marriage...it is a bit odd..."

"No,...no...not at all...it's sweet, and really kind of mature if you think of it."

"You think so?"

"Yes, of course...I think it speaks volumes of the kind of home you and Fred had growing up, don't you think?"

"Well, we did have a wonderful example set for us of course." George smiled and reached for Luna pulling her to sit on his lap in the window seat.

"Well, now that we have that little discussion out of the way..."

Luna giggled as he kissed her soundly

"You know George, this is so much nicer than fighting all the time." Luna smiled serenely resting her head on his shoulder as he sat back against the wall.

"No argument from me" George rested his chin on top of her head "I suppose I should get you back to the school though. What time shall I pick you up tomorrow night?"

Luna froze. She had been all day to tell George but she had been interrupted whenever they found a minute alone.

"George...You can't"

"What? Why not?"

"I've been trying to tell you George. But last night Harry and Ginny and the others came to collect me to go back to the school before I could, and all day today I kept getting cut in on."

George pushed her back so she had to look at him "Trying to tell me what Luna?"

"I can't go with you tomorrow."

"Going with Draco?" George gently slid Luna off his lap and stood up

"We made the plans weeks ago George. Remember weeks ago George? "You" were saying you hated me and never wanted to see me again. I missed you and it broke my heart" Luna took his hand and he smiled slightly. "I thought we would never be together, did you?"

"No, it broke my heart too you know." George wiped a tear off Luna's cheek "It's okay, you just have to break the date thats all."

"What?"

"We weren't together then, but we are now. Tell Malfoy you can't go with him cause your going with me."

"I can't do that to him! That would be cold and...and ...cruel and ..."

"Heh, the exact kind of thing Draco Malfoy would get a kick out of doing himself. Except he would do it on purpose to hurt someone."

"That's not fair George, he's changed."

"How can you say that? They kept you prisoner in HIS house, HE helped them torture you and Olivander for information about Ron and Harry..."

"Draco never hurt us, he helped us with blankets and food and potions to help block the pain from the cruciatius curse ..."

"How can you be so gullible! Those potions probably made it worse or it was probably veritaserum!"

"Oh...I'm gullible am I? ..I don't believe stories about dreams about snogging one person and waking up snogging another. And I am not gullible enough to buy that line of bullshit!"

George flinched as if he had just been slapped and all the color drained from his face. Luna gasped at her own cruelty and put her hand over her mouth.

"It wasn't bullshit, tell me you know that wasn't bullshit." he whispered

"I don't know why I said that...I know you wouldn't... lie George. I'm so sorry. " Luna kissed his cheek and turned and ran from the room.

* * *

-

* * *

"HERMIONE!!! HERMIONE!!" Lavender shouted into the din of the girls dormitories of Gryffindor Tower 

"What?" She whirled around finding not only Lavender but Ginny standing behind her.

"We have a major problem with Luna, we need to get over to Ravenclaw NOW...are you about done?"

"Yes, Yes" She began tossing things into her trusty beaded bag "Oh wait"

"Wingardium Leviosa" an enormous safe lifted out of the bag and levitated across the room and came to rest next to Hermione's burrow.

"What in the world Hermione?" Ginny smirked

"My mothers sapphire and diamond necklace, bracelet and earrings. She's insane about keeping them safe. Thank merlin that bag still has the enlargement charm on it from our travels last year. I never could have gotten that monstrosity of steel here otherwise."

Hermione swept out ahead of them in a rush of pale blue chiffon, her hair in a bun that would have been rather severe looking were it not for the playful diamond and sapphire crystals that had been added here and there.

Lavender followed in a close fitting mauve Chinese silk mermaid gown, simply cut, high in front and daringly low in back her dark curls left free to fall over themselves.

Ginny brought up the rear in a pale green full sweeping taffeta gown, her hair was pulled back and woven in and over itself in mock disarray then adorned with tiny jewels, simple chandelier earrings dusted her shoulders, the only other jewelry she wore was her engagement ring.

"So, what's wrong with Luna?"

"This fight must have been worse than we thought, she didn't go Hogsmeade today you know and she was suppose to help George set up the Fireworks." Lavender commented

"What did that George Weasley go and do now?"

"You don't know it was George's fault" Ginny said lightly

Hermione looked at her lightly from the corner of her eye

"Okay, Okay! UGH! What did that bloody damn git brother of mine do now?" Ginny shrugged

"So, what did Harry say when you told him about the prophecy Ginny?" Lavender spoke with concern on her face. They had been on Ginny all week to tell Harry about Latties prophecy but she had kept putting it off.

"Uh..."

Hermione stopped and grabbed Ginny's arm "Ginny! You DID tell Harry about the prophecy today right? You promised you would!"

"Well I..."

"Is there a problem girls?"

Hermione whirled around and found herself staring into the face of Cho Chang, wearing a tight formal length blood red Cheongsam, her hair pulled up in a knot at her neck. She stopped and put her a hand on Hermione and Ginny's shoulders, her long sharp nails slightly digging into flesh.

"No problem Cho." Ginny attempted a smile

"It would be advisable that you refer to me as Miss Chang Weasley. I am a professor after all."

"Of course Miss Chang. Perhaps then you could refer to me as Mrs. Potter, after all, Harry and I are practically already married."

Ginny waved her engagement ring under Cho's face, making sure it caught the light and glittered brilliantly. Cho looked like she had just swallowed a gallon of rotten milk at once and Ginny grinned in triumph. Not even minding when she felt the long sharp nail scrape her flesh.

"This is the Ravenclaw hallway, you know, the smart people." Cho began, withdrawing her arms and crossing them over her chest, ignoring Ginny's comment completely. "You have no business here."

"We do, we've come to see to Luna." Lavender spoke up

"Loony Lovegood? She has already gone. Her deatheater friend picked her up ten minutes ago."

"Don't call her that." Ginny glared "And Draco Malfoy wasn't a death eater, not by choice anyway."

Cho laughed sarcastically. "Tell that to the people he killed. Maybe your own brother. Now, run along back to Gryffindor children."

Cho dismissed them with a flick of her fingers and turned and walked to where a tall man was waiting for her then down a stairway leading to the main hall.

"That vile, arrogant, nasty..." Ginny began

"Evil?" Lavender added "Twisted, ugly?"

"Bitch." Hermione finished. "Still, I'd say Ginny won that round, or shall I say, Mrs. Potter?"

-

* * *

-

* * *

George was doing everything in his power to keep his eyes off the beautiful blond woman in the soft baby blue dress. He was fighting a losing battle, it was the curls, the lose curls that she had left out of the french twist that fell around her face shoulders and back that kept drawing his eyes back time after time. He loved those curls and could sit for hours with the girl in his arms twisting those curls around his fingers. 

But to look was torture, to look was see her being held in the arms of another.

George glanced up again and saw Luna, her cheek resting on Draco's chest. Damn it! How much of this could he take!

He stood and reached under the bar for a bottle of fire whiskey then slipped into a back room.

The room wasn't empty as he had hoped...

"Fred..." Angelina gasped, already quite a few shots into her own bottle.

George shook his head.

"Sorry to disappoint you Angie, it's just the other Weasley twin...Umm Forge Weasleby"

_'...in loving memory of Gred Weasleby' Luna said softly, resting her head on his arm_

"George..." Angelina looked up and tried to smile, wiping her cheeks " I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"This is the first time I've come back you know...since...well since..."

George nodded "It's weird isn't it?"

Angelina sighed "All night, I've been half expecting him to walk through the door. I can't stop thinking about what things would have been like if Fred had lived, all day I keep seeing things...did you know...that Fred said he wanted to marry me." She laughed a little "But he said he had to get your permission first"

George laughed and Angelina put her head on Georges shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"It was always you Angie. You were the only girl for Fred, the only one he ever wanted."

Angelina looked up at George, her eyes full of tears. "Really?"

"Yeah He use to run around all summer 'man, I can't wait to see Angelina's face when I tell her about ...' You were always the first person he wanted to tell things, I think you were even starting to gain on me."

"No, no one could have taken your place with Fred George."

George laughed bitterly, and took a huge swing from the firewhiskey bottle his face twisted into a bitter smirk, thinking of Luna in the next room dancing with Draco.

"Some people think of others as being as insubstantial as tissue paper. You know how it gets wet and soggy and you can just flush it away and get rid of it and get more, get better. They don't consider that the old tissue paper might MIND being flushed."

"George...do you think you are tissue paper?"

"Hell with it. Drink up, I don't want to talk anymore." He toasted her with the fire whiskey bottle.

"Me either."

But it wasn't the fire whiskey that she reached for...

It was George.

* * *

-

* * *

"Luna, if you are this miserable without the bloke, you have to go and work things out with him." 

"It's just over Draco, we proved that beyond a doubt this week don't you think?"

"Do you love him?"

"That doesn't matter."

"What the hell?! Since when?!"

"Luna, I demand that you go and talk with him, now."

"But..."

Draco stopped dancing with Luna and turned away from her. She smiled slightly and walked to the back room where she had seen George slip away to some time ago.

The room was semi Dark but there was more than enough light through the window to illuminate George and Angelina in each others arms, snogging as if it were the end of the world.

For Luna Lovegood, it was the end of the world.

At least the only one she wanted.

* * *

-

* * *

"Almost midnight" Ron yawned, tired from an early morning duel practice with Seamus 

"Poor baby...are you sleepy?" Hermione teased next to him, rubbing his back

"You guys act like an old married couple in your eighties!" Lavender teased

Seamus looked at Harry and nodded "I'm sure you'll be grateful for midnight to come and go, I know I would be if it were me."

Harry's smile froze " What do you mean?"

"The old ladies prophecy, everyone knows about it" Neville shuddered "Scary stuff."

"What the hell is this prophecy?"

"Ginny should tell you Harry."

"Ginny ran to the school on an errand for McGonagall!! Now tell me this fucking prophecy!"

Hermione hesitated and pulled a quill out of her bag and a piece of parachment, then tapped it with her wand.

"_phropo recollecto"_

The quill began to scratch out the prophecy

_DARKNESS AND EVIL SHALL COME AFTER THE NEW YEAR DOTH COME UPON THE EARTH ...YE MUST BEWARE...BEWARE THE YEAR NEW...THE YEAR NEW BRINGS EVIL AND DARKNESS ...THE YEAR NEW BRINGS DEATH IF YOU ARE NOT VIGILANT GINEVRA WEASLEY ...AND YE SHALL BRING DEATH AND THE YEAR NEW SHALL BRING DEATH TO YE... BEWARE THE YEAR NEW BRINGS DEATH ... MOMENTS AFTER THE MIDNIGHT HOUR SHALL BRING THE DARKNESS AND EVIL JUST AFTER THE NEW YEAR DOTH COME UPON THE EARTH_

Harry had to swallow before he could catch his breath and speak again.

"And she ...this Lattie person made this prophecy ... about Ginny?"

Hermione nodded.

"And she didn't tell me, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME????"

"It wasn't my place Harry..."

"Wasn't your place?" Ron stood angrily upsetting the table "She's my bloody damn sister, shes in danger and you say it isn't your place?? Bloody hell Hermione!"

Hermione was crying now. "She told us she would tell Harry, she kept promising,..."

"SHIT!" Harry Slammed the table. "We've got to find her!"

Harry and Ron started toward the door in time to see Luna run from one of the back rooms. Draco noticed and followed her out.

"What the bloody hell was that about you suppose?" Ron rolled his eyes

"Who gives a shit?" Harry asked impatiently "We GOT to find Ginny. NOW!"

"Harry! Ron!" George came from the backroom "Was Luna this way?"

"Yeah, she saw you. Bloody pig." Ron glared at Angelina.

"Don't blame him...it was my fault. We have to find Luna so I can explain so they can patch things up."

"Not right now. Do you have your broom?" Harry asked

Angelina nodded

"I need you to help me find Ginny!"

At that moment things seemed to go into slow motion. As Harry pushed the door open a jet of bright green light flew inches from his face, the echo of the Avada Kedavra curse mixed in the most strange way with the band inside as it began to count down the seconds to midnight.

Harry looked to the right, Luna and Draco lay unmoving and silent in the cold January snow while more fat snowflakes fell delicately onto their still bodies.

Hermione and Lavenders scream seemed to come from miles away, yet they were somehow close too. They were nearly drowned out by the moan of deep soulful pain that came deep within George Weasley's heart at seeing Luna so still and pale on the cold ground.

George ran to her side as tears poured down his face in a torrent of anguish that he thought might kill him, and he found the thought a relief. He had found a way to go on and live with out Fred... that way had been Luna. She was his light and his life...his love..without her there was no reason to live.

"George...She has a pulse" Hermione said touching Georges arm

What?

"So does Malfoy" Ron sighed "Bloody hell. How..."

"I think I know ." Harry was squatting on the ground holding Luna's bag. "It was made of metal, so it deflected the curse."

"They were still hit by it then, just not a full blow, so it ..." Hermione

"She could still die." George wiped his face on his sleeve "And I'll have killed her."

"No...George..." Ron began

"Lets wait and see what the healer..." Hermione began as someone jumped from behind the tree, fired off a sloppy stupify and ran into the brush, all masked by darkness. George reached for his wand next to him on the ground and aimed into the trees and brush

"Avada Kedavra" You murdering bastard!

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra! DIE! DIE! DIE YOU ASSHOLE!!"

"George stop!" Harry looked at him in shock, his hand on his arm. George nodded and Harry stood and went to investigate the brush.

"Blimey Weasley, I think you killed everything within a fifty mile radius." Seamus 's face was pale. "I'm going to go see whats taking so long with the damned healers"

Then, Hermione collapsed as Harry broke through the brush, the body of the attacker in his arms. George tried not to look, to ignore the face of the bastard who had tried to kill Luna. One by one the others rose to stand near Harry and gaze at the attacker, George could only assume to gloat at the death of the heinous bastard.

It wasn't until Luna and Draco had been taken to the hospital and the attacker put into a body bag and all but the face zipped away that George went to see the hated face of evil.

He was mildly surprised to see Harry still sitting there, tears coursing down his face...

"Harry?"

"You killed her." He whispered "You killed Ginny" There was no accusation in his voice, but there didn't have to be, the truth was bad enough.

George looked into the face of not an evil killer, but his own beloved sister.

He reached out a hand to touch her face... his sister...the bright eyed happy girl...gone...how...

"Ginny is dead and she is never coming back, I'll never hear her laugh again, or tell me she loves me. Why does everyone I love die George? "

The attendant touched Harry on the arm softly "Mr. Potter, I'm sorry, but we have to take her now."

He reached out a hand to zip the bag but Harry stopped him. He brushed his hand down Ginny's soft freckled cheek and pulled one of the jeweled crystals from her hair and put it in his pocket. He rose then and carried Ginny to the special transport harness on the coroners broom and fastened her in.

Harry bent down and knelt on the ground, he kissed her forehead, nose then lips.

" I don't want to let you go Ginny!" His tears splashed her face, pooling in her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Ginny"

Harry kissed her lips a final time then stood and nodded to the coroner. He zipped the body bag the rest of the way over Ginny's still, beautiful face, then mounted his broom and was gone seconds later.

Taking the great love of Harry's life with him.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 12 Preview 

Those She Left Behind

Draco and Luna fight for their lives...Everyone gathers at the hospital to await news on Luna and Draco, The Malfoys and the Weasley's in the same waiting room

Lucius and Aurthur in the same waiting room!!!

Curses and Hexes and Insults

OH MY!

But a couple people are missing...

George...Overwhelmed with guilt for being the reason Luna and Draco were outside and worse, for killing Ginny has left Hogsmeade and nobody knows where he has gone.

Harry...Has slipped into a desperate and horrifyingly deep depression over Ginny's death. While hiding out from the others at 12 Grimmauld Place Harry will come face to face with the most dangerous person to ever threaten his life...

Himself.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	12. Those She Left Behind

* * *

-Disclaimer:HP is the property of JKR.

* * *

-

* * *

-Note 3-6 when I re-read this this morning I found a ton of mistakes so I came back and tried to correct them. I hope I got them all. I doubt it. I of course couldn't resist expanding a bit and changing bits here and there so I urge to re-read. No huge changes, just little ones that make the story better. I'm totally itching to get going on chapter 13 so I don't THINK it will be too long in coming.

By the way...speaking of mistakes...Anyone want to Beta me? I need someone with really flexable availability so a stay at home mom or something like would be ideal! I just can't handle waiting a long time between finishing and posting. So I need someone who can get my document as soon as I send it, do their thing, and get it back to me so I can post as soon as possible. Preferably within two to three hours.

PM me if interested.

-

-

-

-

* * *

-Okay...Figured I didn't DARE keep you guys waiting a month on tenterhooks so here is the next chapter. Nice and Quick. Hope you like. Please excuse booboos...I really should get a beta.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

--

* * *

-The Eighth Year 

-Chapter 12

-Those She Left Behind-

* * *

-

* * *

George threw his shaving kit into his rucksack and tossed it over his shoulder. He hadn't packed much, a few changes of pajama's, some clothes. A familiar scent wafted over his nose and he stopped mid stairs. He hadn't even realized he had grabbed the black button down that he had bought in London all those months ago, the one that carried the scent of Luna's perfume. It was even stronger now ...he had been wearing it Christmas eve, the night that... 

George nearly tore open his rucksack and removed the shirt but his feet moved down the stairs instead, pushing his memories of that night from his mind. As for his thoughts of the girl who lay in a deep coma at St. Mungo's... if the last four months had taught him anything it was that any attempts to push her from his mind were useless, even though he knew now that she would...could never be his.

George quickly worked a sign in the window that announced that the Hogsmeade Weasley Wizard Wheezes was closed until further notice. He had no idea how long it would be closed, but he knew when it reopened, it wouldn't be by him. He had done enough damage in Hogsmeade, he would not be returning to the scene of his crimes.

"Alohomora -Freorgeweatherby-potter" George muttered adding the security code spell that would assure that just anybody couldn't unlock the door.

He looked around the shop and couldn't stop himself from remembering.

There was the spot where Luna had cleaned the wounds near his fake ear and let him kiss her... and a burn on the floor where Ginny had nearly roasted him for telling her she was being a brainless git being mad at Harry over Cho Chang. The counter where he had written so many letters to Luna when he had first arrived in Hogsmeade to convince her that she belonged with him...

George realized with a feeling like being punched in the stomach that had he not followed Luna here, none of this would have happened.

Luna and Draco wouldn't be lying in St. Mungo's, fighting for their lives. They wouldn't be as good as dead, lying in comas they may never wake from.

If he hadn't been here, Ginny would still be alive...

And because of that he knew, even if she pulled through and lived, he could never allow himself to be with Luna again.

He would go on and live the rest of his life because he owed that to Fred, to live for both of them the life his brother had been denied. But having seen Harry's suffering as he held Ginny just before they took her body away George knew there would be no joy or happiness in life for Harry, thus, there could be no joy or happiness in life for himself.

That he owed to Harry.

* * *

-

* * *

Harry sat on the floor just outside the morgue of St. Mungo's The crystal he had taken from Ginny's hair remained clutched tightly in his hand. His mind was somewhere between a state of shocked disbelief and grief. 

From somewhere down a deep well he had heard Ron and Hermione trying to get him to come upstairs and be with the family but he wasn't ready to leave Ginny yet, he'd refused. One by one the rest of the Weasley's had tried, then McGonagall and Kingsley and various other friends. Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry couldn't help but marvel at the audacity and sheer stupidity. If Ron and Hermione and none of the Weasleys could make him leave, what made the others think they could?

The only people who might have had a chance...that he loved as much as Weasleys, were dead. He couldn't stop himself from going over the list in his mind once again...

_Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Dobby, Hedwig, Gi... _

His throat clenched and threatened to close as a fresh wave of tears stung behind his eyes.

Ginny was gone...

His Ginny, the one that he was so in love with that he had watched her over and over on the Marauders map when they had been forced apart last year.

Ginny with the fiery hair, blazing eyes and kisses that could make him fall to his knees. Ginny, the woman who was going to be his wife and the mother of his children.

Harry looked up as the morgue technician stepped out into the hallway and locked the door behind him and urgently walked off down the hall.

He looked up at the door again, seeing the lights had also flickered out and he snorted bitterly.

"Harry?" It was Hermione "I know you won't come upstairs, but I brought you some tea."

Harry looked up at her, an odd look on his face, then he pushed himself up the wall and took the tea.

"Symbolic as hell this place really."

"Symbolic? How do you mean?"

"Thats the morgue ...thats where she is, they wheeled her in there and put her in a refrigerator. Did you know that? Its one thing wizards and muggles have in common."

"Harry..."

"A few minutes before you came, the morgue technician left and since there was no one in there anymore, the lights went out."

"I'm sorry Harry, I still don't understand."

"So its quite symbolic when you get down to it. Ginny left me, she died and my light went out."

"Oh Harry." Hermione put her arms around him but he was passive in the embrace. Allowing it, but not returning it.

"Ginny didn't want to leave you..."

"Why didn't she tell me about the prophecy?"

Hermione pulled back, her face full of guilt

"I... "

" It doesn't make sense! After all we've learned... that night in the department of mysteries and Trelawneys prophecy about me being the one to kill Voldemort... Why would she keep this from me? If I had known she was in danger I would never have left her, even for a minute."

"I can only guess of course, but I think that after losing Fred, and almost losing you... she was badly shaken by it and fearful of it coming true, it was easier for Ginny to pretend it hadn't been made, telling you would have made it real I suppose...she didn't want you hurt..."

Hermione realized too late that she had just said the worst thing possible.

"So then Ginny dies instead of me and that is somehow better?" Harry yelled

"Of course not!"

"How could she think something so UNRATIONALLY STUPID? DIDN'T SHE KNOW I HAVE NO NO LIFE WITHOUT HER?"

"NO! She was trying to protect you..."

"WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DOES EVERYONE DIE TO FUCKING PROTECT ME? I JUST WANT THEM TO STOP!! IF I AM MEANT TO DIE LET ME FUCKING DIE !!"

"Harry! Hermione gasped "Don't...Don't you dare say such things!"

"You and Ron, you'd do the exact same shit wouldn't you? Die for me."

Hermione couldn't deny it.

"SOD IT HERMIONE!! I DON'T WANT YOU FUCKING DYING FOR ME! I DON'T WANT ANYONE DYING FOR ME!"

Harry got into Hermione's face

"MY DAD,MY MUM, SIRIUS, DUMBLEDORE, DOBBY, FRED, All dead because of ME And now GINNY is dead too. EVERYONE I EVER LOVED AND WHO LOVED ME IS DEAD AND ITS ALL MY FAULT HERMIONE!!"

Harry threw his cup of tea at the wall and stalked off towards the exit at the end of the hallway

"Harry!" Hermione ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving" he wrenched his arm out of her hand "There's nothing left for me here."

Hermione's throat clenched shut

"But..Harry what do you mean ..."

His face was blank as he turned around and began to head for the door once again leaving Hermione's question hanging in the air.

He pushed the door open and stepped out into the predawn London darkness and Hermione saw him mount the Firebolt just before the door clicked shut again.

"Oh Harry...not everyone who loves you is dead."

She brushed the tears from her face and turned to go find Ron...then, they would have to find Harry and they would have to do it fast.

* * *

-

* * *

Arthur Weasley nervously tapped his Ministry credentials on the desk across the hall from the Casualty family waiting room while he waited for Healer Metylwicken to put in an appearance. He had been doing it for over twenty minutes, and while it wasn't overly bothersome to his family who sat across the hallway in the waiting room it was rather grating on the nerves of the young man sitting at the desk, a first year Healer Resident 

"Mr Weasley!" He slapped his hand over Arthur's "Please. Stop. NOW!"

"Oh...yes, sorry."

"I realize that you are anxious about Miss Lovegood and Mr. Malfoy's condition, and you are nervous waiting for news that is slow in coming...but flaunting your high ranking Ministry Credentials and using them to annoy me will not get them through their battery of tests any faster, so may I suggest you sit down with your family?"

Arthur nodded, too upset over events to be very chagrined by the suggestion that he would use his new position, Special Advisor to the Minister on Muggle Affairs, for special treatment.

He stopped in the hallway just outside the waiting room as he felt the choking feeling in his throat again signaling the onslaught of tears, and he changed course and headed for the mens room.

Arthur sagged over the counter and onto his elbows, pulling out his little book of family photographs. He allowed the first tears to fall while his eyes lingered on the last picture they had taken of Fred a few weeks before he died. As usual mugging for the camera, making faces and acting like the worlds biggest buffoon. Oh how Fred had loved to make people laugh...the only thing he loved more ...was making Ginny laugh.

Ginny...

He turned through a few pages and came to the picture he had been looking for, Fred George and Ginny... the summer she was eight years old, and they were eleven.

_-flashback-_

Percy was looking for a summer project...a good deed of sorts to brag about when he returned to Hogwarts. It was obvious already that Ron was damaged beyond hope by Fred and George so Percy looked down to the next Weasley in line and decided that Ginny as the only girl was maybe like Percy with his above average looks and intelligence (in his own mind anyway) that he should take over the raising of Ginny and mold her in his image.

Molly, always having a bit of a blind spot when Percy was concerned had thought it sweet and let him have a free reign, within reason.

So, Ginny found herself that summer dressed in ankle length proper young lady robes in pastels of baby pink or baby blue or baby yellow or lilac with her hair down and the side held back with a huge disgustingly cute bow and black patent ballet flats, her attire of Percy's daily choosing, instead of the muggle shorts t-shirts and pigtails and bare feet that her mother had given in and let her wear because it was so much more comfortable and cooler.

The first week was etiquette, apparently Ginny had the manners of poor street muggles, whatever that meant. Though Ginny made the connection the day after participating in a belching contest during dinner with Fred and George when he furiously set her to do lines ...

I must not ever speak to Fred and George again for the rest of my life or else Percy will make something bad happen to them.

And so Ginny did not speak to them for almost three days, until cornered in her room.

"Oi...Why are you letting Percy turn you into a git Ginny?" George demanded

Ginny shook her head at them, her chin defiant, but the miserable look in her eyes spoke too loud to be missed.

"Ginny!" George shook her and she shook her head, stuck her fingers in her ears and whispered something over and over again. The only thing The twins could make out was their names.

Fred put his hand on her hand and pulled it out of her ear.

"Ginny" Fred whispered softly, "Did Percy tell you not to speak to us?"

She nodded then wrote on a piece of paper, and dropped it on the floor. Figuring it was safe since she wasn't telling them, it was written, and they had found it.

Because we were belching at dinner, I had to write 300 times

I must not ever speak to Fred and George again for the rest of my life or else Percy will make something bad happen to them.

The twins looked at each other and nodded.

After making sure that Percy was down in the Garden, the twins invaded Percy and Ron's room, determined to find something, anything to prove this to their mum.

HP

Molly looked up from the parchment at the twins sitting across from her.

"I can't ...well, I just can't believe Percy would do such a thing."

"You still don't believe us? That's ..."

"No Fred..." Molly smiled "Thats not what I meant. Who do you think has been teaching Ginny to write? I know her writing anywhere. I am shocked that Percy could be so cruel to his little sister!"

"Mum, Percy's a Bloody damn prat..." George began

"Watch your mouth young man."

"Yes Mum."

"I doubt Percy actually meant to do you harm. You threaten to tie Ronnie into a knot and toss him into the well all the time, but you've never done it right?"

"Only because he's too fat...his arms don't reach."

"George consider yourself fortunate that I am going to ignore that. your father and I will deal with this when he gets home."

"Can't we help Ginny get him back first Mum?" Fred looked at her with hope in his eyes

"Absolutely not."

"Mum. He totally deserves it." Fred said

"Completely" George added

Ginny nervously walked into the kitchen then stood with her back against the wall, afraid to approach the table.

"Ginny"George looked over at her "it's okay Mum knows now. That prat ain't going to be bullying you anymore."

"George! I am running out of patience with that mouth!" Molly began hurling pots and pans and cutlery around the kitchen to prepare the evening meal. Ginny still hadn't moved.

Fred nodded to George and they got up and left the kitchen, grabbing Ginny's hand on the way out.

That summer Fred and George created their first potion, a little concoction that when swallowing only a drop, the drinker can belch for six hours at will. Molly didn't know where they had gotten the know how, (Bill and Charlie had spent several mysterious hours holed up with them) or the magic to do the charm, though Arthur tended to get a bit of a smirk on his face whenever it happened. But Molly, usually a stickler for manners, didn't give a single reprimand to Ginny, though she was seen daily, sometimes with Fred and George, walking proudly in between her big brothers hand in hand, but often alone and back in her muggle summer clothes and pig tails,with a small vial around her neck, skipping along happily relentlessly followed Percy the rest of the summer and belching as loud as humanly possible, time and time again.

_-end Flashback-_

Arthur wiped a tear off the protective plastic that covered the picture. His children waved up at him, they had been so young, their lives so full of promise and now...now two of them... two of his children were dead.

"Ginny..." he whispered her name as he flipped to the most recent picture he had of her, well her and Harry. It was from the summer before when they had been on Holiday... The day Harry had asked Ginny to marry him. The looked so happy, so in love. They couldn't tear their eyes from one another to even smile for the picture.

"Dad, there will plenty of time for pictures later" Ginny tried to wave him off

and kissed Harry

Arthur had turned around so as not to embarrass them, but they were speaking louder than they thought and he couldn't help hearing. He began to turn around to make them aware, but was stopped...

"Were going to be together forever Ginny, I promise."

"No more running away to protect me ever again?"

Harry held her tightly to him and Arther couldn't resist turning around

"We'll never be apart again Ginny, I swear, no matter what it takes. I'm never living apart from you again."

Arthur hadn't been able to stop himself from snapping the picture, there was so much love on their faces and it was one he knew they would cherish forever.

"Forever"...he sighed sadly... "so unjust ... five months for forever."

"Weasley" Arthur jolted up into a standing position, he hadn't heard the door open, but then, masked Death Eaters didn't need to open doors they, not even with Voldemort dead.

"A masked death eater...just what I need" Arthur mumbled. "Please...Just go...I don't want to fight with anyone, least of all one of your lot."

"Fight?" A icy growl filled the air "I've not come to fight you." The voice was warbled and indistinct

"Then were agreed. Good day."

Arthur turned back to the sink and turned the water on. He scooped some up to splash on his face, he was exhausted, emotionally and physically drained nearly to the point of being sucked dry.

A black gloved hand landed hard on his shoulder and spun him around.

"Get your hands off me!" Arthur jerked away and backed up against the wall

Before Arthur could react the gloved hand had him pinned to the wall by the throat, his toes barely touching the floor.

The other black hand was raised to remove the death eater mask and Arthur's eyes fixed on ice blue eyes an under eyebrow twitching in uncontrollable rage. Yet there was something deeper, just under the surface that Arthur could just barely see. Fear. The fear of losing his son. Arthur had seen it in Malfoy's eyes once before, the night of the battle of Hogwarts.

"Lucius, I should have known...?"

Malfoy's nostrils flared in rage yet once again that flicker in his eyes flashed, the flicker of a parent who only wanted his son to be okay.

"I didn't come to fight you Weasley and do you know why?"

"I suppose you'll be telling me then."

"That filthy slut bloodtraitor you spawned tried to kill my son, now, I've come to kill you!"

Lucius threw Arthur on the floor and reached for his wand.

"Crucio!"

* * *

-

* * *

Ron and Hermione Ran into St. Mungo's and up the three flights of stairs. They would have run to the waiting room on the casualty floor if the harsh look on the elderly healer they ran into hadn't stopped them. 

They did finally reach the room just the same.

"Did you find him?" Molly looked up, her face was tear stained, she had already lost Fred and Ginny...she wasn't ready to lose Harry too.

"No...but..."Hermione began but dissolved into tears and fell against Ron's chest.

"Were almost certain hes at Sirius's house." Ron cut in

"What do you mean almost? Did you not go in?" Fleur looked puzzled, thinking perhaps she had missed something because of the language.

"No, we couldn't, That's why were almost sure he is there"

"What do you mean?" Bill asked

"We can't get in, Someones removed and placed the charms that the order had in place...including the fidilis charm."

"You couldn't even see the house?" Molly put her hand over mouth, fresh tears.

"We only knew where it was from being so familiar with it." Ron rubbed Hermione's back looking grim

"Oh god." Molly sank back into her chair and dissolved into tears "Harry...what are you thinking..."

"Hermione, tell us what he said again...maybe from that..." Charlie suggested

"Oh no, I can't go through it again, please don't ask me to."

Ron looked around hopefully and his brows knitted together in confusion.

"George isn't here? Haranguing the doctors for news about Luna then?"

Bill looked up at Molly uneasily, knowing she was close to a full out panic attack.

"Nobody has seen him. Percy's out trying to find him though. "

"He didn't come to the hospital?" Hermione looked up in shock "How is that possible? He loves Luna, I can't believe he would leave her now."

Charlie shrugged. It only took one word to explain "Ginny..."

"What's happening to my family?" Molly sobbed Charlie quickly got up sat next to her and put his arm around her. "What could I have possibly done to deserve this? What"

"Oh mum" Fleur rose with tears in her eyes "Mum" She knelt in front of Molly and embraced her as best she could with her heavily pregnant belly. " You have done nothing! Not one single thing. You are a good woman and a good mother, even if you do have horrible horrible taste in music. That Collista whatshername yish!"

Molly let out a watery half laugh half sob and kissed Fleur's forehead, then Charlies.

"Thank you Dear"

* * *

-

* * *

The pain was incredible, like even his hair and nails had nerves and could feel pain. He thought it would go on forever, it could go on forever perhaps... 

A voice from far away joined Malfoy's and seemed to be arguing with him and then the pain stopped.

Arthur opened his eyes, shocked to see Narcissa Malfoy kneeling next to him.

"Arthur, are you alright?" She helped him to a sitting position

"Yes, I think ...I think so."

He looked at the opposite wall and saw Lucius stand slumped against it looking horribly defeated.

"What happened?"

"It's a simple spell really, making one feel the emotional pain of another. Our marriage healer has been using it on us for years. I gave him a small jolt of your grief ."

Narcissa patted his arm and rose and went to Lucius "Coming dearest?"

Lucius smiled slightly "Go ahead, I'll meet you."

Narcissa looked at him and raised her eyebrow

"I promise, I will be good."

"Okay then" Narcissa kissed Lucius on the cheek and gave a slight wave to Arthur before leaving.

Lucius crossed the bathroom and slid down the wall a little down from Arthur.

"I never in a million years thought I would ever find myself about to apologize to Arthur Weasley."

Arthur smiled "I never in a million years thought I would ever find myself about to accept an apology from Lucius Malfoy."

"I don't imagine Cissy would think that counts?"

"Molly certainly wouldn't."

"I won't tell if you won't"

"Deal."

Lucius pulled Arthur's photograph book out from his coat pocket and handed it to him.

"I found this, before you came around."

"Oh, yes. Can't be losing that. Thank you."

"She was very pretty, your daughter."

Arthur nodded

"I understand your son was one of the heroes in the battle for Hogwarts. You must have been proud."

"Quite. I understand Harry owes his life in part to your wife, I know he is quite grateful to her."

"Yes well, he was rather a means to an end. We needed to get to the castle."

"One hand washed the other." Arthur shrugged

Arthur nodded and Lucius rose and headed for the door, then turned.

"I hope this won't cast a shadow on her memory, Draco was quite certain someone was trying to set her up for something like this. She was likely under the Imperius curse."

"I hope Draco will be okay."

Lucius nodded once and went to the door, he stopped a final time with his hand on the handle, but turned around, his shoulders sagged horribly and his voice was just over a whisper.

" The Dark Lord is dead, but others will come you know. Eventually." He sighed and released a shaky breath "Good God Arthur...How many more brave sons and pretty daughters will have to perish to make other arrogant bastards like me realize that hate is the pointless waste of life that it is?"

He turned around and pulled the door open then lifted his shoulders. He stepped through the door but left Arthur with a final comment.

"I've never been so fucking exhausted in my life."

Arthur smiled a little and rose off the floor. He bent over the sink to wash his face and flap of black cloth in the garbage can caught his eye. He quickly washed his face then dried it and walked to the can and pulled out the black cloth that had caught his attention.

He smiled and stuffed them back in the can then left the bathroom himself.

Lucius Malfoy had thrown away his death eater robes and mask.

* * *

-

* * *

Arthur quietly led Molly through the morgue. They had known this would come, that as Ginny's parents it was their responsibility to claim her valuables and identify her body. 

They stopped first at the desk and signed for the small manila envelope that contained her engagement ring, then moved on to where Ginny lay under a white sheet. Cold and still, so unlike their fiery and vivacious daughter.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Mr and Mrs Weasley." The mortician said sadly as she reached for the top of the sheet and pulled it back.

Molly released a loud sob and turned into Arthur's chest, unable to look.

* * *

-

* * *

Harry, didn't bother to wipe away the endless stream of tears flowing down his face as he sat clothed in only a pair of boxers and one of Sirius's old shirts on what had been Ginny's bed at the former headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. One hand held a half full bottle of muggle whiskey that he had found in the liquor cabinet at 4 Privit Drive, in the other was a picture of him and Ginny, one that Ginnys dad had snuck up on them and taken the day he'd asked Ginny to marry him. 

"Shit Ginny. Your so... beautiful...I should have told you more often how beautiful."

Harry drained a fairly significant amount of the muggle whiskey and laid the picture in his lap, then glanced at the prescription bottles that he had taken from Aunt Petunia's medicine cabinet. He reached for them but his eye was caught by something Ginny had left behind, a Hogwarts school notice of some sort. As typical of any staff notice, Professor Snape's picture sneered at him from the back row, this time Harry could practially hear his sneering thoughts as well.

_All those people died to protect you , I died to protect you...and this is how you repay them...by killing yourself._

"I never asked anyone to die for me did I!?" Harry crumbled up the notice and threw it at the wall. "LEAST OF ALL YOU!"

He took another strong pull from the bottle but another voice from the past came to him.

_They did it because they loved you Harry._

Harry snorted and sat up cross legged on the bed"yeah I nearly forgot. Your answer for everything wasnt it Dumbledore. You love your kid so die and leave him alone to be raised by muggles who treat him like shit. You love some one so you die before he even has a chance to know you, you love some one so you dont even tell them your in FUCKING DANGER SO YOU DIE AND TAKE AWAY THE ONLY THING THEY HAVE TO LIVE FOR THAT HOW IT WORKS? WELL FUCK YOU DUMBLEDORE! " Harry sat back and shook himself, as if suddenly realizing he had been yelling at an empty room and a dead man.

Harry took a long draw off the bottle of Whiskey and as he lowered the bottle he saw the picture in his lap once again.

Ginny...

All he had wanted was to have a life with Ginny, and to love her.

After all the pain and loss in his life, had that really been too damn much to want?

Apparently so, because Ginny was dead.

Harry remembered the once victorious creature that had roared in his chest when he kissed Ginny the first time. Now it writhed and thrashed, moaning in pain like a wounded animal and begged to be put out of its misery.

Voldemort had once told him he was going to lose everything, He lifted the bottle as if in a toast" Funny how things work out in the end eh Voldemort, the only thing you were wrong about was getting the extreme pleasure of being the one who took it all away from me."

Harry reached blindly for a bottle from the table side and flipped off the cap, then poured the contents into his mouth and took and deep drag from the bottle of whiskey.

Harry picked up the picture and kissed Ginny's image, ignoring the tears that ran down the glass.

"_Were going to be together forever Ginny, I promise."_

"_No more running away to protect me ever again?"_

"_We'll never be apart again Ginny, I swear, no matter what it takes. I'm never living apart from you again."_

He lay down and held the picture close to his chest, over his heart and soon felt drowsiness fall over him.

Harry lifted the picture and kissed Ginny's image a final time.

Harry closed his eyes, and quickly sank into blackness.

* * *

-

* * *

"Oh god!" Hermione groaned in frustration as they paced outside number 12 Grimmauld Place "We have got to get to Harry." 

"But how...We've been working like house elves trying to find a way in there." Ron was shaking and practically in tears himself "What if...what if were already..."

"Ron! Don't..." Hermione said "Don't say that, don't even ... wait...house elf..."

"What?"

"Kreacher! Kreacher can always get in the house because he belongs in the house! He can get us in there Ron!"

"But where is he?"

"Hogwarts, in the Kitchens!"

"Lets Go then, hurry!" Ron put his arm around her and they quickly apparaited away

-

* * *

-

* * *

Harry felt as though he were swimming, everything was blurred and confused. He wondered if he were able to see straight if he would find himself at Kings Cross surrounded by white fog, would Ginny be there to meet him this time? 

Then he realized someone was holding his hand...

"Who's there..."

"It's me Harry."

Harry felt ready to weep with relief...

Ginny...had come to Kings Cross...she was with him...his angel...

Harry sat up and tried to reach for her,

"Ginny...I can't see you...everything is very blurry...but...it's you...really..."

Before he could finish his sentence a small fist connected hard with his jaw.

He had never actually heard anything about angels punching people before...

"MERLINS GREAT SWEATY BUTTCRACK HARRY! YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT PRAT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING??"

Angels definitely didn't talk like they needed their mouths washed out with soap and a good paddling to boot. Ginny did when she was really really mad at him though.

Harry groped around and after a few seconds he felt his glassed land on his chest. He put them on and looked up, it was definitely Ginny, she wore a pink robe. He reached for her hand and pulled her to sit next to him.

"You were..." His voice cut out and he pulled her into his arms, crushing her to him. "I thought you were dead" He sobbed against her hair "I thought I'd lost everything."

Ginny held on to him tightly "So you planned to kill yourself, Harry how could you be so bloody selfish. Ron and Hermione have been out of their minds trying to figure out how to get into that damn place to get to you, and Mum...she's been in a fit of panic like you wouldn't believe."

"I didn't mean to hurt them, but the idea of life without you Ginny...how is that your alive?"

"That Harry is something you have to see for yourself."

* * *

-

* * *

The next day Harry and Ginny went to the morgue together, still in hospital robes. They were being held for a couple days, Harry so they could be sure all the drugs had been successfully purged from his system, and Ginny because she had been hit pretty hard over the head. 

"Are you ready?" The mortician looked at Ginny and Harry and they nodded, their arms wrapping around one another in support.

Ginny gasped loudy as the sheet was pulled back and Harry felt bile rise in his throat, remembering how he had mourned, sobbed even kissed this girl all the while thinking that it was Ginny. But it wasn't Ginny...

It was Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 13 Preview

The wait for news on Draco and Luna continues, but offerings are little and far apart and one of the

offings for Draco not so good.

The morticians report reveals SHOCKING news...

George remains unheard from, and painfully unaware that he didn't kill Ginny...

When the Healer suggests that a loved ones voice might help Luna, Harry and Ginny leave

on a quest to locate George.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-So, I just gotta say that, I got a couple of reviews this time that I found very very hurtful and kind of cruel to be honest, so I can't just not comment on them.

rahoklahoma says:

_I hope there will be a twist to the story because I think character death should have a warning.  
Not the kind of story I enjoy reading._

There WAS warning, twice. The prophecy was more then adequate to let readers know something not nice was coming for Ginny. I don't give out and out warnings because that kills the mystery, and this story is a mystery

_You want reviews. I guess this is one way to get them. _

WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF MAKING ACCUSATIONS LIKE THAT? You have some nerve! I have had this plotted out for weeks and there is a bigger picture that is going to come into play so maybe you should shut the up with the assumptions and accusations until you see where I am going with this.

_Cunno says:_

_I have to say that the first few chapters of this story were some of my favourite fanfiction chapters i have ever read. However all this luna and george stuff is becoming a little boring. I am in the middle of chapter 8 and strggling to keep reading. I really wished the story continued the same as the first few chapters. still u r a very good writer _

Okay so, this wasn't really intentionally mean, at least I hope not, but it was still hurtful as George and Luna is my special ship and I adore the pairing. I guess I just hold stock in the philosophy "If don't have anything nice to say..." But I do thank you very much for the other comments. It is going to be more mystery based and less ship based from here out...though there is still some ship resolution that needs to come.

Okay , Im done ranting now.

BTW, I would like more reviews, I'm just too ethical to WHORE and MURDER for them!

* * *

-

* * *


	13. Perspectives

* * *

-Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe and all characters with the exception of a few minor ones are the creation of JK Rowling.

* * *

-

-

-

-The Eighth Year

-Chapter 13

-Perspectives..:(EDITED AND REWRITTEN WITH NEW CONTENT)

* * *

-

-

* * *

Harry fidgeted nervously in the uncomfortable office chair. He looked at the clock and gave a groan of frustration, then stood up and began to pace restlessly, and it was not for the first time, or even the second. It wasn't so much impatience at being kept waiting that was so annoying to Harry, he understood that healer Reyco, his mind healer, was a busy woman and delays happened in busy hospitals. It was that he hadn't seen Ginny since leaving the morgue that morning and it was now nearly the evening dinner hour.

They had both gotten a tired out by the trip to the morgue and the shock of finding Pansy Parkinson under the sheet has sapped them both of the little energy they had left, so they had parted ways when the elevator stopped on the first floor. Until that morning when he had been allowed the trip to the morgue, he hadn't realized they were even on different floors, much less in very different wards.

While Ginny was on the minor injury and illness ward on the first floor, Harry was on the second floor in the the high security locked mental health ward because he was on twenty four hour suicide watch. He could handle the locked doors, they weren't exactly his first barred windows. He had a bit of a flinch at the dull, blunt flatware that came with his food and the watch assistant who sat with him while he ate, food that had been carefully boned and cut into pieces too small to deliberately choke on. It was humiliating. He felt like a baby and upon realizing the watch assistant was going to watch him shower as well, asked when they would be coming to change his nappy.

All that had done was gotten him a rather blunt five minute reminder that he had brought it upon himself, and the bitch of it was, it was true.

But the very worst was that he was allowed no visitors other than family, and the Weasley's and Hermione didn't count. Ginny had barely gotten in because she was Harry's fiancée. His healer happened by Ginny arguing with the security guard. Harry had been in a coma for twenty-four hours by then and with the recent studies of voices reaching through coma, Healer Terkesky thought it was worth a shot, so he let Ginny in.

But she'd tried to get back in after her nap earlier in the day, the security person wouldn't let her in. Now that Harry was awake, he had been assigned to a different healer, a mind healer, and orders had changed.

The first was that he was to come here, to some kind of meeting with his new healer, this mind healer, to set up his "contract" whatever the hell that was. Whatever the case, he was determined to plead his case before this healer to be let off the suicide watch and moved to Ginny's floor. He badly wanted to be with her and to see the others.

Harry leaned close to the wall and lightly banged his forehead against the woodwork around the window, muttering to himself.

"This bloody waiting is worse than facing that bloody Hungarian Horntail."

"Worse than the Horntail?" A womans voice from behind startled Harry and he jumped and hit his head again, not so lightly this time.

"Trying to fill me with bullshit already Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to tell this woman how unfair it was to judge people by random things overheard, and he began to turn to do just so when he caught the glimmer of humor in the older womans eyes.

Reycowin looked about 40ish, had waist long dark mahogany hair that was beginning to whiten at the temples. Two strips braided from the temples all the way to the back then joined low and continued in one braid to the bottom. The rest fell free over her shoulders and back in waves of darkest red. She wore a light cream colored robes open over a thermal top with long sleeves and a loose flowing full skirt, slightly reminiscent of Trelawney with its sparkles and beads, but with class and a sense of style. Her shoes, of course, were gone the moment she stepped into the sitting room.

"Are you my healer?"

"CJ Reycowin, MHHE." She shook Harry's hand then started toward a sitting room

"Well, your brain seems to have survived at least. That's something, considering the brainless morons that create muggle pharmaceuticals these days. Grab a cushion and plant it."

Reycowin pointed to a sitting area filled with a low Japanese style table with cushions and low chairs. Harry followed her wondering exactly what kind of healer they had stuck him with. She didn't even know him and already she was insulting him. Harry bit down on his urge to tell her off.

"You speak with an accent" Harry rubbed his forehead as he followed behind her

"You think so? Sure it isn't YOU who has the accent?" Reycowin took two bottles of mineral water from her small fridge and tossed one to Harry than sat on one of the low chairs.

"Me?"

" Sounds like a Brit accent to me...everyone here has one."

Harry looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Everyone speaks this way, it isn't an accent, it's normal."

"Perhaps I spoke to soon before. Let's try this again. Suppose you had said something like, you speak different than others here. I would have said, 'Yes., well, thats because I am from the United States, if you visit there you'll be the one who's different."

"Whatever, it...just means our point of views are different."

"I prefer to think of it as having different perspectives."

"Okay, fine. So, what does any of this have to do with me and this contract I am suppose to be getting from you? "

"The contract is something you and I have to work out and sign before you can be released to a lower security floor for your follow up care."

Harry had seen this coming, he knew he wasn't about to just walk out of this and go back to life as he knew it.

"Fine, so how long do people usually have to do this contract?"

"A year with a review after six months. If I think your doing well, I'll drop you down to owl check ins every few weeks about that time."

"A year? You mean...I'm stuck with this shit for a full year??"

"Hey, no one told you it was gonna be easy, and your the bright boy who decided to off himself and then screwed up and did a shitty job of it and lived."

Harry's head jerked up and he glared at Reycowin "That's a shitty thing to say."

"You think so Harry? Did anyone tell you this would be easy?"

"Well...no but..."

"Who made the decision to down a bottle of muggle whiskey and then

chase it with a bottle of pills?"

"I suppose I did." Harry was pouting now and staring at his feet

"Harry" Reycowin's voice had softened and taken on a bit nicer tone.

"What?"

"Did you do a shitty job and live?"

"Yeah, fine whatever. I did a really shitty job of it, Okay??" Harry glared at her, annoyed.

"So all I am doing, is telling the truth. Right?"

"I suppose, if that is your _perspective_." Harry glared out the window

"You know ...I met the Weasley's just before coming to meet you. They are really really great."

Harry turned back inside and felt his anger softening at the thought of the Weasley's, they had always had a calming effect on him, them and the burrow.

"Yeah, they are."

"They are so relieved that your okay and that the girl in the morgue didn't turn out to be their daughter, she's your fiancée, Jennie right?. The whole catalyst for your death wish wasn't it? Thinking she was dead."

"Ginny, Yeah."

"Must have been horrible for them, Mrs. Weasley told me about her son dying last year. Such a horrible thing don't you think?"

"It's was a horrible thing... for all of us." Harry began to squirm '_I know it was, I was there too.' _he added silently

"She must have been just starting to heal when she wrongly got the word that her daughter was dead and killed by her own brother at that. Can't imagine, finding out your little girl is dead, killed by your own little boy. To go from planning a wedding to planning a funeral."

"We haven't started plans yet." Harry mumbled, desperately wanting out of the room

"Then of all things, the dead daughter...Jennie"

"Ginny."

"yes, yes, any way, someone who's just like their own boy, says he's gonna kill himself and runs off."

Harry said nothing...what could he say? It was more of the truth.

"I understand the Weasley's have been the closest you have ever had to family. I didn't get to meet Miss Granger, but I understand she was so upset after you left a healer had to sedate her, well, her and both Mrs. Weasley's."

"What? Fleur? They were that upset?"

"Oh it wasn't just them, Mr. Weasley had to be given something too, but that was for the pain in his chest."

"I...didn't know."

"You didn't know or you didn't ask? Wow Harry, are you really so selfish."

"It's not like I have had a chance, locked up here."

"You've seen Jennie."

"Her name is Ginny!" Harry forced out through gritted teeth.

"Right" She gave Harry a smirk "So, you could have asked her, she knew all of this."

"We didn't get much time to talk..."

"What could you have possibly been doing that was more important than ...ohhhh I know what you were doing..."Rey gave Harry a "knowing" smirk and wink.

"No! You do not! It wasn't like that!"

"There's rules against that on this Ward Potter, we gonna have to ban that little firecracker you got? "

Harrys teeth were tightly clenched "I told you, it was nothing like..."

"Careful with that one Harry, they like to get around."

Harry jumped up on his feet, his face and ears burning red hot, his finger pointing in Reycowin's face, wishing for all the world he had his wand.

"Your over the line! Don't you dare talk about Ginny like that! I'll...I'll..."

"What you gonna do Harry?"

"If you weren't an old woman I would kick your ass for speaking like that about Ginny!"

Rey Laughed "So what will you do instead? Cry? Or are ya gonna just run off and go find some more pills to swallow?"

"Shut up about that!" He turned around and glared out the window

"Planning on doing it right next time Potter? Or are we all gonna have to mop up after you again?"

Harry had been deliberately pushing all thoughts of that night out of his mind. It hurt to think about it, how stupid he had been, but now images of the night he tried to kill himself were coming to life again in his mind

_Professor Snape's picture sneered at him from the back row,_

_All those people died to protect you , I died to protect you...and this is how you repay them...by killing yourself._

"_I never asked anyone to die for me did I!? LEAST OF ALL YOU!"_

"**I won't!" Harry had begun to cry a little now. "I won't do that again!"**

"**Sure you would. You don't care who you hurt, as long as famous spoiled media darling Harry Potter gets what he wants. You LOVE all the attention don't you ...LOVE IT...**"

"**SHUT U**P!"

" **Yeah, you love **..."

_They did it because they loved you Harry._

_Harry snorted "Love, yeah I nearly forgot. Your pat answer for everything isn't it Dumbledore. You love your kid so die and leave him alone to be raised by asshole muggles who treat him like shit. You love some one so you die before he even has a chance to know you, you love some one so you dont even tell them your in FUCKING DANGER SO YOU DIE AND TAKE AWAY THE ONLY THING THEY HAVE TO LIVE FOR THAT HOW IT WORKS? WELL FUCK YOU AND FUCK LOVE IF THATS WHAT IT MEANS! "_

"**You didn't care if Molly Weasley would be sobbing over your body or if your godson grew up without you You wouldn't care if Hermione and Ron came apart because they couldn't stand to look at each other anymore, couldn't see each other anymore as anything but a painful reminder of their failure to save you from yourself..."**

"**Stop it!"**

**Reycowin kept on " Selfish ones like you never do care about anybody but yourselves. Its always about you, your pain, your grief, your agony. You wanted to die , so you tried to kill yourself. Fuck them right?**

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

_he saw the picture in his lap once again. _

_Ginny..._

_All he had wanted was to have a life with Ginny, and to love her._

_After all the pain and loss in his life, had that really been too damn much to want? _

_Harry remembered the once victorious creature that had roared in his chest when he kissed Ginny the first time. Now it writhed and thrashed in pain like a wounded animal and begged to be put out of its misery._

_Voldemort had once told him he was going to lose everything, he'd only been wrong about being the one who took it all away._

"**Their pain, their suffering, their agony, their grief...what the fuck do you care right? You don't have to feel it or watch it...your dead .. **

"**That isn't true, I never wanted them to be hurt!"**

"**Great idea Harry. Take the easy way, kill yourself, dump all your pain on the people who love you and let them hurt and weep and miss you so damn much that they ache inside" **

**Harry sat again and put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes, but that only gave him a better view of the memories that tortured his mind.**

"**STOP IT!" **

_Harry reached blindly for a bottle from the table side and flipped off the cap, then poured the entire contents into his mouth and took and deep drag from the bottle of whiskey._

_Harry picked up the picture and kissed Ginny's image, ignoring the tears that ran down the glass._

"_Were going to be together forever Ginny, I promise."_

"_No more running away to protect me ever again?"_

"_We'll never be apart again Ginny, I swear, no matter what it takes. I'm never living apart from you again."_

_He lay down and held the picture close to his chest, over his heart and soon felt drowsiness fall over him._

_Harry lifted the picture and kissed Ginny's image a final time._

"**When it comes down to it, you wouldn't even give a shit if it was Ginny's feelings you stomped on would you potter, as long as YOU don't hurt anymore. You just don't care.."**

"**THAT"S A FUCKING LIE! I WOULD NEVER HURT GINNY ON PURPOSE! NEVER! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING BITCH?"**

"**I don't believe you Harry. I believe you don't care who you hurt. And do you know why??? Because regardless of the fact that you thought she was dead...she wasn't, you were going to hurt her the other night. You were going to hurt her mother, and father, and her brothers. You were going to hurt your best friends Ron and Hermione, your god son Teddy, your Gryffindor housemates, Seamus and Lavender, your cousin Dudley that you've finally got a relationship with, and your Aunt Petunia who you have finally connected with, and everyone who cares about you McGonagall, and the other professors at Hogwarts, your Quidditch teammates past and present, your friends Luna and Draco downstairs who are fighting for their lives, George Weasley, he's still missing and still thinks he killed his sister...**

"**STOP! IT"S NOT TRUE! I didn't want to hurt anyone! I DO I Just ...please just stop, I can't take more!!"**

Reycowin mercifully stopped talking and the room stayed quiet while Harry regained control. She moved to a chair directly across from hiss so they sat face to face and handed Harry a box of Kleenex that went ignored on the table.

Moments passed until Harry wiped at his face with his sleeve and sniffled, still shaken.

"That's what you meant by Perspectives isn't it? That's why you did that."

"Which?" She lifted the box of tissues and when he didn't take one she pushed several at him.

"I needed to see that when I decided to die I was... "

"What?"

"I wasn't thinking about anyone else...just myself."

"Almost there Harry, but not quite." Rey's entire bearing had changed, her expression was softer and much more kindly and warm. Definitely more approachable.

"I thought .. I didn't think of how hurt they would be, or how they would feel I guess."

"That day, I Icouldn't see anything or anybody else but all the dead people I know."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Voldemort, I mean..." Harry was incredibly grateful that Reycowin didn't gasp or flinch at the name

"He killed my parents, and...and... hell...a bunch more people ... died protecting me."

"That's an incredible gift Harry, and the knowledge of the amount of love they had for you. You find yourself unable to find comfort in knowing how much they loved you?"

"It's not that I can't...it's that I am afraid that I will lose someone else I love because they will do it too."

"In that case, I guess now we know what we will be talking about when we get together."

"You mean we have to do this shit again?"

"I guess you did damage you brain on those muggle drugs after all."

"Therapy."

" Gold star Potter. And Cheer up, you have just completed your first therapy session. And lived I might add."

Harry wiped his face and nose again with his sleeve and snuffled loudly.

"That was therapy? I thought...it seemed you hated me or something."

Reycowin picked up the box of kleenex and forced in into his hands. He absently set it down on the table.

"I don't hate you Harry. I barely know you but what little I have read in your file and talking to the Weasley's was enough to prepare for this session. It's not going to always be nice, what we need to talk about. Getting to the truth as you saw today sometimes requires chipping through a bunch of heavy duty bullshit, and that can be painful."

Harry used his sleeve to wipe his face and nose again causing Reycowin to throw the kleenex box at him.

"Whaaat?"

"Potter, don't use your sleeve ."

"Why not?"

"It's not meant to be a snot rag"

"So, it work's doesn't it?"

"Okay, you need a reason, here's a reason, it drives me up the wall."

"That's all the more reason to do it.." Harry smirk

"I heard from your security you were a real smart ass"

" Ma'am, do you..."

" Potter, call me Ma'am again and I will do serious harm to you. Call me Rey."

"Rey, do you know the details about the night I did what I did?"

"Potter, never deny your suicide attempt to yourself. You need to not call it "What I did" and call it "My suicide attempt' as for the details...I could tell you, but I think that should come from your family, the Weasley's. I know, they aren't blood, but from everything I've heard about how they've bullied security trying to get in to see you, that is a tiny distinction. Nearly got in once thanks to that bat bogey hex your fiancées got. So, in the interest of protecting the security staff, I am going to release you to the first floor. I believe this crisis has passed. "

Harry was ready to jump up and down and scream with joy. He jumped up and thanked the Rey and shook her hand furiously and headed for the door, when Harry returned to the sitting room, it was to find Rey with a very amused look on her face.

"The doors locked, I can't get out."

"Figure that out all by yourself boy genius?"

"you said you were going to release me!"

"And I will, when we finish. Had you been paying attention after I said the word release, you might have caught the meaning of the next thing I said."

"You said you believed the crisis had passed"

" Go back to start, do not collect two hundred dollars , I said this crisis had passed."

"The contract"

""Good for you Harry, you have won one get out of St. Mungo's Suicide Security watch so you can go tongue wrestle with your fiancée card."

" Ginny and I do not tongue wrestle."

"Oh, well, in that case, you won't mind staying on watch for the rest of your stay..."

"NO!"

"But you said..."

"Well, it's not the sort of thing a decent bloke just bandies about now is it?"

"Come on Potter, you missed the meal cart, I'll take you to the cafeteria with me."

"Your not afraid I'll make a run for it?" Harry asked as they ambled toward the door

"Try it Potter, you'll be naked as the day you were born the minute you hit the street 'Alohomora'" an odd light appeared and Rey brushed her id over it.

"I'm fast"

"Doesn't matter, St. Mungos high security lock-up robes are jinxed, they mix with the scent of muggles, and they vanish. You want a bunch of muggles seeing you naked Potter?"

"That, is sick"

* * *

-

* * *

After dinner, Harry and Rey walked down the hallway towards Harrys new room 

He'd become quiet and withdrew towards the end of dinner and now he wasn't speaking at all, until they were nearly to his new room.

"Rey, do you know the details...?"

"That why you got so quiet ? Have Questions?"

"Loads. I barely remember much."

"I have the answers Harry, but I really think Ron and Hermione should tell you. They were the ones who found you, they have a right to tell you their feelings on it.

"Hermione is going to hit me, I know it. Thank merlin Ron is more even tempered. He would never..."

"I think if they hit you they have earned the right. But they wont stay mad, they understand, Harry you have been royally fucked over by death in your short life, your parents, your godfather, friends and others who were dear to you. You've experienced more loss and death than any person should have to their entire life, much less an eighteen year old kid. To be honest I am amazed that you haven't snapped before now."

"I couldn't could I? I had to kill Voldemort."

"Well, in an odd way, maybe Voldemort helped, you had an outlet for that anger and a reason for living. You got lucky this time Potter, I will tell you that you owe your house elf some kind of huge awesome gift, because he's the only one who could get into that house thanks to those charms you put up."

"Kreacher saved me?"

"Yes, and no. Well, he wasn't the only one leave it at that til you talk to your family. I honestly have no interest in the suicide attempt you just did. What I want to do is make damn sure it never happens again."

"Well, ain't you Mr. Pampered Celebrity, private room and all" Rey teased

Harry sighed deeply lay down on his new bed, and grinned. Finally. Freedom from the locked ward. He couldn't wait to take a shower in private. It was after eight thirty which meant visiting hours were over, he would have to wait for tomorrow to see the Weasley's. But he would see Ginny soon.

"Rey, I did in fact save the world, I should think that would earn me at least a little respect from old yank mind healers who cuss all the time."

"Watch who your calling old Bright Boy. Oh look, Ginny doesn't seem to be here yet. Hey, Potter, in the six hours you were forced to be apart, you don't think she met up with some hot young fourth year and eloped do you?"

Harry looked up at Rey and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your sadistic."

Rey laughed, "I know, I get that a lot!"

"And I suppose your going to tell me thats what makes you a good mind healer."

"Shit no!" she waved him off "Thats what makes me an exceptional mind healer."

Harry laughed. He hadn't much like Rey at first, and what she had done during their first session had really sucked, but it had done what it was supposed to, made him see the pain he had put others in and make him willing to accept the fallout for his actions. And there would be fallout, and he would see the next day.

Rey turned out to be okay, which was a good thing..Harry had just agreed to attend therapy sessions with the woman twice a month for the next half year. After the review she would consider owl contact depending on his progress up to then Rey had told him the usual contract called for once a week but because he was still in school, she had agree to settle for his checking in with Professor McGonagall at the school once a week for the rest of the term.

"Okay Potter, I'm outta here, gotta go heal some crazy people. Thank GOD they aren't all as nuts as you!"

"Hey Rey, When are we going to work on building up my self-esteem?"

"It will come as you heal Potter. Your a good kid, you just got to dump the bullshit others have told you."

"I was thinking more along the lines of my mind healer who keeps constantly ignoring my celebrity." Harry flashed his best innocent grin and Rey laughed.

"Nice try. Listen Harry, you've been talking with me for three hours now, that's enough time to get the picture on me. I don't lie or sugar coat...and I never bullshit This isn't going to be easy, in fact it's gonna be pretty rough in spots, you've had a lot of loss and thats a lot of justified anger and reasons to be pissed off. Unfortunately, you grew up with some MAJORLY FUCKED UP examples of what to do with flesh, bone and soul."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off.

"AH...AH...AH..close your mouth, I know, you told me they changed, and thats really great for you and them. But that doesn't change the seventeen years of damage they did before that does it? "

Harry shook his head then looked into his lap sadly. "Right."

Rey looked up and smiled at the young woman in the doorway.

"Well, some fourth year's going to be lonely tonight I see."

Harry looked up, puzzled then Rey's eyes to Ginny. His face immediately

lit up at the sight of her, as if her soul was a light switch to illuminate his, and his to hers, because she had lit as well.

Ginny rushed into the room and was in Harry's arms in a second, their lips met, quickly rushing to make up for lost time.

"Well" Rey cleared her throat "I can see where I am not wanted so..."

"Bye Rey" Ginny said breathlessly

"Who's Rey?" Harry replied

"Anyone want to play a game of Monopoly?" Rey said cheerily "Um, no, no Monopoly, I'm thinking you two would rather play twister."

Harry whispered to Ginny "She likes to think shes funny"

Still no reaction

"Well, on that happy note, I'll just leave so you can get naked and have your humpity bumpity then."

Harry and Ginny came apart spluttering, both turning a deep dark crimson red.

"WERE NOT...GOING...HAVING...DOING THAT" Harry spluttered, doing a fair British version of Elmer Fudd

"WE WOULDN'T DO THAT..."Ginny seemed on the verge of hyperventilating "NOT HERE AT LEAST"

Harry turned towards Ginny, with his eyes opened so wide his face looked a bit like two green yolked eggs floating in a sea of dark red ketchup.

Rey threw her head back and laughed "Sorry you two love birds, but I had to get you to stop somehow. Harry, I need you to sign this form I DO have other patients than YOU you know.."

Beneath Coka-Cola bottle red faces, Harry still stared at Ginny while he signed the form.

The first thing Rey heard after she left the room was Harry asking Ginny.

"Ginny, if not here, then where?"

Rey winced at the decibel level of the shriek that followed

* * *

-

* * *

Harry stood by the window and looked longingly out at the beautiful January morning when his very first visitors, other than Ginny, arrived. 

Of course, as it was always when he was in need, the first at his side were Ron and Hermione.

They were surprised to see Harry sporting the most peaceful and blissfully happy smile that they had seen from him in a long, long time,. They walked halfway into the room and glanced out the window. Directly ahead was a wizard play ground and park that had been surrounded by St. Mungo's to give families of long term patients an alternative to visiting in rooms, and over active children something to keep them occupied.

But it wasn't the park that was making Harry so happy and content.

A young wizard around the age of sixteen, was teaching another , around the age of twelve, how to play Quidditch. Ron and Hermione knew by the look in his eyes, that though Harry's eyes were watching the two boys, Harry's soul was watching Gryffindor Keeper,and Harry's first Captain, Oliver Wood, teaching Harry, the new Seeker, how to play in his First year at Hogwarts, when he was the the first First year to play on a house team in over a century.

It was a special time for Harry, the first time ever in his life he was really good at something and other people told him so. He could still remember the morning he received the Nimbus Two-Thousand. He could still smell the amazing scent that had wafted out of the packaging materials when he tore into them. He'd never forgotten it... the simple woody broom smell.

It was the last time anything in Harry's life had been that simple. In his third year this Nimbus had flown into the whomping willow and not come down until it was crushed, broken, and beyond repair. Sometimes Harry thought that was how his heart had ended up after he had finally destroyed Voldemort. But then he remembered...Ginny, and Ron and Hermione...

The very most important ones had made it through.

Harry caught their movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned around, a small smile on his face as he stepped forward to embrace his two best friends in the entire world...

"It's so good to see yo..."

That was as far as he got before Ron had him up against the wall, pinned by the arms. His face was as bright red as his hair and his eyes were full of tears.

"Piss off ." Ron grit out between tightly clenched teeth, even as he dropped Harry to his feet "Who do you think your talking to like nothing even happened? Your a fucking bloody damn bastard."

Ron turned away seeing the guilt in his eyes, not ready to forgive yet.

"Ron..." Harry watched him helplessly, then turned to to Hermione. He saw her rush towards him and barely had time to duck out of the way and spin, falling on his rear on the floor, before he realized that she was standing above him with her arms in a awkward circle.

"Calm down Harry" she said with a smirk of pride that Harry had even thought she might "I'm not going to hit you." Ron now stood looking out the window struggling not to laugh out loud.

"Oh...erm...Ginny hit me. And I know how mad you get, and I thought , I mean, I was there when you hit Draco Malfoy you remember..."

"Well, Bill and Charlie did say something about beating sense into you with Fred and George's old beaters bat's...but..."

"Ron! Stop that, you know they were just kidding. Besides, your mother hid them."

"Brilliant" Harry said from the floor." they're going to punish me for trying to off myself by offing me."

Ron lost his struggle and laughed outloud and Hermione knelt down next to Harry on the floor where he still sat.

Harry looked at her to see she was smiling, but her eyes were full of tears. Hermione's put her arms around him,and this time Harry accepted the embrace and the comfort she wanted to give

"Harry" Ron spoke softly as he joined them on the floor a few moments later, Harry and Hermione parting " You scared me. I mean really, really scared, even more I think then all the trouble we've had combined. Your my best mate Harry, I don't want to lose you too. We all lost enough when Voldemort was alive."

"You don't know Harry, how horrifying it was. It was like Hagrid carrying you out of the forbidden forest all over again..."

"We'd checked there first you know, there was no sign of you, and we could still get in and check out the place then. Later when we came back, we couldn't conjure the front stoop or even see the house"

"I didn't know to be happy wed found you or ready to kick your ass for making it impossible to get in. Hermione and Kreacher saved your life Harry. If she hadn't remembered that house elves can apparate through wizard charms..."

Ron's face got a dark look and he stood to look out the window.

"By the time we got back with Kreacher I was getting really afraid that we were already too late. So I made Hermione wait outside while Kreacher got me in."

Harry was sweating and starting to think maybe not knowing would be better.

"Ron...it's okay. You don't have to..."

"NO!"He spun around "Your going to listen! We lived it, you should at least have the balls to know what we went through."

Harry nodded "I didn't mean to...I mean...I'm sorry." Harry released a deep breath

"I figured the most likely place was our room, or Ginny's...I tried Ginny's right first. It reeked like muggles do sometimes on the street...so I thought at you were drunk and sleeping it off so I walked closer up to the bed, thats when I saw the blood. It was all over the bed from your mouth and nose. I checked for your pulse...and.." Ron had to stop, he was crying quite hard again. Harry looked over at Hermione, she was crying softly too.

"You were dead when we found you Harry.."

"What...?" Harry gasped "Dead? How...long..."

"Ron sent Kreacher for me, I started doing muggle CPR"

"You got my heart going again?" Harry reached for Hermione's hand

"No, actually she broke three of your ribs and punctured both of your lungs. But, somehow the trauma of the broken ribs and poked out lungs made your heart beat, she did manage to get you to cough up the blood, a lot of it. All over Ginny's favorite blankets."

"Hermione!"

"I'm sure Ginny will be fine, it's not like I did it on purpose!"

"No, your just clumsy, an accident waiting to happen. And poor Harry, it always seems to happen to him." Ron smirked and Hermione punched him lightly on the shoulder, then looked at Harry.

"Harry, it was ...horrible, thinking we had lost you. Don't you dare ever put us through anything like that ever again."

" I never meant to hurt anyone. The pain was just...beyond horrible. Like getting ten cruciatus curses on top of each other, but in the heart, and soul."

" Killing yourself wouldn't have brought Ginny back Harry. You know that right?" Ron let his head fall back against the wall and slightly on top of Hermione's.

"I know that." he looked out the window at the snow that had begun to fall,

"All I saw when I closed my eyes was Kings Cross, you know, THAT Kings Cross and the thought kept coming to me that if I died Ginny would be waiting for me at Kings Cross, and we would be together again."

Ron was fighting desperately to hide a smirk, and losing badly.

"Ron! " Hermione shot him a dirty look "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing dear, nothing!" But now Ron's smirk had turned into downright snickering.

"Nothing my foot, tell me."

"Okay, okay. But you can't get mad at me. Either of you. Agree?"

"Fine, fine."

"Well, I was just thinking, if Harry's right about Kings Cross and meeting there and all that, if we hadn't shown up the other night and he had... well.. you know, succeeded , He would have gone on to Kings Cross expecting to meet Ginny...but ended up with Pansy Parkinson instead...FOREVER!"

Hermione put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Think that's funny do you?" Harry looked extremely disgusted

"It's Hilarious" Hermione laughed "Really Harry, Can you imagine ...eternity with Pansy Parkinson?"

"I'd rather spend eternity with Voldemort." Harry exaggerated a shudder "At least Voldemort had a personality. "

They all exploded, howling with laughter and for the three best friends , it felt really, really good. Like old times

* * *

-

* * *

It had been a rather rough day for Harry, he had been chewed out, and lectured and even yelled at, this time by Fleur who was waving her hands around so wildly as she spoke, her wand, (She kept it in a pouch she tied inside her sleeve when they went out) she accidently hit Harry in the face with a tiny curse. The small injury , a first year healer student (like a muggle medical student) refused to remove the black eye, telling Harry he could let it repair in muggle time...four to six weeks...as a reminder of what a total idiot he was. Harry was particularly chagrined, considering he had been the one who ran for help when Katie Bell had gotten cursed in her Seventh year at Hogwarts by the necklace Draco Malfoy had inadvertently put into her hands. 

The ward was quieting down in the late afternoon and Ginny had been hauled off for tests, so Harry was left alone in his room. Soon he was drifting in the place between being awake and being asleep, where you are weightless but aware of what is going on around you. From somewhere in the haze he felt someone sit down quietly on the edge of the bed and gently brush his hair from his forehead. At a soft sob Harry forced his eyes open and came face to face with Molly Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley..."

"Harry...I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry dear."

"It's fine." Harry rubbed his eyes, forgetting his black eye and sending a horrible stabbing pain pain through his forehead.

"Ok Harry?" he heard Mrs. Weasley ask through the darkness of his closed eyes.

"Yes" He put his hands down "I've just been chewed out a bit today in punishment for being stupid."

Harry opened his eyes just in time to see the most unexpected of all the Weasley anger he had seen that day. Mrs. Weasley's face had turned pink

with anger and she stood and turned, twisting a pillow in her hands, then she turned again and threw the pillow as hard as she could at Harry.

Harry, too shocked to do anything else , curled his knees up in front of himself protectively.

"How dare you!" Harry had never seen Mrs. Weasley look so angry, he pulled back as far as he could, she looked ready to hex him... again...and again.

"Mrs...Mrs. Weasley...I..."

"You shut up! You just shut your mouth and you listen to me now. Now I don't know nothing about how those Dursley's raised you, but since I have known you I have tried to set a good example for you by my children..."

"You have, they..."

"I said shut up!"

Harry did just that.

"Your parents, and Sirius, and Albus, and Remus, Tonks, and My Fred..."

She faltered here a little but quickly regained herself.

" They all gave up their lives so you could live Harry. SO YOU COULD LIVE! And you run off scaring Hermione and Ron half to death, and like a damned fool go off half cocked changing all those charms Dumbledore put in place so only Kreacher could get in to you so you could kill yourself and undo all that they sacrificed to get you here? I don't think so."

"Mrs. Weasley..."

Mrs. Weasley stalked back to the side of the bed and got into Harry's face, their noses nearly touching.

"I SAID BE QUIET!"

Harry's eyes went huge as his head hit the back of the bed and he pressed his lips tightly shut as Mrs. Weasley sat on the side of the bed.

" Now, you just listen up and you listen good Harry James Potter! I will be damned If I will let you ever again attempt to destroy the gift they gave you!"

Mrs. Weasley lifted his chin and looked directly into his eys

"I already lost my Fred, I just couldn't stand it if I lost my Harry too. Not my Harry too."

Harry couldn't see a thing but knew he had only to aim for bright red as he threw himself at Mrs. Weasley."

"I'm Sorry, I'm sorry" Harry sobbed his face on her shoulder "I was stupid and selfish and I didn't think, I...I love her Mrs. Weasley, I do, and it ...it just hurt so damn much to think...to even imagine trying to live life alone without her..and it was it was killing me inside..."

Harry sat up and wiped his face on his sleeves.

"Harry, how could you not know, you were never alone...Even if heaven forbid one day we lose Ginny, you will never be alone Harry. That's why we wanted you with us instead of at that morgue...thats what families do, they help make the pain bearable. And name or not, you have been a Weasley for a long time now."

" I never meant to hurt anyone. "

"But you did."

Harry nodded "I'll never do it again."

"See that you don't."

Harry smiled then at a stirring he glanced toward the door. A look of sudden panic swept his face, and he swung around and got off the bed, walked rather quickly into the bathroom and locked the door.

Mrs. Weasley turned to voice that came from the door way.

"Oh, hello dears. Harry, You have visitors!" Mrs Weasley stood by the bathroom door.

"Um, you know, I'm getting really tired, it's been a long day YAAAAAWWWNN, Why don't you have 'em come see me at the burrow when I get out."

"Harry, that's being a bit rude." Mrs. Weasley admonished

"Sorry, oh you know, visiting hours..."

"Harry, you have another two hours. Open that door now." Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door and Harry poked his head out.

"I not coming out, forget it, no way. " he shut and locked the door and Mrs. Weasley walked back over to the other side of the bed.

"Hi Mum" Charlie kissed Mrs. Weasley's cheek, followed by Bill.

"Boy's, mind telling me what you did to scare Harry into the bathroom?"

"Nothing Mum" Charlie grinned innocently

"Not a thing mum "Bill smiled with the face of a Irish choirboy. It was only Harry, peeking out of the bathroom where he had taken up permanent hiding, who saw the fingers crossed behind their backs, and the concealed Quidditch Beaters Bats.

* * *

- 


	14. Secrets, Lies and The Chamber

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: Yeah, this is where the usual blurb about how JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I don't own Shit is suppose to go, but, know what? I ain't gonna write the fucking thing this time and do you know why? Cause I don't want to! Naa naa naaa naaa naa naaa!Raspberry!

* * *

-

* * *

-AN: It's hard to believe I was so horribly frozen just a couple weeks ago. I think finally getting over the pressure of getting the Christmas and New Years chapters completed helped considerably. They are so important to the story as they are the first murder( AH Clue...not the only, the first!) and the catapult into the huge mystery of the story...were getting into the MEAT of the story now and perhaps that it why I have suddenly been inspired and am now writing like mad. I am having a hard time keeping up with my mind here. LOL I will be writing at least one good George and Luna Fluffy chapter (I think I might write in a HUGE surprise there...but I am still trying to decide) and there will be other bits of Harry and Ginny Fluff along the way, and I want to get in some Hermione and Ron too involving the sub plot with Hermione's father, but I have to see where this all goes. So, please buckle your seatbelts, be sure the safety bar is in the locked position, secure all packages, and PLEASE keep your hands inside the passenger car at all times ! LOL

-Enjoy the Ride...I plan to!

-Oh yeah, and quit slacking on the reviews! C'mon you lazy bums!

Let's do a Rocky Horror count down

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

-

-

Sorry, I'm a tad hyper today... LOL

* * *

-

* * *

-The Eighth Year 

-Chapter 14

- Secrets, Lies and The Chamber

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat side by side , enjoying the quiet morning. 

"Harry, do you think she will be able to help you with this stuff?"

Harry shrugged "I don't know Gin, some of this crap is buried down so deep and just the thought of digging it all out and tossing it about..."

"It scares you doesn't it? Like when you had to take Occulemency from Professor Snape"

"No, I mean, yeah, it scares me, but my reasons are different now than they were with Snape."

"How so?"

"Well, you know how much I detested Snape, allowing him in my mind, touching my thoughts and my memories it sullied them somehow. I mean when he would get near anything to do with my parents, or the embarrassing stuff with the Dursley's or _at that time_(he stressed it being past tense, making Ginny smile), Cho and me, it made me crazy."

"And the idea of this is somehow different?"

Harry nodded.

"It's Rey isn't it? She's the difference?" Ginny smiled

"Rey? Don't make me laugh, She's an annoying pain in the neck with a filthy mouth and absolutely no respect for...for..."

"Your celebrity?" Ginny smirked

"Well, isn't that just brilliant, no more talking to her for you, your starting to sound just like her." but Harry had a half smile on his face.

Ginny turned his face to hers so she could see his smile.

"I knew it, you like her, you like her a lot I think."

Harry rolled his eyes "Okay, fine, she's not the worst I could have ended up with, just don't tell her I said that."

Ginny laughed "So, ...?"

"She's different than other people in my life who have set out to help me. Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, even Sirius, they all kept things from me and only told me what they thought I needed to know when they thought I needed to know it and not a second sooner, and then it was so dripping in sugar coated honey it was barely recognizable. But Rey...Rey gives me everything straight, in one shot. She doesn't hide or sugar coat. She's a lot like Luna that...way"

Harry stopped, his mind shifting suddenly to Luna who was three floors up in the critical care unit.

"Have you seen her yet?" He asked softly

"Only for a few minutes, after I was first brought here."

"I've been locked in that damn suicide security watch ward."

"And just who's fault is that?" Ginny glared at him a minute

"Mine, I know that. Okay?"

"I know. I know...I'm sorry." she let her voice trail off

Ginny looked away and was pretending to look out the window.

"Lets go."

"Where?"

"To see Luna."

Ginny nodded with a soft smile and Harry stood, pulling Ginny with him to the end of the hallway, they made a quick stop at the healer station, and then got into the elevator. Ginny put her arms around him and buried her nose into his chest, her tears wetting the front of his thin hospital robe.

Just before the doors shut Harry heard a voice calling out for the elevator, he hit the pause button. A man with short blond hair and very casual muggle clothing, carrying a bag of muggle fast food stepped onto the elevator then looked up.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley." Lucius Malfoy nodded at the two suddenly white faced huge eye'd Hogwarts Seventh years in the corner.

"Mr...Malfoy?" Harry asked

"Yes...I Imagine I do look a bit different than the last time we..."

"New death eater dress code then?" Harry said as they stepped off the elevator

"Harry..." Ginny

"Not quite." Lucius smiled patiently "But then, you would have to ask one. I have resigned my Dark mask."

"Miss Weasley" Lucius turned and smiled at Ginny "Your father told me of your return, "

Harry and Ginny were silent, so Mr. Malfoy went on.

"Mrs. Malfoy and I were pleased to hear you were alive Miss Weasley."

"I just bet you were." Harry glared at Lucius but Ginny looked at him curiously

"We were quite surprised to find that the person behind the attack on my son and Miss Lovegood was Pansy Parkinson."

"You were?" Ginny asked, not accusingly, but curiously "You weren't aware she was angry with Draco?"

"Draco broke off his engagement with Miss Parkinson last spring and my wife and I thought that she had moved on, until she showed up during the holidays. The visit was short, perfunctory, and then Draco walked her to the end of the drive and she left. My wife and I saw no signs of strain and Draco mentioned nothing. .Allow me to assure you as I have your father, that had Draco any indication that you or Miss Lovegood were in danger or about to be framed for Draco or Miss Lovegoods murder, he would have notified the proper authorities."

There was something in his eyes, a great sadness and regret that Ginny and Harry couldn't miss, still Harry kept his voice on guard when he spoke.

"How is Draco?"

"The same...always the same." Lucius looked unbearably sad

"Nothing?" Ginny asked "I'm so sorry."

"No. Nothing I'm afraid. Miss Lovegood has been moving her fingers a bit but Draco...Well, time will tell I suppose."

Harry felt the strongest pull to speak words of comfort, anything.

"Mr. Malfoy, If I may, speaking as someone who has played against Draco for years on the Quidditch field, Draco is incredibly strong and strong willed when faced with a challenge. He is likely fighting this every bit of the way, and doing whatever he has to to win."

Lucius's face twisted into a half grin, "Would that include playing dirty and cheating his ass off Mr. Potter?"

He still didn't trust this so called "new" Mr. Malfoy, but Harry couldn't resist a bit of a smile

"He's a Slytherin right? I seem to remember the sorting hat saying a Slytherin will use any means to achieve their ends, right?"

Lucius chuckled "Your absolutely correct, Mr. Potter. Well, I best get this..." he wrinkled his face in disgust "_food_, to my wife. I don't know how the muggles haven't run themselves extinct consuming this foul swill."

He turned and took a step down the hallway then stopped and turned again.

" I hope you will visit Draco, despite my being present. I understand you have become somewhat friendly this term. The Healer says that he can hear friendly voices, and it can help him awake. Quite frankly, my son could use as much help as possible right now."

"We will." Ginny smiled nervously and they started down the hallway a good distance behind him.

"Nice act, Malfoy" Harry snorted "Now what are you playing at?"

"You think it's an act?"

"You don't?"

"Let's just say I am reserving final judgment."

"Ginny! How can you say that! You of all people know what he's capable of!"

"I know that Harry. You think I've forgotten?"

"So what's this reserving judgment rubbish?"

"You think I've forgotten what he's capable of Harry? Me of all people? I know better than you do what Lucius Malfoy is capable of, I'm the one who was possessed, I'm the one who killed those roosters and wrote that rubbish on the walls, I'm the one who nearly died." Ginny was near tears and Harry felt angry with himself for bringing it up and upsetting her.

"Your right, I'm sorry." He kissed her softly and took her hand and led her to a row of benches in a waiting room across from Luna's room.

Ginny sat down on a small bench so they could finish their discussion before going into Luna's room. Harry picked up a small pillow and put it behind her back so she would be more comfortable on the hard bench.

"I don't understand Ginny, you know all that, then how can you..."

"There was something there, something in his face, something in his eyes..."

"Evil Ginny, its called evil. All death eaters have it."

"No, there was something else. Something tired and weary, but ...kind of...good...and I saw incredible love, for his son."

"Voldemort loved that damn snake too but that didn't make him a great guy."

"Harry, I'm telling you, I think something may have changed in Mr. Malfoy."

"I think you got hit harder in the head than they thought you did."

"I think I am going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Whatever you think you saw...you had to have been imagining it or..."

"I wasn't imagining it! I saw it and I know you saw it too! Why else would you say all that nice stuff to Mr. Malfoy about Draco playing Quidditch and his being a Slytherin."

"Ginny, first, Draco sucks at Quidditch. He never beat me to a snitch, not once. And second, there is Nothing, and I mean nothing nice to say about anybody being a Slytherin."

"Arrghh!" Ginny gave a frustrated grunt and quickly stood up, picking up the pillow as she went and threw it at Harry just before she walked into Luna's room.

Harry laughed to himself as she went.

Okay, so maybe she was right, he HAD said those things because he HAD seen tSOMETHING in Mr. Malfoy's face and eyes. But the last seven and a half years had educated him and educated him well on the difference between truth and lies.

He had seen too much evil come out of those ice blue eyes to allow one conversation to erase seven years of experience with Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

-

* * *

"Potter, are you really doing okay?" 

"Yeah."

"That's the third one word answer since our session started twenty minutes ago, your gonna have to start doing better than that." Rey started across at Harry, her look concerned.

"Huh?" He shook himself and shifted his seating position "Oh, Sorry Rey."

"Your distracted today, what's on your mind, and no bullshit."

"Me and Ginny went up to see Luna this morning."

"Oh. And?"

Harry shrugged

"Your obviously having some kinds of feelings about it, so come on, spit em out, lets have em."

Harry rubbed his eyes in frustration. "I just ... I feel so damned useless!"

"Useless? In what way?"

"Here I am, the great Harry Potter" Harry made quotation marks with his fingers "The chosen one, the fucking boy who lived, I have all this magic, know all these great spells. I know a loads of spells to hurt people...but I can't do a single thing to help Luna or Draco. All I can do is just stand there and do nothing."

"And your angry about this?"

"Frustrated more like it, and yeah guess, maybe a little angry."

"Well, hate to tell you this Harry, but in this respect, your perfectly sane."

"Least I'm still sane about something."

Rey smiled with a small laugh. "I felt the same way when my mother was dying. You know, there are things that even our healers can't fix yet. Certain kinds of cancers, and spell backlashes, black magic."

"Her healer thinks that voices of loved ones can help"

"Oh yes, quite often they can somehow they reach through and it encourages them to wake up. From what I understand Ginny reached through to wake you."

"So her being with me was the best thing for me right? And if Ginny got hurt, my being there would be the best thing for her right?"

"Oh absolutely. But, it's not Ginny Harry, so don't be getting those sort of idea's in your head. That can only lead to trouble."

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of it. I'm on nothing but my utmost best mental behavior from now until the day I die."

Rey looked at him sharply and Harry rushed to cover

"Of old age! Of very old age, ancient, dusty ancient, kind of like you, maybe older even..."

"I think that will do Harry. I'm convinced and moving on to insulted."

"Yes Ma'am.."his eyes went wide "Rey! Not Ma'am, your not a ma'am, I wouldn't call you a Ma'am. Ever!" He shook his head and Rey couldn't suppress her laugh.

"Potter, put your shovel away, your only digging the hole deeper."

"Putting it away."

"Smart Boy."

"Rey?"

"Yes Harry?"

"You need to let me out of here."

"Maybe by the weekend."

"No, I mean now. Right now."

Rey stared at Harry and then spoke as if writing a note on his clipboard.

"Subject has lingering periods of extreme insanity."

* * *

-

* * *

Harry stepped into the elevator mumbling under his breath. 

"Lingering periods of extreme insanity."

"Who's that nasty old Yank think she is? She actually think that rots funny?"

"Lingering periods of extreme insanity."

With both hands, Harry flashed an obscene finger gesture upwards in the general direction of Rey's office

"Too bad Snape died, you'd make a lovely couple, and instead of dates you could just lock me in the potions dungeon and take turns torturing me with your attempts at wit."

"I'll show you lingering periods of extreme insanity Rey, just give me my wand."

"Oopps was that the Cruciatus curse, Sorry, it must have slipped Rey." Harry wiggled his hand as if performing a curse

"Oops. Was that another slip...didn't mean that. Sorry, did that hurt you sarcastic old Yank bat?"

"Lovely, now I'm talking to myself. Happy now Rey? Your making me crazy."

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He had talked her out of the outright no, and just barely up to an

"I'll think about it and let you know in the morning."

"I'll think about it and let you know in the morning." Harry mimicked in an extremely high falsetto.

'I'll think about it.'

He'd had plenty of experience with 'I'll think about it' when he was living with the Dursley's. He was about eight when it finally clicked in his mind that 'I'll think about it' meant the same thing as no to Vernon Dursley. Why he sometimes used 'I don't know' instead of the outright 'No' Harry had never figured out. Harry supposed it was because Uncle Vernon was deep down afraid of him. Afraid he might one day cause a scene and some weird bit of magic might take place, like when Harry had vanished the glass at the zoo in the reptile house, or when Harry had lost his temper during dinner and blown up his Aunt Marge after she insulted Harry's parents.

Whatever it was , Harry reckoned his chances of getting out of St. Mungo's four days early were pretty small. Luna was one of his best friends. All of the Weasley brothers and Hermione were out looking for George now, but Harry was stuck here more useless than ever.

Rey's voice came to mind, uninvited, unwanted and definitely unwelcome

"And who's to blame for that Potter?"

"Shut up Rey." Harry grumbled as he stepped off the elevator and looked up.

Harry looked up and immediately tensed as an ugly snarling glare came over his face.

Ginny sat on a bench in the hallway sobbing, and next to her was Lucius Malfoy.

Still unnoticed, Harry took one angry step towards them and Ginny suddenly stood and rushed into her room. Lucius stood and smiled, then turned and saw Harry and his smile vanished. Harry strode quickly down the hallway, meeting Lucius halfway, grabbed him by the front of his robes and shoved him into the wall.

"What did you do?!"

"I talked to her, that's all."

"Talked...right, I know how your kind talk. What the hell are you playing at now Malfoy?"

"Potter it's not..."

" Don't you ever come near Ginny again!"

"Harry!" Arthur rushed from Ginny's room "Harry, stop."

"He was bothering Ginny Mr. Weasley!"

"Harry, it's ok, let him go." Mrs. Weasley was on his other side. "Please, put Lucius down."

"Lucius? Were all so friendly these days? Is that how it is then?" Harry dropped him and backed off

"Yes Harry, it is." Ginny was at his elbow now

Harry turned around to her "You were crying Ginny, I saw you! Crying, and you ran away from him!" Harry pointed at Lucius

"Yes I was crying. I seem to be taking that up as an extra curricular activity these days."

"Ginny...you ran away..."

"Yes Harry, but I didn't run away, I ran for tissue because my nose was all runny...I was crying because Mr. Malfoy came to see me to apologize."

Harry stared at Ginny then turned his head and looked at Lucius, but Lucius turned away.

"Apologize...?"

Ginny's throat clenched and she was unable to speak for a moment. When she spoke, it was just above a whisper.

"For hiding Tom Riddle's diary in my cauldron."

Harry's eyes sprang open wide and Ginny smiled and nodded, her eyes filling with a fresh flood of tears.

Harry turned to look at Lucius, but unnoticed, Lucius had quietly slipped away.

* * *

-

* * *

"I don't care where you are or what you are doing, do you understand me?" 

"Yes Ma'...sorry, Rey." Harry nodded while he finished shaving with his wand.

"I don't care if you are having tea with the Queen, The Prime Minister and the Minister of Magic"

" Rey." Harry smiled and looked over at Ginny, sitting over in a chair and they tried not to laugh. " I don't know the Queen or the Prime Minister and Kingsley hates Tea."

Rey looked at him sternly "Potter, don't be a wise ass. I can still change my mind you know."

"I know." Harry struggled to keep a straight face "But you won't"

"Don't be so sure of that.

"Nah, you love me too much, I'm like a grandson to you."

"Potter! You little snot! I am NOT old enough to be your grandmother!" But Rey laughed anyway and threw a pillow at him.

"Okay, can we please serious up for a few minutes? I am taking a big chance here on you and I want to make sure you know what to do."

"Okay. for the next four days Check in with Rey three times a day. Do not go anywhere without my safety watch" he smiled at Ginny "No problem there, no mental or physical strain or stress, get plenty of sleep, take breaks while were searching so we don't get tired out. And no staying up all night to search. And you don't care if I am in the middle of taking a piss, a dump, brushing my teeth, playing tongue hockey with Ginny, eating, or having tea with the Queen, The Prime Minister and the Minister of Magic, I am not to ignore you if you call me in for a safety check."

"Good boy."

Harry rolled his eyes "Woof Woof."

"Rey, how will you call Harry in? Owls can sometimes take forever." Ginny asked

"That, is where these come in." Rey reached into a little pouch and pulled out what looked like four thin pieces of string. One was brown, one was yellow, the other black and the last was red.

"These are emergency page strings. Give me your arm Harry." Rey tied the strings around Harry's wrist" I've never seen or heard of one or more of them accidentally breaking, but I always tell people if they do, get to my office immediately okay."

They nodded.

"You and Ginny will be the only one's who can see them because she is your outside safety watch. The brown string, will vibrate and get warm. Thats the signal. You have five seconds to signal back, by snapping it against your wrist. If you don't snap back, I send out the troups. So no matter what, you snap back. Then, you get here within thirty minutes."

"Will these work through all the charms and protections at Hogwarts?"

"At Hogwarts you will be reporting to professor McGonagall. I understand you are heading there directly from here and spending the night in Hogsmeade at your brothers apartment?"

"Yeah." Ginny answered

"Ive never used the bands at Hogwarts, so I don't know if the schools protections will block the magic. If there is a problem, Professor McGonagall and I will figure some alternative out."

Harry nodded

"Now, the yellow string is your call button for me. Use it. 24/7, even at Hogwarts, just understand it will take me a bit longer to get there, I suggest you alert professor McGonagall that there is an issue and you are going to call for me, and then you wait with professor McGonagall. Harry, don't be afraid of confiding in Professor McGonagall, she won't think badly of you, I promise."

"Yeah, Okay." he didn't sound convinced.

"The red string is contact between you and your safety watch, in case you accidentally get separated. Just give it a snap and a small arrow will appear that will point you in the proper direction. Again, no one else can see this. It's to protect your privacy It's no on else's business that you tried to off yourself but your's right?"

"Right" Harry looked slightly sick

"The Black String is the emergency button. And I DO mean emergency. Do not pull it unless you are in trouble, either just about to do something stupid, in the middle of doing something stupid, or have just done something stupid. That string will bring a special group of ten Aurours trained in suicide intervention of all types."

"The Zombie squad..." Ginny said "Dad told me about it once."

"A rather unfortunate nickname but yeah. They call them that because the people they deal with are wizards who are usually pretty out of it mentally, so they go in not knowing what to expect and ready to disarm the instant their feet land. They have special coding so they can get through any charms, even the ones at Hogwarts I'd bet."

"So, Brown and you get me, Yellow and I get you, and Black I get toasted? Seems an interesting way to talk someone down from offing themselves." Harry said glumly

"Relax Harry, they have been in operation for over twenty years and no one has been killed yet. "

* * *

-

* * *

Harry reluctantly apparaited them to the zone just outside of Hogsmeade. He knew they were going to have to go back eventually, to check out the shop and see it there were any clues that might lead to where George had gone, but he wasn't in the greatest hurry either. 

It had snowed in the ten days since the Snowflake ball and since Professor McGonagall had chosen to extend the winter holidays due to the events that night, for the first time ever in Harry's memory there was no path broken to the school.

Harry was instantly glad he had brought the Firebolt as they had landed in thigh deep snow. He climbed on and pulled Ginny on in front of him and took off for the school, arriving in just a few minutes. Professor McGonagall waited for them by the front gates.

"Harry, Ginny." She smiled and embraced them in turn. "I'm so relieved your both okay."

She turned on Harry and pointed a bony finger in his face.

"Potter, what the hell were you thinking? Oh! I forgot! You weren't thinking!"

"I'm sorry Professor, I know I hurt a lot of people. I just..."

Professor McGonagall hugged him again "Rey tells me you are making good progress, Harry. We all make mistakes, Don't ever do it again."

She pulled away and looked at them both sadly.

"Now I am afraid I have to tell you that you have come back to some horrible treachery, for you both."

They looked at her in confusion, how could it get much worse?

"Please, come with me."

They followed her through hallways, and up stairs until they came to a very familiar hallway, where Kingsley waited for them He gave them a brief nod then motioned with a direction of his head to the end of the hallway.

They saw it at once, familiar words once again painted on the wall.

* * *

**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE**

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED**

**MY MONSTER HAS BEEN BORN**

**SHE NOW WALKS AMONG YOU **

**NOT KNOWING WHAT SHES DONE**

* * *

"Bloody fucking hell!" 

"I didn't! I didn't write...I didn't do that!" Ginny panicked and grabbed Harry's arm, shaking it. "You have to believe me Harry!"

Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I believe you Ginny, shhh it's okay."

"Ginny" Kingsley stepped forward "We know it couldn't possibly have been you."

"How?"

"Come, Harry, Ginny. I have had a small lunch laid out for us. We will explain everything

* * *

-

* * *

"Ginny, You said Professor McGonagall asked you to come up here and fetch a roll of raffle tickets right? And that was at what time?" 

"11:30"

"There were no raffles after ten Kingsley. Honestly." Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"What happened when you got here?"

"I didn't get past the front gates, Mr. Filtch said that the school was not letting anyone in until 12:15 because there wasn't proper supervision."

"Then what did you do?"

"I started walking back to Hogsmeade, but at the edge of the hedgerow somebody hit me in the head with some spell. When I woke up I was tied up deep in the forbidden forest and my dress was gone, so was my wand. One of the centaurs found me almost frozen to death the next morning and untied me and brought me to the school."

Professor McGonagall shook her head angrily " Just as I thought. What we obviously have here is two different plotters."

"More likely one who had one that went after her own goal and it got her killed."

"If your about finished, would you mind filling us in?" Harry snapped

"Right, we believe that Pansy Parkinson was part of a bigger plot, the one that's after Dumbledore's Army, the same that's been sabotaging George Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Ginny was suppose to be sent to the school by the fake McGonagall, on the way back, detained for a bit and hit with obliviate, wiping out her memory. There you have it, just like before, Ginny's gone missing, strange writings show up on the wall, Ginny doesn't even remember where she's been. Everybody including Ginny suspects she painted the wall, and she is possessed and helping the heir of Slytherin again."

"That is just..."Harry had a struggle to hold his temper, to remember everything Rey told him.

"Why would anybody want to hurt me like that? I don't ...I've never hurt anyone in my life...at least not on purpose." Ginny fell back against Harry, not crying but in a kind of shock.

"Not everyone is like you Ginny" Harry said

"Potters right Miss Weasley" Professor McGonagall cut in, patting Ginny's back as she spoke. "There are some down right assholes walking around."

Harry and Ginny couldn't help laughing

"Did I say something funny?"

"You said asshole." Kingsley smirked slightly

"Oh pish Posh Potter, if you can say Bloody fucking hell, I can certainly say assholes."

Ginny smiled, but it was short lived

"You said there was more."

"Yes. Well, according to Lucius Malfoy, Draco broke off his engagement to Pansy last spring and she wasn't at all happy about it. She harassed him for a few weeks but once he went off for school things seemed to be fine. She visited the family over the holiday, and she and Draco spoke and things seemed cordial from all appearances."

"It seems that Pansy Parkinson was plotting with this other person whoever it is, but then something happened over the holidays that really set her off...enough that she disrupted this plan to make the chamber of secrets reopen. There were signs of a scuffle near the other end of the hedgerow where you were attacked. She apparently took out whoever was suppose to detain and obliviate you, got you herself then took your dress and a hair and took the polyjuice, intending to frame you for killing Draco."

"Why would Ginny want to kill Draco, that makes no sense." Harry took Ginny's hand and squeezed it.

"Everybody knows how deeply you and the Malfoy's hate one another Harry" Kingsley looked up "It's not that much of a stretch, and there is history between Ginny and Mr. Malfoy."

"And that's exactly what it is too," Ginny stuck her chin up stubbornly "History. I've forgiven Mr. Malfoy, He came to me and he apologized."

"I heard he'd had some big bathroom altercation with your father"

"Yes. He did, and you'll also have heard that he's changed since."

"Death eaters don't just change Ginny." Kingsley looked sad

"You don't believe it. That's Okay, Harry doesn't either" Still Ginny looked sad

Professor McGonagall struggled for a way to change the subject

"Theres no subtle way to ask this, but, were Miss Lovegood and Draco Malfoy involved?"

"No" Ginny shook her head, now totally miserable "They're just very good friends. Luna loves my brother Professor McGonagall."

"I thought your brother was engaged to Hermione Granger?"

"Ron is, yes."

"You don't mean George. From what Miss Lovegood told me, she and George could barely stand to be in the same room with one another, much less..."

"They love each other, and they belong together. But, nobody seems to believe that either."

"George has enough problems right now, running about thinking he killed you."

"Will the ministry charge him for killing Pansy Parkinson?"

"Pansy Parkinson? What do you mean?"

"George is the one who killed her?" Harry questioned.

"I thought it was the Avada Kedavra, from George's wand...He fired off like five of them."

"Harry, Pansy Parkinson wasn't killed by magic."

"She wasn't..how can that be?"

"Pansy Parkinson was killed by a muggle weapon that shot three very small metal objects called bullets directly into her head"

"There would have been blood...everywhere..."

"Harry...were talking about a wizard who probably did this because he didn't want an avada kedavra recorded on his wand. But a scourgify to clean a wound sight..."

"No big deal" Harry looked like he wanted to be sick.

" A wizard killing with muggle weapons and using spells to cover them up? Kingsley, what the hell is this?"

"That's what we need help from you ,Ginny and the other core DA members to find out."

* * *

-

* * *

The hallway was completely abandoned when the young woman slipped through the stairwell door of St. Mungo's. She reached into her bag and pulled out the ancient silly looking invisibility hat with the huge feather. It had been given to her by the funniest and most special man she had ever known. 

The man she thought she would spend the rest of her life with... but he had died instead.

He was the reason she was here, because it was her last chance to do something for him.

To do something for Fred.

_---------------------------Flashback_

Fred and Angelina walked hand in hand down the semi dark walk way that led to the room of requirement. The were both scared, not knowing, so much ...

"Hey Angelina" Fred's voice was low, barely a whisper near her ear

"What?"

"Do me a favor okay?"

"Fred, your old enough to hex knot your own shoes."

Fred laughed and squeezed her hand, glancing to make sure no one was looking then kissed her quickly

"And you say I'm weird."

"You have your moments.

"Serious moments?"

"Okay Fred, What?"

"If anything happens to me tonight..."

"Fred, forget it! I don't want to hear it!"

Fred stopped and turned her towards him.

"Angelina, please, between you and me no secrets remember?"

"Right" her voice sounded like she was near tears

"If anything happens to me tonight, Make sure George don't give up. We promised each other, if one of us died the other would go on, and keep living enough for both of us for Mum and dad and Ginny."

"Fred..." Angelina was crying now "Your gonna be okay...you don't need to tell me this..."

"I don't want him to be all alone Angelina, we've always had each other, and I don't want to think about what will happen to me if he's the one who...if something happens to... to him and he ..."

Angelina put her arms around him and held him close.

"You'll have me Fred. I promise! You'll always have me!"

"Promise me, you'll make sure he has some one too."

"I promise Fred. I Promise, I'll take..."

"Thank you.."

"I'll take care of George for you."

"Angelina, It's always been you. Always."

"For me too."

"When this is done, I'm going to ask you to marry me"

"You will?"

"Yeah, after I get George's permission."

Angelina just laughed...and rolled her eyes

"I had to fall for a twin."

_-----------------------End Flashback_

Angelina smiled and wiped the tear off her cheek as she pulled her hair up into a bun and up under the invisibility hat. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out a cloak and tossed it around her shoulders, happy with the result she tip toed to the corner and peeked around at the hallway. She took a deep breath and then took off, madly dashing down the deserted semi-dark hallway. She didn't breathe again until she reached room 324 and closed the door behind herself, and then panted against the door, feeling nearly faint. This sneaking around had been Fred and George's Forte' in school, not hers.

When she was able to breathe again she pulled off the hat and cloak and laid them in a nearby chair, then tiptoed closer to the bed.

Angelina hadn't seen Luna since the night of the attack ten days before and didn't know what to expect. She was afraid to look down at her, afraid she would be skeletal thin, sunken and shriveled somehow without eating for so long.

She was wrong.

Luna looked just as beautiful as she had the night of the Snowflake Ball. Though her skin was very pale, bit's of blue and silver glitter still clung to her face and her ever present white blonde waist length ringlets lay around her arms and upper body. Looking at Luna, she was reminded of a muggle movie she had once seen about a beautiful princess named Aurora who slept under a spell for a hundred years until her prince came and woke her with a kiss.

Remembering that she couldn't count on how long she could be there undetected, Angelina quickly sat down in the only chair next to the bed and took Luna's hand in hers. She had to explain, Luna had to know that what happened that night, wasn't George's fault.

"Luna, I believe you can hear me, so I want to ask you to please listen to me...I need to tell you something very, very important. It's about George Weasley, and how very very much he is in love with you."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 15 Preview

The frustrating search for George

continues, while the only person who can possibly know where to find him lies in a coma.

Angelina is hell bent to keep her final promise to Fred, and so tells Luna (still in a coma) what happened between her and George the night of the Snowflake Ball

Closer than everyone thinks, George deals with the pain of losing Luna and

still thinking he killed Ginny.

When one of the two wakes from the coma the

celebration is short

lived as more tragic damage from the backlashed curse comes to light.

But is it forever, or only temporary?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	15. Sunrise

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is the property of JK Rowling -

-

-

-Hope you like the chapter...it's DOUBLE LENGTH, I couldn't stop typing! There is one spot where it gets a little weird...just remember that Luna is thinking these things inside her coma, she isnt speaking outloud. She is in bold

-Also, if you have read my fictions The Search and Mr MomYokai, Look for mention of a very familiar name that will be making a couple appearances in chapters to come. Why am I doing this? Because I am bored, and, because I can. LOL

-

-

-

-

-The Eighth Year

-Chapter 15

-Sunrise

-

-

-

Silver moonlight illuminated the mirror over the dresser on the opposite wall, from there a smaller beam of light bounced off the mirror and onto the exhausted face of a young man. The man growled loudly and rolled onto his side and attempted once again to sleep. Instead he tossed and turned, further tearing apart his double bed,in the top floor suite, the only suite, at the Hunchley Inn in London. But sleep, like peace and restfulness, had evaded him for the better part of the past week and a half. Since that night...the night of the Snowflake Ball...

...the night George Weasley lost everything.

That night he had seen the woman he loved laying close to death in the snow and struck out against her unknown attacker...and murdered his own sister.

It hadn't occurred to him yet to wonder why Ginny had fired on them, or why she had turned on her wand on Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. Ginny was faultless in his eyes, perfect in every way, she had been since their father had brought her in her pink knit blanket from the bedroom for the Weasley boys to see.

_--Flashback_

_"Um...Daddy...what didja go and wrap him in pink for?" Four year old Fred asked_

_"He's gonna think he's a girl!" George scoffed in disgust as Arthur laughed_

_"That's because SHE is a girl, you have a little sister."_

_"A sisser!" Ron toddled up on his chubby two year old legs "Sisser Ronnie Wezzwee go' a sisser YAY" Ron started clapping and jumping_

_"What are we suppose to do with a... Girl?" Fred asked George who just shrugged_

_"We never had a girl before, we don't know what to do with a girl, daddy." Percy said, always the practical one_

_Arthur just smiled "You'll see, it's not that different really."_

_Ron bounced and twirled in joyful circles on his chubby legs, chanting in a happy sing-song "Sisser, sisser, Ronnie Wezzwee go' a sisser."_

_And he unintentionally jumped to close to the table, his chubby knocking over the candle lamp. Fred Caught the lamp, while George caught Ron and Percy blocked Baby Ginny, who was_

_directly in the lamps way.__  
"Good job boys." Arthur smiled widely. He motioned for them to sit on the sofa, then he let them take turns holding Ginny._

"Careful Ronnie, Can't jump by the baby, okay?" George told Ronnie before he let him go.

Ron nodded solemnly and went off to torture the cat.

"See, it's just the same, that's what big brothers do , look out for the younger ones."

"I already do that for Ronnie" Percy wrinkled his eyebrows , then lifted one in disapproval at his younger brothers who were already proving to be a handful "And Fred and George."

Arthur smiled "Well, now you have another to look out for, and so do Fred and George. And, when Ronnie gets big enough to understand, so will he."

Fred and George looked at each other, then back at Arthur

"So, we do the same thing as with Ronnie? Even if she is a girl?"

"Well, you know. Girls are just the same when they are small. And with all you boys around she'll probably like to do things you like to do. But, when she gets older, she will be really pretty, like your mum, and boys will start hanging around."

"Why?" Percy lifted his eyebrow again

"They will want to seek her favor you see, try to hold her hand, and maybe even try to kiss her."

"Yuck" Fred stuck out his tongue in disgust "That's disgusting"

"NASTY!" George made puking motions with his finger

"Well, when they do, that is when you will really have to watch out for her. Got it?" Arthur smiled, looking at his boys and new little girl with pride.

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

--End Flashback

George gave up on the idea of sleep, rolled over on his back and opened his eyes. When they were closed, all he saw, all he heard was Ginny and Luna in perfect detail. Luna's smile, and the way she giggled when she got nervous about something. Her perfume her curls wrapping around his fingers, how she made him laugh and cry and love her. How he couldn't help but love her, even now, though he knew... she had become an impossible dream.

George remembered how he and Fred had taken turns holding Ginny two years before when they returned after the wedding was raided and realized that Harry, Ron and Hermione had not, but gone on their journey to find the horcruxes...to destroy Voldemort. She had been so afraid, afraid Ron would die, or Hermione, mostly she feared she would never see Harry again. The worry she wore the entire time they were tracking them.

His memories of Ginny ran the gamut from hilarious, like when she had followed Percy around half the summer belching loudly, with a bit of help from the twins, until he finally locked himself in his room. To the bittersweet... the last time they'd had to leave her behind on platform nine and three quarters, sweet innocent laughter through tears when George promised to send her a Gryffindor toilet seat...

She hadn't stayed innocent for long once she had gotten to Hogwarts though, had she? Hogwarts wasn't to blame for Ginny getting Tom Riddles diary.

No, he had Lucius Malfoy to thank for that. Just like he had Draco Malfoy to thank for this. If Luna had been with him...

_"We weren't together then, but we are now. Tell Malfoy you can't go with him cause your going with me."_

_"I can't do that to him! That would be cold and...and ...cruel and ..."_

No...he had gone into that damned back room. He had been the one who sat down with Angelina, who had...

George couldn't bring himself to think about that, those final minutes and seconds that had ...changed everything.

But willingly or not, invited or uninvited, the images came back to George over and over and over...

Thinking about it didn't change the fact that she and Draco had gone outside.

_"Harry! Ron! Was Luna this way?"_

_"Yeah, she saw you. Bloody pig."_

It didn't change the fact that they had been attacked and badly hurt.

Luna ...unmoving and silent in the cold January snow while more fat snowflakes fell .

_"...She has a pulse"_

_"She could still die." ... "And I'll have killed her."_

_It didn't change the fact that he had lost his temper and fired without looking._

_"Avada Kedavra" You murdering bastard!_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Avada Kedavra! DIE! DIE! DIE YOU ASSHOLE!"_

_It didn't change the fact that he had murdered his own sister_

_"You killed her." He whispered "You killed Ginny"_

the face of not an evil killer, but his own beloved sister.

her face... his sister...the bright eyed happy girl...gone...now...

Luna may never open her eyes again

Ginny was dead,

And it was HIS fault

_"I worried a lot about this, Ginny, and Hermione, Harry and Ron...we've been through so much together, if I lost their friendship..."_

_"You haven't, I promise."_

_" I hope I've made another?"_

_"You've made another."_

Arthur Weasley's voice from long ago reverberated in his ears.

_"Well, now you have another to look out for..."_

_"George stop!"_

_"Blimey Weasley, I think you killed everything within a fifty mile radius."_

_"Ginny is dead and she is never coming back, I'll never hear her laugh again, or tell me she loves me. Why does everything I love die George? "_

_Harry bent down and knelt on the ground, he kissed her forehead, nose then lips._

_" I don't want to let you go Ginny!" Harry's tears splashed her face, pooling in her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Ginny"_

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

George sat up and wiped the tears from his face that always came from remembering ...

He might have ended it all that night if not for the fact that he had made a promise...a pact, with Fred, that no matter what, if one of them died in the battle the other would go on and live for both of them. No taking the chicken shit way out and killing themselves.

So he'd done the next best thing, he decided that since he had been the one to kill Ginny, and left Harry to a life void of happiness, his would be a life void of happiness as well. George promised himself a lifetime of loneliness and solitude.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized, it was what was best for everyone. More than anything else, George wanted Luna to be happy. and he had done nothing but hurt her from the beginning.

Luna would go on, as much it made the bile rise in his throat, George had to admit that Draco Malfoy had changed, she and Malfoy would be good for each other. She wouldn't be alone ever again and George would vanish into the world of darkness and loneliness that he deserved for murdering his sister.

George Weasley would never see, or speak to Luna Lovegood again.

* * *

-

* * *

Inky black darkness.

Dense fog, and mist so thick he had to blow it away to see his own nose, and then, it was only a moment before it was gone again.

He wasn't standing or sitting...he was ...floating... listlessly, while the fog, darkness and mist swirled around him, unrelenting and unmerciful.

Draco Malfoy had been that way for days, like a puppet , yet no strings held him aloft, and he was not suspended by a beam. No such beam existed. It seemed there was no up, and no down, nor was there a right or left. There was only the space he occupied, cold and vacant, closed it, yet the vastness felt like it went on forever.

He tried to use his hands, to propel himself along, he felt them move, but found they were useless against the density of the air around him. He sought to kick out with his feet, only to find that they had been bound. So, he reasoned, he was being held prisoner.

Some of the time it was silent, but often he heard voices. Familiar voices calling out to him, his mother and father, former enemies that had become ...well, friends. Yes...they were his friends now.

One of them, a girl, had sounded like she was close to crying when she asked him to return. But when Draco tried to recall a name to go with the voice, the only thing that came to mind was the word 'mudblood'

He desperately wished he knew her name. For some reason, it felt horribly wrong to him to call her by the other, and he felt he needed to apologize for using it now and in the past. He wished he could tell her so, but nobody came into the blackness.

Another girl came the next day, She was Ginny Weasley, Draco knew her right off because because his former enemy would be speaking right after her... And then, maybe , she would have come with them... the girl that he most wanted to hear from.

After Ginny, her mother spoke and her father, and then it was quiet again.

This didn't make sense to Draco in the least.

But ...this wasn't right...two were missing...hadn't they skipped two people who should have been there?

As odd as it seemed, Harry and Luna had become...well, like his friends Crabbe and Goyle had once been, his best friends, but where he had never really trusted Crabbe and Goyle, he hadn't a doubt in his mind that he coult trust Harry and Luna.

Where was Harry Potter?

...and where was Luna Lovegood?

Draco remember a flash of green light and panic shot through him...

...Oh bloody damn hell...had he been too late?

--Flashback

_Draco stood speaking with Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall._

_"Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall smiled "You really mustn't be so hard on yourself, You are having a wonderful year."_

_"Oh yes Draco, Your grades are the best effort I have ever seen from you!"_

_Draco wasn't about to admit that it was probably because it was him doing his home work instead of Crabbe and Goyle._

_"If it were only grades Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout I wouldn't even be considering leaving. But everything that happened last year, and...."_

_He twitched the arm that bore the dark mark "my reputation, knowing what I've done makes it difficult to be here. When so many here lost friends."_

_Nonsense Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall looked at him sternly "You made mistakes, you have turned a corner and now are doing all you can to atone for those deeds. Why Harry Potter was just telling me before the holidays what a help you have been to him with the DA working with the first and second years. And I would say you have come a long way in your choices in who are spending your time with."_

_Professor McGonagall nodded and Draco turned to see Luna headed toward the entrance, and she wasn't crying yet, but pretty close._

_"Excuse me, Professors."_

_Draco rushed to head off Luna and caught her before she reached the doors._

_"Luna, What's wrong ..."_

_"Draco...Please, I need to leave" Her face was stiff as if she were desperately trying to hold the worst back for as long as she could_

_Draco closed his eyes and took Luna's hand. "What did that bastard do now?"_

_"Just get me out of here, before I start blubbering and cause a huge scene."_

_"Okay." Draco took off his jacket and put it over Luna's shoulders and took her hand again. "Okay, I'll take you to the Manor, you can use one of the guest rooms, if thats okay with you...you know..after..?"_

_"It's fine...let's just go."_

_Draco nodded and opened the door, stepping out into the cold night._

_"Damn...it really got cold out here. I'll need to summon my broom. It's close though."_

_Luna nodded._

_"Accio Nimbus"_

_Draco tucked his wand away and turned back to Luna._

_"Luna..."_

_Luna looked up at him and her tear streaked face broke his heart._

_"Come here." He put his arms around her and rubbed her back, she curled her arms up between them._

_"It's gonna be okay. It's probably just a misunderstanding, like usual."_

_"No, not this time." Luna sobbed "He's found someone else, someone better, he doesn't want me anymore."_

_"Well that is just Impossible, nobody is better than Luna Lovegood. I have it on good authority. Who is this person?"_

_"An...n..ge...ge..lina Joh...h..h...nson."_

_Draco pulled back and looked at Luna, his brows knit together in confusion._

_"Angelina who went to Hogwarts? Quidditch captain the year Harry and the Weasleys got banned by Umbridge for jumping me?"_

_"You deserved it, and Yes."_

_"I don't know what you saw Luna, but George Weasley is not Love with Angelina Johnson. He can't be"_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because, Angeli..."_

_"DRACO MALFOY! YOU BASTARD! "_

_Draco and Luna barely had time to turn their heads, Draco reacted immediately, giving Luna a shove. Just enough it turned out..._

_"AVADA KEDAVERA!"_

_...the small metal pail she was carrying as a purse blocked Draco's heart from the killing curse. Bursts of backlash flew out from the pail, hitting Draco in the leg, hip and back, and Luna in the side of the head._

_The last thing Luna heard before the blackness took control and consumed her, was George Weasley called out her name._

_--end Flashback_

Harry stood knee deep in the snow outside the back of Hogsmeade Hall. It had been twelve days since he had last been here, well, twelve days and one suicide attempt ago if he was going to go by Rey's fussy rules. Harry supposed he was going to follow Rey's fussy rules. Rey had gotten him this far, given him a chance. Truth be told, had Harry been the one making the decision for someone else, he probably would have said no.

But then again, he didn't know what the going standard was on days before release after nearly offing yourself on purpose.

Speaking of which...

"Lumos"

Harry felt the strangest sensation, a combination of surreality and like he was reliving a nightmare, as he walked through the snow toward the brush where Ginny ... no, Pansy Parkinson had died. He had to get that picture out of his head for good, Ginny laying dead in the snow, Ginny in the body bag, St. Mungo's coroner flying away with Ginny... He needed to get those images out of his mind. It hadn't been real, it was all just... polyjuice potion and plotting.

"Shit" Harry cursed "It was a stupid idea anyway" he muttered to himself.

He didn't know what he had expected to see or find out here, it had snowed heavily since the snowflake ball and any clues he might have found had long since been covered.

The predawn silence was broken by two loud cracks directly behind him, and Harry jumped and dropped his wand, causing it to roll under some brush.

"Hey, Harry. Anything yet?" Ron stepped into the brush

"No, just a near coronary thank you."

"Harry, I thought Rey told you no searching at night?" Hermione stepped in next to Ron

"I'm not searching at night" Harry got down on his knees to dig for his wand "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so..."

He shrugged "I don't know, was just curious for a look about I reckon." His hand found his wand at last. "What the..."

"What is it?" Ron asked

"Lumos"

"Some kind of rope or string...its stuck on the branch though."

"Can you untangle it?" Hermione stepped over and shined her own wand light down to look

"It's kind of a slippery material, feels like a...Oh wait, I got it."

Harry pulled his hand back and stood up, Ron and Hermione added their wands for light.

"It's just a hair ribbon." Harry said, losing interest

"Wait a minute, it's black." Hermione took the ribbon from Harry to examine it closer.

"So?" Ron looked puzzled

"Snowflake Ball Ron, think about it...Do you remember any females wearing black?"

"Well...no, now that you mention it."

"Ah, there it is." Hermione pointed to some tiny dots "Ron, grab my magnifying scope please."

Ron grabbed the scope and handed to her. She looked close, closer, closer yet.

"There it is. This is a mens hair ribbon, bought from that new mens shop in Diagon Alley, Dack Thackery Formal Wear."

Hermione went back to looking the ribbon over with her scope.

"But that means anyone could have bought it." Ron shook his head

"We only know one man who is fond of long hair and male hair ribbons. In fact, maybe he recently got it all cut off so he had an excuse to get rid of all that stuff and not look suspicious."

"Oh merlins house cat." Hermione moaned

"What?" Harry looked at Hermione

"This has blood on it Harry. I think it's a safe bet that whoever lost this, is the same person who killed Pansy Parkinson."

The three looked at one another, it looked like their hopes of having a peaceful school term were gone for good.

* * *

-

* * *

Angelina took Luna's hand.

"Luna, that's why I have to ask you to listen, to please hear me. Please...Listen to what I have to tell you...

_--Flashback_

_"It was always you Angie. You were the only girl for Fred, the only one he ever wanted."_

_Angelina looked up at George, her eyes full of tears. "Really?"_

_"Yeah He use to run around all summer 'man, I can't wait to see Angelina's face when I tell her about ...' You were always the first person he wanted to tell things, I think you were even starting to gain on me."_

_"No, no one could have taken your place with Fred George."_

_George laughed bitterly, and took a huge swing from the firewhiskey bottle his face twisted into a bitter smirk, thinking of Luna in the next room dancing with Draco._

_"Some people think of others as being as insubstantial as tissue paper. You know how it gets wet and soggy and you can just flush it away and get rid of it and get more, get better. They don't consider that the old tissue paper might MIND being flushed."_

_"George...do you think you are tissue paper?"_

_"Hell with it. Drink up, I don't want to talk anymore." He toasted her with the fire whiskey bottle._

_"Me either."_

_But it wasn't the fire whiskey that she reached for..._

_It was George._

_George reached for her shoulders and gently stopped her before she was able to kiss him._

_"Angie, c'mon, what're you playing at?"_

_"Shit George, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing half the time anymore. I miss him so much."_

_"You can't turn me into him, Angie, no matter how hard you try. I'll still just be George Weasley." His voice was unbearably sad_

_"George, why are you saying that like it is a bad thing?"_

_"Didn't you hear me? I'm not Fred. I can't be Fred. If I was, I'd know what the hell George is doing wrong. I'd tell him exactly what he needs to do to fix it._

_If I was she would be with me, instead of in Draco Malfoy's fucking arms."_

_"George, who is 'She?'"_

_"Luna Lovegood"_

_"Luna, from the DA?"_

_George nodded, his head down on his arms._

_"I don't know her well, but she seemed like a lovely person. Very pretty, A bit quirky perhaps, but in the most adorable ways, and besides, you aren't exactly Mr. Normal yourself."_

_"Well, thank you, Miss Sunshine fairy" George laughed and snuffled, then turned his head and Angelina was shocked to see that he was crying._

_"Oh George, is it really so bad between you?"_

_"Everythings gone wrong since practically day one. We fight constantly, then when I think we are finally getting there, wham! Something comes out of nowhere and everythings back to shit again."_

_"All those years at Hogwarts, and I never saw you interested in anyone. Not even when those annoying puffballs from Bouxbatons were there. To be honest, I was beginning to wonder if..."_

_"Don't even go there."_

_"Just taking the mickey to you. Heavens, George Weasley's lost his sense of humor?...Your really serious aren't you?"_

_"I love her Angie, she's the one. But it's useless...she totally despises me now." Georges face broke and he lay his head on Angelina's shoulder, much like he did his mother to this day when he felt bad._

_Angeling put her arms around George, comforting him as he had comforted her the night Fred had died._

_"Don't worry, It'll be ok."_

_'I promised Fred, He wanted this more than anything , it was the last thing he ever asked of me ...'_

_"We'll find a way to bring her back George, promise."_

_Soon they rose and left the room, just catching the back of a baby blue dress and the white blond curls that George loved so much._

_By the time they had caught up to them, Luna and Draco lay unconscious in the snow, as fat snowflakes fell around them, and Pansy Parkinson waited to meet her own violent end._

_--end flashback_

"Do you see Luna? He wasn't snogging me...it wasn't at all what you think. But things got worse from there, someone shot at us, and he was so angry and scared because you got hurt and you weren't moving. He fired the Avada Kedavera into the brush, and then..." Angelina stopped and took a deep breath

"Harry went to see, and he came out with someone, a very evil someone. Pansy Parkinson had taken Polyjuice potion, kidnapped Ginny and stole her dress, planning to kill Draco and you, and set Ginny up to take the blame for it. But Ginny is okay, and Draco too. But, see, he was so upset about you, and thinking he killed Ginny. He's gone, and nobody knows where he's run off to. He doesn't even know that it was Pansy Parkinson and that Ginny is alive, he's got to be positively torturing himself Luna."

Angelina wiped her face again and took a deep breathless

"I know that you were badly hurt, and not just by the curse, and you should have him right here instead of me. But, I think that he needs you right now maybe as much as you need him..."

* * *

-

* * *

Draco felt light on his eyes, bright, too bright.

In the room that other people talked to him from his parents argued again, keeping him awake when all he was able to do was float and sleep.

His father wanted her to go home and get some decent sleep, she refused to leave his side. He loved his parents, he really did, but their bickering was getting so loud it sounded like it was right over the top of his head.

Draco had really had enough of this bullshit.

"Would you two kindly shut up?"

And then it was silent, but for two loud gasps, followed by laughter and clapping.

"Draco? Oh Darling...Its Mother...can you open your eyes?"

It was that moment that he realized he wasn't some obscure marionette anymore. He was Draco Malfoy, and someone had tried to kill him

Slowly he blinked open his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the brightness of the room.

"Oh love...we've been so worried"

"Fuck worried, I've been scared out of my mind Draco." Lucius said bluntly. Draco grinned then turned his head, he blinked again.

"Who are you?" This man did NOT look like his father. Short blonde hair, very grey in front, a muggle jogging suit?

"I'm your father Draco, and... a lot has happened the past 12 days. But you don't need to know it all now."

"Twelve days? I was asleep for that long?"

"Sleep, no. You were in a coma. Scaring your mother and I into old age."

"You were already old, don't blame me."

"Smart ass."

Draco smiled, but it was short lived. He remembered ...Luna.

"...Luna...is Luna okay? She isn't..."

Draco looked near panic.

"Draco..Calm down. You and Luna were both in coma's. Luna hasn't woken yet. But, you've only just woke from yours. Give her time to heal.

He nodded

"What do you remember?" Narcissa asked gently, offering Draco water.

"Someone tried to kill me...it was...no...wait...That can't be possible. Why would Ginny Weasley try to kill me?"

"It wasn't Ginny. Ginny was set up to take the blame. Polyjuice of course" Lucius prayed Draco wouldn't ask who is really was, and his prayers were answered. Tragically...

Draco wiggled around trying to get comfortable.

"Why in the bloody hell are my legs tied to the bed? It's dreadfully uncomfortable. Whatever they used, it's ghastly."

Lucius and Narcissa looked at one another.

"Tied?"

"The thing binding them down to the bed. Can't you see it? It feels like it weighs a damn ton."

"Draco." Lucius began, signaling with his eyes for Narcissa to find Healer Metelwicken, and FAST.

"Son, there is nothing binding your legs."

"What? What do you mean? I can feel it..."

"Draco, you legs are laying completely free, there is only the blanket over them."

"Father..." Draco looked at his father in horror "What's happening to me then? Why can't I move my legs?"

"I don't know." Dr Metelwicken rushed into the room with Narcissa following closely behind "But we will spare no expense, and no effort to find out and remedy it. I promise."

Lucius put his hand on Draco's shoulder, trying to give his son the reassurance that he was far from feeling himself.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna opened her eyes to find that she was in an absolutely beautiful meadow filled with

flowers. As she often did, she struggled between the desire to pick some to have some for herself, or leave them so the next person to come along could enjoy them too.

And just like every time, she left them for everyone to enjoy. She couldn't resist the urge to skip through them though, to smell their sweet aroma as it wafted up through the air that she stirred.

"Luna...Luna Lovegood"

Luna turned and she saw a man and woman standing hand in hand, their faces hidden by the glare of the light behind them. They started to walk forward.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you know us darling?" the woman reached out her hands and her face became clearer

"Mummy, daddy." Luna ran to them and threw her arms around them "Oh...I've missed you so very much. So, so very very much."

"Oh sweetheart, how we've missed you." Her mother touched her face

"You have grown into such a beautiful young woman darling."

"Like your mother." Xenophilius smiled

"So...if I am here with you" Luna blinked up at them "I guess that means that ...I'm dead then..."

"No darling, You are very weak, the curse hit your brain and it is swollen, you are in a coma."

"Am I going to die then?"

"You may come with us if you wish, but it must be done with no regrets, you must not leave anything behind, or your spirit will linger there forever."

"I'll be a ghost?"

"Yes darling, I am afraid so." Xenophilius smiled softly "But you should know Luna, we didn't draw your spirit from your body to visit us for that purpose."

"You did that? For what reason then?"

Xenophilius laughed "Why, what other reason would a loving mother have? To interfere with your love life of course!"

"Oh, you just hush" she elbowed Xenophilius and smiled at Luna

"It would be a horrible waste of time anyway. My life in that area is nothing short of a complete disaster."

"You've not found love darling?"

"No...I've found someone that I love, I've just managed to destroy it. Like everything else I touch."

"Luna, you must stop blaming yourself for your grandparents death, that was not your fault. And what happened to me, was my own foolishness." Her mother ran a hand down Luna's hair soothingly

"And what I did was wrong, I should never have turned Harry Potter in, if I hadn't I never would have ended up in Azkaban, and Harry still would have rescued you. The Weasley's don't blame you, Harry and Hermione don't blame you...you must not blame yourself either."

"Percy blames me."

"Percy Weasley is a prat."

"Xenophilius!"

"Well he is."

Luna smiled and couldn't resist a little giggle.

"Now, George Weasley" Xenophilius went on "There is a good man. Motivated"

"Very cute" Her mother added

"Stable"

"Very sweet" Her mother added,

"Hard Working"

"Handsome."

"Good to his family"

"He has a very nicely built and strong body, and arms and muscles and..."

Xenophilius looked at her and she smiled innocently, and he went on

"He comes from a wonderful family with fine parents."

"He has a REALLY cute butt."

"MOTHER!" Luna giggled, her face turning very red

"I'm just trying to help..."

"That will be just about enough help from you, thank you!"

"Your not telling me anything I don't know." Luna sighed sadly "George is all those things and more. "

Luna turned around and looked at the opposite light, there was the shadow of her hospital bed and her outline, but there was nobody else.

"I mean...look, he's not even there with me. I guess I just...went too far this time...he's finished with me, for good. "

" You do not do yourself or this young man enough credit. You must stop picking at everything that is wrong, and start cherishing everything that is right, and most of all young lady, you must learn some give and take."

"I should have broken the date with Draco shouldn't I ?"

"Yes. A friend will understand when things change, if he is a real friend he will want your happiness above all."

"Draco tried to tell me that, but I didn't listen. I'm a fool Mummy."

"Do not waste your chances darling...you never know which...may be your last...

The shadow of a girl stepped up to her bed and sat down, then took her hand...

* * *

Angelina clicked open the bathroom door and peeked out, assuring herself that the coast was clear, again.

She had been there for over an hour trying to talk to Luna, but always there was some kind of interruption. A healer coming to check the readings on one of the machines, then Angelina herself had accidentally bumped a wire and the healers assistant came running, then, they had to fill the bags for Luna's medicine.

But now, finally, everything was quiet again. She had to do this, she had to do it now, for George, and Luna, for herself and more than anything else, she had to do it for Fred.  
_  
"It was always you Angelina, Always..."_

Angelina smiled and spoke softly, a tear slipped down her cheek unhindered.

"It was always you too Fred."

Angelina returned to the chair, extremely cautious of wires, and she took Luna's hand.

"Luna, I believe you can hear me, so I want to ask you to please listen to me...I need to tell you something very, very important. It's about George Weasley, and how very very much he is in love with you."

A loud beep echoed through the room and Angelina jumped and looked around, her eyes landed on the heart monitor, the only machine that Luna was attached to, but nothing looked different from before.

"My name is Angelina Johnson, Luna, I was in the same year as Fred and George at..."

The beep went off again and Angelina jumped. This time she was pretty sure it had come from the heart monitor.

**  
"Stop THAT!"**

"I was in the same year as Fred and George.."

BEEP  
**  
"Stop It! I suppose you think that's humorous...making my heart jump like that just because you've said.."**

Angelina grinned, keeping her eyes on the monitor this time.

"George"

BEEP

"**Like I can help that hearing George's name makes my heart speed up! You've loved, you know what its like! Now quit teasing me!"**

"Fred"

"Ron,"

"Percy"

"George"

BEEP  
**  
"No wonder your such good friends with George...he likes to annoy me too..."**

Luna smiled as if remembering a very sweet memory  
**  
"But, always in the sweetest most adorable ways... Now that I think on it, I realize... just how much...I do...I miss him so very much."**

"Bill"

"Charlie"

"Ginny"

"George"

BEEP

"Oh Luna..." Angelina put her hand over her mouth "You do love him don't you?"  
**  
"I do... Oh...I DO!.. I DO! But...I don't think it matters anymore...I think hes gone from me forever..."**

--

Angelina took a deep breath, and plowed in.

"I was in the same year as Fred and...The twins, but you know, we grew up up together, we've known each other the three of us our whole lives and we've been best friends just about that whole time. When the time came for us to go off to school, we knew where we were going before the sorting hat was in the room. 'Gotta be Gryffindor' The Scarlet and Gold.' I guess it was about the start of third year when I started noticing differences between Fred and George..."

BEEP  
**  
"ARGH!"**

"Oh..ooops...sorry. The Twins. Don't get me wrong, They were both outrageous, running about raising hell and taking the mickey to anyone gullible enough. But things about Fred started standing out to me, and things about me started standing out to Fred. Geo...his brother, knew what was going on of course, one could never hide a thing from the other. But it never bothered him and he never felt threatened by our relationship. I've always just been l'l Angie to ...um...Fred's twin. But then...last spring, when ...Fred died...and Geor...he told me Fred was gone...that he died..."

Angelina wiped her face and took a deep breath.

"I hurt him so horribly Luna, I yelled at him and I...I asked him..." Angelina's voice fell to a whisper

"Why he was alive and Fred wasn't, that it wasn't right, because they always did everything together. He said that they just couldn't this time, thats not how dying works. And I said if thats how it is then the wrong twin died. Fred had a life and someone who loved him and wanted to marry him, and what did Geo...he have... he had nothing, nobody loved him or wanted him...he was just a waste."  
**  
"How could you!...How could you say such hateful things? But then...the pain of loss, it sometimes makes us do stupid things doesn't it? Look how I've kept George away when we could have been a comfort to one another all this time."**

Angelina had to stop and wipe her face, the front of her shirt was even dampening as her tears fell in waves down her broken face.

"After I said that, he should have hated me, and swore at me, I wouldn't have blamed him if he hexed me to hell. But do you know what he did ? That sweet amazing man put his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder that whole night and most of the next day. That's why I have to make you understand...about that night...what you think you saw...it wasn't...wasn't what you think..."  
**  
"He Loves Me? Really?"**

Luna felt her spirit pulled toward the bed and reconnect with her body. Suddenly she was very tired and weak, she ached all over, but Angelina's voice was soothing. Now, all she wanted was George by her side and she would have everything. Soon, she would open her eyes and when she did, she wanted him to be the first thing she saw. But how...

"You have to wake up now Luna, we've run out of places to look. I think you are the only one who knows where George is."

The heart monitor beeped, making Angelina jump slightly as usual, she had nearly forgotten about that. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer, and as she did, she felt Luna's fingers tighten around hers and her eyes sprung open, seeing the fingers move with her own two eyes.

She looked at the still face, Luna's eyes were still shut, but her eyelids had begun to twitch, and her lips were making small movements, as if trying desperately to speak.

"Luna?"

"**Yes...yes ! He's at the Hunchley Inn. In the Suite!"**

"Are you trying to say something? Your lips are moving but nothing is coming out."

"**OH BALLS! Hunchley Inn! The Hunchley Inn! In London!"**

Angelina could barely make out that Luna was attempting to form words, no sound was coming out, but her lips were moving. She was definitely saying something about an Inn, In London.

"An Inn, in London? That's where George is?"

BEEP

"Oh damn...sorry. If only that could be helpful, if only you could make it spell." Luna was still in a coma, but it seemed as if she were somewhere near consciousness, but not waking, as if something were holding her back.

BEEP

Angelina looked at the monitor

"You want me to spell"

BEEP

"a,bcdefgh"

BEEP

"It starts with an H...Were getting somewhere!"

"a,b,c,d,e,f,g,h,j,k,l,m,n,o,p,q,r,s,t,u"

BEEP

"U"

And on they went until the paper Angelina held in her hand bore the name Hunchley.

Angelina stood and pulled on her jacket then paused to look out the window. The dawn was just spreading over the trees, and a new day was beginning. And a beautiful day it was looking to be too.

Angelina reached down and squeezed Luna's hand. She didn't squeeze back this time, but her eyes still moved under the lids and her cheeks had taken on a bit of color instead of the sickly pale white they had been when Angelina snuck in hours before. She bent low to whisper in Luna's ear.

"I'm going now Luna, but I'll be back. And when I do, I'll have George with me."

The machine stayed silent, no beep, but just as Angelina began to worry that something was wrong...

BEEP BEEP

Angelina smiled and laughed in relief.

"That's my girl."

* * *

-

* * *

The pink and orange light of dawn illuminated the mirror over the dresser on the opposite wall, from there a smaller beam of light bounced off the mirror and onto the exhausted face of a young man. The man growled loudly and rolled onto his side and attempted once again to sleep. Instead he tossed and turned, tearing apart his double bed,in the only suite at the Hunchley Inn

in London. But sleep, like peace and restfulness, had evaded him for a week and a half. Since that night...the night of the Snowflake Ball...

...the night George Weasley lost everything.

They were the mistakes he made every time, one he'd made that night, and knew he'd make tomorrow night and every night after that he continued to stay at the Inn where he and Luna had spent their Muggle Holiday... He slept in the bed that had been hers. Sat in the squashy arm chair that had been the one she liked best, sat under the tree in the park, and ate in the great diner that served muggles.

Hell, he'd even gone by once to have tea with Lattie, but the boutique had been closed.

George kicked the blankets off his legs and rolled out of bed. If he wasn't going to sleep, he figured he might as well get going on another day of feeling like shit.

His conscience was beginning to wear heavily on him. By now he had obviously missed Ginny's funeral. He should have been there, but maybe not. Brother or not, he was still the one who murdered her, it was probably for the best that they hadn't had to look at the bastard who killed their daughter ...their sister while they buried her.

George pulled his robe on and began to make his way to the shower, halfway through the suite however, he was startled by a knocking on the door. He didn't bother to check the peephole, figuring it was just Mrs. Hunchley with his breakfast cart.

He was wrong.

Angelina Johnson stood in the doorway, but she wasn't alone. Flanking her, one on each side, were Ron and Harry, Hermione stood just in front of Ron, Percy behind him.

"Bloody Hell" George turned away from the door

"Nice to see you too you snotty git, worrying dad half to death and making Mum cry." Ron cuffed him on the back of the head.

"And don't forget me too, I cried." Angelina said

"Hear that? You made Angelina cry, and she's damn near got steel balls like us guys" Ron nodded

"Ronald, That's a bit crude don't you think?" Hermione admonished "He made me cry too."

"You cry at the drop of a hat these days" Harry rolled his eyes

"What are you doing here?" George asked, still not turning from the window

"We came to drag your sorry ass to where its suppose to be." Harry threw a pillow at the back of his head.

"And just where is that?" George asked sarcastically

"At the hospital, with Luna of course" Percy stood at the other end of the window. George looked up at him in surprise "She needs you, as much as you need her."

"Luna is better off without me."

"Besides, you've missed positively all the interesting things that have been going on." Hermione said

"Right" Ron nodded

"Like what."

"Pansy Parkinson being found dead." Percy added

"In the morgue of all places" Angelina put her two cents in

"Finding out that Pansy Parkinson had taken Polyjuice potion and transformed into someone else, and then stole Ginny's dress and tied her up" Hermione said

George turned from the window, hanging on for support. 'Did that mean...?

But still..'

Ginny.

"Then she attacked Draco and Luna, then tried to attack you, and was killed herself...by a muggle weapon."

"Are...are you saying..." George felt his legs go weak under him and he slid to the floor, landing on his knees. He looked around in shock, he couldn't find his voice so he whispered "Are you saying that Ginny..."

On cue, Ginny opened the door and walked in. She walked straight to George and knelt in front of him. She kissed his forehead.

"You didn't kill me George, I'm alive. I'm fine. Now quit the moping or I shall have bat bogey hex you."

"Ginny." Tear's sprang to his eyes as he pulled her into a tight hug "I thought...I'm so sorry..."

She hugged him back just as tight, she had been so afraid they wouldn't find him. When Angelina had appeared this morning it was such a relief, there were no words to describe.

Ginny laughed "What in Earth are you apologizing for?"

"For..oh,Hell, I don't know... killing someone who looked like you. Maybe..."

Ginny pulled away.

"It wasn't me. It was that cow Pansy Parkinson and you didn't kill her either. It was a muggle weapon, then covered up with a spell, to look like you did it."

George took a deep breath and fell against the wall.

"So...I didn't kill her...I didn't do anything...to her"

"No" Ginny smiled and sat down next to him, her head resting on his shoulder "You didn't do anything to Pansy Parkinson. Harry did though"

All eyes shot to Harry

"Well, we should be getting back, don't you think? Your parents will want to..." Harry began heading towards the door

"Harry kissed her, and cried over her and then, he was so devastated and broken, he almost landed himself in eternity with Pansy Parkinson by being a total dumbass and swallowing a bottle of muggle pills."

"Really should be..."

"What's this? Is this true Harry?"George looked at him with concern "You really tried to off yourself when you thought Ginny was dead?"

"Yeah, okay...I did. Go ahead, rip me, tell me what an idiot I am. Hit me why don't you, Ginny did."

George shook his head. "Not me. I'm am pleased you didn't end up in eternity with that nasty cow Pansy Parkinson though."

"Well, I think this would be an excellent time to go." Angelina said, heading for the door, Percy right behind her.

"I think I agree" Hermione grabbed Ron's hand. "You guys coming?"

"We'll be along, we just want to make sure George makes it to the hospital." Ginny smiled.

When the door closed behind them, Ginny stood up and put on her serious face.

"Okay George, what's the real reason you didn't go off on Harry?"

George got to his feet and headed towards the bathroom "I don't know what your talking about. I'm gonna shower, my breakfast cart should be here any minute, help yourselves."

George sighed and relaxed in the shower, letting the hot shower massage relax the ultra tense muscles in his neck.

Well, this had certainly been a deviation from the routine he had fallen into over the past eleven days. Seeing them at the door had been a shock to say the least. , but nothing compared to seeing Ginny, his precious baby sister, walk through that door...alive and restored.

How was he suppose to explain to Ginny why he wasn't upset about what Harry had done? It wasn't that he wasn't upset that Harry had done it...it was just that the thought wasn't as unthinkable to him as it was to the others. He could understand why Harry had done it, he had come close to it himself. If it weren't for his promise to Fred...

He just didn't want to think about that. Better to think of today as what it was. A new beginning. The weight of the world lifted off his shoulders.

George thought about Luna. Just because they had said he should be there, it didn't necessarily mean that Luna wanted him there. Was he being selfish by going? What if he went and she retreated farther down into her coma instead of coming out of it?

George turned the water off and shook the water from his hair, picked up the towel and began to dry off. That done he tossed the towel in the wet bin and put his robe back on and combed his hair back. It was getting long, long enough to put into a short ponytail. Would Luna like it this way, or would she rather he wore it short, like it had been in September? He glared into the mirror as he shaved. His mother had always said he and Fred were cute. Everyone said they were "Cute" Weren't you suppose to stop being "Cute" somewhere around fourteen? He'd been kicking around the thought of growing a goatee. Maybe getting an earring like Bill. He wondered if Luna would like how he looked like that. He tired to picture it as he cleaned off the counter with his wand.

"Hey George" Ginny called from outside the door "your breakfast is here, you better hurry before Harry inhales it all."

"Don't listen to her, you know how she exaggerates" Harry yelled

"Harry Potter! I do not."

"Of course you do...all females exaggerate."

George smirked as he heard Harry shriek in pain, wondering if it was the new stinger hex Ginny had been working on before Christmas or if she had just gone for an old fashioned punch in the arm.

He opened the door just in time to catch a loud belch, followed by another.

He yelled out "Ginny wins"

"Did not!" Harry yelled "Besides, she cheats."  
"I do not!"

* * *

-

* * *

Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy stood in the hallway, their wives by their sides.

"He's sleeping now. When he wakes Dr. Metelwicken will be moving him to the specialty ward. From there will be anybodies guess." Lucius looked even more exhausted than he had the past few days. Calming Draco had been the easy part, it was the parents who were proving difficult.

"Lucius, I don't know what to say..." Arthur said sadly, his hand on Lucius's shoulder.

"What can you say? There's nothing to be said. It's not right, or fair. And I feel like storming Johanna Parkinson's home and strangling her, but, what good would that do? It wouldn't fix Draco's back, it wouldn't bring Luna Lovegood out of her coma. It wont erase what your family and the Potter boy have been through." Narcissa said with tears in her eyes.

Molly turned to her and gave her a hug while Lucius patted her back.

"What do you know of this specialist who is coming from Japan Lucius?"

"Little, but Metelwicken says that Sessho Toyoki is tops in the field. He's a yokai healer, so he is well versed in all forms of healing...yokai, human, and wizard."

"Really! He sounds fascinating."

"He is nearly a millennium old. Can you imagine?" Narcissa smiled "And I understand, he is very attractive."

Lucius rolled his eyes "That's what I get for cutting my hair, now I am just average."

"Arthur..."Molly grabbed his arm "Theres George"

"Do excuse us. Please let us know how Draco is, keep us up on the news wont you?"

The Malfoy's stepped back into Draco's room while Arthur and Molly hugged

the son they hadn't seen in nearly two week's

* * *

George sat in the chair next to Luna's bed. He knew he was suppose to talk,

but he didn't know what to say. There was so much to say, so many things

he wanted to say.

He picked up her hand from the blanket and held it between his, then he

looked up into her face, and went with the first thing that came to mind...

* * *

Unknown to George, in the room across the hall two pairs of his own invention...the extendible ears had been put to use. Ginny had one pair, Hermione the other.

"Well?" Ron asked

"He's not saying anything yet." Hermione said

"You guys are horrible for spying" Arthur said

"I should take those away right now." Molly nodded, then asked "Is he doing anything yet?"

"He just picked up her hand I think, it sounds that way."

Ginny and Hermione gasped and turned to each other

"Oh MY ! How sweet"Hermione smiled

" and romantic!" Ginny smiled

"What's he doing?" Arthur asked

"He's..He's singing to her."

"Oh...my boy is so sweet!" Molly wiped away a tear

"What's that song?"Harry asked, his ear next to Ginny's

"I think...yes, thats the one she told me they danced to in London that time!"Ginny smiled

"That's ridiculous, George can't even sing."

"Well I never said he was doing it well now, did I!" Hermione snapped "Honestly, Go away Ronald!"

"Your ruining the moment!" Ginny looked at him crossly

"It's not even your bloody damned moment!"

"Ronald Weasley you watch your language!"

"Sorry Mum."

* * *

-Oblivious to the observers across the hall, George had lay his head next to Luna's on the pillow, his thumb gently caressed her cheek, his other fingers tangled in her hair.

His voice was soft, just above a whisper in her ear...

_  
"In that first breathless kiss_

our hearts intertwined

and I fell in love

for the first and last time

you are the one that

I've been waiting for..

Softly

I'll love you forever..

Truly forever.

Gently...

I'll Love you forever

Forever and ever...

Closely...

I want you in my arms...

Forever..."

-

-

George was silent for several minutes before he spoke again

"I stayed away before, because I thought you would be happier without me Luna. I don't want to see you cry ever again and know that it was because of me, because of something I did. But I had to come, I had to see you, be near you. I couldn't breathe without you...your more important than air to me. I was a damned fool Luna... I should have trusted you, I should have understood that you couldn't break a promise to a friend, not for me or anyone else. Your heart wouldn't let you, your too good, and too sweet and kind. I should have known that more than anyone because thats what made me fall in love with you in the first place. "

Had George not had his eyes closed he would have noticed when Luna turned her head in his direction slightly.

" And I do ...I do love you Luna, I'd give anything if you could just love me even half as much as I love you, and it kills me inside to know that I am the one who ruined any chance of that ever happening. Did you know...I bought you a ring?"

George reached into his jacket and pulled out a purple pouch. He opened the pouch and pulled out a wide gold band with a diamond surrounded by sapphires. He slid it on the tip of a finger

"See..." He lay his head back near hers "I wanted to give it to you at Christmas, that was the master plan when I left Daigon Alley to open the shop in Hogsmeade. But I messed that whole Hogsmeade deal up fairly well don't you think? But Christmas eve so, so nice and so perfect. I nearly asked you to marry me right then."

George smiled. "I wonder what you might have said, if I had just...just come out and said. 'Luna, will you marry me? ..."

George never got a chance to finish his performance,

"yes."

He lifted his head from the pillow, Luna's eyes were open and she lay blinking back up at him.

"Luna..."

He bent his head and kissed her gently.

"Why didn't you tell me you oh, wait...How long were you awake?"

Luna licked her lips and smiled mischievously

"In that first breathless kiss..."

"You should have told me.."George blushed "Shame on... you would have said yes?"

"Yes."

"And what would you say now?"

"Yes."

"Honest?"

"Yes."

George's hand shook while he put the ring on her finger and sealed it in place with the wizards "kiss, then tapped it with his wand. The kiss and tap was very old ritual that put a blessing on the ring to protect it from thieves, it would not fall off and could not be removed, except by George and Luna. And if it were to be lost, a tap of his wand on her finger would summon it back.

"This isn't exactly how I planned it being."

"Have you noticed George, things go much better for us when they are impromptu as opposed to being well planned? Like London for example."

"Good point." He smiled and cupped her face in his hand "I'm so relieved your awake."

"How is Draco?"

"He's awake and they were moving him to another floor soon, I'm sorry that's all I know."

"Where's Angelina?"

"You remember?"

"Bits. I'd like her to fill in the blanks."

"Do you want to see her now? Or later?"

Luna smiled "Later." she took Georges hand in hers and twined their fingers together. "I have everything I need now."

George smiled and lay his head next to hers once again. Luna rolled onto her side so she could look at him.

"I love you, George."

George smiled back and buried his hand in a pile of curls.

"I love you too."

* * *

-

* * *

"Oh...that is just so...so...sweet."

"Oh quit blubbering all over the place. Put those things away and let your brother have some privacy now." Molly admonished

"But...it's like a romantic muggle movie, or book, or a really good fanfiction" a loud snuffle issued forth and a sleeve made good use as a kleenex to wipe away tears

"Oh, Do use a tissue, your sleeve is NOT a snot rag. You spend FAR too much time on that muggle thing when we are at school, you need to be spending more time at your studies"

"Okay REY!" Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione

"You should listen to Rey more."

Harry felt a slight sting on the wrist and he pulled in the extendable ear.

"Oh..speaking of Rey, I gotta run I have a session" He snapped the band back and finished rolling up the cord and handed it to Ginny on his way out.

"See you later." He kissed her and was gone.

"Give it up Weasley, all thats left is the snogging now anyway."

Ron shot Ginny a dirty look and pulled in the extendable ears, using his own sleeve."

"USE A TISSUE!" Everyone said.

"Good grief!" Ron said wiping the last of his tears away with a tissue.

"That makes four of us engaged now, and I don't think George and Luna will wait beyond Spring. I don't think were going to wait either."

"Us either." Hermione and Ron nodded to each other

"Percy's is already planned for the end of June." Molly sighed. "Well the more the merrier I suppose. Besides, all of you together can't possibly come close to being as fussy as Fleur was."

"Hey...I rezzent zat!"

Fleur stuck her head in the door.

"Bill, Fleur, what are you doing here so early?"

"Mum, Dad...Ready to be grandparents?" Bill grinned

"You don't mean!" Molly clasped her hands together

Fleur got a huge grin on her face.

"I am in labor!"

-

* * *

Chapter 16 Preview  
Baby Makes Three


	16. New Friends and New Plots

* * *

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: HP is owned by JKR

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

Note: This is a different chapter than the one planned... the humorous light chapter just would NOT be written, so I apologize. I needed to clean things up at St. Mungo's cause this really needs to get back to Hogwarts. Look for some mysterious happenings, and if you look really close, you might find a clue or two. ;)

On a side note... I saw a headline that Maggie Smith (Professor McGonagall has been diagnosed with Breast Cancer. If you are a person of prayer... Please join me in praying for her recovery.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

-The Eighth Year

-Chapter 16

-New Friends and New Plots

* * *

-

* * *

George sat patiently thumbing through the stack of magazines he had brought for Luna while he waited for the healer to finish his morning rounds. Luna had been awake for just over twenty-four hours, yet healer Metelwicken absolutely refused to consider releasing her until all signs of swelling around her cranium had vanished. She had been walking a bit the night before but had gotten dizzy after only a few minutes and George insisted she lay back down immediately while he ran off in search of the healer.

Metelwicken had confirmed what Luna had suspected, that this sort of thing was normal after a head injury such as this, and would subside in a day or two. Metelwicken however was concerned about small lesions that may have been made in the brain tissue and been blocked off by the swelling, preventing bleeding from showing up right away. He thought the swelling should be down enough to be sure by the two week mark, which Luna would be hitting in seventy-two hours. For now though, it was just a lot of patient waiting, or rather, as patient as he could be with the others around.

"George" Ron looked over the top of the entertainment magazine he was reading "What's that your reading?"

"A magazine." He shrugged "What's it look like?"

"A magazine you say?" Harry looked up from one of his spell books where he was attempting to get a head start on class plans for the start of school in two weeks.

"What magazine?"Ron asked

"Just a magazine." George lowered the front and let it lay on his lap. If they saw what he was reading they would never let him hear the end of it. "Why are you so interested? Nosy git."

"Why are you so secretive? It's not a nakey mag is it?" Ron Lifted his eyebrow.

"Of course not!" George looked disgusted "I'm as good as married, unlike you pigs, I don't even want to see anything or anyone else."

"Oooo, listen to Romeo here." Harry grinned

"He's not Romeo" Ron shook his head "If anyone here is Romeo its you, your the one who went all disgustingly sappy and suicidal."

George laughed "He's got a point there."

"Thanks Ron." Harry glared._ "Accio Magazine"_

The magazine shot from Georges lap and into Harry's hand.

"Give me that!" George tried to take the magazine before Harry looked at the cover, but he was too late.

"Merlins sweaty buttcrack! Ron...he's worse than a Romeo. He's turned into a _GIRL._ " Harry lifted the cover to show Ron

"Hand it over Potter."

Harry pretended like he was going to hand it over, then flipped it to Ron.

"Ron, either hand it over or it's your death."

George groaned inside waited for the coming onslaught of unmerciful taunting that he knew he was in for now. Hell, what was he thinking? He knew better than to read that with them in the room. He deserved whatever they dished out and more.

Ron was biting his lip so hard to keep from losing it it was a miracle he wasn't bleeding.

"Bewitching Brides Magazine, George??" Ron snickered"Please tell me this is intended for Luna."

"Of course it is you prat."

"You sure?" Harry asked picking a magazine off the top of George's stack while George still wrestled with Ron to get the first copy back. "Sure your not ...erm...well... you know...longing for a few frilly things yourself?"

"If you must know there is an article in there about wedding favors, wizard crackers, and fireworks, and that sort of thing. They're rating different shops, I wanted to see where we rated, and Weasley Wizard Wheezes is number two I'll have you know."

"Number two you say?" Harry was impressed "Really?"

"Yes, Lee and I have been debating whether or not we should expand in that area or not." Harry wandered over and George showed he Ron the article.

"Wow, has mum seen this yet? Bet she'd be pretty happy to hear you've bounced back after that slow spell you had right after the battle and...well, you know."

"You can say his name" George smiled a little "I'm not gonna break. I think he'd be pretty pleased with everything, the shop expanding and me and Luna and..." George looked over at Harry. Harry was staring at a page that didn't have a single wizard cracker or firework on it.

"What ya looking at so intense Harry?"

Harry shrugged, not looking from the page "Just wondering, what Ginny will look like in one of these things."

He looked up a minute later to find both George and Ron now closely studying magazines themselves.

Harry smirked and turned his attention back to the page with the 80's wedding dress, trying to picture first his mother, Lily, in it, then Ginny. He shook his head slightly and turned the page. That wasn't Ginny at all.

Ginny was timeless, Perfect, but imperfect in the sweetest, most lovable and adorable ways. She was modern, yet her heart was rooted in tradition. She loved deeply and passionately, but if you hurt her, her anger was all razor honed barbs and finely sharpened talons. She was an enigma, yet uncomplicated. A mystery, and an open book. Classically beautiful, with the heart and spirit of a tomboy.

Harry sighed and turned the page, looking for something a little more modern...yet classic. Yes, that would fit Ginny the best.

Silence descended once again as all three became absorbed in the magazines, and it had nothing to do with wizard crackers.

* * *

-

* * *

Ginny and Hermione smirked at the nice cozy scene in front of them, it wasn't often that one came across three males quietly reading bridal magazines without a bit of shame. They quietly tip toed into the room and bent over the back of the sofa where Harry and Ron sat.

"Lovely dresses" Hermione said

"I think you'd look best in that one" Ginny pointed down into Harry's magazine at a white strapless dress that was cut low in the back.

Both dropped the magazines as if they were on fire, George however had flipped back to the article on wedding favors some time before and was working figures on a piece of parchment.

"Would you look at that" he said smugly "You know we do almost a third of our business on wedding favors?"

"Is that so?" Hermione looked at him in disbelief "You should be able to buy yourself a nice wedding dress then I imagine."

George turned red all over with the exception of his fake ear.

Ron and laughed loudly "Ha! You got him 'Mione! She's too smart for you!"

"Maybe he can borrow you money for a nice dress too" Ginny smirked, then turned to Harry when he guffawed loudly "And you."

"Only if he promises to buy me that strapless, backless number." Harry grinned, unphased, making the others crack as well.

"Ah ..hem..." came a voice loudly from the door making everyone start in memory of a witch from the past. "Might I be bothersome enough to interrupt?" They turned to find Luna smiling, leaning against the doorway.

"Merlins butthole, I hate it when you do that." Hermione rolled her eyes, shooting Luna a look. Luna was crack at voice's, she did a perfect McGonagall, a hilarious Sprout, and even a riotous Flitwick...but everyone hated the Umbridge impression.

"Damn Luna,. Don't do that." Harry rolled his eyes, rubbing his hand.

"If you hadn't just come out of a coma, I'd batbogey you." Ginny grinned

"What are you doing out of bed?" George asked, standing up and crossing the room

"Sorry" Luna laughed "I didn't mean to, honest. Healer Metelwicken says I can probably go home tomorrow afternoon. The swelling and dizziness is nearly gone."

"Thats good" Ron said

"That's great" Harry and Ginny nodded

"I thought he said it would be a few more days Luna?" Hermione asked as Luna found herself picked up by George and sat down in a chair.

"George! I can walk you know!"

"Answer the question." He narrowed his eyes at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know, he just said everything looked fine."

Harry yelped out suddenly, the looked around to find him holding his wrist.

"Oww.. damn it. I gotta go. I have a session with the old nag"

"Harry!" Ginny looked at him disapprovingly "I'm going to tell Rey you called her that."

"Like its the first time?" Harry grinned and kissed her, then gave the others a half wave and left.

* * *

-

* * *

The young wizard apparaited into a darkened alleyway, his cloak hood pulled low over his eyes. It wouldn't do for a muggle to catch sight of his features if he appeared in their midst again. His apparaiting was sporadic, and if he screwed up again, the one pulling the strings wouldn't like it.

The one pulling the strings...they had come to call him the marionette master because Pansy had a thing for collecting marionettes and she said that was what she was beginning to feel like, and the young wizard couldn't help but agree. The marionette master had collected them, ones he knew that a grudge against Harry Potter and Dumbledores Army, or Draco Malfoy and his traitorous parents. It would do no good to go for friends of Malfoy, Malfoy no longer had friends at Hogwarts. He had either betrayed them, turning traitor like his parents, or left them to die in the hell like flames of the Room of Requirement.

As it turned out, every marionette the master collected hated both. It was impossible to hate Draco Malfoy and not hate Harry Potter, just as it was impossible to hate Harry Potter and not hate Draco Malfoy. And the young wizard hated Draco Malfoy, he hated Harry Potter too, hated him quite a lot in fact. Potter and his perfect little fight for justice, with his perfect best friends the blood traitor and the mud blood. His perfect girl friend, with her perfect family while his family was all gone now. Both his mother and father killed in the battle, his brother killed in the war before. Oh yes, the young wizard hated Potter, he once thought he could never hate anyone more. Then he discovered the path of hatred for Draco Malfoy.

The young wizard stashed his cloak into a old school bag and pulled out a muggles coat, quickly slipping off his wizard robes, then pulled the coat on against the January cold. He stuffed his robes in the bag, and pulled out the muggle weapon with the odd attachment that made it silent, the cast an invisibility spell on it and put it into his pocket, checking to be sure the safety was on. He'd nearly blown his foot off one already because of the damn muggle contraption, he wasn't keen on doing it again. He stashed his wand in the bag and then threw it over his shoulder.

To unknowing eyes he looked like any British school boy, perhaps on his way home from a late session at the library, or studying with a friend. Muggle eyes wouldn't recognize him for the marionette that he was, to them, his strings were invisible. Any wizard however, if they looked close enough, could see that he was owned. Now in far too deep to get out. Not that he wanted out, not even close. He wanted his share, his reward. He wanted to see Draco Malfoy dead, even if it meant doing a thing or two that didn't sit well with his conscience.

Like killing Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy hated Malfoy even more than he did, and he couldn't blame her in the least. Bad enough that Malfoy had broken things off, but to replace her with that freak Loony Lovegood? Pansy had given Loony the chance to back off but she hadn't listened, had insisted on going to that ball with him, even though she was seeing George Weasley too.

The Marionette Master was moving fast enough for her, she wanted her revenge and she wanted it fast. Pansy's plan would have worked too, had he not been ordered to kill her.

Still, the Marionette Master, might have let her go through with her plan had it not involved Ginny Weasley. George Weasley, Luna Lovegood , oh yeah, he wanted them, Malfoy too, but he was willing to let them slip as long as they were dead.

But Ginny Weasley...Weasley was far too close to Potter. The Marionette Master cared more about Potter than anyone else, Potter and those in his very inner circle, were his to dispose of.

Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley...The Marionette Master had special plans for them.

He had plans for Harry Potter too.

* * *

-

* * *

Harry was still grumbling as he pushed Rey's door open for his session.

"Hey, is there some reason you have to twang that damn thing so hard just because I am a minute late you old hag?"

Harry glanced up to find Rey standing against her desk, a man who looked very upset by the fact that Harry had just called Rey a Hag, had an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh...er.."

"This Sesshomaru would like to know to whom you are addressing, Surely it must not be my great-grand daughter, as she is only one hundred and ten, and not a hag."

Rey laughed "Harry, this is..."

"Quit with the This Sesshomaru stuff Lord Fluffmeister" Harry turned and noticed a pretty young woman and a young man sitting in chairs near the desk.

"Never mind him, stupid bastard has no manners." the man rolled his eyes

"Look who's talking half-breed"

Harry began backing towards the door.

"Harry, wait...it's okay." Rey laughed "Come in, please..." Rey caught his hand and pulled him in and shut the door behind him.

"Harry, this is my, My great-aunt and uncle InuYasha and Kagome InuTaisho. Great-grandfather Sesshomaru Inu no Taisho Daiyokai, Professionally, however, he is known as Dr. Sessho Toyoki of Tokyo."

Harry nodded to each, still in a daze.

"And I am sorry, but between my alerting you and your coming, they surprised me. I knew they were coming, I just didn't expect them until tomorrow."

"You would like us to leave then young lady?" Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow.

"Of course not."

"So you hurt my feelings for fun?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Rey looked chagrined that he should think so.

"Apologize." Sesshomaru lifted his nose

"Sorry."

"Complete apology."

"Oh brother." Kagome rolled her eyes "You know what he's after Rey."

"As usual." Rey went around to her desk to rifle through the drawers, she looked at Harry apologetically with a smile, her eyes sparkling. Harry stood against the door, feeling like he had walked into some weird alternate reality. Rey took something out of the back of her drawer and put it in Sesshomaru's. It was a Hershey's kiss.

"You chocolate whore." InuYasha

"Blame your mate."

"Dr. Toyoki you say?" Harry suddenly remembered the name "Your here to consult on Draco Malfoy then?"

"Correct."

"Draco is ...well, he's my friend."

"You are "The boy who lived are you not?"

Harry's face turned pink "Yeah, I prefer Harry." He offered his hand, it was accepted. "Have you seen Draco yet?"

"I stopped there, but the boy was asleep, I told his father not to wake him."

"That poor man" Kagome shook her head "He looks so exhausted"

"I don't trust him." InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and Harry decided he liked him on the spot.

"Me either." Harry mumbled

"It is not well known, but Voldemort was an enemy of the Yokai as well, we are also in your debt Harry Potter." Sesshomaru bowed slightly

"How? I didn't even know..."

"Perhaps you would join us for lunch after you have finished your time with Rey?" Kagome asked "We would love to meet your fiancée and Sesshomaru could tell you then."

Something else had just occurred to Harry though, he turned to Rey.

"I thought you were a witch?"

"I am." She smirked

Harry blinked.

"So this means you are half witch, and half yokai?"

"He's a smart one ain't he?" InuYasha snorted, then let out a whoosh of air as Kagome elbowed him in the side

"I still have those beads around somewhere dog-boy."

"Yes dear."

"Yes Harry" Rey spoke over her Aunt and Uncle "I am half yokai."

"And your a hundred and ten years old?"

"She is." Sesshomaru nodded "My first great-grandchild, grand-daughter of my third son."

"Counting Shippouri of course" InuYasha smirked

"Don't call him that, you know how he hates that" Kagome shook her head.

"You mean Shippouri as in Shippouri of..."

"There is no other."

"Wow, I read about him." Harry shook his head. "And his wife. So, lunch you say?"

"After our session" Rey smiled "Great-grandfather has to go to work, and my Aunt and Uncle are going to go check into a hotel."

Rey shuffled everyone out and Harry figured it was safe to say the one thing he had been dying to say since finding out Rey's age.

"A hundred and ten Rey? I knew you were an old hag, but sheesh...!"

"You know Potter, my great-grandfather can transform into a Dog bigger than this entire hospital."

Harry decided not to push his luck.

* * *

-

* * *

(Note) from here on out, MM stands for Marionette Master)

* * *

The young wizard sat in the darkened room staring at the back of the MM's head as he looked out the window. Nobody, not even the circle around him knew who the MM was for sure, though they had their suspicions. He kept his face hidden behind a mask reminiscent of that of the phantom of the opera, but it covered his entire face and had strange Kanji, the Japanese language, gouged into it. His hair was long, down past his waist and blacker than coal, which meant nothing hair could be altered. His build, not overly large in stature, but was lean, sculpted and impressive in build. The kind the girls liked to touch and cuddle into when frightened during muggle movies. He always wore black, a tight black turtleneck, slacks and a heavy black hooded cloak when he was in the weather...which he was not at the moment.

"The others aren't coming then sir?" the young wizard spoke

"No" The MM, his voice distorted by a spell "I have no use for them at the present time."

He turned away from the window and took a deep breath.

"You did well on New Years Eve my friend. Still, that was far too close to having everything collapse."

"Yes sir."

"From this moment further, should you find one of the others about to betray me, you are on orders to kill them immediately. Do you understand?"

"Even if its..."

"I care not who it is." his voice was icy cold, sending a chill up the young wizards back "I have no sentimental favorites."

"But sir, she..."

"You think I should spare her because she shares my bed?"

No answer came.

"I didn't spare Pansy Parkinson , why should this one be any different?"

The young wizard gasped in shock, he hadn't known...

"This surprises you does it?" The MM turned back to the window "Women like her, like the other...all their lot care about are the sins of the past, how they have been wronged and how they want revenge. That's what makes them such a valuable commodity my friend. They are willing to do anything for that revenge. Well, men are no better... after all... you killed the woman did you not?" he laughed cruelly and turned around.

"Oh be not angry with me my compatriot. I am no better than you. I am willing to use you and the others to achieve my hearts desire. And if they come to me and offer me a little extra to encourage me to hurry up their end of the deal why say no? I am just a man after all, would any man in his right mind say no to a delicious fuck? "

The young wizard felt the bile rise up in his throat again and forced it down.

"If she is about to betray me, even if you only suspect it on the merest whisper. Kill her."

This time he had to focus on the face of Draco Malfoy, his hatred for the bastard, to choke the bile down and regain the ability to speak.

"Yes sir."

"I have something for you." He turned from the window and retrieved a box, then set it on the table. The young wizard pulled out one of twenty vials.

"It's not..."

"Oh Yes, but it is."

The young wizard put the vial back in the box hastily

"Careful with those seals, just touching it wont kill you but it would be a terrible waste you know."

"But..."

"Pack them in your bag now, carefully, I want you to take them with you, You'll be needing them."

The wizard took out his wand and put a cushioning charm around the box then packed it in his bag.

The MM's voice took on a dreamy tone as he watched.

"Twenty vials of pure Basilisk venom, each vial holds enough venom to kill twenty-five people."

"My GOD! Thats...surely you don't expect me to kill..."

"Of course not you fool. I don't know if there are five hundred people in attendance at Hogwarts." He pulled a slip of parchment from his pocket and handed it to the young wizard.

"This is a list of extra curricular activities the new heir of Slytherin wants Ginny Weasley to participate in this term."

"Who are they?" he looked at the parchment, afraid to look at the list of names.

"A few people I have thought of that I missed when I made my first list is all. Those Potter will sob over losing. Boo hoo. Boo hoo. Though I am afraid none of them have the impact that Ginny's "death" did. He won't be trying to off himself over any of these I am sure."

"You want me to kill Potters shrink?"

"Ah, Yes. Rey. They've gotten quite close I understand."

"But she has nothing to do with this, she wasn't..."

The MM turned on him "IMIBICLE ! ITS NOT ABOUT ACCOUNTABLITY! Is that why you want Malfoy to pay? So he is held accountable or do you want revenge? I want that son of a bitch Harry Potter to be under MY fist, and watch the ones he cares about die one by one and not be able to do a blessed thing to stop it. I want to watch Ginny Weasley driven insane and poor poor Harry who loves her so much, standing helplessly by unable to help her. And then, I want them all, Potter, the Weasley's, and Granger in my hands, and I want Potter to watch me kill them one by one till only he remains. And then, and only then, will I reveal my face to him, just before he gasps out him last breath."

"I understand but...if Voldemort couldn't kill them..."

"Voldemort!" The MM laughed "Voldemort was out of his fucking mind. He was a loose nut with no rhyme or reason. I over heard Potter give a great speech about being able to love and having something to fight for and how Voldemort would lose because he had neither. Well I HAD LOVE and POTTER TOOK that from ME! And have something to fight for...desire...the desire to have the blood of Harry Potter and his precious loved ones on my hands!"

The young wizard swallowed and took a deep breath. "Yes sir."

"Well then, first things first." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper. "I will only give you these names one at a time."

"What are they?"

"The names of who I want you to kill at Hogwarts. This my friend. Is the name of Ginny Weasley's first victim, the first to die."

The young wizard took the parchment, unable to look at it he stuffed it in his pocket. The MM nodded and the wizard picked up the bag carrying the Basilisk venom and returned to the London streets.

* * *

-

* * *

"That's really wonderful news about Draco" Ginny smiled across the table at Sesshomaru

"He is quite fortunate that the curse hit as low as it did" Sesshomaru nodded "Had it been a few meters higher, the procedure likely would not be possible"

"It's unfortunate St. Mungo's isn't set up for this sort of thing." Kagome sighed "I imagine the trip will be difficult for them"

"They have the entire world of magic at their disposal for their comfort" Rey smiled "That will help. Ginny, Shall we drink a toast to your new niece?"

Ginny grinned across the table, already loving being an aunt. "To Victoire'"

"To Victoire'!"

"I guess with Draco leaving at dawn, Luna Tomorrow and Fleur day after tomorrow,we might actually finally be getting away from that place finally." Harry propped his head on his hand

"I think you'll miss it." Ginny smirked

"The hospital?" Harry slanted a look at her. "Doubt it."

"Okay, I should have said, you'll miss HER." Ginny motioned with her eyes over at Rey

"You mean the caf girl, right. She is cute."

Ginny knocked his hand out from under his head, and his head hit his water glass.

"I mean Rey you git!"

"Like a crutch."

"Thanks a lot Potter" Rey pulled her string under the table, making Harry yelp in pain to everyone's great amusement.

"Ahhh... you hag!"

"Must this Sesshomaru kill you 'boy who might not live another minute'?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you listen to him Harry" Kagome patted his hand

"She's right, everyone knows Fluffy's full of shit." InuYasha nodded

"Rey, don't pay attention to him. He is always highly complimentary about you when you aren't around. It's always Rey this, and Rey that. He talks so much about you I half think he is in love with you."

Harry who had been drinking from his water glass spit a mouthful across the table, nailing InuYasha and making Sesshomaru laugh loudly.

"I am not in love with REY!"

"Why Harry, I didn't know..." Rey batted her eyelashes

"I am NOT!"

"And what would be so bad about it if you were in love with my great grandchild, boy who is about to die?" Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow

"Uh...shes...my healer..."

"Classic case of transference" Rey whispered to Ginny

"I am NOT!"

"And..." Sesshomaru prodded

"Wh...I'm 18."

"so..."

"She's one hundred and bloody damn ten."

"Is that a new number Harry?" Ginny asked with a wink

"You!" Harry pointed an accusing finger at her "You started all this... now make them stop..."

Ginny ignored him."She look's awful good for her age."

"Kagome's only nineteen, I'm over two hundred." InuYasha nodded.

"But...well thats different."

"How so?"

"Besides, I can't love Rey, I'm already in love Ginny."

"Well why didn't you just say so 'boy who just barely saved his ass?" Sesshomaru smirked

"Kagome, can I see the pictures of your triplets again?" Ginny asked

"Of course."

InuYasha beat her though, pulling out his wallet handing it to Ginny. A thick roll of photo's falling out, chubby smiles beamed up.

"They are so adorable. Look at those little ears." Ginny coo'ed "Your's are just like that?" she asked InuYasha

"Yeah, but bigger, more manly."

"Manly" Sesshomaru scoffed and InuYasha gave him the finger. A gesture he had recently picked up from Kagome's little brother Sota.

"Shove it Fluffmeister"

"How do you find a babysitter for triplets?"Ginny looked at Kagome, talking over the brothers, well use to them from her own.

"Lots of relatives." she smiled "They are with Eji, Sesshomaru's wife. And Kuroki, our niece. She's staying there since her husband had to be away to help their son with some embassy business."

"Your family is fascinating."

"You know, I thought your names sounded familiar, We had a hell of a test on you, in History of Magic." Harry smirked "Fourth year."

"That's right, Id almost forgotten. The Great Naraku battle of Musashi. "

"Naraku... that Bastard." InuYasha growled

"We learned about you as well, when you were a baby about you and Voldemort. In legends of the west."

"Voldemort...that bastard" Harry grumbled with a smirk at InuYasha

"Of course, it wasn't taught as something that really happened" People are pretty ignorant about the magic that exists today.

"Muggles" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You mentioned Voldemort was threatening Yokai as well." Harry looked over to Sesshomaru who had liberated InuYasha's Pictures and was smiling at the pictures while he looked at them. His smile faded.

"As you know quite well, Voldemorts true desire was immortality."

"Too well" Harry shuddered, remembered the horcruxes and the twist of fate that had made him a horcrux himself, leading to his need to 'die' in order to destroy Voldemort. Memories of that night in the forest still haunted him.

"A Yokai's gift, is the gift of immortality. He has the ability to give this to the one he choses as his mate, such as InuYasha and Kagome have."

"You mean, though you are human" Ginny asked Kagome "You won't die?"

"Well, no. InuYasha is a half Yokai, half human. So we will live for a very very long time, but we will one day die."

"Our aging is slower, much much slower." InuYasha nodded "Your ten years is roughly a hundred to us."

"Voldemort wished to find a way to exploit the yokai gift, and Yokai began disappearing. The bodies we managed to find, well, somethings are simply indescribable for a reason. We captured one of their death eaters, who as luck would have it, was also a spy for your side, he readily told us everything."

"A spy?" Harry looked up, a feeling coming over him that he knew who this had been. "It wasn't..."

"A wizard by the name of Severus Snape. There is no telling how many Yokai lives he saved."

Harry felt Ginny take his hand under the table and he smiled at her, then at the others.

"I'm not surprised. There is no telling how many lives Professor Snape saved, but I do know the story of the one he couldn't and it's because of that one that I and the others are alive."

Harry took a deep breath and for the first time since telling Ron, Hermione and Ginny, he told the story of Severus Snape.

The man who saved Harry's life, not because he cared about Harry, or even liked him.

But because Severus Snape had loved his mother, Lily.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 17 Preview

Little of this little of that

and back to Hogwarts!!

They been away way too long!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	17. George Weasley, Drop In

* * *

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

* * *

-Note- This chapter is considerably shorter than--well, any chapter since the first couple. They are going to start shortening up some because I have come up with a fantastic idea for a couple sequels, one a bridge fic which will be the group's N.E.W.T's exams...Not telling any details except the exam will be a group project, a timeturner and a major event in history! I promise a great adventure that will end in weddings galore. The second sequel is a comedy that will cover the first year or so of married life. I promise, it is going to be much funnier than it sounds.

-

Stay tuned! At the end, I am going to highlight a few reviews! BTW...Only 2 for last chapter? Come on, your gonna have to do better than that! Don't make me kill Ginny, you know... I'm running low on Polyjuice potion, I might have to do the real thing! winkwink

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-The Eighth Year

-Chapter 17

-George Weasley-Drop-In

-

* * *

-

* * *

Harry had to restrain himself from stamping his foot in a fit of temper.

"I don't know why your being so damned stubborn about this."

He'd tried everything, and despite his attempts at talking reasonably, pathetic begging and pleading, shouting, hell, he'd even tried a tear or two, Ginny was insisting on returning to school in two days, despite the plot that was being built around her and the chamber of secrets.

"Harry, I'm not about to let some pathetic prat and his little games stop me from finishing school." Ginny tossed the last of her textbooks into her trunk and slammed the lid.

"You're being unreasonable." Harry stomped over to the bed, threw open the lid and reached in to pull things out of the trunk. "Your not going back and thats the end of it."

"Look who's unreasonable!" Ginny narrowed her eyes and with a silent jerk of her wand sent the lid of her trunk slamming down towards Harry's hands, he barely removed them in time.

"Have you turned nutter? Trying to remove my hands are you?" Harry yelled loudly, turning to face Ginny and fixing her with a hostile green glare that might have sent even Voldemort a jolt of panic.

"Pot calling the kettle black now is it? Unpacking my things after I've just packed them?" Ginny pointed her wand threateningly at Harry

"It's for your own good Ginevra!" Harry spat, bursts of smoke practically

puffing out of his ears "someone is trying to hurt you in case you've forgotten"

"Well, thanks for looking out for me _mum_, since we all know, little _Ginevra_ is too simple to take care of herself." Ginny rolled her eyes

Harry's face contracted into a wicked scowl"Well, you don't have the best record _Ginevra_."

"Meaning what exactly?" Most would have seen the look of death in Ginny Weasley's eye's... But Harry Potter was a man on a mission, and not to be dissuaded

"You_ did _get possessed by Riddles diary, you _were_ fool enough to trust it..."

Harry barely made it to the door in time to miss the stinger hex as it flew from Ginny's wand. Outside the door on the landing stood Ron and Hermione, who had obviously been listening at at the door.

"You handled that really quite well Harry." Ron was struggling not to laugh. "What are you planning for an encore? I thought I might get George to help me dig your grave ahead of time to save time."

"Funny." Harry moped, well aware that he had screwed up, and screwed up bad as he stared mournfully at Ginny's door. "You should take your act to America to be a famous comedy star."

He turned the handle, only to find it locked and burning hot. "Oww.. damn it! She cursed the damn thing!"

"What did you expect?" Hermione looked at Harry with disgust "Bringing up Riddles diary, really Harry. If it had been me I would have sent a flock of Canaries up your..." She was cut off as the sounds of another argument reached the foot of the stairs.

"Luna... your being unreasonable." George Weasley's voice dripped with exasperation as he followed his fiancée Luna Lovegood up the stairs. "Why would you want to go back to school knowing someone wants to hurt you?"

"George, I am not letting some ass stop me from finishing school. End of discussion."

"Okay Luna, I didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me no other option. I forbid you from returning to that school" George crossed his arms over his chest.

"Forbid...You, forbid me?" Luna glared ice at George, and George not being as fast as Harry was hit squarely by Luna's bat bogey hex and sent flying down the stairs.

Luna knocked on Ginny's door. "Ginny, it's me, Luna."

The door unlocked and was swung open to admit Luna, Harry dared to step forward.

"Ginny...I'm..." the door slammed hard in his face. Ron chortled loudly behind him.

"Really Hermione,and you call me thick. At least I'm not THAT bad!"

Ron laughed as they began down the stairs, Hermione's laugh mixing in.

"True Ronald. Very true." Hermione smiled as she stepped over George and continued down the stairs. Ron stopped only a moment to bend down in front of his older brother, the mother of all smirks on his face.

Ron's smirk widened into a full on smartassed grin "Way to tell her George." He laughed loud and heartily, Hermione's laughter joining from the bottom of the stairs. Then they were both gone, leaving only the bite of their sarcasm and two well intentioned, yet unwise young men alone in the stairwell.

Harry looked down at George then got to his feet and pounded down the stairs to sit a stair above where George now sat recovering from the hex.

"Couple of stubborn brats that lot." George jerked his head toward Ginny's door. "They're going to get themselves killed just to spite us."

Harry snorted in disgust.

"Luna's awful cute though." George grinned "Specially when shes mad and acting all indignant and pretending she hates me."

"Ginny isn't at all cute when she's pissed off at me." Harry shuddered "I swear, she's scarier than Voldemort when she gets up a full head of steam."

Harry jerked his head suddenly towards the door, he could have sworn he had just heard laughter from behind it.

"Your sister is short tempered, stubborn, pigheaded, unreasonable and..." Harry sighed deeply "She's so beautiful that a single glance at her leaves me breathless ."

"Your pathetic"

"And your not?"

"Never said I wasn't did I?"

They both looked at the door and sighed in resignation.

This time, both heard the laughing behind the door.

* * *

-

* * *

The next afternoon the burrow was flooded with relatives and friends come to witness the christening of baby Victiore' Molly Weasley.

"Will be doing more forbidding today George? Really you must, the rest of us missed all the fun, not living at home." Charlie tormented George as they made their way to the tent for the tea following the Christening. "I understand Luna has quite a temper...sent George flat down the stairs with a bat bogey yesterday."

Bill, walking on the other side with Baby Victoire in his arms, and Fleur at his side, got a nasty evil glint in his eye. "I'll lay you five to one odds that Luna tosses the ring in his face by the time it's over."

"You are awful! First George Weasley, you insult Luna with your forbidding this and forbidding that, then you two come along like what he did is some big joke. Well! Come to Mummy baby girl" Fleur took the baby from Bill and shook her head in disgust at their taunting "These nincompoops are a bad role model for a young lady such as you!" She flounced off, leaving them staring with their mouthes hanging slightly open.

"Guess she told you." George smirked slightly and stepped away, leaving them to walk behind him. It wasn't long though before another set of family caught him. This time in the form of one Percy Weasley and a soon to be Weasley.

"Don't let them get to you George" Penelope consoled "They're just trying to get you back for all the ones you got over on them." She winked at him and smiled in the sweet calming way that made Percy fall in love with her practically from the first time they met.

"Right" Percy nodded "So now the scores like three million points to their one."

George smirked at Percy "Fred earned most of those points."

"Was a partnership from the way I remember it." Percy said while Penelope ran ahead to speak with Luna, Ginny and Hermione who were speaking with Angelina Johnson and insisting on keeping their distance.

"You should have heard Deloris Umbridge rant about you to Fudge" Percy laughed "I have to admit, I had a hellish time keeping a straight face at times. Merlins farting housecat that woman loathes the ground you walk on."

George smirked "That right wicked old cow had coming to her, and a lot worse I might add."

"It's a pity you never got your certificate from Hogwarts though. You only had a few months left."

"Fred use to say our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement." George laughed "And he was right. The two shops have never done better."

"I imagine you'll be going back to the Hogsmeade shop after all?" Percy asked

"I had planned on it, but, not much point if Luna isn't going to speak to me."

Percy tried not to smile at the look of misery that ran down his younger brothers face like water down a icicle when the first signs of spring warmed the air.

"Don't toss in the towel over one argument George. If it makes you feel better, nearly every one has made the mistake of 'forbidding' our ladies at least once."

"When did you do it?" George looked at Percy curiously

"It was just after Voldemort nearly killed Harry, at the end of the Triwizard tournament."

George stopped and looked at him, growing suspicion making him feel sick. The last thing he was in the mood for was more revelations of Percy's treachery during his years of estrangement from the family.

"No George, it's not like you think. I mean it was JUST after...that very same night. Fudge was upstairs in Dumbledore's office arguing with him. I had no idea then about what, it wasn't in my mind to doubt Harry's word...he had been close to Ronnie...well, to the family really, for four years, since the first day we met on the platform. Harry saved Ginny's life." Now in the tent, Percy picked up a plate and began to fill it, followed by George. The brothers finished piling their plates silently then found a table off in a corner.

"So, go on...what did you forbid Penelope to do?"

"Stay in the country." Percy looked up from his plate "I told her she was to go stay with her parent's who were visiting relatives in Australia."

"And how did that go over?" George smirked

"Terrible. We fought about it for days until I finally gave in."

"Have you made that mistake again?"

"Only once Voldemort resurgence couldn't be denied any longer. But, by then she wasn't fighting. I'm grateful for that, that she missed most of the war."

"Percy, you should know that when Luna's father did what he did to Ronnie, to Harry and Hermione Luna was being ..."

"...Held in Malfoy manor."Percy finished "Yes, Something I found out AFTER I ran my mouth. I'd like to apologize to her, if there ever comes a moment when you aren't that is."

George's laugh was cut off as a long ago conversation snapped into his mind,

Two days after Christmas...just before everything went to hell...

"_It doesn't strike you the least bit odd? _

"_Not really, no. Percy said they were doing this kind of thing for a few people who lost parents because of the war. Your not sorry?"_

"_Of course not! I'm very thankful and grateful! To finally have my father buried next to my mother where he belongs...it's just that, I would hate to think that someone were perhaps pulling strings on my behalf, when so many others..."_

_George laughed and kissed her softly on the lips. "Luna you are such a Ravenclaw! Would you stop thinking everything to death and just be happy about it?"_

"_That is what I am doing isn't it?"_

"_Well, it could be said that you don't think at all George Weasley, so I guess we balance one another out perfectly." Luna smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips._

"_Mmmm" George's voice was dreamy as he returned her kiss, though definitely more than a quick peck "Perfectly"_

"_Well, isn't this just sweet!"_

George resisted the urge to sneer and growl as he remembered how that sweet moment with Luna had ended...then, it was as if turning off his anger had allowed the truth to turn on inside his mind.

"It was you." George looked at Percy, his eyes piercing, but not rudely accusing.

"What was me?" Percy asked sounding bored while he cut the greens for his salad into bite sized pieces.

"You were the one who pulled the strings."

"Pass the pepper. What strings would these be that I am suppose to be pulling?"

"At the ministry!" George thumped the pepper down in front of Percy

Percy gave George an exasperated look "Really Georgie, your going to need to be much more specific than that. I work at the Ministry of Magic, special assistant to the minister himself. I pull strings all days. Sometime I feel like some kind of damned puppet or marionette master or something..."

"Ah HA! I knew it! Your hiding something...spill it Percy! Not that I don't know what it is."

"Rubbish"

"It's true. You only put the ie at the end of someone's name when you are trying to hide something."

"If I were you, I would spend more time trying to figure out how to patch things up with your fiancée and trying to find a way to protect her, and less time seeing things that aren't there little brother. The answer is right in front of your face you know."

"Oh well, please share your knowledge with the less fortunate then oh great knower of all things and everything else Percy Weasley." George cocked an eyebrow, crossed his arms across his chest and tipped his chair back on it's back legs.

"After that, I don't think you deserve an outright answer. But I'll give you a couple of hints. What time is the slowest sales period for the shop, say if you were going to only be open part time, when would you want to be open, when would you want to be closed? What time of year was it when you and Fred left school? What term do you need to complete to qualify to take your n.e.w.t.s? Where would be the prime place for you to be to protect Luna, and be able to help watch over Ginny, Ronnie, Hermione and Harry? What school is allowing student's who should have already graduated to come back and finish this year if their graduation was preempted by the war? Who has an older brother who has the ability to pull strings and has already spoken to the headmaster who said she would be thrilled to have you return and upon your completion she would not only give you your completion, but Fred's posthumously as well? And finally and best of all... can you possibly think of anything in the world that would make mum and dad more happy?"

Go back? To... Hogwarts? Finish his...and Fred's 7th year? George felt his head spin.

"McGonagall said that? Fred would graduate too?" George had to choke down the tightness on his throat that threatened tears.

Percy nodded "Yeah, you'd get to stay back in Gryffindor again too. You could open the shop on weekends, that's the only time your busy anyway...when the kids from school come down."

"George Weasley...back at Hogwarts..." George couldn't get his mind around it. He and Fred hadn't regretting for a minute what they had done, they were legends, stories about them would be told long after George had breathed his final breath and he would do it all over again. He had no doubt that were Fred alive, Fred would echo his sentiment and loudly.

Still the thought of going back, of making his parents proud, being close to Luna and being able to protect the people who mattered the most to him. He knew what Fred would have had to say about that. Knew without a doubt.

"So where do I sign up?"

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 18 Preview

It's back to Hogwarts

Luna can't decide how she feels about

the new student, but there is no mistaking how she feels

about the attention he's attracting from the Hogwarts females...One in particular...

Harry has problems of his own as the net tightens around him and Ginny... Cho Chang

proves to be an formidable enemy, Ginny is up to the challenge...at least she tries to be

but rumors and gossip about the new heir of Slytherin have begun to leak out...

and the new monster of the chamber as well.

Hermione gets a shock that may prompt her to leave Hogwarts forever

and the first vial is opened and the first Hogwarts victim is crossed off the list...and on

another list a victims name is crossed off as well.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-REVIEW Responses-

I'm going to start doing this every chapter or so, I am getting a bit busy...so get busy with the reviews you guys...do I hafta beg??

* * *

_X Gambler of Fate X  
2008-05-03  
ch 1, Kingsley's last name is "Shacklebolt" not "Shackleford"_

**Yeah, I know that. I knew that then too. I believe I said so in the next chapter. That's the problem with not having a beta...sometimes when I am writing I get idea's so fast that I am rushing to get them down and I make what I call "super brainfart typo's" stupid mistakes in words, using You're when I mean your, or Their when I mean They're or vice versa. I could really use a beta, but I like to post as soon as possible too, so unless I could find someone who could get copy back to me thirty minutes after I send it... Im pretty much shit out of luck. You too, you get to deal with the super brainfart typo's Sorry. ****LOL**

* * *

_lovesreading2  
2008-04-30  
ch 16, oh good chapter, hey that MM is creepy. Not the best one at parties I gather. looking forward to the next_

**Oh I don't know...I think he'd make a nice addition at kiddie parties...he'd be a fantastic Pinata! I think George and Harry would agree. LOL You think he's bad now, wait til you see what he up his sleeve next chapter!  
**

* * *

_Shining Peridot Moon  
2008-03-18  
ch 15,.SESSHOMARU IS COMING! XD  
Yea! I love crossovers and Mitsukia, this is the first InuHarryPotter crossover I have ever seen without Kagome and Harry falling in love (ew) and I praise your creativity!_

**Eww, just ewww... too damn close to Harry and Cho the ho! Harry belongs with Ginny. The only other person I would even consider putting him with is Luna. I loved the way their friendship was portrayed in the movie version of HP and the Order of the Phoenix **

_Shining Peridot Moon  
2008-04-15  
ch 16,.-blinks- Sesshomaru's...great granddaughter...HAHHAHAHA! She got her mouth from InuYasha, probably... Hehe._

**Liked that didja? LOL Make sure you catch my Fic American Summer Nights, it's going to cross over with this a couple more times. I'm playing with the idea of having Sesshy be a small part of the ending...but, I dunno yet. You know of course that in fact, CJ Reycowin, or Rey, is based on Yours truly...right down to the smartass mouth. lol**

* * *

_BlueFan  
2008-03-17  
ch 15, anon.Sorry for not reveiwing sooner. What a last couple of chapters! Amazing stuff. I will say a hair predictable but still down right amazing!! I just cant get enough of your work. Keep it up youve got a dedicated fan whose rabbid for more!_

**Yeah, I knew it was a tad predictable, but I still couldn't resist. I wasn't happy with the heart machine part and the code...(LAME!) but I accidentally wrote myself into a corner and couldn't think of a way out of it. LOL I couldn't decide if Luna should wake up and go to George, or if George should go to Luna then I decided to have George go to Luna..., then changed my mind and had George leave town, then changed it again and put Luna in a coma, then I couldn't decide again. LOL I AM SO GLAD that section is OVER WITH! LOLOL **

* * *

_lovesreading2  
2008-03-17  
ch 15, Great chapter, love this line_

_"Hear that? You made Angelina cry, and she's damn near got steel balls like us guys" Ron nodded_

_Hee hee hee, that was funny. anywho. looking forward to more, and I like that you are planning on for the next chapter. sounds great!_

--

_  
2008-03-13  
ch 14, oh the angst! Great chapter, looking forward to more. I have to tell you my favorite line, it made me laugh out loud I actually scared myself..._

_"Too bad Snape died, you'd make a lovely couple, and instead of dates you could just lock me in the potions dungeon and take turns torturing me with your attempts at wit."_

_That was great! Love it!_

--

_  
2008-03-12  
ch 13, That was a powerful chapter, I was either crying or laughing. My kids thought I was insane. I have to tell you my favorite part_

_"Well, I was just thinking, if Harry's right about Kings Cross and meeting there and all that, if we hadn't shown up the other night and he had... well.. you know, succeeded , He would have gone on to Kings Cross expecting to meet Ginny...but ended up with Pansy Parkinson instead...FOREVER!"_

_OH my god, that had me screaming with laughter, I had to settle down before I could continue reading._

_Well done!_

--

**I know I already told you this, but, THANKS! I love hearing specifically what parts readers really like! Thats how I know what to aim for in future chapters! **

* * *

_Formerly raoklahoma  
2008-03-06  
ch 12, I will tell you where I get off writing such a comment._

_I am an insensitive jerk that doesn't read through a comment twice before hitting submit to realize how hurtful it sounds. I would like to formally apologize for my actions. It came across much worse than I intended. I enjoy reading your story to help me wind down after a rough day at work. I hope you keep it going even with people like me out there._

_I usually only read completed stories so that I can avoid a lot of the stress I have to deal with everyday. But that is no excuse for my post. Sorry._

**Thank you so much for you apology...but, don't beat yourself up over it. Weve all been there and left reviews we shouldn't have or wish we hadn't.**

* * *

-

* * *

That's it for this time. Till next time...take care and God Bless-- CJ

Oh, and Happy Mothers Day to all you Mommy's out there!

* * *

-

-

-

-

* * *


	18. Return of the Legendary George Weasley

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creation of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-This chapter introduces a surprise new character, an original character with foot in canon

so be ready for a left turn from right field that you weren't looking for! -wink-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-The Eighth Year

-Chapter 18

-The Return of the Legendary George Weasley

* * *

-

* * *

By some sort of Miracle all had been forgiven between Harry and Ginny, and George and Luna by the first of February, the day they had to catch the Hogwarts Express back to Hogsmeade for their final term.

They had managed to use Ron's clout as head boy to nab one of the larger cars and so were all able to sit together, along with Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown. Returning students of course hooted and howled with excited surprise to see George Weasley on the express, and even more nearly fainted to see him back in Gryffindor robes once again upon disembarking at Hogsmeade station.

"Well, its really true. The legendary George Weasley's returned to Hogwarts" Hagrid chuckled and slapped George on the back so hard he was nearly sent to his knees.

"Save it Hagrid" George grinned, totally embarrassed. "That's all old new's. I'm just...George these days."

"Just George" Hagrid rolled his eyes "Your not just anyone boy! Why you and your brother are in a league all your own, just ask _Delores Umbridge_." Hagrid drew out the name sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"All Right Hagrid?" Harry said coming up behind him and slapping his back cheerfully. Just being back at school put Harry in a better mood, despite all the worry he felt about Ginny and the others. As much as he felt at welcomed at the Burrow, and even had his own house at Grimmauld place, Hogwarts was home.

"Can't complain. Hurry now, or you'll miss the carriages" Hagrid grinned then turned to coral the first years who had never taken the Thestral driven carriages before, having taken the boats across the lake the previous fall. "First years! Follow me!"

"Shall we?" George smiled and took Luna's hand to lead her to a carriage.

"Absolutely Mr. Weasley. Just make sure that you find a carriage that isn't full of nargles and wrackspurts."

Harry watched them go, a silly grin on his face.

"Well?" Ginny questioned "Aren't you going to follow? You know how I hate Nargles and Wrackspurts!"

"Oh me too!" Hermione grinned and took Ginny's arm, followed by Lavender, marching off to follow Luna and George.

"Luna's having an interesting influence on them." Ron said with a grin

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Seamus asked

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, beginning to follow the girls.

"Well, there's three of them ain't there?" Seamus scratched his head "You'd think they could convince Luna by now that there's no such thing as Nargles, and Wrackspurts and Crumpleheaded Skornarks."

"That's Crumple Horned Snorkacks" Ron corrected "and who says that there is no such thing?"

"C'mon, Hermione use to correct Luna all the time." Seamus laughed

Harry shrugged "After the thing's I've seen the past few years, I'd believe just about anything."

"So is this carriage Nargle free then?" Ron asked, looking up at Luna from beside the carriage.

"I believe so" She dimpled at him

"Good." He climbed in and plopped down next to Hermione. "I can't stand being in a carriage filled with Nargles!"

* * *

-

* * *

Upon arrival at the school George was told to report immediately to Headmistress McGonagall's office, he arrived with Luna in tow.

"Ah, Mr Weasley and Miss Lovegood. Please sit."

"It's okay for me to have come as well then?" Luna asked nervously as she sat in a chair in front of the desk.

"Of course dear. The thing's I need to address to Mr. Weasley effect you as well, I had planned to speak with you tomorrow, but as long as you are here...no sense putting it off."

George cleared his throat nervously. "Am I already in trouble Professor?"

Professor McGonagall lowered her head and peered at George over the rim of her glasses.

"Have you already caused some sort of mayhem of which I should be aware Weasley? When your brother spoke to me on your behalf, I had hoped you might have outgrown the worst of your mischievous ways. Please tell me I wasn't wrong Weasley." She ended on the smallest of smirks, and that gave George the same reassurance as if it had been a hug from his mother.

"No ma'am." George smiled and sat in the chair next to Luna's.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow in question.

"I mean, no, I haven't already caused mayhem, and yes, I have outgrown my mischievous way's."

Professor McGonagall blinked as if she was having a hard time believing what she was hearing, because she was.

George grinned "I'm planning to marry at the end of the term professor, you don't get much more settled down than that. Rest assured, my troublemaker days are behind me."

Professor McGonagall coughed into her hand and George could have sworn he heard the word "bullshit" so he added...

"Mostly."

"I see." She nodded and sat at her desk.

"To be honest professor" George's face took on a sad expression, his eyes watery "I couldn't imagine it being any fun for me without Fred here to do it with me. We were a team."

Professor McGonagall smiled softly at him, a genuine smile that showed the true fondness she had held for the team of George and Fred Weasley.

"You are legends in this school. Perhaps not for the reasons I would like, but still, you did your part to add history to the school." She laughed then "Besides, when I think of the look on Delores Umbridges face when she saw that swamp...well..."

She sobered instantly, as if remembering suddenly that she was suppose to be putting forth a strict countenance.

"But we will have none of that. It had it's time and place, it served its purpose. I expect you to behave like an upstanding young Gryffindor! Understood?"

"Absolutely Professor." George nodded "I will be on my best behavior."

"I actually think you mean that Weasley"

"I do" George said sincerely " I am here for two reasons professor, to get my and Fred's certificate, and to watch over my family, and the woman I love and plan to marry." he squeezed Luna's hand.

Professor McGonagall seemed impressed "Well Weasley, you _have_ grown up."

George smiled sadly

"It wasn't completely by choice, it's a bit hard to stay a child with what my family has gone through both last year and last month."

"And is still going through." Luna squeezed his hand "You have no clues who is behind trying to set Ginny up?"

"Not a one. If left to the aurors they would put it all on Pansy Parkinson and be done with it."

"Surely Kingsley won't allow that." George was already getting angry.

"Of course not. But the only way to find out who is behind this is to let it play out, which means you all need to be in school. I only pray that no one else get's hurt ." Professor McGonagall suddenly looked very tired. Obviously she had not been getting much sleep, the weight she carried on her shoulders had to be enormous.

"Draco's surgery is next week, I wish I could be there." Luna sighed sadly

"It's in Japan, there's just no way." George felt a stab of jealousy but shook it off.

"He has the best that money can buy. Lucius Malfoy made sure of that. This Sessho Toyoki is suppose to be a miracle worker, and there will be a healer present should that be needed. You must not worry." Professor McGonagall shook herself as an owl landed on her desk with a scroll.

"Well, I brought you here to discuss rules. Mr. Weasley, the same rules apply to you as any other student. Weekends you are free from after classes on Friday until six p.m. On Sunday to attend to your business, I understand you will be staying in Hogsmeade?"

George nodded.

"Very well then. You are to conduct yourself as a student, even during weekends. No drinking. We must protect the school reputation and parents will question why an adult student was allowed to return as it is. We can allow no other reasons for them to question. As for you two. Even though you are engaged, the same rules apply."

She tore open the seal on the scroll and glanced over it

"Thankfully, you are in separate houses! What a nightmare it would be if you..." she broke off.

"Professor?" George asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Oh dear. It is bad news for a fellow student however, a family member near death , I must speak to them at once. You're excused."

Professor McGonagall ushered them out of her office and then raced down the hall ahead of them.

By the time George had returned to the Gryffindor commons, Professor McGonagall had already left, taking Hermione and Ron with her.

Hermione's father was dying.

* * *

-

* * *

The mood over breakfast the next morning was a strange mixture of solemness and celebration. Word had spread quickly of Hermione and Ron's sudden departure and the reason for it, but it seemed to be overshadowed by the fact that George Weasley... **THE** George Weasley, had returned to Hogwarts to finish his final term.

Ginny's mood was brittle with worry over Hermione, and it was made worse with gossip of her death and resurrection the month before. But, the situation became nearly unbearable when she learned upon arriving in double advanced transfiguration that professor McGonagall was up to her neck in working with Kingsley and the head of the new Magical Conspiracy Investigations division on the Chamber of Secrets investigation, that Cho Chang would be taking ALL of Professor McGonagall's classes the rest of the term. Which meant that Ginny had to deal with Cho the ho three days a week.

"Well, Miss Weasley." Cho crossed her arms and leaned up against the desk

"Here you are, and to think we all thought you were dead."

Harry tensed next to her, George on the other side of the row as well and Ginny put her hand on Harry's leg, shooting George a 'calm down' look .

"Of course we were all wrong. I was so _relieved_."

"I just bet you were." Ginny said though her teeth, false smile in place.

"Such a pity that Mr. Potter nearly killed himself, over _you_."

Harry slid back in his chair and Ginny clenched his hand tightly.

"Excuse me Miss Chang" Lavender Brown spoke up "Aren't you suppose to be teaching us something instead of _chit-chatting_ us to death? Not that it isn't lovely speaking with you and all."

"Of course. We can begin with getting you arranged into the seating assignments I have written out."

_Seating assignments? _Harry sent her a scathing look

"Seating assignments?" George looked at her incredulously "Is this a pre-school term now?"

"You will raise your hands for permission to speak in this classroom." she smiled at them

Harry raised his hand

"Potter?"

"When will you be handing out the black quills Professor Umbridge?"

Cho's look was venomous.

* * *

-

* * *

"Detention" Harry sniped during lunch "Can you believe that ... gave me detention?"

"I'd have given you a lot more than detention had it been me you called that vile name." Lavender scolded

Across the table George was still laughing.

"It's not funny George" Ginny kicked him under the table "Stop laughing"

"What's not funny?" Luna said, having finished lunch she sat to join them for the rest of break

"Just who I've been dying to see." George smiled as he took her hand and pulled her closer to him on the bench "I'd kiss you but, I'm not allowed, but I'd really like to."

Luna looked up at him as if the sun moon and stars shined just for him. "Me too."

"Good god, do you two mind, people are eating." Seamus said from the other side of the table "You're going to send them into sugar shock."

"That's nothing" Harry rolled his eyes "You should hear them when they really get going. It's disgusting, truly Oh Luna, my beloved beloved one, you make everything perfectly perfect."

"Oh George," He altered his voice to a high falsetto "Oh George your just such a manly man... you take my breath away." he mimed putting his finger down his throat.

Across the table Luna blushed madly.

"You're one to talk" George pointed his thumb at Harry "Oh Ginny, life just isn't all moonbeams and rainbows up my butt unless your the one putting em there. Oh Harry, I want to be the one to put them up your butt for the rest of my life."

Harry howled with laughter.

Ginny scowled

Luna looked at George and cracked up "Your crude."

"I know, but you love that about me."

Luna felt her stomach jump into her throat and them bottom out into her feet.

Luna shook herself "So, what exactly did Harry do to Professor Cho the ho that was funny but wasn't funny?"

Harry told her, all the while he couldn't hold back a small grin

George lost it again and started laughing so hard that Ginny kicked him again

"It's not funny!" She turned her head to find that Harry was laughing into his hand

Ginny punched him hard on the arm. "Stop it damn it! Have either of you stopped to think that she might be the one behind this whole chamber of secrets thing and what you just did might have just made her mad enough to do something else? No, of course not cause all you do is think with your stupid tempers and don't bother to think about the consequences!"

Ginny picked up her bag and rushed from the hall. Harry got up to follow, but Luna waved him down and she and Lavender went instead.

They found her under the beech tree outside

"Ginny!"

"Hey" Luna sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulders "It's okay. They didn't mean to be insensitive."

"Oh" Ginny sniffled and put her arms around her knees "Its not them really."

"What is it? Is it the mess with the chamber getting to you?" Lavender asked

"I'm ashamed to say" Ginny shook her head "But... It's that bitch!"

"Cho?" Luna was puzzled, Ginny had never been threatened by her before. "Whatever for?"

"I don't know really... it's just that... she...she..."

"She was pretty cruel this morning to Ginny." Lavender explained "I believe I would feel the same way you do Ginny. She said some horrible things, about Ginny being thought to be dead and Harry nearly killing himself."

"I just don't understand...what have I ever done to deserve someone being so mean to me? Not just her, but everything. Tom Riddle, Pansy Parkinson, Cho hating me so much, now someone is trying to set me up in the whole shitting Chamber mess again. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing." It was Harry. He stepped out from behind the tree and knelt down in front of her. "Everything bad that's happened to you has happened because of me, because for some unfathomable reason I was lucky enough to have someone like you love me."

"Harry..." Ginny reached for him but he stopped her and took her hands

"Shhh, let me finish. I can't do anything about what's been done to you because of me, I hate it, but all I can do is to do my best to make you happy enough, and love you enough to make up for it. Or die trying." He grinned "I'm sorry, I'm an insensitive arse sometimes."

"Just sometimes." Ginny smiled and fell into Harry's arms

"Well" Lavender said "I don't know about you Luna but I am about to go into sugar shock"

"Me too, shall we beat a hasty exit?"

"Yes, I'm all for that."

"I love you Ginny" Harry whispered in her ear

"I love you too Harry."

* * *

-

* * *

George stretched and glared at the blank parchment, then again at his textbook, attempting to make sense of the essay he was suppose to be writing for Flitwick for charms. He missed the days when he had been able to study with Fred, Angelina, and Katie. George had known it wouldn't be the same, that wasn't what he had returned to school for in the first place. His top priority was protecting Ginny and Luna. Getting his and Fred's certificates, and getting to spend extra time with Luna, that was just a bonus.

He shook himself and forced his concentration back down on the book.

"It can't be all that bad." a soft female voice said over his shoulder

George had been sensing a certain amount of female attention being aimed in his direction all day, but he'd hoped he was imagining it. After all, what would these young girls want from old guy like him?

_Isn't Luna one of those young girls?_

Yeah, but that was different. He and Luna had a history. They had Dumbledore's Army as common bond, and the family.

"Is it really?"

Obviously this one was more brave than the others. The girl had a sleek curtain of long dark hair and a slim build. She was quite pretty, with alert snappy eyes, shiny white perfect teeth and a dimply smile. But she was a Slytherin of all things.

Make that brash... now she was putting her hand on his shoulder. Obviously, this one was use to getting what she wanted and rushed head forward to get it.

"I've been out of school a long time, forgotten how to study is all." George shrugged his arm free of her hand, hoping she would get the point. He'd thought by now EVERYONE knew he was engaged to Luna.

"I could help you, if you like."

"Thanks, but my fiancée will be here soon, she's a breeze at charms and hexes."

_ She has a nasty bat bogey and Id hate to have it turned on me ... again. So if you wouldn't mind getting your hand off my leg..._

George hastily began to gather his things together.

"Well, I'll see you around. If you'll excuse me...miss..."

"Vane, Pathilda Vane. Oh I'm sure we'll be seeing each other, my twin sister is in Gryffindor too. " She winked and got up.

George picked his bag up and turned, finding himself face to face with Luna.

"Hello dearest." She said, a wide smile on her face "making new friends I see."

"Give me a break Luna, it wasn't what it looked like." George rolled his eyes and started out of the library

"And just what did it look like George?" Luna blinked at him innocently

George pushed the library door open and walked into the hallway, towards his favorite secret alcove.

"It looked like she came up to me while I was trying to figure out this gibberish Flitwick's trying to make me write about."

"Right, like I believe a hopeless flirt like you, Weasley." Luna blinked up at him and then moved ahead of him, skipping away.

"You snotty little brat." George laughed and picked her up and carried her over his shoulder, behind a tapestry into the secret alcove. He sat down on the floor and pulled her into his lap.

"Take it back" he pouted

"What?"

"When you said that you don't believe me" his pout increased.

"Well, I could but...I was raised not to lie" she smirked

George looked at her, mouth agape.

"Take it back right now."

"Make me."

"Make you?!" George cocked an eyebrow "I'll make you"

Luna responded with a shout of laughter when George started to tickle her.

"Stop! Stop!"

"Take it back then!"

"Never!" She grinned, enjoying herself for the first time all day.

"Okay, if thats the way you want it, let the torture re-commence." And they were off again, the more he tickled, the more she laughed and the more she laughed the more he relaxed, and the more he relaxed, she relaxed, until they were in complete sync with one another again, 100 percent comfortable in each others company.

George stared into the sparkling silver eyes, wondering at the miracle that had brought her into his life, taking away the loneliness and emptiness.

"I love **you** Luna Lovegood, you must know that by now. Do you really think I could possibly want anyone else after all we went through to be together?" He kissed her softly and Luna felt herself float off the face of the earth.

"I trust you George, I do. I just don't trust them. Particularly not that one."

Her eyes were wide and afraid.

"Everything is so perfect. I never thought...all the time I was pushing you away...call it self preservation if you will. It was already too late though. I've loved you George Weasley since we had dinner and talked all night in the leaky cauldron. I'm just so scared. I've lost so much, so many thing's that I've loved. I couldn't bear it if I lost you too."

George cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "You're not going to lose me." he kissed her over and over again, soft, gentle and reassuring.

"George?"

"Yes?"

"Hold me. Please. Just hold me really tight.."

George folded her in his arms and held her close to his chest.

"Don't ever let go."

"I won't." He bent his head and kissed her forehead. "I won't let go"

* * *

-

* * *

The corridor was dark while he lay in wait for his prey, but he knew she would be coming this way, he had been watching her for the past three nights, this was always her route for returning to the Gryffindor common room.

He was nervous, it was only his second time using the muggle mechanism called a syringe, and the first actually using it like this. But the MM had shown him how to use it, and made him practice on a dummy head. He was to inject it directly into her jugular. She would die quickly that way, there would be no chance of her being saved to tattle in case his mask was torn off.

She was a witch after all, she was likely carrying her wand.

Oh he hoped this wouldn't get messy. The first time he had used the syringe had nearly cost him.

When he had put the slow acting poison into the mudblood's medicine bag at St. Mungos three nights before he had very nearly been seen by the mudblood's wife. If he hadn't thought quickly and gotten out just in time... he might have had to kill her too, and that would have ruined all the MM's carefully laid plans.

The mudblood's death was suppose to be his daughters fault, a spell badly backfired.

He wished he could see her face while she watched her father die. That was one of the few things he and the MM still agreed on... how much they hated the Granger bitch.

Following her to Australia, mumbling the counter-hex through the window while she was reversing the charm, he'd loved every bit of it.

But this, this he didn't like. It was too risky. Being back at Hogwarts, hiding in a corridor, lying in wait with a muggle syringe filled with Basilisk venom for ...

Footsteps. This had to be her. The first on his list. He didn't like this much. She had never done anything to him, it felt a little too much like cold blooded murder. Even if the Weasley bitch was going to take the blame for it.

She was upon him... now was the time to attack.

He walked up behind her swiftly and covered her mouth. It was too easy...

Her books and wand dropped from her hands onto the floor.

He pulled the needle from his sleeve and pulled the cap off with his teeth. Then, he positioned the needle, stuck it into her neck and pushed the plunger.

When her body went limp he lowered her to the floor.

"Why? Why... me" she gasped, her face in tears..her breathing shallow as her heartbeat was becoming irregular

"I'm sorry, it's nothing personal..." his voice carried a tone of sincerity

"Not...personal?" she whimpered "How is killing me not ... personal."

"You were just the first on the list."

Her eyes fluttered shut, her breathing became shallower, her pulse thready...her heart stopped.

She was dead.

He sighed and dropped a note on the ground by her body.

The Marionette Master had claimed his first victim.

But not the last.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Chapter 19 Preview-

Hogwarts and Gryffindor is shaken by the murder

but who was it?

After her fathers funeral, Hermione makes a decision that could

change her and Ron's future

Ginny continues to get heat from Cho

Harry gets hit with some backlash of his own

Pathilda continues to pursue George.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Sorry bout the lack of updates. I've been InuYasha obsessed!

is ANYONE reading this anymore? I can't tell tell... going by the dismal reviews of

late...so review and let me know if anyone is reading. Otherwise I'll trash it and start on

something else.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	19. Aftershock

* * *

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creation of JK Rowling, not me. If it was mine you'd have just smacked down twenty bucks for this book and I would be able to afford a new car instead of being condemned to taking the wretched bus everywhere.

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

-The Eighth Year

-Chapter 19

-Aftershock

* * *

-

* * *

Ron Weasley loosened his tie slightly as he tried not to visibly fidget in his seat. He hated funerals, hated them with a passion that was only exceeded by his passion for the woman sitting next to him. Ron was doing his best to be a comfort to Hermione Granger, he loved her and planned to marry her as soon as the term was over, but he couldn't deny that he was failing badly. How could he comfort her when he couldn't control his own feelings? He couldn't shake the anger that raged through him, he had been to too damn many funerals lately, too damn many funerals for those who had died senseless, wasteful deaths.

Bad enough that he had seen his own brother Fred buried less than eight months before, in that same week he had attended funerals Professor Lupin and his wife, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and so damn many others. It had barely been a month before that he had thought he had lost his baby sister Ginny, and then nearly lost his best mate, because Harry Potter couldn't stand the grief of Ginny's "death" and attempted to off himself.

And still more... friends, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. Ron couldn't help a small inward smile, he'd never thought he would see the day that he lumped Draco Malfoy in as a friend. But he was. At least there was some good news to be had, word had come that Draco's surgery had been a success and he was regaining strength in his back and legs daily.

But as had been the case lately, the good was always choked out by the bad. Now Ron was at yet another funeral, this time for the father of the woman he loved. The woman who's heart had been broken once again, this time it seemed it might be beyond repair.

This time Hermione held herself directly responsibly. Never mind that the hospital had somehow screwed up and given him Basilisk venom, something they kept on hand in very small bits because it was the only known treatment for magical possessions. Never mind the fact that Ron thought that accident line was a load of waffle. Hermione blamed herself because her muggle father never should have been in a wizard hospital to begin with. He was there because she flummoxed a spell reversal.

Ron felt Hermione shudder beside him and he put his arm around her. She was stiff and unyielding at first, but then let go nearly immediately and allowed him to hold her. It was the first time she had allowed him to touch her in two days. The first time since they had gotten the news that had broken her completely.

Final words were spoken and people began to rise from the pews. Hermione shook Ron's arm off and went to stand before her fathers casket with her mother. She placed a perfect white rose atop it, then together they bent and kissed it a final time then turned and began to leave the cathedral. Ron rose to follow and took Hermione's hand, grateful that she didn't pull away.

It was then that Ron saw Ginny, along with Harry and George and Luna sitting in one of the back pews. His heart lifted slightly at the sight of them and he felt Hermione's hand squeeze slightly in his. She looked at him and he nodded slightly and let go of her hand and allowed her to go. He understood only too well, her mother badly needed her right now. Still she took a minute to stop and hug the others before she swept her mother out the doors and into the car that waited for them outside. Ron watched them drive off while a feeling of horrible misery filled his heart and he stepped out into the cold February morning, knowing they were following just behind him.

He crossed the street and walked half a block to a small cafe' and took a table.

"How is she really?" Ginny asked from across the table.

"You saw her." Ron shrugged "She's not doing well."

"Who is these days?" Luna sighed sadly. George put his arm around her and she lay her cheek on George's shoulder, tears in her eyes.

"When is the funeral?" Ron said bitterly

"Tomorrow, her parent's asked that it be at the school." Harry sighed sadly as he took Ginny's hand under the table.

"At the school?" Ron blanched "Where she was bloody murdered?"

"They want to send the message that they don't bear a grudge to the school...that it wasn't the schools fault." George said reasonably.

"I wish someone could convince Hermione of that." Ron said sadly

"She still says she won't return?" Harry looked at him worried. "It's not Hogwarts without Hermione."

"I don't think any of you should return." George said angrily "This is only the beginning. Who ever this fucking bastard is, he wants all of you...to kill all of you."

"It's not just us." Harry shot back "He wants you dead too. What good is our leaving if you're just going to stay behind and get yourself killed?"

"Someone has to find out who this is, and to do that someone has to stay at the school." George said simply

"Oh so you can end up dead too" Ginny glared at George and Ron picked up where she left off.

"It's not enough Mum and dad have already lost Fred, they're suppose to lose you too? What do you think George? You can take this arse on by yourself and walk off without a hitch? You're signing your own death warrant."

"Stop it!" Luna yelled at Ron "Just stop talking like that! George won't be staying behind alone. I couldn't, I won't leave him behind. So you just shut up Ron Weasley!"

George pulled her closer and she cried into his neck.

"Look" Harry broke in "We need to just calm down and be rational. Going off on each other isn't going to solve anything."

"He's right." Ron took Luna's free hand "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Luna squeezed his hand and whispered "I don't want anyone else to die. I'm afraid, I mean, who's next on this maniacs list? It could be any of us."

"I don't think so." Ginny whispered "You all saw the note. It's me he seems to want. If not for the fact that Professor McGongall and Kingsley had already uncovered the plot to set me up...I'd be in a cell in Azkaban right now."

"Wait, what's this?" Ron looked up at Harry "You didn't say anything about this."

"There wasn't time." Harry began "You were off to Hermione's father's wake remember?"

Ron nodded sadly, he did remember. He remembered too well, along with everything else he remembered the look of horror that crossed Hermione's face. He shook himself. "So what of this note?"

George loosened his hold on Luna and looked at Ron "It said that this was only the first death at Hogwarts, that more would be coming because the monster had been set free. It was in blood, like it had been written with one of Umbridge's black quills, only..."

"Only it was in my handwriting." Ginny said miserably. "And I've somehow lost an hour or so of that night."

"Lost it?" Ron looked at her in horror "You mean you...you don't know where you were or what you were doing...when..."

"It's just like last time" Ginny nodded "On minute I was in the common room, and the next thing I remember I was in my room in bed. And...and somehow I had the diary again."

"The one that went missing from McGonagall's office?" Ron gasped "Ginny...you're not planning on going back?" He looked at Harry

"It's like George said isn't it?" Ginny shrugged "How can we catch this person without being there?"

"And you're allowing this?" Ron hadn't removed his eyes from Harry

"Of course I am" Harry's attempt at a smirk was twisted into a grimace. "After three bat bogeys, and a hellish stinger hex that nearly ended my ability to father children? The last definitely ended my attempt to copy George's wisdom and forbid Ginny from returning to school."

Ron looked at Ginny and rolled his eyes "Surely mum and dad..."

"Ginny is over 17" Luna broke in "As am I. We've talked this over us two" Ginny nodded in agreement "And if you're staying at school, so are we."

"Told you" Harry sighed "their stubborn ones that lot"

"I don't want anyone else to die." Ginny said sadly "I'd stay home if I thought it would stop this, but somehow I have a feeling that will only make things worse."

"As much as I hate to say it" George looked at Luna, his eyes weary "I have a feeling Ginny's right."

"Me too." Harry sighed "But that doesn't mean I am going to just sit by while someone kills our friends and tries to pin it on her. From now on, she's not left alone for a second, for any reason."

"Harry, you know that's impossible. What about at night? There were already two beds empty..." Ginny sighed "With Hermione not coming back and..." she wiped at a tear "Well, I'm now in a dormitory all by myself."

"No you're not" George smiled a little, he couldn't help the little ray of sunshine that splashed across his heart at the news he had to share. "As grim as things are, there are still little silver linings to be had."

Luna smiled and blushed "Apparently my fiancé, was able to convince the sorting hat it had made a terrible mistake by putting me in Ravenclaw."

Ginny couldn't resist grinning "You mean..."

Harry smiled across the table at seeing Ron, he seemed to be a little slow on the uptake. But with all he had on his mind, Harry couldn't really blame him.

"As of tonight, Luna is a Gryffindor."

"Well, honorary." Luna smiled "Since there were no other free beds in Gryffindor to move Ginny to, I'll live in Gryffindor, but technically, I'll still be a Ravenclaw. It's only so Ginny isn't in a room alone."

Ron laughed, his first real laugh in days. "Is McGonagall out of her mind? Has she forgotten who Luna is engaged to?"

George grinned "She had already doubled the charm that keeps us out of the girls tower when Harry and Ginny came back engaged in September, She tripled it after Christmas when she heard about you and Hermione."

Luna giggled "But for George, she says she is planning to put screeching charms on the windows to alert her of any nocturnal attempts to fly in the window on broomsticks, and a full grown mountain troll in front of our door at night."

"Like that would stop me." George smirked "Besides, you're perfectly able to come to my room, and I am alone."

"Not anymore" Harry said sadly "Didn't McGonagall tell you yet? You're moving to our room, there's a free bed now."

Ginny swallowed hard and wiped at the tears on her cheek. "Seamus decided not to stay. He's leaving after the funeral."

"I can't blame him." Harry felt his eyes water "I remember only too well how it felt when Ginny...when I thought she had died."

"The poor blokes got to be in hell" Ron said sadly as memories of Lavender Brown flooded his mind "I can't believe she's never coming back."

"I never use to like her much" Luna sniffled "But since the battle, and coming back to school... Lavender was as dear as Ginny and Hermione to me. We were all, almost like...like sisters."

" Even if she is gone, she's still in our hearts." Ginny took her hand and squeezed it "You and me, and Hermione and...and Lavender. We are sisters."

Harry, Ron and George exchanged looks across the table as the two girls embraced. Their resolve was strong and they would not be denied. They were going to find out who had murdered Lavender Brown, and when they were done with him, if he was very lucky, there might be enough left of him to send to Azkaban to rot.

* * *

-

* * *

Hermione Granger stared out the window at the falling snow. The last of the mourners had left hours ago and still Ron hadn't returned. She was anxious, she wanted this part over and done with. Her gaze shifted from the window to the small suitcase that sat near the door, a small velvet box sat atop it.

If their arguments in the past were any indication, this was going to get ugly. If there was one thing Hermione and Ron had done particularly well in the nearly eight years they had known each other, it was argue. Only two years ago they had gone nearly the entire school term without speaking to one another. Miserably, Hermione remembered that as one of the worst seasons of her life. She had missed him terribly, missed the close friendship that they had shared, even the silly little arguments they had had back when all there was to argue about were silly little things.

Hermione nearly smiled, had she really once refused to speak to him for an entire day because he had made a silly comment about the shape of one of her knitted elf hats?

She sighed as a sprinkling of tears fell on her cheeks from her eyelashes. Elf hats, and S.P.E.W and silly arguments. None of that mattered now. They were all part of a life that she intended to leave behind. Ron Weasley was part of a life she intended to leave behind, and so there was no going around it, he had to be left behind as well.

Hermione had had enough. The life she lived in the Wizarding world had broken her, destroyed the heart of the girl she had once been. She may doubt her own cleverness these days, but she was clever enough to know the difference between the world of magic and the muggle world. The muggle world might not have spell books or flying broomsticks. There might not be a host of interesting magical creatures or wands that could do their owners bidding with merely a flick and a incantation. But neither was there death waiting around every corner.

Living in the world of magic was a death sentence.

Hermione wondered at the fact that she hadn't broken before now. From her first year, death and the threat of it had been her constant companion. She should have known from the first moment she laid eyes on the three headed dog Fluffy, his rump protecting the trap door that lead to the Philosophers Stone... magic it seemed, equaled death. Hadn't Professor Quirrell gone through that same trap door and found death in magic? He hadn't willingly given himself to Voldemort after all.

Like Ginny Weasley in her first year, he had been possessed by Voldemort. Hadn't Ginny nearly reached that same horrible end as Professor Quirrell, death at the hands of magic? Hadn't SHE nearly reached that same end? If not for the mirror, she would have met the Basilisk eye to eye, it was only a bit of cleverness and a load of luck that had kept her from sharing Moaning Myrtles bathroom after all.

Looking back, Hermione realized she should have left the moment Harry Potter came out of that Triwizard Tournament maze with Cedric Diggory's body. Hadn't her mother asked her to at least consider it?

Hadn't her father encouraged her to stay and fight for what was right?

She had been a fool to go back, to get more involved with the fight against Voldemort, to even dare to speak the name in her effort to encourage Harry Potter. She had been a fool to take on Umbridge and still had the scars on her hand to prove it.

_I Must Not Encourage Liars_

Yes, the world of magic was death. Always, more and more death. And it never stops, it never rests or discriminates. It took headmasters and escaped prisoners alike, even though Professor Dumbledore was the best, most gentle and kindest adult wizard Hermione had ever known and Sirius had been just as wonderful and innocent of the crimes he had been accused of.

Both had ended up murdered, murdered by magic.

The death toll was always rising. More and more good people dying. Professor Moody, Professor Lupin, and his wife, Nymphadora Tonks, leaving behind a small baby, another little boy left to grow up never knowing his parents. Brave Colin Creevey, taken fighting a war he was too young to fight. Hermione didn't think she would ever forget the sound of his younger brother Dennis as he threw himself over his brothers body and sobbed. Fred Weasley had been lost too. Fred Weasley who Hermione had secretly admired greatly for his braveness, who she had secretly thought was kind of cute and had never failed to make her laugh if he caught her feeling down.

Even after the battle ended and Voldemort was no more, still, it didn't end. It never ended, Even though Ginny had been found alive, Pansy Parkinson had been murdered and Harry had still been dead when they first found him.

And still it didn't stop. It never stopped. Magic was an evil cruel killer, magic had reached beyond the wizarding world and killed her father, and as the final insult it had used Hermione's own hand to do it! Her father was dead because he was accidentally poisoned in a hospital he should never have been in! Her parents were muggles, but he had been in a wizard hospital because SHE had screwed up the memory charm reversal. It may have been a healers assistant who administered the wrong medicine to her father, but it had been Hermione's hand that killed him just the same. She was guilty in the courts of her own mind, convicted, all the remained was her punishment. Nothing could be more fitting than to take away the brutal weapon that had caused her fathers death. Magic.

Hermione crossed the room and picked up the small velvet box, she opened the lid to look at the brilliant emerald cut diamond engagement ring that she had only worn for a little over a month. Now, she would return it to the one who gave it to her.

Hermione had vowed, she would never, ever, practice magic ever again.

Ron...breaking things off with him would be the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. She loved him, she had for as long as she could remember. She had thought at first she could live with him as his wife, even if she did turn away from magic. But that was before Harry had visited. Before he told them that Lavender Brown had been found murdered in a deserted hallway at Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed and closed the ring box, then returned it to the top of the suitcase and returned to her window seat, wondering what was taking Ron so long to return. Then, she heard a soft click and rose once again to her feet.

"Hey." He smiled "Sorry I was gone so long."

Ron kicked the snow off his shoes and crossed to her, not noticing the suitcase or the ring. He bent and brushed his lips over hers and Hermione allowed it, unable to resist accepting one final kiss from him. Soon he would leave and she, she would never see him again.

"How is everyone? Is there word on how Seamus is bearing up?" She said softly

"He's... he's decided to leave school Harry says." Ron brushed her hair back from her face and behind her ear. "Can't say I blame him much for that."

"No, me either." Hermione turned away from him "And the others?"

"About as well as can be expected I suppose." he shrugged "Luna and Ginny are the worst, you know, considering how close you all were to her. Luna is moving into Gryffindor so someone can help keep watch over Ginny when Harry can't be with her."

"Good, I'd hate to think of what could happen to her, in that room alone all night." Hermione shivered at the thought and she crossed her arms over her chest, wrapping herself in her own protective cocoon. It was a mistake, and not at all how Hermione had planned to tell Ron.

"'Mione, where's you're ring?"

Hermione looked down and then back at Ron, a bit of worry in her eyes. Once she proceeded, there was no turning it back. Professor Dumbledore wasn't going to show up tomorrow and tell her that a timeturner was the answer to her problem like he had five years before when she and Harry had saved Sirius Black and Buckbeak the hippogriff.

"Ron" Her voice trembled and she stopped to force calm into her voice. If Ron caught the slightest hesitation in her tone, he would never believe she was serious, and she was serious. She couldn't...wouldn't marry him. She turned to watch the snow fall once again so she wouldn't have to see his face when the impact of her words hit him.

"Ron, I've been giving it loads of thought. I've been thinking of nothing else actually, since Harry told us of Lavenders murder, and the thing is...I can't marry you."

"What?" Ron gasped out. "What are you on about now? I've told you Hermione, your father, it isn't your fault."

She cleared her throat to give her voice time to steady "It's not about my father, not really."

"It's Lavender then?" Ron put his hands on her shoulders " I'm sad about her too 'Mione, but what has she to do with us?"

"It's not like that Ron, it's not...no, it's your world. I don't want any part of your world anymore." She felt tears beginning to threaten and she pulled away from him.

"My world? It's your world too Hermione, your a witch, you're as much a part of that life as I am." Ron followed after her.

Hermione whirled on him. "No! No it's not, and I'm not. Not really. I am just a muggle born, the original little mudblood, just like Draco Malfoy and his lot use to say."

Ron was shocked by her use of the derogatory term she directed on herself and he felt anger boiling up in him "Draco Malfoy certainly wouldn't say that now, I don't even want to hear it coming from you."

"Well, then you are in luck, you don't have to." Hermione stiffed her back "I've readied your things, you can leave immediately, your all set."

"Have it all planned out do you?" Ron winced at the sight of the ring box on top of his suitcase "Think you can just brush me off like I'm just some rubbish stuck on your shoe?"

"This is for the best Ronald. And there is no sense rowing with me, I've made up my mind. You of all people should know how unshakable I am once I have made a decision." Her tone was harsh and haughty, reminding Ron of the first time they had met.

"So you think this is it then? Hermione Granger hands out orders and Ron Weasley just follows them?" Ron got right in her face "Is that what you think? When have I ever done anything you told me to?" He took her by the shoulders and pulled her into his arms, then kissed her. For a minute Hermione wanted more than anything to just give in to the feelings swimming around her, then as usual, common sense flew to her mind and she pushed him away. He reached for her again.

"Stop it!" she slapped him "I want you to leave, now."

"This isn't over Hermione." Ron put his hand on her cheek "I'll leave if that's what you want, but I'm not giving up on us. We've worked too long and too hard, we've been through too much together to just let everything go."

He kissed her forehead " I love you Hermione, I love you too much to ever give up trying to bring you back to me."

Hermione turned away from him to once again look out at the falling snow.

"That isn't going to happen Ron. For both our sakes, just let me go."

Ron leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'll never let you go 'Mione. Never."

He kissed her cheek and then turned from her. Hermione heard the soft click of the front door closing and watched as Ron crossed the path in front of the window, reached the street and held out his wand to summon the Knight Bus. It wasn't until he had boarded and the bus was off in a streak of purple that she turned from the window.

Immediately she noticed that sitting on the table next to the door was the black velvet box that held her engagement ring. Tear poured down her cheeks as she crossed the room, picked up the box and opened the lid. The brilliant diamond sparkled in the dimming light from outside, almost as if mocking her.

Hermione clicked the lid closed and took the stairs to her room. She stowed the ring in a drawer, planning to owl it to him, then fell across her bed and buried her face in her soft down pillows.

Self-preservation, she was beginning to realize, really was just another kind of death.

The difference was, death could kill only the body.

Self-preservation killed the soul.

* * *

-

* * *

Harry sat at his desk in his small office trying to work out DA lesson plans for the next month. For the first time ever, Hogwarts was the last place he wanted to be. Even when Delores Umbridge had poisoned or banned him from everything in school that he had loved, still he had been able to find contentment in some places. Since Lavender Brown had been murdered, their was no peace for him in any of the halls of Hogwarts.

A soft knocking came from the other side of the door and Harry wondered at the interruption. Wishing it would be Ginny was useless, she was up to her elbows in helping Luna settle in their room. Ron hadn't returned yet, and George he knew had gone off to the shop, it being Friday night, he would not open this weekend obviously, but he had gone to collect bookwork that needed to be done.

"Come." He yelled, still welcoming an interruption from lesson plans that refused to be written. He glanced up, the last person he had ever expected to see stood before him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I...I shouldn't have come." Marietta Edgecombe hesitated in the doorway "Being here is like signing my own death certificate." she wiped at the tears on her cheeks

"But Lavender... Lavender was a really, really lovely person." She broke down sobbing and Harry stood and led her to a chair, gave her the unopened box of tissues that Rey had forced on him during one of their last sessions, then sat in his own chair again.

"I know you have no reason to believe me, after all I have done. But, I didn't know he meant to kill anybody."

She looked at Harry, and he couldn't help but believe her. After dating Cho Chang, Harry knew the difference between real tears and crocodile tears.

"I believe you." Harry shrugged "I'm probably out of my mind for it, but, I believe you."

Marietta smiled a little "I can't blame you that."

Harry flicked his wand so the cooler in the corner opened and two bottles of water flew out. Marietta's eyes caught the scars on Harry's hand,

_I must not tell lies_

"I didn't know about Umbridge, what she was really about two years ago. If I had, I wouldn't have done what I did, turning you all in like that." She swallowed hard "But you mustn't judge Cho too harshly for siding with me. She had a powerful bias you see, something nobody knew about but she and I."

She drank heavily from the bottle. "Cho and I...We were lovers Harry."

Harry nearly choked on his water "Lovers? You mean..."

"Yes, It started in third year. We were both very confused, being attracted to men, but not being able to resist each other either. Anyway, That's why she sided with me over you, it was the only reason. She did care about you and...Oh, I hated that."

"I remember" It certainly made sense, "I never understood why you were so hostile."

"The typical reason. Jealousy. We both liked boys too you know, and boys liked Cho. But me, well even though I had a horrible crush on George Weasley...he would never have given me the time of day. And I was afraid Cho would never want to be with me anymore, in that way, if she hooked up with you. The whole time she was with Cedric Diggory...Cho and I never made love to each other, not even once."

Harry shifted in his chair, vastly uncomfortable with her sharing such intimate secrets.

"Well, the lack of sex between Cho and I isn't why I came." She shifted in her chair and swallowed the rest of her water as she began to softly cry once again. "You and the others, if you're to survive, you must be very careful around her."

"Meaning what exactly." Harry brushed his hand through his hair in frustration. If Marietta had come to blow the whistle on somebody, she was certainly taking her sweet time about it.

"Meaning, Cho has changed, she's not the same person you knew."

"No offense Marietta" Harry's eyebrows lifted "But from what you've told me it seems to me I never knew Cho Chang."

"Point taken and understood, but still, you knew her well enough. Cho would have never hurt a fly back then. She was sweet, and she cared, actually, she cared almost too much for other people. It nearly crushed the life from her when Cedric died, and when things came apart between you and her, she was badly hurt. But I am telling you Harry, there is nothing left in Cho Chang of the girl she was. Not even the smallest trace. We lost touch after we left school, we saw each other once or twice after the battle, you know at funerals and dedications. But late summer she just showed up at my flat in London."

Marietta blushed "I thought she had come for me, she certainly wasted no time getting me into bed...to renew old acquaintances. But afterward, she turned cold, she said she had an offer she just knew I couldn't refuse."

"And that was?"

Marietta looked at him and she laughed bitterly "She offered me the chance to get revenge on the people I hated the most."

"Revenge?" Harry sat forward "And who did you want revenge on?" Harry asked, even though he already knew.

"Oh come now, I know you must already know the answer to that." Marietta lifted an eyebrow.

"Dumbledore's Army."

"Right in one." Marietta took a deep a deep breath "More specifically, You, and Hermione Granger."

"And you took her up on it."

"Grudges are a horrible thing Harry Potter. They last, and last, and last. Yes, I took her up on it. I realize now that Cho was manipulating me, doing all she could to stoke the fire of my hate for you and the others." Marietta looked ashamed "But...she told me she still loved me, that once this was completed we could be together. All the while she was fucking him as well. "

"Him?"

"The one pulling the strings, of course, the Marionette Master."

"I hope you're prepared to tell me who this Marionette Master is. You know you won't leave here now without telling me."

Marietta laughed "Sorry, I can't help you there. I've never even met him. I came here tonight to warn you not to underestimate Cho Chang."

"You must know more. Something that could help us figure out who's behind this."

"I only know that once I told Cho I would help I was sent to Hogsmeade. I happened across George Weasley at a weak moment and had a golden opportunity dropped directly in my lap."

"To come between George and Luna."

Marietta nodded.

"And it was you who wrote the letters?"

"Only the first." Marietta shook her head "After that I was given them by Cho, and a spell to use to track any owls they attempted to send to one another and intercept them. It would have worked too if it wasn't for you meddling kids." Marietta said, quoting an old children's cartoon. "Or maybe I should say Pansy Parkinson. She through everything off kilter with her decision to speed things up a bit by trying to kill Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. Since then my job function has been to watch Hogsmeade for any signs that the local Aururs might be picking up on who his main Marionette, for lack of a better word, is."

"And who is that then?"

"If I knew who killed Lavender Brown I would have killed him myself. She was innocent in all this, she didn't deserve to die. But I suppose I'll find out soon enough." She stood and picked up her bag from the floor.

"And will you tell me if you find out more?" He asked hopefully

Marietta turned from the door, looked at him and laughed "For being the person who killed Voldemort, your horribly dim Harry Potter."

Harry stood and crossed his arms, not caring at all for her tone and insults.

"I've served my purpose, and now I've gone over to the enemy to tell my tales." She looked away and sighed deeply, then looked back at him.

"If there were any betting pools about would be the next to die Potter" She twisted the door open and glanced back at him. "The smart money would be on me."

Marietta stepped through the door and was gone.

HP

The next morning just before Lavenders funeral, Neville Longbottom arrived bearing news. Marietta Edgecombe had been found that morning by the cleaning woman at the Hogsmeade Inn. She was naked and bound to her bed, then she had been strangled with what looked to have been a scarf of some sort, but none had been found.

Harry blanched and looked up at the staff table. Cho Chang smiled back brightly and waved.

Around her neck she wore a bright blue chiffon womens scarf.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 20 Preview

The Board of Governors considers closing Hogwarts but Harry and the others know that will do nothing to stop the danger.

Harry is feeling guilty about not having done anything to prevent Marietta's murder and Ginny suggests to visit Rey.

Draco Malfoy returns!! And everyone wonders if they will ever see Hermione again...and if not, if Ron will ever be able to go on without her.

But Hermione is going to get a visitor who will change everything.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Sorry I know I was HORRIBLY MEAN in how long it took me to update, considering the cliffy I left you all with. I've had a world of problems since my last update, including losing EVERYTHING on my computer, including half of this update, because a virus crashed me something horrible and nothing could be saved.

But don't feel too left out...until I sat down to write tonight, I didn't know who had been murdered in the last chapter either! It was originally meant to be Lavender, but then I thought to keep her around a bit longer and kill off one of the Patil twins, but then I discovered that I had already written that they hadn't returned for the new term. So, poor Lavender Brown got the neck full of Basilisk Venom after all. Besides, it works in with the story for next chapter better this way.

Anyway, I'm starting to see an end on the horizon for this one. Maybe four or five more chapters...give or take. I might still do a sequel covering the weddings and the first year of married life. But, not sure as of now.

Anyhoooooo... Please review and check out my new story, "A Storm Before Dawn" and if you haven't checked it out yet, "Beautiful Consequences" is getting good. Yeah, both are Harry Potter and I confess... George and Luna fics.

BTW, if you wanna gab at me on myspace, look me up! Just do a search for Christian Potterhead... thats me!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	20. Masks

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

A/N To anyone who has been reading any enjoying this fic... thanks for sticking with me...it's getting close to end now, only two or three more chapter until the killer is revealed,and I promise it will be a huge WTF?! moment...but c'mon you guys, I really, really need the encouragment to keep writing that I get from reading your reviews! So, please!! I can't say it enough, please review... I admit it without a ounce of shame...I am a total review whore! ;)

So...ready for a couple more good shocks?

fasten your seat belts and get ready for the ride, cause here it comes...

-

* * *

-

* * *

-The Eighth Year

-Chapter 20

Masks

* * *

-

* * *

"I gotta tell you Harry, I'm pretty impressed. Seeking me out on your own shows growth." Rey toasted Harry with her mineral water bottle and then smiled

"In that case, does that mean that I can hand in these damned bracelets?" Harry fidgeted with the thin bands around his wrist and Rey laughed.

"Not quite Potter, but nice try." Rey sat down on a pillow on the floor and sat cross legged "So, why don't you tell me what brings you all the way to London from Hogsmeade?"

Harry shrugged and sat on the floor on a pillow across from Rey "I don't know exactly. Everything is so confused right now, Lavender Brown is dead, Hermione's gone and says she's not coming back,so it's like I've lost her too."

"Well, in a way you have haven't you?"

"Yeah..." Harry said sadly "Yeah I guess I have."

Rey gave him a sharp look "Not getting caught up in that bullshit of blaming yourself again are you Potter?"

Harry shook his head "Nah, nothing like that. But something seems fishy to me." He bit his lip in concentration

"Fishy...How do you mean?"

"Well, 'Mione...she's the cleverest witch in Hogwarts, in any year. She lives and breathes for books and learning." Harry looked tortured, as if he was just inches from an answer but couldn't lift his hand to grasp it.

"And..."

Harry stood again and began to pace, as if that would help bring answers quicker. "and...I know Hermione, she adores her parents. She would never put a spell on her parents without learning it in and out first and being sure she could perform and lift it perfectly."

"So you don't buy this whole accidental spell thing is what your saying?" Rey raised an eyebrow and Harry stopped and looked at her.

"I...well, I guess that's exactly what I'm saying."

Rey nodded at looked at him "I wondered how long it would take you to get to that conclusion."

"Rey, I swear, if you're about to tell me I am a nutter..."

Rey laughed "You are a nutter Potter, but that has nothing to do with this. It so happens I agree with you."

"You do?" Harry was so surprised that he slid down the wall and sat back on the pillow on the floor.

"Sure I do. I've met Hermione Granger remember? She's not a careless witch, certainly not the type who would easily flummox a reversal spell, and certainly not on someone she loves like her father." Rey pulled her wand from her sleeve and summoned another round of mineral water from the cooler in her office.

"What you need to do now Potter, is convince Hermione of this. Of this, I wish you luck, that one is even more stubborn than you are." Rey shook her head with disgust. "Damn kids anyway."

"What makes you a proper judge..."Harry grinned"Oh that's right, you're a hundred and..."

"Uh...shut it Potter or you may just lose your ability to father children." Rey leveled him with a look and a small but meaningful grin.

Harry laughed a little. "So, someone wants to mess up Hermione's reversal, how do they do it?"

"Any number of ways. A curse on her wand, a hex on her father, a counter jinx through the window is the best bet cause that would do the most damage." Rey sighed sadly

"Listen Harry,you know I can't discuss specifics of Mr. Granger's case file. Even though he died, technically, he's still my patient and protected by doctor patient privacy laws." Rey stood and went to her desk and sat down. Harry followed her and sat across from her, puzzled by what she could possibly be up to.

He watched while Rey shuffled through some files on the massive mess on her desk, finally, she pulled one from the pile and opened it to a page and waved her wand over a page and said "Duplicate" the page was copied and Rey lay it on top of the open file.

"Would you look at this horrible mess I have here on my desk Harry?"

Rey shook her head "It's bad enough that a person could remove a copy of my notes and I would never even notice them missing."

"Why would a person do that Rey?" Harry wasn't about to do anything that could get Rey into trouble.

"Because the notes make clear what happened during the spell reversal, and that it clearly involved a third party.

Would go a long way to easing the pain of a certain young lady...don't you think? Now go on" Rey turned and looked out the window, giving Harry time to pocket the copy of the notes.

Harry felt himself choking up, that Rey would do that for Hermione meant the world to him. Slowly she turned back around.

"Rey...I ...I don't know what to say." Harry looked at her and his eyes were more sincere than she had ever seen them except for when he spoke of his love for Ginny "You are truly a brilliant, amazing person Rey. And a good friend."

Rey smirked "Is that what we are now Potter? Friends?"

Harry grinned sheepishly "Hell Rey, you've always been my friend. I just couldn't tell you, it would have taken all the fun out of it."

"Ah, so you just like to verbally abuse the old American hag." Rey laughed "I see how it is now."

"Not as if you don't get in your share of abuse Rey." Harry said indignantly.

"Potter, shouldn't you be getting back to school? It must be over two hours since you've done the tongue tango with Ginny ain't it?"

Harry turned red from the roots of his hair to the soles of his feet, but he couldn't resist the small grin anyway.

"Screw you Rey."

Rey looked up and batter her eyelashes at him.

"You wish Potter."

Rey winked at him.

* * *

-

* * *

"Really Weasley" Cho Chang tormented Ginny Weasley as she made yet another failed attempt to transfigure the huge wardrobe into a water fountain

"Can't even do a simple sixth year transfiguration, yet you think so highly of yourself" she clucked her tongue and laid a piece of paper face down on the desk beside where Ginny stood.

"Perhaps the great hero can help you, since you seem to be helpless as usual." Cho gave Harry a smirk and turned to another pair of students.

"Don't let her get to you" Harry rubbed Ginny's back lightly "She's one to talk, remember how she was the last in Dumbledores Army to learn the stunning hex? Even the Creevey brothers and Neville picked it up faster than she did."

Ginny rewarded him with a small smile "You're right, and thank you for that. But, it's not as much her as it is...well, other things."

"You miss Hermione and Lavender." Harry said matter of factly as Luna, Ron and George walked up behind them as the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"We all do." Luna took Ginny's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

Harry swiped up the paper from his desk then he shoved it into Ginny's hand. Ginny looked at the notes on their latest essay they had partnered on.

_F_

_Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley_

_Perhaps a little less snogging_

_and a bit more studying?_

_it would be a shame to come_

_so far and flunk out now,_

_wouldn't it? --Assistant Professor C.C._

* * *

_-_

* * *

Professor McGonagall personally sought out Harry and Ginny in the Great Hall during dinner the next day.

"I'm afraid there is no easy way to say this Harry."

It was never a good sign when McGonagall called a student by their first name.

"Your Healer, CJ Reycowin...Rey... was found in her office late this afternoon. She was murdered. There was a single puncture mark in her neck over her jugular. Preliminary tests had found Basilisk venom in her blood. Her grandparents from Japan will be in London this afternoon to claim her body and take it to the US for burial."

Harry send a small table flying "Son of a bitch!"

"I understand your upset Potter, destroy any and all things you wish."

Harry nearly smiled at that, remembering how Dumbledore have said nearly the same thing when Sirius had died. He nodded numbly instead. "Professor, I would like to be at the airport to meet them."

"Me too." Ginny said

"Of course."Professor McGonagall nodded

"She was killed to get at me wasn't she?" Harry said bitterly "The same reason they are targeting you, and Luna, and George and Ron and Hermione. Someone wants me, and they want me bad."

"Not only you" a voice said from behind him and Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy sitting in a wheelchair in the doorway, Lucius and Narcissa standing behind him. "Whoever it is, they want me too. And it seems they want me as bad if not more."

"Draco!" Ginny smiled and stood to give him a brief hug. Then she shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Nice to see you back." Harry smiled at Draco and shook hands with him and Mrs. Malfoy, in his upset over Rey, he was unable to force himself to any pleasantries with Mr. Malfoy.

"It's good to be back, I think." Draco smiled and accepted a curt hug from Professor McGonagall.

"What's with the wheelchair?" Harry asked "I thought the operation went well?"

"Oh it did" Narcissa smiled "It's just the grounds are so vast, and he still tires so easy."

"Better he limit his walking to short distances until he builds up his stamina a bit more" Lucius finished "Professor McGonagall has arranged for Draco to have quarters mid point in the castle so he won't have to go all that distance to and from Slytherin house."

"Mid point?" Ginny asked "But that would put you quite close to ..."

"Gryffindor house" Draco grinned "I know, please don't take the micky to me too much, I imagine I will get enough of that from my house mates."

"Us?" Harry pulled an innocent face "We wouldn't dream of it."

"Oh!" Ginny smiled "Luna will be quite pleased!"

Harry laughed "George won't"

Ginny gave Harry a look and he quieted

"Luna's moved into Gryffindor you know"

"Why is that?" Draco asked puzzled

"It's a very long story, perhaps we could explain it while we walk you to your room? We have to be off to London as soon as possible."

Draco nodded and bid his parents farewell, and they departed McGonagall's office.

* * *

-

* * *

"I guess I've missed an awful lot" Draco said, shaking his head.

"And none of it good." Harry sighed sadly

"I'm sorry about Lavender Brown, and your healer..uh friend.."

Harry smiled "Rey was both. She could be a real pain in the ass, but there was always a point she was trying to make with it, a reason behind it."

"She was such a lovely person" Ginny said sadly "I'm going to miss her very much. She helped Harry and I so much last month."

"About last month" Draco began "I'm really sorry...It was my fault, I'm the one Pansy wanted revenge on."

Harry nodded"Kingsley Shacklebolt thinks she was in a lot deeper, and then when she got angry with you, she betrayed them to go after you and Luna, any idea's who she might have been in with?"

"I don't know, after I broke things off with her I kept mainly to myself and the manor, until I came back to school. I haven't even seen Goyle much, but were still on okay terms." Draco lifted his wand, using Winguardium Leviosa to levitate himself up a flight of stairs.

"What do you mean okay?"

"He comes by, wanting to do the things we use to do, mostly hunting, that sort of thing. Dad goes with him and his dad sometimes, I went once, but the idea of killing for sport lost its appeal for me."

Harry nodded, after everything Voldemort had forced Draco to do, he could understand how Draco would lose his love for the hunt.

"DRACO MALFOY!" A high pitched scream pierced the air and Luna Lovegood ran up the half flight of stairs and lunged herself at him.

"Luna!" Draco returned the hug "You are a sight for sore eyes girl"

"Oh you too" Luna smiled and looked at George "George look! Draco's back, isn't that just the most lovely thing!"

Harry looked at George and tried not to laugh out loud. He had the expression of a man who had just swallowed a pint of chunky sour milk

"It's just peachy." He forced a smile over tightly gritted teeth.

"Just peachy."

* * *

-

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat quietly side by side in the private jet hangar at the airport, waiting for the Kuroki2 to arrive from Japan bearing Rey's family.

As he waited he remembered when he had first met her. She had been the most annoying person he could remember ever running across...

"_You speak with an accent" _

"_You think so? Sure it isn't YOU who has the accent?" _

"_Me?"_

" _Sounds like a Brit accent to me...everyone here has one."_

"_Everyone speaks this way, it isn't an accent, it's normal."_

"_Perhaps I spoke too soon before. Let's try this again. Suppose you had said something like, you speak different than others here. I would have said, 'Yes., well, thats because I am from the United States, if you visit there you'll be the one who's different."_

"_Whatever, it...just means our point of views are different."_

"_I prefer to think of it as having different perspectives."_

Perspectives.

Harry sighed, a small frown on his face. Rey had gone on from there to bluntly show him,in minute detail, how his suicide attempt had effected those around him. Over the past months he had learned more from Rey than anyone else in his life, maybe even Dumbledore.

"You okay Harry?" Ginny asked softly

He shrugged "I was just thinking about Rey, the first time we met, what a pain in the ass she was at first."

"She really cared about you Harry, more than she really should have professionally. She told me once she had this overwhelming feeling that she needed to take care of you."

"And I got her killed."Harry let out a whoosh of breath "Rey, and Lavender Brown and Marietta Edgecombe."

"No, that's not right Harry. Marietta got herself killed by getting involved with the wrong people, and Lavender was targeted because this person has a grudge against everyone in Dumbledores Army. And you heard what Sesshomaru said, Rey had all kinds of yokai connections and she was suppose to be in hiding here, it's possible someone caught up with her."

"And just happened to murder her with Basilisk venom!" Harry snorted and jerked up out of his chair to pace "Give me a break Ginny, I'm not that stupid. If it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck and smells like a duck, you know damned well, its a duck."

"Fuck the duck!" Ginny yelled and the morgue representative who was handling the transfer of Rey's body looked up and the look on his face made Harry and Ginny both laugh.

Ginny went to him and he embraced her "That suggestion of yours is a bit kinky don't you think Miss Weasley?"

Ginny buried her nose in his chest "Its no more ludicrous than that silly notion of yours."

"I feel so guilty"He sighed "Again, people are being attacked to get at me...and you could be next. I already thought I lost you once and it nearly destroyed me inside Ginny."

"Don't even think about offing yourself again" Ginny squeezed him tightly

"Gin..."

"No! Promise me, no matter what! You'll never do anything to hurt yourself again!"

Harry buried his nose in her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise. But you promise me something too then."

He pulled back and looked at her.

"What?" She blinked at him with watery eyes

"Promise me you will be careful. No matter what, you won't go anywhere without me, George or Ron."

"Harry, how can I ..."

"I promised you! Now you promise me!"

Harry pulled her close to him

"Promise me Ginny. Please." He begged, breathing in the scent of her hair

"Okay...I promise to try not to. Okay?" Ginny brushed the hair from his face and kissed him.

"That's all I'm going to get isn't it? A promise to try not to."

"You know me Harry...being bound down by bodyguards isn't my style"

Harry felt anger surge up inside him. Could she possibly know how much her words had just hurt him? He was over come with a need to lash out and hurt her back just as bad as she had hurt him. He let her go and walked away from her.

"Then you'll have to understand if I rescind my promise Ginny, because living without you isn't _MY_ style."

Ginny gasped, incredibly hurt by his words.

"How can you say such a horrible thing?"

"How can you? It's the same thing isn't it?"

"I'm not threatening to kill myself if I don't get my way Harry."

"No, you're just refusing to properly protect yourself when you know bloody well someone wants to kill you to hurt me." A wash of tears fell down his cheek "Do you have any idea what it did to me when I thought I had lost you? I love you Ginny, you are my everything..."

Ginny's face softened and she cupped his cheek. "Harry..."

Ginny was cut off however as the arrival of the Kuroki2 was announced.

* * *

-

* * *

The private jet screeched to a stop and the door opened. Two young men jumped out and immediately a red carpet rolled down the stairs. A stout man stood in the doorway of the jet and sounded a blast of a trumpet, then yelled out quite loudly...

"I present...Princess Kurokina, and Prince Shippouri of Hashagu Mori"

He stumbled down the stairs and out of the way. A second later a curse came from the doorway.

"Fuck Azzi, must you do that everywhere we go?" It was a young womans voice

"We ain't even properly on the throne anymore. Give it a fuckin' rest already" a deep mans voice was followed by the appearance of a man and woman in the doorway

Both had very, very long deep wavy auburn hair, and both wore black leather trench coats and dark glasses and black jeans and boots. The woman was startlingly beautiful, the man ruggedly handsome and slightly built with a scrappy fighters muscles. The kind that could kick your ass while you were in the middle of making cracks about his size.

"That's the Prince and Princess of Hashagu Mori?" Ginny whispered in Harry's ear

"Guess so" he whispered back "Not what you expected eh?"

"I never expected royalty to have such potty mouths" Ginny giggled

"They must take after InuYasha" Harry put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. Everything from before forgiven."And watch your use of the word 'Potty"

"You Harry Potter?" Prince Shippouri said reaching them

"Yes" Harry gave a small bow "It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Shippouri and Princess Kurokina. This is my fiancée Ginny Weasley."

"Shit I hate that fucking name" The woman said, sticking her finger down her throat in an imitation of throwing up "Call me Kuroki, and dump the Princess shit too, we dumped that on our son and daughter in law years ago."

"Uh..." Harry hesitated offering his hand. "It's an honor to meet you sir"

"Shippo" Shippo shook his hand vigorously

"It is truly an honor Shippo and Kuroki" Ginny said shaking hands in turn "I'd give anything if the circumstances were different."

Kuroki smiled sadly "Thank you. But we can be consoled at least in knowing that Chrystiyanna lived each day to the very fullest."

" Chrystiyanna?" Harry looked at them, his brow knitted in confusion

"Oh right, I forgot , her real name wasn't good enough for her to use professionally" Shippo rolled his eyes

"Shippo" Kuroki elbowed him in the ribs "Our granddaughters given name is Chrystiyanna Janni Reycowin, after her mother" Kuroki smiled softly "But of course, she didn't feel it was very professional, which it isn't. She was always playing with it, giving it some new look.

"She was going by Rey" Harry said "And it didn't matter what name she used. She was brilliant. I'll really miss her."

"What a kind thing to say" Kuroki smiled at Harry and kissed his cheek "Aunt Kagome said you were a sweet boy, she was certainly right. I'm glad that Chrystiyanna had a friend like you."

"I drove her nuts" Harry smiled "Always calling her an old bat"

"Bullshit" Shippo grinned "Knowing my Granddaughter, she was giving as good as she was getting. Chrystiyanna loved to laugh, and wasn't above getting it at another's expense."

"She certainly enjoyed getting it at Harry's" Ginny smiled and Harry's arm tightened around her.

The morgue representative signaled that they were clear to take off and Shippo nodded and put out his hand to Harry and Ginny once again.

"Thank you Harry, for coming out to meet us."

He nodded and boarded the plane.

Harry watched as the plane ascended into the clouds higher and higher and farther away until it disappeared completely.

"C'ya Rey." He said softly "Thanks...for everything..."

* * *

-

* * *

Transfiguration.

Oh how Harry and the others were coming to hate that damn class. Worse, as 7th years, it was a double lesson. That meant that for three hours, Three days a week, Harry had the immense non pleasure of sitting idly by while Cho Chang verbally abused Ginny, himself and their friends.

Sure, he could run to McGonagall, he might even be able to get Cho sacked...but until the person behind the attacks was caught, it was vital that everyone be left exactly as they were. Which meant Cho the ho taught transfiguration and everyone suffered.

Harry looked up, as usual, Cho was walking around spewing her special brand of venom. He shook his head as she stopped to abuse Dean Thomas and a girl from Slytherin. What could have possibly happened to Cho to turn her into such a hateful person? Surely it wasn't what had happened between them. When Cho had returned for the battle, she had been friendly, and even offered to help him get to the Ravenclaw commons.

He looked at Ginny and grinned, remembering how Ginny had instantly gotten jealous and suggested Luna for the job.

Ginny looked over at him and smiled, a puzzled look on her face over what could be putting such a big grin on his face. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. Ginny blushed a little, then began grinning herself as the memory washed over her as well.

"Really Potter, Weasley...have a bit of decency and self control...and above all else...save your giggle and groping sessions for the Gryffindor common room."

She lay a piece of paper face down on the desk between them and turned to abuse George and Luna who were sitting in the desks in front of them.

"Well, Weasley, Lovegood...transfiguring into things your invisible crumple snorkack horns again or are you a miserable failure as usual?"

Ron leaned forward and whispered to Harry and Ginny.

"She took too many double potions lessons with Snape is what think"

They grinned at him and nodded in affirmation, then turned back around in time to see Cho taking her seat at the huge desk at the front of the room.

Harry swiped up the paper from between them, dreading to see what their latest foul grade was. Instead of a grade there was a note instead. He elbowed Ginny to get her attention. Ginny looked at Harry and then the Paper, and her eyes went huge.

_Harry, Ginny,_

_Please!_

_I Must! Speak with you!_

_Urgent!_

_10:00 tonight_

_at the Owlry_

_Do not discuss this, even among yourselves._

_There are ears everywhere._

They looked up at Cho, her eyes were scared, pleading, all masks and facades gone. Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded slightly, Harry looked back at Cho and nodded.

* * *

-

* * *

It was the night of the new moon, the stars glittered brightly in the sky as Harry and Ginny made their way in the darkness to the owlry underneath the invisibility cloak. Harry had insisted on using the cloak, in case it was some kind of trap.

"Harry" Ginny hissed "If you step on my toes one more time, I swear ..."

"Sorry" Harry laughed a little "Sorry. It's weird... I remember when me, Ron and 'Moine had room under it to spare."

Ginny giggled "Well, you were a lot of wimpy first years Harry, of course you had room to spare."

"Do you see her anywhere?" Harry asked

"Not yet" Ginny answered

"Thank merlin. I don't know why we even agreed to come." Harry shook his head

Ginny let out a puff of air through her nostrils hard "Well, it's not like shes _MY_ ex."

"Don't remind me."Harry rolled his eyes "Where the bloody hell is she? It's five after."

"Maybe it was a trick to get us caught out..."

Ginny was cut off by a woman's scream. Harry threw the cloak off with a warning to Ginny not to move, he ran around to the other side of the owlry.

It was there that he found Cho Chang,face down in a puddle of her own blood. Harry ran to her side, calling for Ginny.

"Cho!" he knelt at her side and carefully turned her over and she took his hand

"He pushed me...from fourth level. Guess I wasn't so smart afterall." Cho laughed a little "I got caught."He wore a mask...they always wear masks don't they Har ry..." her voice was very weak "I'm glad you came...its worth it."

"Of course, I said I would didn't I?"

Cho smiled a little "It's so like you...always keeping your word."

Ginny reached them and put her hand over her mouth. She knelt down and Cho grabbed her other hand.

" I loved her...Harry" Tears poured down Cho's face in a wild torrent "and he...he stole my face...to get her to do things" Harry looked at Ginny and then back at Cho.."He stole my face and used it to kill her..." Cho coughed and a great gush of blood poured from her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Harry, Ginny..."

"Cho" Ginny said "Who is it...can you tell us anything about him?"

"He wears ...a mask but even under the mask is another mask...he ... polyjuice potion ...

Cho fixed her eyes on Harry and it would be the last thing she would see before she was consumed by death. Her final words were barely a whisper on the wind...

"...sometimes he wears your face..."

* * *

-

* * *

-Chapter 21 Preview

Hermione has an unexpected visitor

and as Harry and Ginny get closer to unmasking the Marionette Master

things get more dangerous for those in his inner circle as the MM suspects one of his own is betraying him

his plans for Ginny and Harry and the Diarys now ruined, The MM works out a new plan

an even more evil plan than before.

* * *

-

* * *

-


	21. Homecomings

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creation of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

-The Eighth Year

-Chapter 21

-Homecomings

* * *

-

* * *

_"...sometimes he wears your face..."_

Harry couldn't get Cho Chang's final words out of his head, even days later as he bumped along haphazardly next to Ginny on the wild and sometimes dangerous Knight Bus en-route to his Aunts house in Little Whinging, Surrey, they repeated over and over again.

What had she been trying to tell him?

_"...sometimes he wears your face..."_

"You're thinking about it again aren't you?" Ginny looked at him, a worried look on her face "What Cho said before she died"

"Yeah." He nodded and sat back, giving his full attention to the girl next to him. "Sorry. I can't get it out of my head."

"I understand." Ginny said looking away

"Ginny" Harry touched her hand "It's not her I can't stop thinking about, only what she said. You know that was over a long time ago."

Ginny shrugged "Nothing like a tragic death to rekindle an old flame"

"What?" Harry looked at her like she was insane "You don't think..."

"Maybe you just remembered how much you cared about her, and all you can think about now is getting revenge on whoever killed her." Ginny shrugged

Harry laughed "Gin, you've read far too many of those cheap muggle romance novels you and Luna keep passing back and forth."

"Have I?" Her eyes were worried and yet hopeful

"Of course. I mean, sure, I want to find out who killed her and stop them, but not out of any great love I had for her." Harry laced his fingers with hers and kissed her cheek

"Don't be so daft Ginny, You know who I love."

Ginny smiled and kissed him "Watch who your calling daft Potter"

"Then stop acting it." he smirked

"I'll stop when you do." She grinned and kissed him again

"Ho ho"

"So, how long is your aunt back for? Did she say?"

Harry shrugged "Don't know, I didn't talk to her, only Dudley."

"Bit odd don't you think, to leave your uncle all alone to come for a visit?"

"Normally I'd say yes, but my aunt isn't exactly your typical person."

"I thought you said she'd changed?" Ginny looked worried

Harry nodded "Oh she did, yeah, but what's to say she hasn't changed back?"

The bus came to a screeching halt and Stan Shunpike turned to the back where Harry and Ginny were sitting.

"Little Whining, Surrey Mr. Longbottom" Stan cackled with unbridled glee

Harry rolled his eyes, stood up and took Ginny's hand as they climbed off the bus. He wondered if Stan would ever tire of reminding him he had tried to pass himself off as Neville Longbottom, during his first ride on the Knight Bus just before his third year. He doubted it.

The bus was barely off in a blur before Ginny turned to him and asked the inevitable question.

"Why did he call you Mr. Longbottom?"

Harry launched into the story of blowing up his Aunt Marge and his attempted escape in the night from the ministry of magic and it lead them up to the old familiar play park that Harry had known so well in his youth. Harry stopped by a single bench and ran his hand lovingly over the cold metal.

"This is the place Gin" He sighed sadly "This is where I first saw Sirius, ever. I was right over there, and he was right here, right where I'm standing."

Ginny took his hands in hers and twined their fingers "You still miss him horribly don't you?"

Harry nodded "Sometimes it feels as if I am just now watching him go through that veiled archway. I can't imagine how Hermione and Luna have stood it being old enough to remember losing parents. And Luna, first seeing her mother die and now losing her father."

"Luna had her father when her mother died, and when she lost her father, she had us...and George."

"And I have you." Harry smiled

"You have me" Ginny smiled brilliantly "Yes, you do."

* * *

-

* * *

George didn't bother to hide his yawn as he sat sprawled over a table in the Library. He did know how he had ever kept up with the workload when he had been in school before, it was bloody well killing him now. Besides, he would much rather be off somewhere stealing a few private moments with Luna. But _**NO**_! Luna was hanging out with her best bud Draco Malfoy.

The bloody damn bastard.

The curdled milk expression crept over Georges face again. He'd been wearing it a lot since Draco Malfoy had returned. George had gone from being the center of Luna Lovegood's universe to being somewhere in the same direction as Pluto...and hadn't some astronomer decided that Pluto wasn't even a planet anymore?

Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant.

"Why you looking so sour?"

George looked up and came face to face with the last person he wanted to talk to.

Pathilda Vane had been determinedly dogging him since his first week, and no matter how he brushed her off, the girl wouldn't take a hint.

"Uh" George quickly began gathering his things "A lot of work"

"I could help you with it" She bent down, putting her elbows on the table allowing her robes to display the generous amount of breasts beneath. "If you like" she finished suggestively

"No thanks." George picked up his book bag and turned away from her "Not interested in the least"

George loosened his tie as he turned out into the empty hallway, then rolled his eyes when he heard the clacking of shoes following him

"Why don't you like me Georgie?" Pathilda called out from behind him "I bet you would really like me, if you gave me a try."

"Don't" George whirled on her and pointed an angry finger in her face "Don't ever call me Georgie again, you got it?"

Pathilda nodded a look of shock on her face

"Do you got it?" George asked again, he was furious and wanted to be sure it was crystal clear. No one but family was allowed to call him the name that Fred had called him, Luna had never even done it, but then Luna was sensitive enough to understand without being told.

"Yes, I got it! Geez!" Pathilda giggled "What's the deal? Is that Loony's pet name or something?"

"Just stay away from me." George turned and began walking away again.

"She's a nutter you know, why do you think everyone calls her Loony behind her back?" Pathilda giggled and skipped ahead so she was in front of George "She was even sending herself flowers last fall by owl so everyone would think she had a secret admirer."

George stopped abruptly. He had been sending Luna those flowers...was that what people had thought?

"Were people bugging Luna about the flowers?" George asked

Pathilda laughed "Even Peeves was flying around laughing his ass off and shouting out Loony Lurves Loony."

"_I came to ask you to please not send the owls and flowers anymore. It's very kind of you, and terribly sweet, but it's causing a bit of a stir. You know, 'Oh, who could be sending Loony Lovegood flowers?' and I would rather not be the center of that kind of attention. I'd rather not draw attention to myself."_

That was why Luna had asked him to stop sending them!

"You Git" George took a step towards Pathilda "I was sending her the flowers. Me!"

"You?"

"Well, it would make sense wouldn't it? I am her fiancé. Did you think I just popped out of a bottle at Christmas time?"

"You and Loony, I still don't buy it" Pathilda crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes "Prove it"

George laughed in her face. "I don't have to prove anything to the likes of you, least of all a Slytherin."

Before George knew what was happening, Pathilda had grabbed him by the front of his robe and was kissing him. And of course, as is typical of his relationship with Luna, bad luck fell over him like an cursed double albatross as Luna picked that exact moment to step out of the portrait shortcut of the gray lady, only a yard away from where George was trying desperately to get free of Pathilda Vane. He looked up at Luna in desperation and fortunately for him, Luna was nobodies fool.

She stepped up behind them as calm as can be...

"Pathilda, I think if you would like to keep all that pretty black hair, it would be a good idea for you to get your scaly lips off my fiancé."

Pathilda let George go and he shoved her away from him, wiping off his mouth in disgust.

"Now, you better run" Luna aimed a stinger hex at Pathilda's feet, hitting her just enough to give her a small jolt. "Faster"

Luna turned back to George, tapping her wand against her leg, an unreadable smiled on her face.

George looked at Luna, slight worry in his eyes "She made me, I tried to get away...you saw me, trying to get away."

"I saw you trying to get away" Luna confirmed and nodded "You're lucky I came along and rescued you Weasley."

"You're my hero Luna Lovegood" George bent down to kiss her but Luna pushed him away.

"Oh no" She shook her head "No loving for you Weasley until you boil the scaly Pathilda Vane residue off your lips."

George missed a step

"Boil?"

* * *

-

* * *

Hermione was miserable. No going around it, no pretending otherwise. She was flat-out, whole-heartedly, missing-school-most-of-all-missing-Ronald-Weasley-so-much-it-was-choking-her-to-death, miserable.

She'd tried to owl his ring back to him at least five times in the past week, and always it came back the same.

_Ron Weasley Does Not Live At This Address_

It might have been more believable if it hadn't been Ron's handwriting. Hermione hadn't been able to resist a small smile earlier that day...for when the ring had come back, he had added a small note...

_Ron Weasley Does Not Live At This _

_Address But if he did, he would want_

_Hermione Granger to know that he loves_

_her and wants her to come back to school soon._

Sometimes, Hermione felt like she was on the verge of packing her bags. Then, she would see her father laying dead in his coffin once again. She was so tired of it all, losing friends and people she cared about being in danger.

"Hermione!" Her mother called from downstairs and she took the stairs two at a time.

"Hey Hermione"

"Seamus!" Hermione mustered a smile for her school friend and gave him a brief hug

"I'm so sorry about Lavender, and I'm really sorry I didn't come for her funeral" she pulled back and led him by the hand into the sitting room.

"It's okay, I understand" He sat down on an ottoman next to her "Harry and Ron told me about your pop"

Hermione nodded

"Listen Hermione" Seamus began "There's a nasty rumor going about that you broke thing's off with Ron."

Hermione looked away "It's not a rumor Seamus."

"I reckoned that" He leaned down on his elbows "That's why I came"

Hermione stood and walked to the fireplace, her back to Seamus.

"Look Seamus...You don't understand..."

"What don't I understand Hermione? How much it hurts to lose someone you love?" He stood up and glared at her back.

Hermione turned around "Seamus, that's not what I meant and you know it."

Seamus advanced on her

"Oh, then tell me Miss Cleverest Witch in Class, what do you mean?"

Hermione stalked to the window seat "That's just it! Don't you get it? I don't want to be the cleverest witch in class anymore. I don't want to be ANY witch anymore."

"But you are a witch Hermione, you can't just walk away from that."

"Says who?"

"Says who?" He Laughed "Says YOU, that who. Being a witch is who you are Granger, it's in your bones and in your blood" He thumped two fingers on her chest "It's in your heart."

Seamus stepped back and crossed his arms "Like Ron Weasley is in your heart."

Hermione sat down in the window seat again and Seamus sat next to her.

"I know I'm sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong Hermione. I guess I like to think of it as doing what Lavender would have done if she were still alive."

"Lavender and I can never be together again, nothing can fix that. But you and Ron...that can be fixed. Don't waste your chances to be with the one you love Hermione...you just never know..."

Hermione looked at him "Oh Seamus..."

Seamus smiled "If you hurry and pack, I've got a two seater broom outside...I'll give you a lift"

Hermione laughed and wiped her face "It's no trouble?"

"Hurry up."

Hermione kissed his cheek and rushed up the stairs to pack.

She was going home.

Home to Hogwarts.

* * *

-

* * *

The young wizard looked at his watch and hastened his steps. He didn't dare be late, he was in enough trouble as it was.

Even though he dreaded the tongue lashing he was bound to get, he crossed the street to the busy grocers. There was no getting out now. He was in far, far too deep to get out now.

Instead of going into the store like others were doing, he ducked around to the back alley. After being sure that no one was watching he took out his wand and tapped the bricks, six total, and a small door appeared, and he ducked through into a large room where the master of his fate waited.

As usual the Marionette master stood with his back to the room, gazing out the window. He wore a black cloak, his white blonde hair tied back with a black ribbon in a long ponytail that reached nearly to his knees. He was tall and muscular, and as usual, he wore a mask reminiscent of the Phantom of the Opera, only larger. But as always there was something strange about the Marionette Masters appearance...it was always the same, yet there was some subtle difference ...the young wizard had yet to put a finger on what it was exactly.

"Sit" He said without turning from the window. The young wizard took a chair at the table and nervously worried his fingers under the table.

"Everything." He said with a hiss "Everything I worked so hard to set up, the entire plan for Ginny Weasley, has gone to shit, and do you know why?"

The young wizard hurried to explain "It couldn't be helped sir she..."

"I didn't ask for excuses, I asked if you knew why."

"Sir?"

"No answer then? Perhaps you've gone the way of Marietta Edgecombe and Cho Chang, maybe that's why you gave Cho Chang the time to run her mouth to Harry Potter before she died."

"No Sir!" The young wizard looked up in alarm "No! I tried to do as you told me to, but the owls sir, they made a ruckus and she turned and saw me coming and she fought me and she knocked the needle out of my hand and it went over the side. I did the only thing I could! I Swear!"

"Owls you say?"

"Yes sir." The young wizard relaxed slightly"Nasty, noisy lot of beasts they are."

"They can be, yes." The marionette master crossed his arms over his chest "Be that as it may, this is not your first failure. You failed to keep a proper reign on Pansy Parkinson as well and look at the fiasco that came about because of that."

"But sir...I fixed that didn't I? Just like you showed me, bam! bam! bam! right in the head...not a drop of blood on the ground either... and I've done loads of things right...more right than wrong if you think of it." The young wizard was sweating heavily.

The Marionette master turned from the window to consider the young wizard "You did do well with Granger's father, Lavender Brown and dear old Rey, I'll give you that... But your mistake with with Cho Chang is costly enough to cancel those out...because you gave that bitch time to talk, my whole plan for Ginny Weasley has to be scrapped."

The young wizard looked at the Marionette master.

"Please Sir...he's back at school now, Please, I beg you, let me kill him." He licked his lips, desperate for the chance.

"Why do you want him dead so bad?" The Marionette master asked

"He just left him to die in the fire, And now...he's friends with that bloody bastard Harry Potter. He belongs in hell."

"You must not mess up an assignment again." The Marionette Master said "I simply cannot allow it."

"I won't, I swear" The young wizard got up from the table and walked towards the door.

"I know you won't." The Marionette master said quietly as he pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it at the wizards vulnerable back

"_Avada Kedavera"_

The young wizard fell dead upon the brick floor. The Marionette master crossed the room and nudged Goyle's face with his boot.

"Sorry Goyle, But as I said, I simply cannot allow anymore mistakes."

The Marionette master stood and pointed his wand at Gregory Goyle's body.

"_Incendio"_

He laughed, loud and harsh

"Clean up, aisle ten."

The Marionette Master gave a final smirk then left the room.

* * *

-

* * *

"Hey Big D!" Harry grinned, genuinely happy to see his huge hulking cousin. He hadn't seen him in a while, and since they had become friendly, Harry wished they could see one another more often, but their school schedules got in the way. Harry was understandably nervous.

This was the first time Harry had been back to Privet Drive since June, and the first time he would see his Aunt since then as well. Along with that, Ginny had never been there before.

"Harry!" Dudley smiled a big toothy smiled and reached for his cousins hand and pulling him inside "What the bloody hell you doing ringing the bell? Didn't I tell you before not to do that?"

Dudley closed the door behind them then yelled up the stairs

"Mum! Harry and his fiancée are here!"

"I'll be right there Diddykins! Serve the tea won't you?"

Dudley groaned "Shit, I hate it when she calls me that." he grinned and nodded them toward the kitchen.

"So, er...Dudley, what's this news?" Harry pulled out a chair for Ginny and then took one himself.

"Can't tell you that" Dudley sat a tea tray on the spotless table "You'll see in few minutes though."

Harry nodded and looked around. Obviously Dudley had been putting some work into the place. The damage the death eaters had done was all repaired now, and he had taken down all of the owls Uncle Vernon had drawn and cut out of books.

"The place looks great Dudley." Harry nodded toward the family room while Dudley poured the tea.

"Didn't I tell you?" Dudley sat down across from them " Neville Longbottom did it. We hit it off pretty good you see, when he stopped here at Christmas and he stayed here for a few days just before he went back to the states."

Dudley grinned "It's weird now, to think how much Mum and dad hated magic and now..."

"Now what?" Ginny asked

Dudley laughed "Can't tell you that." "You're acting very odd Dudley" Harry grinned "Even for you. What, is Piers Polkiss waiting in a closet to help you beat me up or something?"

"Nah" Dudley waved him off "I wouldn't do that to you, not after you saved my life and all."

"HARRY POTTER!" A loud booming voice came from behind him, making Harry nearly jump to the ceiling. Harry jumped from his chair pulling Ginny with him and shoving her protectively behind him. Out of no where he was face to face once again with none other that Vernon Dursley.

"Nice to see you too Harry" Vernon smiled

"Bloody Fucking Hell!" Harry exclaimed

"You can say that again" Dudley snickered

"No he can not" Petunia looked at Harry "Really Harry, We did not raise you to use such foul language. And in front of a young lady too."

"I've heard much worse actually" Ginny said over Harry's shoulder.

"She's said much worse" Harry put in

Ginny punched him on the arm and gave him a dirty look.

"So, is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Harry looked from one Dursley to another. Petunia had been totally white haired the last time he'd seen her, now, her hair was a dark honey blonde, just as it had been before. Vernon had been toothless and wasted, now he had a full mouth of teeth, obviously dentures, and while he was still very thin, there were signs that he was coming back to health.

Obviously something had happened, some magical miracle.

"Why don't we sit down and have our tea. And you've yet to introduce us to your young lady."

"Oh right" Harry shook himself. "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon. This is my fiancée, Ginevra Weasley, Uh...She prefers to be called Ginny."

"Weasley" Vernon tested the name on his tongue "Weasley...wasn't your best school chum named Weasley Harry?" He asked as he took a place at the table after shaking Ginny's hand.

Harry could only stare, then Ginny lightly pinched him "Oh...yeah, right...Ron Weasley."

"I gather you are related dear?" Petunia asked

Ginny gave them her brightest smile "Yes, Ron is my brother."

"A fine family" Vernon said "Very fine. I had the pleasure of meeting your father on several occasions."

That was it, Harry couldn't stand it anymore.

"Excuse me for being rude, but...are you pod people or something?"

"What dear?" Petunia looked at Harry with a small smile

"Harry!" Ginny looked ready to crawl under the table

"This is like something out of invasion of the body snatchers, you weren't at all pleased the first time you met Mr. Weasley!"

"Hey Dudley" Ginny said "Would you show me Harry's room, I'd really like to see it" She nodded in an obvious 'lets give them time' gesture

"Oh, yeah, right. Come on."

Petunia waited until they were gone before she spoke.

"Do you remember when we visited last spring Harry?"

Harry nodded

"Remember, how surprised you were by how different I was? I told you then that time changes things."

"The healers don't know how long this will last" Vernon said "The last person they tried it on was okay for almost a year and then he died."

"A year?" Harry looked up sharply "You mean your using this charm even though you'll probably be dead in a year?"

"That's correct" Vernon smiled hugely

"But..." Harry looked from Vernon to Petunia trying to understand how they could do something so careless. "But, why? Why would you do something so...so...foolish?"

"Is it foolish Harry?" Vernon looked at him, his face more sincere and kind than Harry had ever seen it. "When you know that you are going to die either way? Would it be better for me to lay in bed, a useless lump pissing and shitting in an adult nappy watching my wife and son cry while I waste away?" Is it foolish to want a few months to love my family" he put his hand on top of Harry's "Maybe even to try to put right a few wrongs?"

Harry looked at Vernon Dursley, caring about his life for the first time ever. "But your going to die..."

"I'm going to die either way Harry. But this way, I decide how, I decide when, and most of all, I die with dignity, at home instead of some hospital in a strange country full of Yanks."

"So, you're saying basically, you came home to make amends, and to...to die?"

Vernon nodded

"And that's why you're being so nice to me?"

"We should have been better to you years ago" Petunia shook her head and Vernon nodded in agreement "Were so ashamed Harry, so very ashamed."

"We understand now" Vernon looked at Harry directly in the eye "We understand exactly what your headmaster Dumbledore was trying to tell us that night he came to collect you nearly three years ago."

"He must have been a very learned man" Petunia said with a smile as she patted Harry's hand.

"He was" Harry smiled as he always did at the mention of his former mentor "Dumbledore was beyond brilliant"

Vernon smiled and clapped a large hand on Harry's shoulder, and for the first time ever, somehow, it felt like just the right thing at the moment.

* * *

-

* * *

"So will you be inviting them to the wedding then?" Luna asked from her place on Georges Lap. Harry and Ginny who had just returned from Surrey were in the middle of being grilled about his visit with his aunt and uncle.

"I don't know yet" Harry shook his head "It's like I don't even know these people, and they are still muggles, who knows how they will react to being around so much magic at once. Particularly after Bellatrix LeStrange did a number on them."

Ginny smiled from where she sat with her back against Harry's knees "I hope they can come, they seemed like lovely people, all things considered. At least the people I met today."

Ron rolled his eyes "The ones I remember were regular trolls, locking Harry up behind bars and starving him

"Funny" Ginny said with a small grin "Harry's uncle remembered you quite fondly, and spoke very well of you."

"Well, like I said" Ron smirked "The bloke can't be all bad."

General laughter ensued, only to be cut off by George.

"Hermione."

Ron looked up and like a dream, Hermione stood once again in her Hogwarts cloak and robes just behind him. Without a word he stood and walked around the sofa, took her in his arms and when she put her hands on his arms he noticed the ring on her finger, back where it belonged.

Ron didn't care who was watching, he kissed her.

* * *

hp

* * *

Outside the window two figures on brooms watched anxiously

"Ahh yes, Reunions...How sweet" The Marionette master said "How disgustingly sweet. Congratulations, my friend, you did a wonderful job."

"Thank you sir"

"It would have been a shame for one of my favorite pawns to miss all the fun."

The Marionette master turned his broom and flew until he was swallowed by clouds and dark.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

**Chapter 22 Preview**

**Harry,Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, George and Draco**

**are all in terrible danger as**

**the**

**Marionette**

**Master **

**Strikes!**

**It's the ultimate showdown when Harry**

**comes ****face to face (kind of) with the Marionette Master!**

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	22. Pawns

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-

-The Eighth Year

-Chapter 22

-Pawns

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Ronald Weasley was in a horrible bit of a daze.

A daze brought on by the reappearance of one Hermione Granger in the Gryffindor common room several hours prior. Now, to the great humor of his roommate and best friend, Harry Potter, he was having a horrible time getting ready for bed.

Not that it was his fault...things kept getting in his way, trunks appeared from no where for him to trip on, bed posts suddenly jumped into his path for him to shoulder as he walked past, and the damned stove was constantly following him, latching onto his robes the first chance they got. Finally, he had given up strolling in the room and sat down to put his pajama's on.

That had been fifteen minutes ago, and still he sat staring off into space, still fully dressed in his robes and staring off into space.

And all because Hermione Granger had returned to school...and more importantly, she had returned to Ron.

It wasn't like Harry could blame him, after all, he had been known to do his own amount of dazed meandering and klutzing about the room while his mind was consumed with Ginny Weasley. But it was getting onto eleven O'clock, and they did have an early day the next day.

"Uh...Ron?" Harry said for the fourth time, and was ignored. He pulled a loose sheet of paper from his note book and wadded it up and tossed it, hitting Ron square in the nose.

"Ron!"

"Huh...What?" Ron shook himself, blinking "Oh, sorry. I did it again didn't I?"

Harry grinned "Yeah, just a little."

"I still can't believe she came back." He grinned "I was starting to think she never was going to."

"Eh" Harry shrugged "I knew she would. She's Hermione, she can't live long without books, she'd explode I think."

Ron laughed "True that. Think I'll go take a shower." Ron gathered his shower things and headed for the door, then stopped and turned back to Harry.

"Still, I wonder what made Seamus go see her, it's not like they were all that close."

"I don't know" Harry shrugged "Lavender was, maybe that's why. Whatever the reason I'm just glad he did."

"Yeah" Ron moved to allow room for Dean Thomas to get through the door. "Thank Merlin for Seamus eh? Well, See ya in a bit."

Ron was through the door and gone. Then Dean turned to Harry.

"Hey, Harry"

"Yeah?" Harry began stashing his books for the night

"What was that about Seamus?" Dean sat on the vacant bed next to Harry that usually belonged to Neville Longbottom.

"Seamus was the one who talked Hermione into coming back to school." Harry began pulling the curtains around his bed, save the one facing Dean.

"That's not possible" Dean scratched his head "Seamus went with his parents to visit his grandparents and older brother and sister in Scotland, he said they wouldn't be back until the middle of March."

Harry felt something squeeze his stomach into a tight knot. "Maybe he hasn't left yet...or..."

Dean shook his head "No, I'm positive, they were leaving right after Lavenders funeral. Seamus told me he just wanted to get away from here you know...not that I blame him. This is getting to be kind of a scary place to be again."

"_...he takes polyjuice potion ..."_

"Yeah" Harry said absently.

"Well, guess I'll go to sleep. Night Harry."

"Night"

"_...Sometimes he wears your face."_

* * *

-

* * *

"We need to get them out of here" George said the next morning "Now, before anything happens."

"They've already said they won't go." Ron shrugged

"But this is different" Harry said, thumping his wand on his desk in frustration "It's like this...this ...Marionette master is putting us all just where he wants us for whatever game he wants to play."

"Yeah, and were just sitting here letting him do it." George said in frustration "I say we go upstairs, pack them up and take them to the burrow whether they like it or not."

"Haven't you tried that before?" Ron asked with a small snicker" If I remember right, George you got bat bogeyed down the stairs and Harry nearly got his hand burned off."

"Luna caught me off guard, that's all." George mumbled "And why don't you act more worried? Hermione's in danger too you know."

"You think I don't know that you arse?" Ron gave George a dirty glare "I just happen to know from experience that Hermione can more than take care of herself if need be."

"He's right" Harry nodded "All the scrapes the three of us have gotten out of."

"Ginny's no slouch either you know" Ron stared Harry down "Nor is Luna"

"So we should just leave them here in obvious danger, is that what your getting at?"George was getting pissed off and had no qualms whatsoever in the others knowing it

"Bloody hell, look at what's already happened to Lavender Brown, she's dead...and I'll be damned if I'll see Luna end up like that, even if I have to disarm her and drag her out of here kicking and screaming."

"Would you care for back-up Weasley?" Draco Malfoy leaned in the doorway "I've seen how nasty Luna can be when she's angry with you."

Ron walked behind George and said quietly "I'd take him up on it if I were you."

George rolled his eyes and said "What about the other two?"

"Ginny will refuse to leave." Harry sighed "So, if George doesn't need the back-up, I probably will."

He looked at Ron "What about Hermione?"

Ron crossed his arms over his chest, letting his head fall back against the wall to stare at the ceiling. Then, he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"This decision isn't mine to make. If she wants to leave, I'll support her, if she wants to stay, I'll be scared for her, but I'll still support her. "

He looked down and looked each of them in the eye in turn, ending with Harry.

"Hermione is the most clever witch I know, and I've always believed in her before, so I guess I have to believe in her now."

"Oh, damn it all to hell, little brothers really suck." George grumbled and socked Ron on the arm in thanks for the guilt trip that now ran rampant all over him because of his plan to force Luna to leave school.

"So" Harry grinned slightly "Were agreed? The decision is theirs to make?"

"Yeah, yeah" George grumbled as he turned and left the office.

* * *

-

* * *

"We've already told you" Ginny said, giving Harry a firm look of almost disgust "Were not going anywhere."

"Right" Luna nodded "No body is going to run us off"

Hermione had been silent the whole time that Harry had told them what Dean had told him about Seamus being out of the country, and though she looked a bit green when George said that it had been confirmed first thing that morning, she still remained tight lipped.

"This freak has already killed four people Ginny, it's not safe here." Harry looked at her, totally exasperated

"Two of those where people who were working for him that betrayed him though." Luna pointed out.

"Oh, well..." Ron made a face "That makes it okay then, forget we thing we said anything." he rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't help Ron" Hermione said quietly

" I think you are all being completely sexist." Ginny set her fork down and looked from Harry to Ron to George. "It's just as dangerous for you to be here, yet I don't see any of you even considering leaving."

"Merlin's fat ass, here we go again." George rolled his eyes "We just want you to be safe!"

"It doesn't matter if the person behind the wand is a man or a woman you know" Luna narrowed her eyes at him

"It does if your doing a spell to relieve the symptoms of PMS" Ron chortled, followed by snickers from Harry , a high five from George, Luna and Ginny pelting him with spoons full of peas and a wicked elbow from Hermione.

Hermione nodded "In the case of _ALL_ defensive spells, it doesn't matter if the caster is a man or a woman."

"Does this mean you're staying?" Ron asked, taking her hand under the table.

"To be perfectly honest" She shifted uncomfortably "I would probably leave if I thought it would be any safer. I mean, Lavender Brown, and Cho Chang have both been murdered right here at Hogwarts, and Marietta Edgecombe, just a little ways away, in Hogsmeade. Someone came to my parents house pretending to be Seamus, I could be dead now, he certainly had opportunity."

"But isn't that all the more reason why you should leave?" George said "If someone is going to take those kind of risks..."

"But where are we suppose to go?" Luna asked "Anywhere we go they can find us and fool us by pretending to be someone else. Any one of you could be a fake right now."

George turned to Ron "Are you a fake?"

"I'm Headboy, I'm not a fake." Ron rolled his eyes then looked at Harry "Are you a fake"

"Bet he is" George nodded "Check his scar to see if he's got it on pointing the right way."

"Of course I'm Harry Potter." Harry grinned "I know me and Ginny can authenticate each other, but you'll all have to close your eyes."

"Harry!" Ginny's face turned scarlet "You pig" she hit him softly on the shoulder

"Oh right!"George grinned "Me and Luna too, wait, where's the closest closet..."

"What?! I just meant snogging" Harry grinned

"George!" Luna giggled while she slapped him on the arm

"Sure you did!" Ginny giggled

"You better watch your hands around my sister Potter" Ron grinned, although the warning was serious.

"This is all very amusing" Hermione said, cutting across their laughter, "but if we've settled the matter, I have all sorts of make up work to do."

"No" George and Harry said "It is not settled"

"Yes" Luna and Ginny said "it is settled"

In the end, none of them made the choice.

* * *

-

* * *

Harry slid the key into his office door, Ron, George and Draco behind him. He closed the door and heard the others gasp and looked up, and froze.

**THEIR SKELETONS WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER**

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered "Harry...Do you think this means..."

"This is like before isn't it?" Draco said "Second year, when Ginny was taken before by Tom Riddle."

"Their" the veins were jumping in Georges neck "He has all of them"

"Harry?" Ron said "Harry, why aren't you..."

Harry Potter fell at their feet, unconscious. Followed by Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley and finally, George Weasley.

And when they woke, they weren't in the Chamber of Secrets at all.

* * *

They were in the very same dungeons where Harry had fought Professor Quirrel and Voldemort for the Philosophers Stone when he was a first year...

And they weren't facing some obscure monster,

They were facing Harry himself.

The first thing Harry saw when he opened his eyes was his wand, laying on the floor about ninety feet away from him. His hands were bound tightly behind him and wrapped in some kind of cloth.

The next thing he saw was himself, standing and grinning at him.

"Hello Harry Potter." He said with a grin then he lifted his wand, which was not Harry's wand at all

"_Crucio_!"

Harry felt like every nerve ending in his body was being shot through with enough electricity to kill every person in Little Whining...and then it stopped.

"Awww" The fake Harry said with a grin "Hurts huh?"

Harry didn't answer, couldn't answer because of the gag over his mouth.

"Oh" fake harry laughed "I forgot"

He walked up to Harry and punched him as hard as he could across the jaw before removing the gag, then Immediately,...

"_Crucio!" _Harry jerked and quivered in pain until the curse was once again lifted.

"Where are the others?" Harry yelled as soon as he was able to talk

He knelt down by Harry "You mean my friends, Ron and Hermione?"

"You're not me!"

"I wonder if that will matter much, when its your face they see torturing them in their nightmares?" He laughed, a sick demented, yet childlike at the same time.

"Where are they?!" Harry demanded

"Oh fine, fine" He stood again and walked forward towards a curtain "Since you're in such a hurry, I thought we might play a little game today Potter. I like to call it is it real or is it polyjuice" He raised his wand and gave it a flick and the curtain fell.

Behind it, were two Ginny's, two Luna's, two Hermione's, two Ron's and two George's, all gagged and hopelessly bound.

"You're a complete nutter." Harry hissed

"Oh wait..." The fake Harry grinned "It get's better. What goods a game without a competitor?"

He took out his wand again "Wingardium Leviosa"

From somewhere behind Harry, Draco Malfoy floated up to land next to him with a rough thud. He looked at Harry with worried eyes.

"Now, the way we play the game is, I'll ask you question's and if you get them right, you get to move closer to your wands. If you get them wrong...you chose who dies."

"We won't answer a thing!" Draco said

He shrugged "Then someone dies, my choice. Think I'll start with the pretty little blonde." He pulled a gun from his robes and grinned

"Or are you more willing to play now?"

Harry felt around the edge of the bag, he was almost certain he could call for his wand if he could get his hand out of whatever the fabric was that was blocking it. Then he hit pay dirt, a loose thread on the bottom, if only he could work it loose now.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, hoping to buy himself time "Why did you kill Lavender Brown?"

The fake Harry laughed "Lavender Brown was a twit. I understand she whimpered like a little baby 'but why me, why me?' I almost felt sorry for Goyle."

Draco's head shot up "Goyle?"

"Oh yeah" The fake harry grinned "Your former lackey found a new master, and he's not the only one. Parkinson, Knott, Zabinski, Vane they're all in on this, they all want to see you in hell."

"You lie"

"It's true!" One from the bunch broke free, the one who looked like Luna. "You betrayed Vincent Crabbe and then you left him to die in that horrible fire. You belong in ..."

There were three loud bangs, then 'Luna' clutched her chest and fell back, at the same time, Harry got the thread free on the bag and summonded his wand.

"_Accio Wand!"_

It flew into his hand faster than lightening, then fake harry saw this and turned to fire into the group of his friends

"_Protego Humaniaus Shield!" _a thick glowing mist spread around them, protecting them, they were now safe. Harry turned, but not fast enough as the fake Harry fired and a bullet tore through his shoulder and he lost his wand.

"Nice Potter." the Fake harry was no longer smiling "But not nice enough. "

"_CRUCIO"_

"Does it hurt Potter? Does it make your blood burn?"

"I don't care about them" He glare at the shield that Harry had casted, then he looked at Draco and fired off a Depulso, sending him flying "I don't give a rats ass about him. It's you I want!" He kicked Harry's chair over

"It's you I'm going to kill you fucking bastard!"

"_CRUCIO"_

Harry clenched his hands together and his finger brushed over four strings on his wrist...and he remembered...

"_The Black String is the emergency button. And I DO mean emergency. Do not pull it unless you are in trouble, either just about to do something stupid, in the middle of doing something stupid, or have just done something stupid. That string will bring a special group of ten Aurors trained in suicide intervention of all types."_

He pulled hard on the strings and felt them snap back.

Harry felt his body relax again "Why? What have I ever done to you? I deserve to know that much at least?"

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER YOU BASTARD!" The fake harry screamed while unleashing several bullets into the stone near his ear.

No words could have shocked Harry more.

"YOU WERE HIS FUCKING HERO! That's all I ever heard "I'm gonna be just like Harry Potter," Isn't Harry just fucking grand?"

Harry still didn't have a clue who he was talking about. He curled up in a ball as the fake Harry started firing wildly around him again, hitting several suits of armor this time.

"It's because of you that he came back that night, even when McGonagall told him not to! My dad and Mum let him use Polyjuice to get back in"

Harry felt something knot up in his stomach, he was pretty certain who he was talking to now.

When he was dead, you couldn't even stop what you were doing for a fucking minute to say you were sorry about it. Fucking Harry Potter, too busy with the new Minister and your famous friends."

Harry sat up and looked at the fake Harry. "Dennis, I was sorry about Colin...more sorry than I..."

"CRUCIO!" Dennis Creevey let the curse go "I'm going to kill you Harry Potter, and I'm going to enjoy it."

"AVADA..."

But he was cut off as a flood of white stormed the dungeons.

The Zombie squad had arrived.

* * *

-

* * *

"I can't believe it." Ron said, echoing the sentiment that had been spoken by everyone at one time or another over the past hour while they sat around Harry's bed in the hospital wing.

"Little Dennis Creevey, controlling all those people." Hermione said shaking her head "it's unthinkable."

"It's always the quiet ones" George said, squeezing Luna's hand and looking up as Draco Malfoy walked in from the hallway.

"It really was all those people" Draco said sadly "Goyle's parents haven't seen him in three days."

"Do they know yet who was killed in the dungeons?" Luna asked "That had my face."

Draco nodded "Knott." He looked at Hermione "It was Pathilda Vane by the way who took the polyjuice and went to see you, she confessed."

"What about the others?" Ginny asked softly "You know..."

"The murders? They're still trying to sort that out, but father says Creevey is pinning them all on Goyle."

Luna looked at Harry who was staring out the window "It's not your fault Harry."

"hell yeah" Ron nodded "Creevey obviously went over the nut hatch and took a few Slytherins with him for the ride."

Draco snorted "None of them were even in that fire, Goyle didn't bother to tell them it was Crabbe who started it. I suppose all those hunting trips were meant to end in tragic accidents."

"Loads of people die in hunting accident's you know" Harry grinned and Draco gave him the finger.

"I'm just glad it's all over." Ginny smiled and kissed Harry

"And were all okay." George saluted Harry with his wand "Was scary there for a few minutes."

"Wait a minute" Luna looked at them all and smirked "How do I know for sure your not all polyjuice?"

George gave her an extremely wicked grin.

"Never mind." she giggled

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Note: This is the last chapter of this fic. I've had enough of rude reviews, no reviews, and to be honest, I am burned out on it and it is time to move on to something else.

I might do an epilogue...but right now, I don't know.

I hope the ending isn't too lame, nothings been changed from how I planned it...it just came a tiny bit sooner than I'd planned.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	23. A Peaceful Term at Last

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

* * *

-Yeah, so the ending was far too rushed, I decided to do a few more chapters on this just for the hell of it and because I got some

-requests from people asking me to do more to tie up the loose ends more neatly. So, this is my attempt to do just that. Not sure

-how many more I will do. Could be as few as two, or as many as ten.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-The Eighth Year

-Chapter 23

-A Peaceful Term at Last

* * *

-

* * *

Harry had to spend three days in the hospital under Madam Pomfrey's watchful eyes and then with an almost tearful send off she set him free.

"You'll be getting your certificate of completion soon Mr. Potter, I can't imagine what I will do in the coming years without having to patch you up constantly."

She patted Harry's unhurt shoulder affectionately. The other, still in a sling healing from the shot from Dennis Creevey's gun, couldn't be healed magically.

"You've certainly kept me busy these past eight years. I'm going to have so much free time now, why, I might have to find a hobby!"

"Quidditch is quite fun." Harry grinned at her as he continued to gather his things together.

"Bah!After mopping you up after your Quidditch injuries? I think I'll stick to needlework and reading." She waved her hand at him.

"Well" Harry pretended to be very serious "You could always find an evil wizard to chase down...thats not too dangerous."

"Good heavens Potter, you HAVE had one head injury too many!" she covered her mouth to keep from giving away her amusement, but Harry caught her and laughed anyway.

"Well, is this goodbye or are you planning anymore near death activities in the final four months of the term then?" She attempted a stern reproachful look, but Harry couldn't miss the look of sadness just under the surface.

"Anything's possible" he shrugged "Ginny has a horrible temper at times or the truce between Draco Malfoy and I could fail..."

"Oh go on." she waved his words away with a sigh "Looking at you now though, its hard to believe that you are the same skinny little boy that Professor Dumbledore carried in here all those years ago. Such a dreadful sight you were, dead to the world, hands badly burned from protecting the Philosophers Stone from professor Quirrel and...well, you know."

"Yeah." Harry smiled,lifted his hand and opened it to show where several burn scars marred his palm. "Do you know... I have a scar to mark every year I spent here."

He rolled up his sleeve "That's where the Basilisk fang went in. And here on my chin, third year I got a bad scrape from the whomping willow trying to get to Sirius and Ron."

He pushed his sleeve up further again "This is where Pettigrew took my blood, to bring Voldemort back, and this...well, I reckon this is rather obvious."

He had turned his hand to the white scars on his hand where Dolores Umbridge had made him do lines in his own blood.

_I must not tell lies_

"That evil, hateful, woman..." Madam Pomfrey nearly shook with rage again as she thought of the things that had happened during Harry's fifth year

Harry grinned mischievously "She got hers in the end though I'd say, thanks to Fred and George." Harry sighed as a bit of sadness went through him as he thought of how much he missed Fred Weasley.

"Not just the Weasley boys" she patted his hand "I'd say you all had a hand in getting that nasty old cow out of here."

Harry had never heard Madam Pomfrey speak in such a way, much less call anyone "a nasty old cow" before and he nearly fell to his knees laughing.

"You get out of here now Potter, I'm sure you have some place to be, a class or something. You do still attend classes do you not?" Madam Pomfrey shook her finger at him as she got up, walked to her office and shut the door.

Harry smiled as he watched her go and then picked up his bag and walked out of the Hospital wing, he dropped his things off in his room in Gryffindor tower and then went to his office in the DADA wing.

* * *

Harry's office had been thoroughly searched and all dangers had been removed. Things such as the camera, hidden in the bricks behind his desk, and the monitor that was hooked up to the camera and the canisters of odorless gas that had been used to knock them out, all set up nice and convenient in the broom closet next to his office, all ready to be piped in through a hole in the wall.

And they had walked right into it, first Ginny and Luna when they came down during break, then Hermione when she came looking for them ten minutes later, followed by Harry, George, Ron and Draco when they went in later. It was all so simple, so easy to be pulled off.

Chamber of secrets... That should have been the clue that lead Harry right to Creevey, his brother Colin had been the first human to fall victim to the Basilisk, thats why he talked so much about the chamber, why he liked polyjuice so much, the story of Harry, Ron and Hermione's second year exploits with polyjuice were legendary in Gryffindor.

Harry was sick to think that he had fallen for it. He could have lost everyone who was important to him, and now, just after the battle of Hogwarts, even more people had been lost...Rey, and Lavender...and they had recently learned through the investigation of Creevey's involvement in Hermione's fathers death. So many of those working for Creevey himself... Marietta, Cho, Pansy and Patilda Vane...all dead, Goyle's status had just been changed to missing, presumed dead. When Aurors questioned Creevey about Goyle he just grinned and said "Goyle? I know no Goyle." But the three surviving Slytherins who were working for Creevey confirmed that they were recruited by Goyle.

Those three were now all in juvenile holding cells of Azkaban waiting trial for eight counts of accessory to murder, seven counts of kidnapping and seven counts of accessory to attempted murder.

Without turning evidence against Creevey, it wasn't likely that they would ever see the outside of Azkaban again, so, being Slytherins, they all sang like summertime birds. Being juveniles, there was a fair chance they would plea bargain out of most of the charges and serve time in a juvenile form of Azkaban until age twenty-five.

Creevey himself had been charged with eight counts of conspiracy to commit murder, seven counts of kidnapping, seven counts of attempted murder, two counts of aggravated assault, assault with a illegal muggle artifact, and eight counts of use of an Unforgivable Curse. He was being charged as an adult, a guarantee that Dennis Creevey was going to Azkaban, and he was never going to see the outside world ever again.

Harry swished his wand and said the incantation that would unlock his office door, then pushed it open. The room had a disgusting this-room-has-been-cleaned-within-an-inch-of-its-life smell to it, telling Harry that Ginny, Luna and Hermione had given it a good going over after the Aurors had given them the go ahead. He looked at his desk and groaned in misery, everything was in perfect order, stacked neatly in little piles and he now had the most horrid thing he had ever seen in his life... a real, adult-like, in and out box.

Rey would have loved it.

Harry picked up the heavy pile from the in box. For having only been gone four days, Harry had piles of mail that had stacked up. Ginny had steadfastly refused to bring any work into the hospital wing and only brought get well cards and letters, the rest she had brought down to his office. He sat at his desk and flipped through it idly until a thick padded manila envelope caught his eye, it was post marked from Japan, the return address was from Kitsu Kuroki...

...Kuroki Kitsu was Rey's grandmother.

Harry's eye's flitted for a second over to the multicolored threads that he still wore on his wrist, the threads that Rey had put there months ago and had just saved all their lives. Nobody had said anything to him about finding a replacement for Rey for his commitment to therapy since her death, he reckoned he could probably take them off now, but he knew he probably wouldn't...at least not for a long, long time.

Rey had been his therapist, but she had been his friend too...almost like a third mom, after his real mom and Mrs. Weasley. But unlike Mrs. Weasley, Rey had never been afraid to kick him in the arse when he needed it, to be brutally honest even to the point of drawing blood if it was for his own good.

After his suicide attempt, it might have been Kreacher, Ron and Hermione who saved his physical life...but it was Rey who saved him mentally, and just like Sirius, Remus, Fred, Dobby and Professor Dumbledore...a part of him was always going to miss her. Harry's memory flashed back to the day he had met the lovely yokai princess who had a fondness for four letter expletives. Her eyes had been so caring, even though she had been looking at a stranger.

Harry shook himself, turned the envelope over, and ran his thumb under the edge of the seal. He carefully tipped the envelope and a thin piece of rice paper slid out with two small velvet boxes. Harry set the boxes on his desk and unfolded the paper, the script was in english, graceful and flowing...a sign of the royal standing of the one who had written it, whether she sat on the throne or not.

_Our Dearest Harry,_

_Shippo and I wish to thank you for staying with our granddaughter and meeting us at the airport, it was very kind of you and it meant so very much to us, and to her parents as well, knowing that she was not alone. _

_It is a tradition in our family that the first born child, as the first of the next generation of rulers, must be protected until such time as they are old enough to serve their lands. They are also gifted with a ring for their spouse, to protect them as well. _

_The duty of the ring is two fold. First, a glow from the ring will tell all family that the bearer is in trouble and enable family to locate them. Second, in this age where we must hide under concealment charms, it is a sign to all yokai that the bearer is a member of the royal family and as such is under its protection. Anyone who would knowingly harm one under our protection is subject to the penalty of death. _

_Chrystiyanna was first in line for the throne of Hashagu Mori as my daughter in law is unable to bear children. Chrystiyanna never had children of her own, but you were incredibly special to her Harry. Of course not being a blood relative you cannot take her place on the throne, but I would like to honor you and your intended with the rings that would have gone to her children. Please wear them well and know that should you need it, the whole of Hashagu Mori stands ready to aid you and yours._

_All my best,_

_Kuroki_

Harry slowly re-folded the letter and set it on his desk, then reached for the small velvet boxes. He held his breath as he pulled back the top and then let it out in a whosh as he beheld the holdings of the box.

The ring was white gold with pieces of inlaid mother of pearl. All the way around it was inset with alternating sapphires and pearls, and in the middle at the top, was a brilliantly sparkling diamond. The other ring was exactly the same, but obviously meant for a woman as it was daintier and the diamond, sapphire and pearls were bigger, and mounted rather than inset.

It was a strange feeling, almost as if Rey had been reaching beyond the grave to protect him, first with the bracelets, and now, with the rings. Not that he minded the idea of extra protection around Ginny.

His mind involuntarily flashed back to the awful night that he had thought her dead. Once again he felt his insides twist into knots as he remembered her cold and lifeless in his arms, her eyes closed and shut off from him forever.

"Hey, why didn't you come find us if you..." Ron and Hermione burst through the door and Harry quickly shoved the rings back in the envelope and then put the envelope in his desk and locked it as Ron gleefully thumped up to his desk, but Hermione cut across him.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry looked up and smiled, then wiggled his arm "Never better. You know Madam Pomfrey, she never would have set me free if she hadn't thought I was okay."

Hermione's lips twitched into a frown and Ron plopped into a chair "Thats not what she means. But, nice try anyway mate."

Harry looked up and grinned "Since when did you get so observant?"

"Since I started watching George, you know, last year ...for signs of cracking up." he shrugged slightly.

"Has it really been almost a year?"Hermione sat in the empty chair. "You know, it doesn't seem possible. Yet so much has happened it feels as if we might have lived a lifetime since then." Ron sighed and Hermione took his hand. "Specially for you."

Harry nodded "You've all lost a lot."

"You've lost a lot too Harry" Hermione sat forward and took his hand with her free one. "You lost Sirius, and Professor Lupin and Dumbledore."

Ron grinned "And professor Snape"

Harry looked up in surprise. "Snape...yeah" He smiled "Odd huh? Out of everyone, the one who hated me most was the one trying hardest to save me."

"Can you imagine?" Ron chortled "How that must have ate at him?" he jumped up and pretended to be forcefully restraining himself from using his wand _'Must not kill Potter!Must save Potter! **Potter sucks! Just let me hurt him a little'** No! Must SAVE potter!"_

Harry and Hermione cracked up and for the first time in months and months...things felt...peaceful.

Even if it was only for four months, Harry Potter was at last getting the peaceful term that he had for so long desired.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna Lovegood could feel that there were eyes on her, in fact the eyes were practically boring holes through the top of her skull and making her spine all weak and quivery.

Truth be told, it wasn't such a bad way to feel. Except she was suppose to be studying, and so was the one who was staring holes through her head. Without looking up she made her voice as stern as possible.

"George."

"Yes?" His voice had a deep longing to it that Luna unfortunately had come to know only too well in the days since the muggle holiday months before. It meant that he wanted badly to kiss her and was running out of restraint, and that was unfortunate because they were in the crowded library. Somehow, she doubted that Madam Pince would thank them for shoving her precious books on the floor and stretching out on the table to make out.

Another very real problem was that Luna didn't think she would mind doing just that.

"George." she whispered without looking up "You're suppose to be studying."

"I am studying" he whispered back and began playing with the slim fingers on the hand that lay on her Arithmancy book to keep it open.

"You aren't."

"I am so." he said indignantly "I'm studying the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life."

The sound of his voice and the caress of his fingers on hers worked on her her until she had to look up and she saw his eyes smiling back at her, far darker than their usual light brown and she smiled back.

"I want to be alone with you." he mouthed to her.

Luna's heart clenched hard in her chest and she opened her mouth to answer.

"Hey!" Draco walked up to the table and gave Luna a quick peck on the cheek before dropping into the chair next to her. "Just who I wanted to see. You promised to help me figure out what I did wrong in potions today." he looked at George with a small laugh "You should have seen the mess I made, I actually blew up my cauldron. Harry and Ginny's too since the poor sod's were sitting across from me. Luna just missed the blast."

Luna looked at George apologetically then turned to Draco "You were quite lucky you didn't hurt yourself."

"Thats unfortunate." George said, the sour milk look affixed to his face and he forced it away when Luna looked at him.

"What?" Luna glanced over at him.

"It's unfortunate, that they all lost their cauldrons." George forced a smile and Luna beamed back at him.

"Well, they aren't that expensive to replace." Draco shrugged "I felt bad though, it being my fault. So I sent an owl to my father and he is bringing replacements for Harry, Ginny and I tonight."

"That's very nice of him to do that." Luna smiled

" _cough-daddysboy-cough_" George narrowed his eyes "Very nice, of course, you were the one who ruined the cauldrons in the first place _cough-recklessprick-cough_ ."

"George, are you catching a cold?" Luna looked at him with concern and reached across the table to feel his forehead. "Well, you do feel warm."

George looked at her like she was an angel fallen from heaven, his heart longing. "I don't know, maybe."

"My grandfather use to make a remedy with molasses, Lemon, Honey, bee venom and something else..." Draco tapped his chin with his finger

"Sounds dreadful" Luna shuddered and began to gather her things "I think we should go back to the common room, I'll make you some tea..."

"Spider eggs"

George and Luna both looked at Draco like he had lost his mind.

"Excuse me?" Luna said

"The last ingredient, spider eggs." Draco smiled

"Think we'll stick with tea and honey." Luna giggled

"_No shit sherlock."_ George muttered underneath his breath while Luna finished gathering her things and said goodnight to Draco. "_Trying to fucking kill me, that's what fucknuts is trying to do...Yeah...get rid of the fiancé so he can move right in on Luna. Nice try needledick."_

"What was that?" Luna turned to him.

"Dizzy" George said "I'm starting to feel a little Dizzy is all."

Luna felt his forehead again. "You do feel a bit warm. I better get you back." She slung her backpack over her arm to her shoulder and then put George's arm over her shoulder.

Draco stepped in helpfully "He's kinda big for just you Luna, Why don't I help you get him back to the Gryffindor ..."

"NO way in fucking hell!" George exploded loudly. He realized what he had done and looked around at the entire library staring at him and the bridge of his nose pinked. He dragged Luna out of the library and into the hall, trailed by Draco. "I just meant... if you get sick, it could slow down your recovery from your surgery, and your still getting over wounds from Creevey aren't you?"

"Yeah, well, good point. I'll say goodnight then." He nodded and George slowly let his breath out.

"Shall we?" Luna smiled up at him. George put his arm around her and she lead him down the hall, up the stairs, around the corner and to a long hallway where beautiful tapestries hid a maze of hallways.

Halfway down the hall, Luna took George by the hand and pulled him behind the tapestry that lead to their favorite private nook and before he could say a word she had pulled his face to hers to kiss him.

After several moments of frenzied haste, their pace slowed, and their kisses became gentle, soothing, yet not less passionate. He had set her flowing hair free from the long braid she had plaited it into that morning and now his fingers were tangled deeply in the blonde mass while he caressed her back.

George guided her by memory from the tapestry, down the long hallway, and into the nook where they had spent many blissful moments together just as they were at the moment. At last, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor so he could hold her on his lap, cradled in his arms. Only then did they break the kiss, Luna rested her cheek on his shoulder, both trying to slow their breathing.

"So I guess you know I'm not sick." George said finally.

"No shit sherlock."

"Oy." George winced "And just how much did you hear?"

"Which are you wondering if I heard? When you called Draco a Daddy's Boy, A reckless Prick? When you said it was Unfortunate that he wasn't hurt? Or maybe when you said he was trying to kill you..."

"Okay, so I reckon that means you heard everything."

"George, he's my friend. Just my friend. Why do you feel so threatened by him?"

"Because HE wants more. Because HES Draco Malfoy and I've seen what he's capable of when he wants something."

"Not anymore. He's changed. Harry, Ron, Hermione...all of them say so."

"I know...but..." Luna turned his face toward her so he had to look in her eyes.

"If it wouldn't have been for him, I would have died on New Years Eve George. He was going to give up his life for me. And he was going to give up his life for all of us last week when Creevey had us."

George nodded

"Besides, it's not him I am in love with."

George looked at her sheepishly "So who are you in love with?"

Luna took his lips again and kissed him. A long while later she pulled back.

"Who?" He smirked

"Who what?" Luna said

"Do you love?"

Luna grinned "Well he is incredibly sexy, and he makes me smile and laugh, sometimes he's made me cry because I love him so much. And I can't wait to marry him and be his wife."

George swallowed, his eyes misty. "It's not Harry is it?" He grinned

"Don't be daft." Luna smiled softly "Harry is my very best friend, more than Draco even, and I love Harry and Draco, and Ginny and Hermione and Ron...but how much I love them, even all of them lumped together, doesn't even come close to comparing with how much I love you George Weasley."

"And your going to marry me?"

"You know I am." she smiled

"On Valentines Day?"

"On...On what?" Luna spluttered

"Valentines Day."

"Valentines Day is on Thursday George."

"I know." He grinned

"Today is Monday."

"I know." He grinned wider "So what's your point?"

Luna laughed but her smiled faded as quickly as it had come.

"But...but we can't go to school if were married." she sighed "It was a nice idea though George."

"So who says we have to tell anyone?" He shrugged

"But they'll know...the..."

"Not if we get married in the muggle world." He took her hand and kissed it

"But if we get caught...oh people will be so furious..."

"Who cares! Come on Luna. With all we've lost, why can't we be a little selfish? Why not have this one thing, just for us." He stroked her face with the back of his fingers

Luna laughed "This is crazy."

"Of course it is" George kissed her "That's why it is so much fun."

"But what about..." Luna moved her hand in fast circles "...you know."

"I do? What? " George looked at her blankly... then it hit him half a moment later. "Oh that! Yeah, I do, yeah."

Luna cocked an eyebrow at him "And what does that mean?"

"I don't know." George let out a deep sigh "But I don't think mum would appreciate much having a pregnant bride in June."

Luna blushed "What makes you think I would get pregnant right away?"

"Well, you know." George shrugged "You know how big my family is...some of that virility had to have gotten passed down to the next generation."

Luna didn't know how to argue with that, so she just didn't. "So then we wait... we won't...."

George twirled a lock of her hair around his finger "I want to wait, till after were married, in our world. It just feels like the right thing to do."

"It's sweet." Luna pulled his face to hers and kissed him, attempting to pour all her love into it.

George pulled back "So is this a yes?"

Luna bit her lip nervously. Between when Voldemort returned and when he attempted to take Hogwarts, she had lost everything that was important to her. Her home, her father, and she'd nearly lost her heart. But through some miracle she had been given a new life,a new home, someone new to love, who loved her back. Someone she trusted implicitly with every part of her, heart, mind, body and soul.

Did she want to be his?

Yes.

Was she ready to be his?

Yes.

Was George right? After all they had lost in the past year...Did they deserve to be just a little selfish, to have just this one thing, just for them and nobody else?

YES!

Luna looked up at George, smiled. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears that poured from her eyes when she blinked.

"Yes!" she smiled as she threw her arms around George, kissed him, and and pulled him close.

"I'll marry you on Valentines Day."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 24 Preview

Someone's

getting married!

But is it who you

think it is?

Maybe it is!

Or Just Maybe it isn't!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	24. Romantic Fools

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creation of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

The Eighth Year

Chapter 24

Romantic Fools

* * *

-

* * *

George and Luna managed to keep their wedding plans a secret right up until the night before Valentines Day, and then it was Luna's fault the cat came tumbling out of the bag. Hermione had asked them innocently what their plans were for the next day and Luna, unprepared for questions, begun to stammer and blush...a dead giveaway that something was up.

After a solid day of pestering that was only halted during Advanced NEWT Transfiguration, taught once again by Professor McGonagall since the tragic death of Cho Chang, George finally broke during their evening meal and told them everything.

"You're getting _what_?" Ron's face had turned a funny shade of puce, as if he were unsure whether to be angry or amused.

"Married Ron." George rolled his eyes "People do it all the time."

"Well" Ginny let the word roll slowly off the end of her tongue "That is true, but most people don't have to live with mum."

"Technically, neither do I." George shrugged but looked nervous all the same "But listen you lot, we don't want anyone to know, this was just suppose to be for us."

He looked over at Luna at the Ravenclaw table and smiled. She smiled back nervously and waved. Harry waved and blew her a kiss sarcastically and she giggled when Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

"We won't tell anyone." She said "But, can't we come too?"

"Right." Hermione spoke at last, for the first time pulling her eyes from Draco who sat quietly listening. "You must need witnesses."

"I suppose we do." George chewed his bottom lip "It's up to Luna, if she says it's okay..."

"Well..." Ron looked properly affronted, a chicken leg dangling from his mouth "Why would she say no?"

"Absolutely. As if we make a habit of bad behavior"Harry shoveled a heaping spoon full of mashed potatoes into his mouth so his cheeks bulged. Ron knew what was coming and ducked just as Harry punched both cheeks with his fists and spluttered mashed potatoes and all over George and his dinner plate in what was commonly known as "The human zit."

"Mr. Potter!"

Unfortunately, he was also seen by Professor Flitwick who pushed his way up to the table, his hat and dark blue robes full of mashed potatoes as well.

"Professor! Sir ...I..." Harry stammered, looking from Ron to Hermione to George to help him who only snickered and covered their mouths to hide it.

"I would expect more from one of the great heroes of our time!" Professor Flitwick shook his finger at Harry "I think some detention will do for you, come along Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley!"

"I didn't do anything!" George protested

"Not you, the other Mr. Weasley."

"But I ..." Ron began

"You ducked didn't you?" Professor Flitwick raised an eyebrow

"Yes sir." Ron mumbled

"So you knew what Mr. Potter was up to."

"Yes sir." Ron's face turned pink

"Come along then."

"Yes Sir." Harry and Ron wiped their faces and stood to follow Professor Flitwick, giving the others a dirty look as they were lead from the great hall. When they were gone the others let loose the laughter they had been holding in.

"Shame on you all." Luna stood next George, seemingly coming from nowhere "You could have stood up for them, particularly Ron." but she grinned as George reached up for her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Hi." He rubbed her knuckles against his cheek

"Hi." she answered softly, flexing her thumb over his lips. "Are you ready? I have so much work to do, I need to go to the greenhouses and then to the library. Unless you don't want to come with me..."

George gave her an incredulous look "Of course I want to come with. Besides, you need me to finish that Tentatraculous Viciousnish experiment. Can't exactly do it without your lab partner now can you?"

"Got me there."

"Oh, mind if I walk with you?" Ginny asked "I was suppose to go with Harry after dinner to finish ours, I suppose he will be along after Professor Flitwick is done doling out his sentence." she giggled

"Not at all." Luna smiled and sat down to wait while they finished

"By the way." George said "They know."

Luna rested her chin in her hand and turned to look at him.

"Broke did you?" she smirked

"Like a piece of cheap bone china."

Luna giggled "And you say I can't keep a secret."

"Oh, it's not all his fault." Hermione smiled and sliced off a piece of fudge brownie. "We've been haranguing him all day."

"I think it is so romantic." Ginny breathed "Hard to believe George came up with it."

"I'll have you know miss" George shot Ginny a look "That I am incredibly romantic, Thankyouverymuch."

"I can just imagine" she snorted "Exploding gifts, Romantic dinners by bomb blast."

Luna just giggled.

"I'm a changed man little sister." George looked down his nose at Ginny as he crossed his silverware over his plate "All it took was falling madly in love with the right woman."

He put his arms around Luna and pulled her closer, nuzzling his nose into the hair at the base of her neck.

"Good god Weasley." Draco spoke for the first time "Some of us are trying to eat." he grinned a little.

"Well then, we will leave you to it." George smiled and stood, pulling Luna to her feet

"Yes, we best be off, we have a hungry Tentatraculous Viciousnish waiting for us."

"Coming." Ginny said as she dropped her silverware and grabbed her book bag from under the table. "Mione, if Harry comes back..."

"I will." she nodded and watched them leave the great hall, turning back to the table just in time to catch Draco's eyes following Luna out.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight." she remarked

"Was I?" Draco grinned down to his plate "I'm surprised anyone noticed what with mashed potatoes flying about, and ...other things."

Hermione moved down two seats so she was sitting directly across from him.

"It's Luna isn't it?"

"What?" He still didn't look at her but made rather a show of pushing the food he wasn't eating around on his plate.

"You're upset about something, I can tell." Draco looked up at her, mustering his old bravado and preparing to tell her to mind her own business. This was Granger after all, who was she to act like she cared about how he was feeling. But when he did look up, his bravado flew away at the look of friendship and empathy in her eyes. Despite all the evil things he had done to her, all the times he had called her a mudblood, all the pain he had cause her and those she cared about...she still had it in her heart to care about him.

"You're an incredible person" he smiled faintly "Do you know that Granger?"

"Well, I'd like to think I have my moments." her cheeks were incredibly pink...Draco noted that he had embarrassed her by complimenting her.

"You certainly do." He gave her foot a small friendly tap under the table and she smiled.

"It is Luna that's making you sad though, isn't it?" She reached out and touched his hand so quickly that he almost thought he had imagined it.

"I never had a friend like Luna before you know?" he said quietly

"Don't get me wrong, I want her to be happy, and I know he makes her happy...but..."

"She makes you happy too?" Hermione asked as she poured them both a cup of after dinner tea

"Yes." Draco said sadly "Yes, she makes me happy."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked at him, wondering if she dare ask.

"Draco..." She took a deep breath "Are you, I mean, do you think you might be..." she lowered her voice to a whisper "Are you in love with Luna?"

"I don't want to be." his voice sounded strangled "But I'm finding like so many other things these days, I can't control it."

"Will you do anything about it?"

Draco looked up to find that Hermione was the one pretending to be distracted now as she played with her spoon and cup, refusing to look at him. Could he blame her? The old Draco would have used every dirty trick in the book to take George Weasley out of the equation so he could have Luna to himself, maybe even murder...or having it done. Clearly that was what Granger was asking now, if the new Draco covered love and not just war.

Draco was as surprised as Hermione when he heard himself laugh.

"Something is funny?" she asked, her voice brittle

"Yeah." Draco grinned "I am...I was such a cocky little bastard, thought I owned the world and everything and everyone in it...or was fast on my way to having Daddy buy them for me. Now here I am, eight years later. The great Draco Malfoy...reduced to a cliché."

Hermione knitted her brows together "I don't understand."

"I would love to do something evil and nasty to George Weasley Granger. But thing is...I can't." He smiled sheepishly "I can't do a single damned thing that would cause her a bit of pain."

He laughed again and looked across the table at Hermione.

"I could never hurt him, Granger...because it would hurt her. And I would rather die than hurt Luna Lovegood."

Hermione covered his hand where it rested on top of the table and squeezed it.

"You were a terrible, terrible little boy you know." She said with a small smile "But you are a brilliant, amazing man Draco Malfoy."

Draco turned his hand enough to grip her fingers with his own, then he gave her hand a small squeeze.

* * *

-

* * *

It wasn't hard to find a place the next day for the wedding. In honor of Valentines Day, several little "Chapels" had popped up in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, all gaudy and tacky, decorated with chubby cupids, red and pink hearts that burped smaller confetti pink, red and white hearts.

Luna had okayed the extra witnesses, so Harry and Ron, (fresh off a night of scrubbing professor Flitwick's classroom floor with toothbrushes and no magic) and Ginny and Hermione all crammed into the waiting room of first chapel the came across in Diagon Alley.

"Well, Hello My Dears" An elderly woman dressed in a gaudy pink ruffled dress faintly reminiscent of Dolores Umbridge shuffled through the door of the tacky wedding chapel.

"I assume you be wanting to be married?"

"Er...not us..." Ron stammered "Them" he pointed to where George and Luna were coming through the door.

"It's us." George's voice was quick and sure as he pushed through the others to the little counter.

"Are you two of age?" the woman looked at them critically

"Of course we are." George showed her their papers

"That seems to be in order " Her good humor restored, she handed George a clipboard "You'll need to fill this out for your marriage license. I assume the others are your witnesses?"

"Yes." Luna spoke up as George had started filling out the form

"Well, have a seat then M'Dears." she waved her wand and the sitting room expanded by several inches on each side and six squashy chairs appeared "M'husband's finishing up one weddin' and ones awaiting. You'll be next after that one."

As she spoke the door opened and a glowing young couple pushed through the doorway, leaving the door wide open for several moments...long enough for them to get a good look at the next couple in line.

"Well, finish up that form then...you'll be next Dears." The woman shuffled back through the door, oblivious to the six open mouthes and slack jaws she was leaving behind.

"Merlins fat flabby ass cheeks." George dropped the clipboard "Did you..."

"I did." Harry's eyes were enormous

"I wasn't seeing thing's then?" Ginny shook her head slightly from side to side as if trying to shake some sense into herself

"If you are...then I am too Ginny." Hermione stood from her chair "Come on, there's a window along the side. We can peek in from there. "

Silently they tiptoed from the building and back out into the night...the window gave a clear view into the chapel.

"Bloody Hell!"Ron swallowed hard "We weren't seeing things!"

"I guess it's kind of nice though." Luna said, her voice shocked just the same "Just cause they're old, doesn't mean they don't need love just like we do."

"Blimey" Ron looked utterly revolted "You don't reckon they are going to have _sex_ or anything do you?"

"No Ron" George rolled his eyes "They're gonna shake hands passionately."

Ginny giggled "Where have I heard that before?"

"When Ron was being naive about us having sex." Harry smirked

"You better not have had sex." George grabbed the front of Harry's shirt.

"Would you relax!" Ginny pushed between Harry and George "Nobody's had sex."

"I beg to differ." Harry smirked "It looks like Filtch and Old Madam Pince are going to be having a lot of sex tonight."

"And for the next few months." George added "At least from what I've heard about newlyweds."

"I'm gonna vomit." Ron said weakly

"Grow up Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes

"I think it's beautiful." Luna sighed "Old people in love. Of course...I don't think I can go through with it now." she shuddered a little and George laughed

"Me either."

"Anyone feel up to a Butterbeer?" Harry asked pulling away from the window and preparing to apparate "I'm buying."

"Well, as long as your buying mate." Ron smirked

"Of course, gotta celebrate the new couple."

"barf." Ron doubled over

"Yeah sure." George grinned "But I can't stay out late. Have to be at the shop early tomorrow, theres a Hogsmeade visit for the third, fourth,fifth and sixth years. It's gonna be busy."

"I guess you'll need my help then." Luna smiled and pulled the flowers out of her hair and dropped them in the gutter.

"Always." He kissed her soundly "We'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks then."

They all nodded and apparated into the darkness of night.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 25 Preview and in coming chapters

N.E.W.T.S are getting closer...

everyone's tense as the intense studying

begins Neville and Seamus return,

but all that is interrupted as they are called on to

testify at the sentencing

hearing of Dennis Creevey,

And tragedy calls Harry back to Privet Drive.

* * *

-

* * *

- I want to try to get this finished up in the next couple of weeks, I apologize for not doing it sooner...I honestly just forgot that I had added the other chapter to it! Anyway, look for two or three more chapters. I am still considering a sequel, but, not sure yet.

* * *


	25. Completion

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

The Eighth Year

Chapter Twenty-Five

Completion

* * *

-

* * *

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Harry asked Ginny as they made their way to professor McGonagall's office late on the last day of February.

"None." She answered "She came into the library and asked me to find you and bring you to her office."

They stopped before the stone gargoyle. Ginny unfolded a piece of paper.

"Orange Lime."

The gargoyle nodded and jumped aside. Ginny and Harry took turns stepping up on the revolving staircase. When it stopped they stood before the heavy wooden door, memories of his many visits with Professor Dumbledore fell over Harry and he found himself smiling a little as he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come." Professor McGonagall said from the other side.

Harry pushed the door open to find that he and Ginny weren't the only ones summoned. Draco sat nervously in a heavy uncomfortable looking chair in the farthest corner from the desk. Ron and Hermione occupied half of the the squashy chintz sofa, on the other end were George and Luna.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. Sit, please." Harry and Ginny moved into the office and sat on the loveseat that matched the sofa, wondering what they had done to be summoned so.

"I've gathered you all because I have what might be a bit of difficult news." Harry reached for Ginny's hand, gripping it tightly in his.

"Have we done something wrong professor?" Luna asked, her face wrinkled in worry.

"You?" Professor McGonagall looked up sharply "Oh, no...no of course not."

She sat sedately behind her desk and took a deep breath.

"Now then, there's no easy way to say this, so you'll forgive me for just blurting it out. I've received word from the Minister of Magic that Dennis Creevey has admitted guilt in the murders he arranged and in his attack on you. However, as the maximum punishment for his deeds is death, he has a right to a hearing to plead his case for leniency. As part of this hearing, his victims have a right to testify as well. Although you all have a right to testify, Kingsley has requested that I ask you to consider appointing a representative from among you seven to testify, though you should all be present at the hearing."

"Professor." Harry asked "Who all will be testifying?"

Professor McGonagall nodded "The families of Miss Chang and Miss Edgecombe, Mrs. Knott, Seamus Finnegan, and the family of Healer Reycowin. Also, Mr. Goyle's mother I believe."

Draco looked up sharply "I thought they hadn't found Goyle's body?"

Professor McGonagall paused and took a deep breath "I'm sorry Malfoy, but I thought you had heard."

"They found him then?" Draco asked

"A body was found, in the back of a burned out muggle grocery. Nothing has been verified, but Dennis Creevey's finger prints matched those that were found at the scene. The Aurors department has taken control of the remains and should have the results before the hearing."

Draco's face had gone even paler than normal.

"When is the hearing professor?" Harry asked

"A week from today." She nodded and stood "I'll leave you to use my office, discuss this among yourselves and let me know what you decide so I can owl Kingsley."

She went up the small golden staircase and disappeared into her private chambers.

Luna stood and went to kneel in front of Draco. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Draco."

"Me too." Hermione reached out her hand and touched his arm.

One by one they echoed the sentiment. With a final pat, Draco let go of Luna and smiled sadly.

"I know he was working for Creevey, that he hated me because I lived and Crabbe died...but, he was my best mate. Since we were kids, Crabbe and Goyle and me...we did everything together."

He took a deep breath. "So, what do we do about the hearing?"

"I think you should tell the Wizengamot what you just told us." Luna said softly as she stood again and went to sit next to George.

"Harry should testify too." Ron said

"Both of you" Hermione added "because you two are the one's who really suffered because of what Creevey did."

"But you lost your father." Harry said

"And you can tell them that." Hermione smiled encouragingly "I trust you to do that Harry."

"You almost died." Harry looked at Luna "It was because of Creevey that you both were attacked."

"And Ginny was set up for it." Ron added "All we went through when we thought she was dead, and almost losing Harry too...that was all Creevey's fault."

"And Pansy's." Draco sighed "he used her, her anger at me, to hurt others."

"We trust you to tell them that too." George said as he took Luna's hand and looked from Harry to Draco "Both of you."

* * *

-

* * *

The morning of the hearing they gathered at the Ministry of Magic. Harry felt a horrible sense of deja vu as they were directed to the same courtroom that he'd had his years before, the same courtroom he had first visited in Dumbledore's pensieve. They side by side on a cold hard bench outside the court room.

"We meet again, boy who lived."

Harry looked up to see a strong hand held out in offering.

"Dr. Toyoki." He stood and gripped the hand tightly. "It is nice to see you again, I only wish the circumstances were different."

"Hello again, Harry." A small woman with long auburn hair put her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "It's nice to see you too."

"Your highness." Harry smiled and bowed slightly at her husband.

"Don't freaking call me that!" Shippo groaned "I'm Shippo, she's Kuroki, remember that next time, would you?"

"Yes Sir."

Ginny rose and hugged them all in turn. "InuYasha and Kagome didn't come?"

"They could not." Sesshomaru, aka, Dr. Sessho Toyoki, said "The young Miko is well into her last month of pregnancy. It would be unwise for her to travel at this time. I would like to introduce my eldest daughter Rin, Chrystyanna's aunt, and my daughter, Tabi, Chrystyanna's mother."

"It's nice to meet you at last." Tabi said, with her American accent, her voice reminded Harry so much of Rey.

"Your daughter...she was a wonderful friend to me." Harry said softly as he took her hand. "She was there for me during the darkest time of my life, she...she saved me."

Tabi smiled "Thank you for saying that. My daughter had the pressures of the world on her shoulders, she lived her early years in fear, a target for those who wished to destroy the yokai monarchy. Chrystyanna hated it, hated her lot in life. I am very pleased to know that she had such a friend to make her smile when life troubled her."

"Rey was an amazing person." Harry smiled "I made her pretty miserable at times. But she took it, and then turned around and gave it back to be ten times as much."

"Excuse me?" A young wizard broke into their small circle "Are you here for the Creevey hearing?"

They all nodded

"You can come in now." He nodded

* * *

-

* * *

None of them had seen Dennis Creevey since the polyjuice potion had worn off, so seeing him in the courtroom was a terrible shock. He was smaller than they had remembered, more frail looking. It was nearly impossible to reconcile in their minds the picture of the maniac who had tried to kill them, and the boy who sat waiting for his final sentence.

The parents of the victims went first. The Chang's looked horribly embarrassed to have to admit that their daughter had been involved. Mrs. Chang spoke of the girl she had raised, who had been changed by the ugliness of war. Harry had had to bite his tongue, it wasn't the war that had changed Cho Chang, it was her own vanity.

The Edgecombe's seemed barely willing to admit that Marietta had been their daughter. They were vain and haughty, Referring to her as "that girl". Harry felt a sudden understanding as to why Marietta had behaved the way she had in life. Likely, that was why she had turned the D.A. In, to win her parent's praise.

On and on it went, family after family. Mrs. Goyle, her husband in Azkaban for being a death eater, sneered at the Malfoy's and spoke of the lonely boy who had allowed himself to be drawn into the wrong crowd. The Parkinson's did the same. There was only one, mrs. Knott, who admitted that her child had been wrong. She spoke of how he had had a cruel streak in him since he was a small child, how he liked to bully and be cruel to others.. She was the only one of the parent's of the Marionette Masters pawns that didn't seem as though they were expected to be pitied, and hence, they were the only one's who received any.

Harry nearly broke down when Rey's family took the stand, speaking of how she had fled to London in search of a safe place, a place where she wasn't Chrystyanna Kitsu Reycowin, heir to the yokai monarchy, but CJ Reycowin, brilliant healer. When they turned to leave the courtroom, Sesshomaru nodded to Harry in encouragement.

They did cry as Seamus testified on behalf of Lavender's family. His words were sweet and sad, speaking of the life they'd planned but now, would never have.

Yet neither Seamus nor Rey's family has asked for Dennis Creevey's death.

Then, the time came for Draco to take the stand. He walked quietly to the front, flanked by Lucius and Narcissa, one on each side. Neither planned to speak, but wished to give support. Draco looked at Dennis Creevey for a long moment, then he spoke.

"I want you to die, to rot in the deepest pits of hell." Draco said "Is that what you are expecting me to say? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Creevey, but, I won't say that."

He turned away from Dennis to face the Wizengamot.

"There was a time not so long ago that I would have said that. I would have felt that, with everything that is in me. I loved Pansy Parkinson, once, I thought she would be the one I would marry and Gregory Goyle was my best mate since we were kids. I thought the two of them would be a part of me my whole life. But things change, people change. _I changed_.

"I've seen horrible things, I've _done_ horrible things. I'll wear the mark of the those things for the rest of my life. I _should_ hate Dennis Creevey, I _should_ want him dead. But I can't, I've seen the path of hatred, I've seen where it leads. Hatred is the path that Pansy and Greg chose, and where are they now? I stand here today representing a group of people I would have once said I hated."

He turned and motioned towards Harry and the others.

"I would be dead now if not for these people. They saved me, not only physically, but mentally as well. It's also because of these people that my father found a reason to change, to let go of his own hate, the hate that ruled his life."

He turned and Looked at Dennis again. "It's in my nature to hate you, and no one would blame me if I did. You killed people I cared about. You almost killed the girl who is now my best friend, and you almost killed me. I spent months recovering from what you did to me. But still, I won't do it. I won't hate you. I've seen first hand what hate does to a person, and I _refuse_ to be that person ever again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Winzengamot, I can't ask for this persons death. If I learned one thing during my time under Voldemort's control, it is that no matter how many wrong's you commit, it wont make things right. Executing Dennis Creevey won't bring Pansy or Greg back. It won't give Knott, C.J. Reycowin, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe or Lavender Brown back their lives. It will only be another in a world that has already seen far, far too much death as it is."

He gave a small nod and turned and walked back to his seat.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand as he rose and took his place in front of the Wizengamot.

"I don't know what else I can say to add to what Draco said. I guess I feel partly to blame for us all being here today. Dennis Creevey went after me because he lost his brother Colin, he blamed me for that and while that isn't my fault, I am guilty. I'm guilty for ignoring Colin, for not accepting the hand of friendship he tried so many times to give me. I was too busy, too busy being Harry Potter. For that, I _am_ sorry. I'm sorry I'll never have another chance to know him.

"None of this excuses what Dennis did, but like Draco said, executing Dennis Creevey won't bring anyone back. Most of my life has been about death. I am famous, and why is that? Because I didn't die and, because I am the one who killed Voldemort. The whole while I've lived, I've had death as the center of my life. I don't want it to be like that anymore. I want my life, and lives of those around me, to be about _living_.

"It's human nature to want retribution. There is a part of me that wants to ask for his death. But if I do that, if I stand here and say he should die, then I may as well pull out my wand right now and kill him myself. But, isn't that exactly what Voldemort would do? Voldemort was ruled by hate and loathing...and...do we really want to be on his level? This is a chance for forgiveness, a chance to show mercy. I wont take part in yet another death."

Harry turned away and returned to his seat.

"Is that all you have to say?" Dennis Creevey was on his feet, his face furious. He looked at Harry and sneered "Forgiveness and Mercy! Well aren't you just brilliant, the famous Harry fucking Potter!"

Aurors surrounded Creevey, trying to force him into his seat.

"I don't want your _mercy _Potter! I don't want to live with your _forgiveness_, and you better hope they don't let me!"

"Sit down and be quiet Creevey!" Kingsley banged the gavel furiously

"I'll get out! I'll escape somehow and when I do, I'll fucking kill you Potter! Just you watch! I'll kill you!"

Ginny took Harry's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"_Silencio!"_ Creevey went silent as he was hit with Kingsley's curse.

"Marston." Kingsley yelled to the auror in charge "Get him out of here."

"Yes sir." He took out his wand and aimed it at Creevey "_Petrificus Totalus."_

Creevey went stiff and a moment later he was carried from the courtroom.

* * *

-

* * *

"How long do you suppose it will take?" Ginny asked that night as they sat together in the transfiguration courtyard.

"Who knows." Ron shrugged

"Father said these things can take awhile." Draco said as he used his wand to transfigure small sticks into butterflies.

"You don't imagine he really could escape do you?" Ginny asked worriedly "I mean, Sirius did, didn't he?"

"Things were different then." George said reassuringly "They depended solely on dementors then. Now they've replaced them with human guards."

"It 's still scary though." Luna said as a small shudder went through her. George wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Don't worry Luna, you've nothing to be afraid of." Harry grinned "As usual it's me someone wants to take out."

"Thats not funny Potter." Ginny admonished

"It's a little funny." Ron smirked

"Professor McGonagall's coming towards us." Hermione nodded "You don't imagine they've decided already?"

"Professor? Is there..." Luna began but she went quiet at the look on her face.

"I've come to tell you....there won't be need of a decision." She said, her voice crisp and worried.

"What? What do you...?" Hermione went silent as well.

"Dennis Creevey is dead."

"What?" Harry stood "Dead, how?"

"They were preparing to move him back to Azkaban when he broke free of his restraints and got hold of a wand. Before he had a chance to fire off a single spell he was killed by one of the aurors. I know you didn't want him executed, but in this case, given his threats...perhaps this outcome is for the best. Unfortunately, that isn't the extent of the bad news."

"There's more?" George said as he looked at Harry with concern.

She patted Harry on the shoulder."I'm sorry Potter...I'm afraid word came this evening that your uncle has passed on."

Harry sank back to the ground, his head in his hands.

"Damn it."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 26 Preview

The term comes to an

end as plans for the future

are made

The final Chapter of

The Eighth Year

Coming soon

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	26. Mr and Mrs Potter

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-So, this is it, last chapter. Sorry about the time jump...it just felt like the thing to do. At least it isn't 19 years like JKR did!

* * *

-

* * *

The Eighth Year

Chapter 26

Mr and Mrs Potter

* * *

-

* * *

Four Years Later

Harry stood, his eyes seeing nothing as he gazed out the window of Ron Weasley's bedroom. Below him was a scene of organized chaos. Guest were arriving in droves and he wondered if the Burrow would be able to hold them all. If it were up to him and Ginny, they would have been run off to Kingsley Shacklebolt's office and had a private ceremony.

Of course, they didn't dare do that. Besides, deep down, they felt they owed it to Ginny's mother to have a proper wedding. Ginny was her only daughter, and, after George and Luna eloped right after getting their certificates four years before, and then Ron and Hermione had just had a tiny wedding at her mothers house, they really, really, didn't dare.

Besides, he was Harry Potter, as much as he hated it, he had a certain image to uphold.

Harry turned away from the window as a soft knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come" he called through the closed door.

He smiled as his Aunt slipped through the door, Dudley as usual close on her heels.

"Harry." She smiled as he pecked her on the cheek. "You look so dashing."

"That's what wizards get hitched it eh?" Dudley smirked as he gave Harry a playful punch on the shoulder. " a dress?"

Harry grinned, he suppose his floor length, formal robes would look a bit odd to his muggle cousin.

"They call them robes Big D." he said as he gave Dudley a soft punch back.

"Well..."Petunia smiled and turned back toward the door "We won't keep you, we just wanted to let you know we found our way here."

"Aunt Petunia..." Harry stopped her

"Yes Dear?"

"I just wanted to say, I am really, really glad you came."

"Well," she smiled "I know it's not the same as having Lily here...but, I thought she might want me to come in her place."

She gave Harry a tight hug "I wish Vernon were here, he would have been so proud."

Harry's stomach clenched tightly. The four year anniversary of Vernon Dursley's death had been the month before and Harry had gone with his Aunt and Cousin to place flowers on the grave as he had for the past three years. He remembered the funeral like it had just been the day before. His uncle hadn't had many friends and the turn out was poor. Just Harry and Ginny, his Aunt and cousin and of course, Aunt Marge. At the small gathering afterward, she had been just as rude to Harry as always, asking him where he had found the "red headed tart" and insinuating that he had met Ginny in jail.

It had been Petunia who stood up for Ginny. Literally telling Marge to take her unpleasantness and leave if she insisted on being so rude to her nephew and his fiancée. Petunia confessed to Harry afterward that she had never like Marge much.

Harry grinned, remembering how Marge had turned a shade of puce so remarkable that it would have put Uncle Vernon to shame.

"Dad's here in spirit, right Harry?" Dudley said, patting his mother's back as she hugged Harry again.

Harry smiled over the top of his aunts head. "Right."

There was another knock and Petunia and Dudley shuffled out to find their seats, and George shuffled in, his two year old son clinging to his leg.

"Unca Hawwy!" Freddie yelled, detatching himself from his father and attacking Harry's leg in it's place.

"Freddie!" Harry picked the boy up and dangled him in the air above him. "How's my best little mate?"

"Seen Mum?" George asked " I need to hand Freddie off. It's just about time ya know."

"Hadn't noticed." Harry grinned as he lowered Freddie and settled him on his hip. "How's Luna doing?"

"Complaining." He ruffled Freddie's hair "Mummy's boobs grew since the final fitting, her dress is too tight across the top now." George grinned and winked "Not that I mind."

"Mummy's Boobs!" Freddie screamed, laughing riotously

"Luna's gonna kill you." Harry smirked

There was another knock and Molly stepped in. "George, there you are."

"Gwanma!" Freddie screamed, wiggling out of Harry's arms "Mummy's boobs!"

"GEORGE!" Molly yelled as she took Freddie from Harry "_What_ are you _thinking! _Teaching my grandson that rubbish! As if your poor wife doesn't have enough to worry about with the baby due in a week..."

"Mum..." George cut her off before she could hit her stride. He took her arm and led her to the door "It's just about time, I need you to take Freddie down to the tent, Percy and Pen are expecting him."

"Alright," She shook her finger in his face "but you better hope that Freddie forgets that word before his mother hears it!"

George pushed her through the door, but not before hearing Freddie yell out "Mummy's Boobs!"

Ron's was grinning widely as he pushed the door open.

"Bloody hell George, what are you doing teaching Freddie that?"

George shrugged. "Not like I did it on purpose."

Ron turned to Harry "You ready?"

Harry grinned "Hell mate, I've been ready since sixth year."

Ron laughed "Ginny's still got ya beat by five years."

"Wait til you see her," George smiled "You'll fall over, she's stunning. Not as stunning as _my_ wife..."

"Or Mine..." Ron put in

"...But she'll do." George finished

"Boys..." Molly knocked and stuck her head in the door "It's time."

"Got ya Mum." George smiled and pushed the door open, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

Molly grinned and took George's arm, allowing him to lead her down the stairs.

Ron turned to Harry, a huge grin on his face. "Well mate, this is it. Your turn."

"Yeah."Harry's smile was so huge he thought his face might split. "After today, were _really_ going to be family."

"Nah..." Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder "You've _really_ been family since day one, you know that."

"We've been through the mill together haven't we?" Harry said as he walked through the door and down the staircase.

Ron laughed "A few times."

"I wouldn't change a thing." Harry said "Not a single thing."

* * *

-

* * *

George hadn't been kidding, when Ginny walked down the aisle, Harry _did_ almost fall to his knees. Her dress was the same one that Harry had tried to picture her in once, like the girl, it was classic, timeless. Strapless and simply cut with sparkling crystals scattered over the soft chiffon layers and train. She wore her Auntie Muriels goblin made tiara and a long veil, her hair clipped in place by the crystal hair clips Harry's Aunt Petunia had worn at her wedding. In honor of Harry's mother she carried a huge bouquet of Calla Lilies.

The wedding was perfect but for one little thing...

...Little Freddie yelled out 'Mummy's Boob's' as she walked down the aisle.

Luna and Hermione, gorgeous in pale blue strapless chiffon, sent George murderous looks while Harry and Ron snickered behind their hands.

* * *

-

* * *

"We did it." Ginny said as Harry held her close, soft music playing around them as they danced.

"We did it." Harry kissed her "You suppose Luna is going to kill George tonight?"

"We can only hope." Ginny grinned "Nah, he survived Freddie being born, I'm sure he'll survive this one too."

Harry said "But then, he hadn't taught their son to say the word 'boob's' just before Freddie was born."

Luna had chosen to go into labor in the middle of the reception.

"True that." Ginny grinned as Harry swung her around and dipped her. "George with two kids..." she shook her head "Hard to imagine isn't it?"

"Even harder to imagine that Freddie is almost two and George hasn't blown him up yet." Hermione said as she and Ron danced close to them. "Shall we switch?"

"If you insist." Ron said. He cut between Harry and Ginny, then grabbed Harry's hand and put his arm around him.

"Good god Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes "You're so mental."

"Not to mention predictable." Ginny rolled her eyes "That's the oldest bit in the book."

Ron shrugged, rubbing his arm where Harry had punched him. "Fred and George did it to Bill and everyone laughed...and George did it Percy too."

"They're funnier than you are." Ginny said as she allowed Ron to lead her away from Harry and Hermione who had began to dance as well.

"Did I tell you Ginny?" Ron smiled down at his only sister "You look stunning?"

"No..."Ginny stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek "Thank you."

"Was it everything you dreamed it would be?" He grinned "Marrying Harry at last?"

"Well, I never imagined my nephew would comment about his mothers boobs during the ceremony..." Ginny giggled

"Well, what do you expect?" Ron laughed "Look who his father is."

"And he _is_ Fred's namesake." Ginny nodded "But in answer to your question...It was perfect. The only thing that would have made it more..." her eyes teared up a little

"I know." Ron sighed "Hard to believe it's been five years, isn't it?"

Ginny nodded "Fred wouldn't have wanted us to mourn him, he would have wanted us to remember him and laugh..."

Ron grinned "Preferably while blowing something up."

- - -

"...and, the hero won the girl's heart and went off into the sunset..."Hermione had an incredibly dreamy look in her eyes "...And they lived Happily...Ever...After..."

Harry grinned "With Ron and Hermione living a yard away."

Harry wasn't kidding, they really had bought houses that were back to back with a yard between them. They had already torn down the fence that separated them and were considering putting in a pool.

Hermione grinned "Funny how things work out, isn't it?"

"Still think you and Ginny planned it that way." Harry smiled "Not that I really mind."

"I just thank Merlin that George and Luna live all the way out here. She's going to yell at him for the next fifty years for teaching Freddie that nasty little phrase."

"Ahem..." Harry turned as he was tapped on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Draco stood, grinning ear to ear.

Harry bowed and went to find Molly and Arthur to see if their was word from St. Mungo's yet.

"Well Draco Malfoy!" Hermione teased "Going to dance with the _mudblood_ are you?"

"God Granger!" Draco chastised with a small grin "Don't use that foul word. A person would think you were a Slytherin."

"Heaven forbid!" Hermione laughed "It's a shame your parent's couldn't be here."

Draco nodded "They wanted to be, along with most of the wizarding world." He grinned "But Dr. Toyoki invited them to speak at the conference for Magical Relations in Japan. They're having a hell of a time with that rising Yokai rebellion."

Hermione nodded "That's all they talk about at work these days. I really hope the Yokai can learn from the mistakes the Wizarding World made. I'd hate to imagine a Yokai Voldemort, wouldn't you?"

"Well, they already had one, Naraku, but that was centuries ago, and he targeted _everyone_, not just muggles." He shrugged "It took my father forty-five years to figure out that no good can be had from evil, nor one race trying to rule over another, lets hope these guys are smarter."

"You really have grown into a wonderful man Draco Malfoy."

"You too Granger." He laughed "Not a man, but, you know what I mean. But then, I imagine you were pretty wonderful all along...I was just too self-absorbed to notice."

Hermione blushed and grinned "You know, that's the second time you've called me Granger, It's Weasley now you know."

"You'll always be Granger to me..." Draco laughed "Granger."

"You know what this means of course." Hermione smiled "With Harry and Ginny married, that leaves you."

Draco sighed "The only person I want to spend my life with is married to someone else..._and_ currently in labor I might add."

Hermione grinned devilishly "Well, after what Freddie said today during the wedding, she just might be a widow soon."

Draco smiled, but didn't laugh, thinking of how wished that he _COULD_ wish for that. But he found solace in the fact that Luna was incredibly happy. It would be enough for him...for now. He wasn't giving up hope, he would find her, his Luna.

- - -

Ron smiled down at Hermione as she rested her cheek on his chest.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked as he pecked her on the forehead.

"Look at Mum." He nodded over to where Molly sat with Freddie. "I haven't seen her looking so happy since we all graduated from school."

"She was so proud of you, Ginny and George." Hermione sighed, remembering how her mother in law had cried when George had given her Fred's Hogwarts diploma. It now rested in a place of honor above the mantle along with his medals and picture.

"Not just us..." He pulled her tighter against him "You and Harry too...you're more than just her daughter in law you know, like I told Harry earlier today...you two have been family since day one."

"Your parents are amazing people Ron."

* * *

-

* * *

George brushed Luna's sweat damped hair out of her face, her hand held tightly in his.

"Your doing great Luna. Just a little more." He smiled and kissed her "I love you so much."

Luna took a deep breath "I love you too, even if you did teach our son to have a foul mouth and ruined your sisters wedding because of it."

George buried his head in his free hand. Even if labor she wasn't going to let it go!

Another contraction began.

"Okay Luna..." The healer said encouragingly "This is it...push really hard."

Luna nodded and pushed with all her might, screaming as the baby's head pushed free of the birth canal. Then one shoulder was through, and finally as the other came free the rest of the body slid out with ease.

"It's a girl!" The healer grinned as the Weasley's newborn daughter began to cry loudly.

"A girl!" Luna laughed as George kissed her.

He grinned, taking the scissors and cutting the cord. The baby was laid on Luna's chest, the healer assistant cleaning her as George and Luna smiled at each other over her head of bright red curls.

"You got your daughter." George looked adoringly into Luna's eyes, his look something close to whorship. "Now we have one of each."

The assistant took the baby to weigh her as Luna felt the contractions come again, and the placenta was delivered.

The nurse brought the baby back, now diapered and capped, wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

"She's perfect." The assistant said as she handed the baby to Luna. "7 lbs, 4 ounces. 19 ½ inches long."

"I thought she felt smaller than Freddie." Luna laughed

"Well, Freddie was almost ten pounds." George grinned "This little girl is going to be small and adorable, just like her mummy."

Luna raised an eyebrow "And will she have Mummy's Boob's?"

"She can't have Mummy's boob's" George grinned "those belong to daddy."

Luna laughed despite herself.

"We never settled on a girls name." He stroked his little girls cheek.

"What do you think?"

"I don't care." George shook his head, tears pooling in his eyes "We already have a Freddie, how about Georgie?"

"But...we might have another boy" Luna said reasonably "don't you want your next son to have your name?"

George smirked "You're already thinking ahead to next time?" he kissed her again "She _must_ have been easier...when you were delivering Freddie you threatened me with home sterilization if I ever touched you again."

"That was then." Luna shrugged "We have to save George for our next son."

"Whatever _you_ want."

Luna thought for a minute. "How about Lavender? She was such a wonderful friend to me, Ginny and Hermione...I'd like to remember her in some way."

"I like it." George smiled "Still need a middle name Mum."

"I was thinking...how about Ginevra? Ginny would love that." Luna sighed "And it might stop her from killing you for ruining her wedding."

George rolled his eyes, careful to not let Luna see him doing it.

"Lavender Ginevra." George tested the name. "I think we have a name." He kissed his daughters cheek. "Hello Lavender Ginevra Weasley. You are an incredibly, beautiful little girl, do you know that?"

Luna looked up into George's eyes. Flashes of the past flitted through her mind as she stared into the light brown depths, thinking about how much they'd gone through to get where they were today. So much pain, so much heartbreak.

"Were so blessed George." she said as a tear escaped "So many time's I thought I had lost you forever."

George brushed his knuckles down her cheek.

" I fell in love with you the moment you stepped into the shop and informed Percy that I hadn't killed myself. I never stopped loving you Luna. Even when you kept pushing me away...something in me just couldn't give up."

"I'm so glad you didn't..." Luna sighed and rubbed her cheek over her daughters soft hair "I was such an idiot."

"Well, I was a royal arse at times too, so, I wouldn't blame yourself too much."

"But, Look George...look at all we have now. All my dreams have come true."

"You _are_ my dreams Luna Weasley." George smiled and rested his forehead on hers. "All my dreams come true."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Arthur hurried into the tent, his face alight with excitement.

"_Sonorus"_ He held his wand to his neck to amplify his voice...

"I have an important announcement to make." He grinned madly "I'm a grandpa again!"

Loud cheers erupted in the crowded tent.

"George and Luna just had a baby girl, Lavender Ginevra Weasley...7lbs, 4 ounces, 19 ½ inches long!"

Arthur reversed the spell and rushed to his wifes side while happy chatter went on around them.

"Oh!" Ginny said, her eyes sparkling with tears

Harry pulled her close and kissed her, grinning like mad. " Just married and I am already a new uncle... and _you_ have a namesake."

"Well..." Ginny grinned "Knowing George, he probably just did it to keep me from killing him for what Freddie did during the wedding."

"Your terribly suspicious Mrs. Potter." Harry said and he pulled her into his arms as a slow song started.

"Well, _I am_ married to the top auror in the world." She laughed as she lay her cheek against his chest "I imagine it rubs off."

Harry watched over her head as Arthur took Molly's hand to lead her out onto the dance floor. He kissed her, then pulled her into his arms and held her close. After thirty-five years, they still looked like young lovers who had just discovered each other.

Harry swore to himself that he and Ginny would be just like them. They would follow the values that they Arthur and Molly Weasley had taught their children...to trust and respect one another...no matter how much they argued, no matter what difficulties came their way. And one day, they would teach that to their own children.

Harry swore that he would always remember what he felt at this very moment. Ginny was his strength, his soul mate, and she always would be... Always.

"Oh Harry..." Ginny breathed, her eyes moist with tears. "Look at my parent's...aren't they just amazing?"

"They are pretty amazing." He smiled down into his wifes eyes and kissed her.

"Just like my wife."

_The End_

-

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed this fic, thanks to everyone who stuck with me while I struggled with it. This was my very first Harry Potter continuance, so thanks for putting up with my canon boo-boo's and occasional name mix-ups (still cant believe I called Kingsley Shackleford instead of Shacklebolt!!! HA!! it's already been edited out and fixed)

Check out my currently running fics, Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes, Lunarella, Three Years and my brand new fic, Fred's Gift!

Much, much love!

CJ-Lady of Gryffindor

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

* * *


End file.
